Fabriquer des premières fois
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Parce que fabriquer une vie, c'est constituer des premières fois. Louis Weasley est bien placé pour le savoir ! Et Louis, toutes ses premières fois, il ne les échangerait pour rien au monde ! [Recueil sur le défi "100 premières fois"]
1. Avant-propos

**Titre :** Fabriquer des premières fois

 **Auteure :** CacheCoeur

 **Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas l'univers de _"Harry Potter"_ : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je laisse seulement voguer mon imagination avec les informations de J.K Rowling sur la next-gen. Je ne prends pas en compte _« The Cursed Child »._

 **Note 1 :** Merci à mes fidèles acolytes, Nesache et Maliae, qui en ont mangé du Louis Weasley ! Pour leur soutien, et leurs distribution d'encouragement : un grand, un énorme merci !

 **Note 2 :** Hello ! Me voici de retour avec un nouveau recueil un peu particulier… En effet, ce dernier est lié à « **Nos citations** », mais également à « L **e goût arc-en-ciel** » et même « **Notre foyer** » ainsi que « **A demi-mots** ». Cela signifie que les personnages de Louis, de Molly, d'Albus, Rose, Scorpius et celui d'Allénore, de Nilam et compagnie, sont les mêmes et que toutes ces petites histoires font parties d'un ensemble **.**

Sur ce, je vous laisse, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !

CacheCoeur

* * *

 **TIMELINE DE L'ARC NARRATIF "DES LIENS SI MAGIQUES"**

ATTENTION ! **CETTE TIMELINE EST SUSCEPTIBLE DE VOUS SPOILER LES HISTOIRES QUI Y SONT MENTIONNEES Y COMPRIS CELLE-CI** , qui font parties du même arc narratif, à savoir :

\- A demi-mots

\- Fabriquer des premières fois

\- La valeur d'Opaline

\- Le goût arc-en-ciel

\- Notre foyer (non mentionné dans la timeline car ce serait vraiment trop galère, tous les textes sont dans le désordre)

\- Rappelle-moi tout

\- D'autres histoires qui seront ajoutées au fur et à mesure.

Cette timeline sert simplement de repère pour mieux naviguer dans l'arc narratif que j'ai créée. Cette timeline sera ultérieurement modifiée au gré des publications).

* * *

 **2001**

 **-** Charlie Weasley adopte le psychard Faramond ( _Rappelle-moi tout)_

 **2006**

\- Naissance de Louis ( _Chapitre 1 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2007**

\- Naissance de Rose, Scorpius et Allénore

 **2006 - 2017**

\- Enfance de Louis ( _Chapitre 2 à 18 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2017**

\- Première année de Louis et Molly ( _Chapitre 18 à 22 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2018**

Vacance d'été ( _Chapitre 22 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

\- Première année de Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitres 1 et 2 : A demi-mots_ ) – ( _Chapitres 2 et 3 : Nos citations_ )

\- Deuxième année de Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 23 à 25 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2019**

Vacance d'été ( _Chapitre 26 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

\- Deuxième année de Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitre : A demi-mots_ )

\- Troisième année de Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 27 à 31 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2020**

\- Vacances d'été ( _Chapitre 32 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ ) – ( _Chapitre 32 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ ) – ( _Chapitre 4 : Nos citations_ )

\- Troisième année de Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitres 6 à 12 : A demi-mots_ ) – ( _Chapitre 5: Nos citations_ )

\- Quatrième année de Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 33 à 37 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2021**

\- Vacance d'été ( _Chapitre 13 : A demi-mots_ ) – ( _Chapitres 38 et 39 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ ) – ( _Chapitre 6 : Nos citations_ )

\- Quatrième année de Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitres 14 à19 : A demi-mots_ ) – ( _Chapitre 7 : Nos citations_ )

\- Cinquième année de Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 40 à 44 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2022**

\- Vacance d'été ( _Chapitres 45, 46 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ ) – ( _Chapitres 20 et 21 : A demi-mots_ )

\- Cinquième année de Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitres 22 à 36 : A demi-mots_ ) – ( _Chapitres 8 à 11 : Nos citations_ )

\- Sixième année de Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 47 à 54 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2023**

\- Vacance d'été ( _Chapitres 37 à 39 : A demi-mots_ ) – (C _hapitres 55 à 57 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

Septembre :

\- Début de « La valeur d'Opaline »

\- Sixième année de Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitres 40 à 51 : A demi-mots_ ) – ( _Chapitres 12 et 13 : Nos citations_ )

\- Septième année de Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 58 à 64 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2024**

Janvier

\- _Fin de « La valeur d'Opaline »_

Avril :

\- Naissance de Jane, la fille de Victoire ( _Chapitre 64 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

Vacance d'été ( _Chapitres 52 et 53 : A demi-mots_ ) – ( _Chapitres 65 à 67 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

\- Septième année de Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitres 54 à 63 : A demi-mots_ ) – ( _Chapitres 14 à 17 : Nos citations_ )

\- Première année en études supérieures pour Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 68 à 73 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2025**

Vacance d'été ( _Chapitres 64 à 68 : A demi-mots_ ) – ( _Chapitres 74 à 76 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 _Disparition de Nilam Wallergan_ (fiction à venir)

Septembre

\- Première année en études supérieures pour Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitres 69 à 75 : A demi-mots_ )

\- Deuxième année en études supérieures pour Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 77 à 84) : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

 **2026**

Vacances d'été : ( _Chapitres 76 et 77 : A demi-mots_ ) – ( _Chapitre 85 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

Juillet

\- _Le goût arc-en-ciel_

Septembre

\- Début de la colocation de Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitre 18 : Nos citations_ )

\- Deuxième année en études supérieures pour Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Allénore ( _Chapitres 78 à 98 : A demi-mots_ ) – ( _Chapitres 19 à 21 : Nos citations_ )

\- Troisième année en études supérieures pour Louis et Molly ( _Chapitres 86 à 98 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

Octobre

\- Mariage de Victoire et Teddy ( _Chapitres 85 et 86 : A demi-mots_ ) - ( _Chapitre 91 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

\- Début de la relation Allénore/Louis.

 **2027**

Avril : début de la relation Scorpius et Rose.

Début de l'été ( _Chapitres 98 à 100 : A demi-mots_ ) – ( _Chapitres 98 et 100 : Fabriquer des premières fois_ )

Juillet

\- Disparition d'Allénore


	2. Première fois qu'il ouvre les yeux

_Naissance_

Fleur Weasley-Delacour avait désormais l'habitude. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle s'était dit pour se rassurer. Mais la vérité était que la douleur d'un accouchement était immédiatement effacée par la joie et cette immense bouffée d'amour qu'était de rencontrer son bébé et de le tenir dans ses bras. Fleur avait déjà donné naissance deux fois, à deux merveilleuses petites filles. Elle n'appréhendait pas, elle savait ce qui l'attendait.

\- Prête ?

Fleur hocha la tête et offrit un sourire à son mari. Quand elle avait eu Victoire, elle avait eu la peur qu'ont toutes les jeunes mamans, la peur de l'inconnu et des questions qui l'avaient subitement assaillie. Et si elle n'était pas une bonne mère ? Puis était venue Dominique, avec une toute autre question. Comment pourrait-elle aimer un autre bébé aussi fort que sa petite Victoire ? Elle avait appris que chaque personne entrant dans sa vie, agrandissait son cœur et que cet organe était bien plus élastique qu'elle ne le pensait.

Fleur fût sereine. Elle serra la main de Bill, ses jointures blanchies par l'effort. Elle grimaça, hurla un peu et entendit ce son qui éclaira son visage et chassa toute douleur.

\- Fleur ! C'est un petit garçon ! lui annonça Bill tout ému.

Elle se mît à pleurer et posa une main protectrice sur le corps de son bébé qu'on venait de déposer sur son torse. Il était plus petit que Victoire et Dominique à la naissance. Il avait plus de cheveux aussi… Ils étaient nettement plus clairs mais nul doute qu'ils allaient sûrement s'assombrir. Elle contempla ses petites lèvres, ses joues rondes…

\- Il est si beau, murmura-t-elle.

Il s'était arrêté de pleurer et on aurait dit un petit ange. Bill caressa l'une de ses jambes potelées. Fleur et lui, avaient toujours refusé de connaître les sexes de leurs bébés avant leurs naissances. Ses deux filles le comblaient déjà de joie. Il s'attendait à ce que son troisième enfant soit aussi une aussi une fille … Cela ne changeait en rien son bonheur.

\- Je te promets de t'offrir la vie que tu mérites, chuchota-t-il.

Il embrassa le front de sa femme et porta de nouveau son regard sur le nourrisson :

\- Comment est-ce qu'on va t'appeler petit bonhomme ?

Il ouvrit ses yeux, un mélange entre l'azur et l'ardoise et même si elle savait qu'il ne voyait pas très bien, elle ne pût s'empêcher de lui sourire.

\- Petit Louis…


	3. Premier rire

_Dix mois_

\- Maman ! Dominique m'a pris mes pinceaux ! hurla la petite Victoire en faisant trembler les murs de la chaumière aux coquillages.

L'aînée se retourna vers sa cadette, les points sur les hanches :

\- Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit de prendre mes affaires sans me demander la permission !

La fillette de six ans avait un regard sévère qui aurait glacé n'importe quel adulte. Dominique, penaude, tenait fermement les pinceaux entre ses mains. Elle avait quatre ans à peine, mais comprenait parfaitement la colère de sa grande sœur.

\- Mais tu ne veux jamais me les prêter ! se plaignit l'enfant

\- Tu ne sais même pas peindre, expliqua Victoire.

\- Je veux apprendre.

Au fond d'elle, Dominique savait que c'était faux. La peinture de l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Elle vouait juste passer un peu de temps avec Victoire, qui avait toujours de la peinture sur les doigts, les yeux rivés sur ses dessins encore hésitants. Dominique voulait juste avoir quelque chose à partager avec Victoire, autre que ses robes à froufrous et ses pantalons fleuris. Victoire arracha ses outils des mains de sa sœur qui se mit à trépigner.

\- De toute façon tu n'as pas ta palette et tes tubes.

\- Où tu les as rangés ?

\- Je te le dirai pas.

Les deux filles Weasley-Delacour étaient la plupart du temps, adorables. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup toutes les deux, avec leurs grands yeux bleus d'été, leurs lèvres charnues et roses, leur grand front et leurs joues bien rondes et pleines. Dominique était certes, plus petite et Victoire avait une incisive en moins, mais elles étaient presque le reflet parfait de l'une et de l'autre. Sauf en cet instant même. Victoire avait le visage rouge de colère et sans prendre son élan, se mit à poursuivre sa cadette autour de la table de la salle à manger. Dominique courait à toutes jambes, sans regarder derrière elle, en attrapant au passage la palette pleine de peintures.

\- Rends moi ça ! vociféra Victoire

\- Jamais !

Dominique riait presque, jusqu'à ce que sa sœur l'encercle de ses deux bras au niveau de la taille. La cadette tomba, lâchant la palette de peinture. Quelques jets de couleurs se dispersèrent, mais Dominique avait atterri la tête la première sur celle-ci. Victoire s'écarta de sa sœur, soudainement inquiète, réalisant qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de sa sœur :

\- Dominique, tu vas bien ?

\- Humpf…

La cadette releva la tête, le visage multicolore. Louis, dans son cosy depuis le début éclata de rire en secouant ses mains et ses petits pieds dans le vide. Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard attendri, et éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

Fleur, dans la cuisine et appuyée sur l'embrassure couvait ses enfants d'un regard tendre. Le premier rire d'un bébé était toujours magique, si innocent et si insouciant, qu'elle était ravie que ses deux enfants en soient témoins.

Dominique et Victoire, elles, venaient de réaliser qu'elles n'avaient peut-être pas grand-chose en commun… Mais qu'elles étaient néanmoins toutes les deux les grandes sœurs de ce bébé, qui, par son premier rire, venait de dissiper toutes les tensions.


	4. Premier anniversaire

_Un an_

Un an déjà. Le petit Louis fêtait ses un an. Toute la famille s'était réunie au Terrier, pour fêter les derniers anniversaire. Celui de Ron, de Molly, la fille de Percy, d'Angelina, la femme de George et celui du petit Louis. Ginny et Hermione étaient enceintes : l'une de son deuxième enfant, et l'autre pour la toute première fois. L'ambiance était festive, à la joie, à la célébration. Tous étaient heureux d'être ici. Victoire et Teddy courraient dans le jardin, s'amusant à pourchasser les gnomes. Fred et Dominique, plus calmes, cueillaient les fleurs qui avaient envahis la pelouse.

\- Regarde tes frères et ta sœur ! Ça ne te donne pas envie de construire ta propre famille ? demanda Molly à son fils Charlie.

\- Pas du tout ! rétorqua l'homme.

Charlie Weasley était rentré chez lui pour trois mois, pour se reposer, se ressourcer. Son métier était prenant, mais exténuant. Il observa son frère Bill, Louis niché dans ses bras, en train de gesticuler de partout. Il s'éloigna de sa mère et s'approcha de son aîné :

\- Maman veut encore me faire croire qu'une vie faîte de couche pleine, de vomis et de pleurs c'est super chouette, se plaignit-il.

\- Mais c'est chouette ! affirma Bill.

\- Ton fils te bave sur l'épaule !

\- Oh merde !

Il suréleva son fils dans les airs d'une main et de l'autre, attrapa sa baguette pour nettoyer sa chemise.

\- Et voilà !

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu, maugréa Charlie.

Bill haussa les épaules. Quand Fleur lui avait appris qu'elle était enceinte de Victoire, il avait un peu eu peur. Mais c'était évident. Après la guerre, il avait fallu reconstruire le monde des sorciers. Reconstruire les vies, reconstruire le système, reconstruire les familles… Victoire avait été un rayon de soleil. Dominique et Louis l'avaient été tout autant, et Bill ne concevait plus sa vie, sans ces trois petits êtres. La moitié de son sang coulait dans leurs veines…

\- Prend Louis dans tes bras ! Tu verras bien !

\- Il fête ses un an. Ça te donne pas envie qu'il fête ses deux ans ? ronchonna Charlie.

Bill s'esclaffa :

\- Tu ne le feras pas tomber ! T'es son parrain !

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de refuser, se retrouva avec le bambin dans les bras. Louis le regarda de ses grands yeux, et ni tout à fait bleus, ni tout à fait verts. Charlie s'y noya. Il n'avait jamais vu son filleul en vrai, il n'avait toujours eu que des photos. Un an déjà… Cela passait si vite ! Il avait vu les changements physiques de son neveu sur les photos bien évidemment. Le tout petit bébé qu'il était, s'était transformé en un bambin aux joues rondes et au sourire craquant…

\- Oh ! Tiens, ça me fait penser ! Son cadeau est sur la table là-bas !

D'un coup de baguette, il fît voleter le cadeau jusqu'au bébé qui tapa dans ses mains en essayant de l'attraper. Charlie le lui ouvrit, tendant à Louis un dragon en peluche, un cornelongue roumain plus précisément, qui crachait des confettis oranges semblables à des flammes. Louis serra le jouet contre son cœur et devint instantanément plus calme :

\- Ça veut dire qu'il aime ? demanda Charlie, peu confiant et inquiet.

\- Oh il adore…

\- Ça sera dur de faire mieux pour son deuxième anniversaire alors !

Le petit Louis souffla sa bougie, avec Ron, Angélina et la petite Molly, la peluche toujours avec lui. Il ne s'en sépara pas. En fait, il ne s'en sépara jamais. Jusqu'à ses deux ans, ou son parrain lui offrit une nouvelle peluche de dragon, un dent-de-vipère du Pérou qu'il aima tout autant.


	5. Premier mot

_Treize mois_

Fleur se félicitait souvent d'avoir des enfants assez adorables et sages dans l'ensemble. Par exemple, il suffisait que Victoire ait en mains des pinceaux et de la peinture pour qu'elle soit contente. Dominique était un peu plus casse-cou, mais elle respectait toujours les règles : on ne montait pas à un arbre, on ne se baignait pas si papa ou maman n'étaient pas présents pour surveiller. Louis, lui, bien qu'il soit encore jeune, était d'un naturel jovial, plus explorateur. Aller sous les tables, les meubles, cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. S'il en revenait tout couvert de poussière, c'était encore mieux !

Cependant, il y avait bien un domaine, ou les enfants Delacour-Weasley étaient intenables : c'était sur la nourriture. Victoire ne supportait pas les pépins, les arrêtes de poissons. Dominique avait une profonde aversion pour tout ce qui était vert, et Louis ne mangeait que de la purée. Pour satisfaire tout ce petit monde, c'était toujours compliqué !

Bill approcha une cuillère de la bouche de son fils, qui grimaça :

\- Allez Louis ! Miam miam le brocoli !

L'enfant avala, les sourcils froncés, obéissant.

\- C'est miam miam les brocolis Louis ! répéta le père en préparant une nouvelle cuillérée.

\- Dominique arrête de faire l'enfant et finit ton assiette tout de suite ! lui ordonna sa mère d'un ton autoritaire.

La petite blonde regarda son repas d'un œil dégouté, et repoussa du bout des doigts son assiette :

\- Je n'aime pas les brocolis.

\- Personne n'aime les brocolis, murmura son père en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- T'as mangé tous les tiens pourtant ! chuchota Victoire à son tour.

\- Avec le temps, vous comprendrez que certaines batailles sont perdues d'avance, soupira Bill. Surtout quand votre maman fait partie du camp adverse.

\- Le camp des mangeurs de brocolis ? demanda Dominique d'une petite voix.

Le père hocha la tête, et complice, fit signe à Dominique d'éparpiller les légumes dans son assiette.

\- Donne-les à ton petit-frère ! Je faisais pareil avec oncle Charlie ! Conseilla Bill.

\- N'y pense même pas jeune-fille ! la prévint Fleur, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Mais je n'aime vraiment pas ça ! se plaignit Dominique. Si tu me donnais une tomate …

Fleur Weasley, une main posée sur son front, était prête à s'avouer vaincue.

\- Les brocolis, c'est…

Le petit Louis, sur sa chaise-haute tapa ses mains en babillant, coupant sa mère au milieu de sa phrase :

\- Miam miam !

Les premiers mots de Louis Weasley avaient été « miam miam ». Ce n'était ni une déclaration d'amour à ses sœurs, à son père ou à sa mère. Non. C'était adressé aux brocolis… Pour autant, Dominique profita du fou rire général pour mettre tout le contenu de son assiette dans celle de son frère, tout content.


	6. Premier pas

_Dix-sept mois_

Louis, petit dernier de la famille Weasley-Delacour n'était pas le bambin le plus tranquille qui soit. Dès qu'il avait su attraper et saisir le moindre objet à sa portée, il l'avait fait, qu'importe qu'il s'agisse de la queue du chat ou du vase en porcelaine de Chine de sa maman. Dès qu'il avait su ramper, il s'était amusé à suivre ses sœurs, qui s'en étaient tout de suite amusées, le faisant cavaler d'un bout à l'autre de la maison. Et le bébé ne se fatiguait jamais. Tout aurait pu porter à croire que le dernier des Weasley-Delacour marcherait vite. Louis avait maintenant dix-sept mois et ne pouvait toujours pas faire deux pas de suite sans tomber.

\- Louis a vraiment du retard par rapport aux filles, s'inquiétait Fleur.

Cette phrase était devenue la rengaine quotidienne, et Bill se contentait toujours de hausser les épaules et de répondre platement :

\- Il marchera quand il marchera !

Victoire avait marché à treize mois, et Dominique, plus débrouillarde et précoce, avait galopé une semaine après ses dix mois. Fleur savait que ses enfants étaient tous différents, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et de s'énerver face à l'attitude quasi-désinvolte de son mari. Ce dernier regardait son fils avec cet air émerveillé qu'avait presque tous les papas quand ils observaient leur enfant. Louis gazouillait joyeusement sous la chaise ou était assis son père et s'amusait à grimper sur les jambes de celui-ci.

\- Ca ne te préoccupe pas plus que ça ! fronça des sourcils la mère.

Bill se leva afin de traverser la pièce et de rejoindre sa femme. Il l'enlaça, murmurant à son oreille qu'elle se faisait beaucoup trop de soucis et qu'ils auraient tout le loisir de s'inquiéter quand le petit Louis marcherait réellement … Il ne le montrait peut-être pas, mais Bill était tout aussi impatient que Fleur. Il avait raté les premiers pas de ses deux filles et il comptait bien assister à ceux de son fils !

\- Mais Bill …, commença Fleur.

\- J'ai raison ! Il marchera quand il en aura envie et non pour nous faire plaisir !

\- Non Bill ! Regarde ! cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en faisant pivoter la tête de son mari.

Le petit Louis s'était levé, tout tremblant sur ses jambes, les mains en avant, cherchant son équilibre. Il leva le pied, hésitant, puis le posa en avant et tomba en arrière, sur les fesses. Louis se releva et recommença, loin de se satisfaire d'un premier échec. Il fît deux pas, sous les yeux médusés de ses parents :

\- C'est bien mon chéri ! Viens voir maman ! l'encouragea la blonde.

Louis tourna la tête, un grand rictus s'étalant sur son visage. Il se pencha sous la chaise et y ramassa une baguette. Tout sourire et fier de lui, le bambin trottina maladroitement jusqu'à ses parents, tendant l'objet à son père pour la lui rendre :

\- Papa !

Bill s'empara de sa baguette immédiatement avant qu'un accident n'arrive. Il avait dû la faire tomber en se levant … Il s'empressa de prendre son fils dans les bras pour le couvrir de baisers. Fleur souriait tout en grinçant des dents :

\- Si un jour tu perds l'une de tes fesses parce que tu t'obstines à ranger ta baguette dans la poche arrière de tes jeans, tu ne viendras pas chouiner Bill Weasley !

Bill éclata de rire, et très vite, Louis l'imita. Fleur n'y résista pas et se joignit à eux.


	7. Premier jour d'école

_Deux ans_

L'école était une étape cruciale. Le premier jour était souvent synonyme de larmes. Aussi bien du côté des adultes que des enfants. Victoire avait pleuré, desséchant sans aucun doute tout son petit corps. Dominique s'était précipitée vers les jouets en ignorant sans la moindre once de pitié son père qui s'était agenouillé et avait tendu ses bras pour un dernier câlin. Fleur s'était longtemps moqué de son mari, mais Bill le savait : elle avait été atrocement vexée, et même si elle ne l'avait jamais avoué, il était persuadé qu'elle espérait des larmes et des cris de la part de Louis !

Ses deux petites mains coincées dans celles de ses deux sœurs, Louis marchait joyeusement, son minuscule sac à dos sur les épaules et ses cheveux blonds bien peignés. Il avait deux ans et attendait depuis déjà trop longtemps ce jour … Louis entendait ses sœurs parler de cet endroit d'où elle revenait avec des coloriages et des livres, des sourires et des égratignures, des nouvelles choses en têtes et des autocollants.

L'école pour les enfants sorciers était obligatoire : elle leur apprenait à lire, écrire, à compter, comme à tous les autres enfants. Victoire avait inscrit Louis dans le même établissement que ses sœurs, et que ses cousins et cousines. Le petit Louis allait y retrouver Molly, la fille de Percy et d'Audrey, née la même année que lui, le fils de Ginny et Harry Potter, qui avait un an de plus et avec lequel il s'entendait à merveille. Tout se passerait bien.

Pour autant, Fleur voyait son enfant, son petit dernier partir. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle accompagnait pour la première fois l'un de ses enfants à l'école, pour son tout premier jour. Bill n'avait pas pu venir et le regrettait, lui qui avait toujours mit un point d'honneur à être présent pour les étapes importantes de la vie de ses enfants.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié ton goûter ? demanda la mère.

L'enfant hocha la tête, faisant voleter ses boucles blondes.

\- Tu l'as bien rangé dans ton sac à dos ?

\- Oui maman.

Fleur accentua la pression de sa main dans celle de son fils :

\- Si jamais les autres enfants t'embêtent, tu appelles tes sœurs ! Ou l'un de tes cousins.

Puis elle réfléchit :

\- Non appelle la maîtresse. Appelle toujours la maîtresse !

\- Oui maman.

Elle refusa de lâcher sa main, même une fois arrivée devant les grilles de l'école. Victoire et Dominique étaient parties, courant rejoindre leurs amis qui s'amusaient à jouer dans la cour. La maman escorta son fils jusqu'au bâtiment des premières année. Elle s'accroupit devant son fils :

\- Tout ira bien ! D'accord ?

\- Oui maman ! répéta Louis.

Elle desserra son étreinte et l'observa s'en aller vers la maîtresse qui l'accueillait avec un grand sourire. Mais le petit Louis se retourna, pour se jeter dans les bras de sa maman une dernière fois

\- Je t'aime maman !

Et les larmes aux yeux, elle le pressa du plat de la main, la petite Molly l'attendant juste derrière la porte. Fleur se tourna vers Audrey, les yeux brillants :

\- J'imagine que ça fait toujours un peu mal de les voir partir…

Fleur hocha la tête :

\- C'est qu'ils grandissent bien !

\- C'est moins pire pour le deuxième ? demanda Audrey en caressant son ventre arrondie.

\- Non, rit Fleur.

\- Tu me racontes ?

Et elles partirent toutes les deux boire un café, le temps d'attendre leurs enfants, pour les récupérer, après cette première matinée à l'école.


	8. Premier séjour en France

_Quatre ans_

Louis s'avança vers la demeure, imposante, impressionnante, surtout pour un enfant de quatre ans. C'était d'avantage un grand château, qui donnait sur le ciel le plus bleu que Louis n'avait jamais vu. L'ombre de la bâtisse mangeait presque toute la propriété. Tenant les mains de ses deux sœurs, il s'avança, gravissant les immenses marches avec ses petites jambes. Ils suivirent leur mère, qui courut dans les bras d'une parfaite inconnue aux yeux du petit-garçon, qu'elle prit pourtant tendrement dans ses bras :

\- Voici le petit Louis ! s'extasia-t-elle dans un français parfait.

\- Notre petit dernier, confirma Bill.

\- Il est adorable !

La dame qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère, se pencha pour se mettre à sa hauteur :

\- Je suis Gabrielle, la sœur de ta maman ! expliqua-t-elle.

Timide, il secoua l'une de ses menottes pour la saluer, avant de lui courir après, fasciné par le décor et la grandeur des lieux. Il se prit les pieds dans le tapis à l'entrée, mais sous les yeux de tous, loin de se démonter, il se releva, le sourire aux lèvres, et salua une armure qui faisait office de décoration. Louis tomba sous le charme du lieu.

\- Voici donc mon petit-fils, s'exclama une voix.

Louis découvrit face à lui, une grande femme, élégante, un peu ridée, mais souriante. Elle avait une aura autour d'elle, qui attira le garçon à elle. Elle lui prit la main, et le guida jusqu'à la salle à manger :

\- Tu aimes les histoires Louis ?

\- Oui Madame.

\- Madame ? Appelle-moi Apolline. Je suis ta grand-mère tout de même. Est-ce que tu connais l'histoire des menhir de Carnac ?

Sa grand-mère commença à lui conter l'histoire de trente mille menhirs très anciens de Bretagne, et il l'écouta, fasciné, charmé. Il tomba un peu moins sous le charme du menu, surtout quand, une fois arrivés devant la salle à manger, Gabrielle l'annonça :

\- Lapin à la moutarde ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Victoire émit un petit cri dégoûté, et Dominique grimaça. Pourtant, elles terminèrent leurs assiettes, excitées à l'idée de parcourir les allées du château. On leur servit un fond de bouteille dans leurs verres. Le garçon fît tourner le liquide rouge, sous les yeux de ses parents :

\- Il n'est pas un peu jeune pour le vin ? s'inquiéta Bill.

\- J'ai commencé à son âge ! le rassura Fleur.

\- Ce n'est pas rassurant, murmura le père.

Leur fils de ses deux mains, porta le verre à ses lèvres, et cracha son contenu, quand le vin, trop âpre pour son palais touchèrent ses lèvres. L'assemblée se mît à rire. Louis babilla dans chaises surélevée et quand ils quittèrent la table. Fleur l'en libéra et le laissa gambader, le surveillant d'un œil protecteur.

\- Vous voulez voir là ou pousse le raisins ? demanda leur tante Gabrielle.

Les enfants ne se firent pas prier, et quand la jeune blonde ouvrit en grand les portes du jardin, ils s'y faufilèrent.

\- La récolte est bonne cette année ? Interrogea Fleur.

\- Oui. La production n'a jamais été aussi bonne ! Le vin de ce midi est issu d'un cru d'il y a deux ans. Celui de cette année sera mille fois meilleur ! s'enthousiasma la blonde.

Louis dévala les escaliers, suivit par ses sœurs : le viager des Delacour leur tendait les bras, grand espace de jeu pour trois enfants qui n'avaient peur de rien. Louis attrapa plusieurs grappe, enfournant dans sa bouche plusieurs raisins, du haut de ses quatre ans. Il les fît rouler entre ses doigts, imitant ses aînées, bien décidées à remplir leur ventre de fruit à défaut de vouloir le remplir de lapin.

Ça sentait le soleil, la joie, les vacances, les rires des enfants et des parents qui se mêlaient. Pour Louis, la France devint très vite un second foyer. Et quand il gouta, alors qu'il était plus vieux, le vin produit par le domaine des Delacour, il y ajouta une nouvelle saveur : celle de la noblesse, mais de l'innocence de ses jeux d'enfance, emprisonnés en bouteille.


	9. Première fois qu'il sert de mannequin

_Cinq ans_

\- Ne bouge pas ! pesta Dominique.

\- Mais j'aime pas du tout ! C'est tout gras !

\- Plus tu résistes et plus ce sera long ! le prévint Victoire. Ouvre grand les yeux !

Louis écarquilla les yeux, les ouvrant en grand, suivant à la lettre les consignes de sa sœur :

\- C'est fini après ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, oui il reste juste le rouge-à-lèvres.

Victoire étala sur son lit toutes les couleurs de la trousse qu'elle avait piqué à sa maman. Elle et Dominique avait voulu s'entraîner avant de se maquiller et avait trouvé en leur adorable petit frère, toujours prêt à aider, un parfait cobaye.

\- Reste tranquille ! geignit Dominique.

\- On lui met quelle couleur ? la questionna Victoire.

\- Pas du rose ! se dépêcha de demander Louis.

Victoire pinça ses joues pour mieux réfléchir et ouvrit plusieurs tubes, pour admirer les couleurs. Elle les compara, avant d'en choisir une : un beau rouge carmin, qui mettrait sans nul doute les yeux bleus.

\- Ouvre la bouche ! ordonna Victoire.

\- « Ouvre la bouche », « ouvre les yeux » …, se moqua l'enfant. C'est un peu énervant votre jeu.

Dominique et Victoire échangèrent un rire, et l'aînée dérapa, traçant un grand trait rouge sur la joue de son petit frère, pourtant badigeonnée de fond de teint. Elle essaya de rattraper les dégâts. Mais le mal était fait et plus elle tentait de gommer son erreur, plus le rouge à lèvre s'étaler sur la peau de Louis, qui bronchait.

\- C'est fini ?

\- Oui, couina Dominique.

\- Tu veux te voir ? le questionna Victoire.

Louis hocha la tête et attrapa le petit miroir de poche que lui tendait sa sœur. Il ouvrit grand la bouche. Ses cils blonds étaient désormais noirs, son teint pâle était orange, franchement fade. Sur ses paupières, une couleur verte s'étalait jusqu'à ses sourcils, détonnant avec le rouge de ses lèvres.

\- Vous m'aviez dit que vous alliez me faire un maquillage de clown ! C'est pas du tout un maquillage de clown ça ! s'horrifia le blond.

Fleur entra dans la chambre, et découvrant son maquillage sur le lit, gronda ses enfants :

\- C'est quoi ce bazar ? Vous avez volé mon maquillage ?

Victoire se tortilla, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Louis ?

\- Elles ont raté mon maquillage de clown ! les accusa le garçon.

\- T'étais d'accord ! siffla Dominique.

\- On voulait s'entraîner. Pour faire comme toi, expliqua Victoire.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit non Victoire ! Vous avez pris mon maquillage sans me demander la permission !

Les poings sur les hanches, la mère les réprimanda sévèrement, avant de prendre son cadet par la main pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain :

\- Elles sont moins douées que toi maman ! babilla l'enfant.

\- Tu trouves ? répondit Fleur d'un ton plus apaisé.

\- Toi t'es toujours belle !

La mère sourit, et le débarbouilla avec plusieurs lingettes démaquillantes. A mi-chemin, elle regretta : elle aurait sûrement prendre une photo… Avec du recul, certes, c'était une bêtise, mais une bêtise attendrissante et drôlement mignonne. Louis resta face à la glace, admirant sa mère, qui enlevait les couches de maquillage, lui rendant son visage :

\- Faut pas que tu te laisses faire Lou ! Quand tes sœurs te demandent quelque chose, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter !

\- Mais je voulais leur faire plaisir !

Elle lui nettoya le bout du nez et Louis la regarda avec admiration :

\- Merci maman ! Tu m'as sauvé !

\- C'est qui la meilleure maman du monde ? demanda rhétoriquement Fleur.

\- Mamie Appoline, répondit Louis.

Fleur s'arrêta, un peu vexée :

\- Parce que sans elle tu serais pas avec moi ! ajouta Louis.

Son cœur repartit, et elle l'embrassa affectueusement. Le soir même quand elle raconta à son mari la bêtise de leurs trois enfants, Bille s'esclaffa :

\- Tu aurais vraiment dû prendre une photo !


	10. Première course

_Cinq ans_

Louis était en train de s'échauffer avec ses sœurs, et sautillait, agitant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, en regardant de temps à autre, son dossard qu'il portait. Harry Potter était à côté de Bill, et ronchonnait :

\- Ron est malade.

\- Malade ? Haussa un sourcil Bill. Quel heureux hasard !

\- Quel lâche ! pesta son meilleur-ami.

\- Qui va courir avec Rosie ?

\- Moi, grogna Harry.

Rose, la fille de Ron et Hermione, ainsi qu'Albus, le fils cadet de Harry et Ginny, courraient déjà, impatients, zigzaguant entre les jambes des deux adultes, à peine âgés de quatre ans.

\- Nos femmes s'en sortent bien, pouffa Bill.

Fleur et Ginny s'étaient installées plus loin, et la petite Lily, gambadait joyeusement. Tous les Weasley ou presque, étaient scolarisés dans le même établissement pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Les évènements de ce genre étaient toujours l'occasion pour eux, de se retrouver.

\- Ginny ne voulait pas courir avec Albus et James ? s'étonna Bill.

\- Non. On a tiré à pile ou face, maugréa le brun.

\- T'as perdu ?

\- A ton avis ? J'ai jamais aimé courir ! Vivement le mois prochain ! Les courses de balais sont bien plus intéressantes ! rétorqua Harry.

\- Sauf que Ginny gagnera probablement à pile ou face encore une fois.

\- Fort probable… Je perds toujours !

\- T'as bien vérifié que la pièce lancée n'était pas ensorcelée ?

\- Oui, affirma Harry qui avait toujours eu des soupçons.

\- Ou qu'elle ne provenait pas de la boutique de George ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, pour mieux la refermer, et accourra vers sa femme hilare. Fleur s'esclaffa et rejoignit son mari. Cette année, c'était à lui de courir avec les enfants, et elle en était bien contente ! L'année dernière, Fleur avait eu du mal à stimuler Victoire et Dominique jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée.

Tous les ans, l'école où était les enfants, organisait un cross dans les bois. Les parents étaient tenus d'accompagner les enfants, et de concourir avec eux. Si Victoire et Dominique avaient horreur de participer à cet évènement, Louis, lui adorait courir. Il aimait bien la sensation que ça lui procurait, l'effort qu'il devait faire, pour ne rien lâcher, ce sentiment de réussite quand il arrivait à continuer, malgré ses jambes endoloris. L'année dernière, il n'avait pas pu participer à la course et il en avait été très déçu. Celle-ci était donc sa toute première, et il était surexcité. Le blond tournait autour de Molly, infatigable, impatient :

\- Je me suis entraîné dur ! s'enthousiasma le petit garçon.

\- Papa dit que c'est pas grave si j'arrive dernière, murmura Molly.

\- Moi, je veux arriver premier ! bomba-t-il le torse.

Molly haussa les épaules. Elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Une première alarme retentit et les maîtres des différentes classes se hissèrent sur l'estrade pour s'adresser à l'assemblée :

\- Bienvenue pour cette quinzième édition du cross des jeunes sorciers et parents ! Un bref rappel des règles : il est interdit d'user de magie, de sortir des lignes qui ont été tracées ou de se servir de chaussures ensorcelées !

Bill jura qu'en cet instant, le regard de la femme s'était attardé une seconde de trop sur George qui baissa les yeux. Tout le monde se mît sur la ligne de départ, Bill entouré de ses trois enfants. Il tenta d'encourager ses filles :

\- Faîtes de votre mieux !

\- Louis compensera nos temps ! répondit Victoire en haussant les épaules.

Dominique leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Oui papa !

Le coup de départ retentit et Louis partit, comme une flèche, dépassant tous les autres devant lui. Bill essaya de tenir son rythme et réussit même à dépasser Molly qui lui fît un grand sourire. Essoufflé, il appela son fils :

\- Ralentis un peu Lou' !

\- T'inquiète papa ! On se rejoint à la ligne d'arrivée !

Le blond accéléra encore plus, et bouche-bée, son père le regarda détaler, aussi rapide qu'un puma. Il le laissa donc et resta derrière ses filles. Louis, lui dévalait les sentiers, grimpait les côtes, et slalomait entre les arbres de la forêt, sans s'arrêter, respirant calmement. Il était heureux d'être ici, lui qui aimait courir, se dépenser… Sans surprise, il fût le premier à franchir la ligne d'arrivée et se précipita vers le stand des boissons et de gâteaux, s'emparant d'un énorme cookie.

Tout content, il attendit ses cousins, ses cousines, ses oncles et tantes, ainsi que son père. Dominique arriva la première, les joues rouges et Louis se précipita pour lui apporter une bouteille d'eau qu'elle avala d'une traite.

Au moment des résultats, Louis s'avança avant même que l'on annonce son prénom, dans la catégorie des jeunes sorciers de son âge :

\- Molly Weasley ! annonça l'instituteur.

Louis dépité, resta de marbre et attendit. Avant d'entendre son nom en dernier. Il était arrivé dernier à la course organisée par son école. Non pas parce qu'il était trop lent. Sa mère s'approcha de lui, sourcils froncés, sans comprendre avant de désigner son dossard :

\- Tu ne l'as pas rendu ! comprit-elle.

Louis, bon perdant, s'esclaffa : quand il avait vu la distribution de gâteaux près de la ligne d'arrivée, il avait oublié de rendre son dossard ! Sa famille se mît à rire, et ce premier événement sportif, resta longtemps gravé dans les mémoires, faisant encore rire tout le monde au repas de Noël et d'anniversaires.


	11. Première humiliation

_Six ans_

Rose et Albus jouaient calmement dans la cour, avec un plateau d'échec version sorcier pour enfant. Evidemment, Rose battait Albus. Molly les regardait, intéressée, et prenait des notes. Louis lui observait les autres enfants. Les Weasley-Potter ne se mélangeait pas beaucoup. Certes ils faisaient tous partis de la même famille, mais c'était bien plus que ça : ils s'entendaient, et s'aimaient. Bien sûr, certains avec plus d'affinités qu'avec d'autres. James et Fred faisaient les quatre cents coups, Rose et Albus étaient si complices qu'on se demandait parfois s'ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur, et Molly et Louis ne se quittaient jamais. Roxanne ronchonnait souvent, Lily était parfois capricieuse, James arrogant… Mais c'était sa famille et Louis l'aimait.

Victoire s'amusait souvent avec les autres enfants, surtout Teddy, Dominique aussi. Mais Louis restait avec sa famille. Il n'était pas vraiment introverti, ni même timide, au contraire. Louis était un enfant apprécié, parce qu'il était toujours de bonne humeur et qu'il avait toujours deux ou trois blagues à raconter.

\- Pourquoi on a pas d'amis ? demanda soudainement Louis.

\- Mais nous sommes amis ! déclara Rose en déplaçant sa reine blanche.

\- Nous sommes cousins, rectifia Louis.

\- Nous sommes les deux, ajouta Albus en haussant les épaules.

Rose et Albus se regardèrent un instant : pourquoi chercher ailleurs, quand la vie, la chance nous offrait un meilleur-ami dès la naissance ?

\- On devrait peut-être essayer de se mélanger un peu, proposa Molly.

\- Mais je veux pas mélanger.

Il jeta un œil dégouté vers Stefan Goyle, un enfant costaud pour son âge, une vraie brute épaisse. Jamais de la vie il ne voudrait jouer avec un idiot pareil : son plus grand plaisir dans la vie était volé le goûter des autres. En fait, il s'agissait souvent du sien, et il l'acceptait. Parce que ça signifiait que si Stefan Goyle lui piquait son goûter, il laissait ceux des autres tranquilles. Sauf que Louis en avait un peu marre ces derniers-temps. Vraiment marre, et qu'un sentiment d'injustice profond était en train de naître au creux de son estomac. Si au début, il pensait que c'était la meilleure solution pour éviter d'être embêté, aujourd'hui, il se disait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de se laisser faire ainsi… Alors quand Stefan s'approcha de lui, il l'ignora plusieurs minutes, avant de fusiller des yeux sa main tendue, qui attendait qu'on lui offre ce pour quoi il était venu :

\- Je n'ai rien à manger aujourd'hui, mentit Louis.

\- Mon œil.

\- Pour toi ! ajouta le blond.

Stefan haussa un sourcil et son visage vira au rouge :

\- Donne-le moi ! ordonna-t-il.

Stefan faisait bien dix kilos et une tête de plus que lui, mais loin de se démonter, Louis lui fît face :

\- Sinon quoi ?

Son adversaire se mît à sourire :

\- T'es pas vraiment un Weasley.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tes cheveux. Ils sont pas roux.

\- Ça veut rien dire !

\- Puis t'es pas anglais.

\- Mon papa est anglais ! se fâcha Louis.

\- Et ta maman mange des grenouilles ! C'est ce que mon père dit. C'est pour ça que tes cheveux sont verts ? C'est parce que ta maman mange des grenouille ? se moqua l'enfant.

\- Mes cheveux ne sont pas verts.

\- T'en es sûr ?

Louis se sentit pâlir et chercha son reflet dans la vitre du bâtiment de l'école, avant de s'apercevoir que ses cheveux avaient effectivement changé de teinte. Les autres enfants s'étaient approchés, et riaient tous. Louis ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié et demanda à Stefan d'arrêter de se servir de la magie. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, quand il entendit les moqueries des autres, quand il se tourna pour chercher quelqu'un et qu'il ne vit personne. Il cacha ses boucles devenues vertes avec sa main, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi humilié.

\- C'est très beau le vert ! argua une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna et découvrit tous ses cousins, et ses deux sœurs, les cheveux vert crapaud. Et son humiliation, ils la partagèrent tous ensemble…


	12. Première fois qu'il fait de la magie

_Six ans_

Chez ses grands-parents paternels, Louis adorait jouer avec sa cousine Molly. Ils étaient particulièrement proches. Molly avait le même caractère impétueux que le blond, et n'avait pas peur de le suivre dans ses idées parfois farfelues. Leurs parents avaient très vite compris qu'ils formeraient une paire indissociable, un peu comme Victoire et Teddy, qui ne se quittaient jamais.

A six ans, Molly et Louis pouvaient se vanter de n'être jamais à cours d'énergie ou de frasques à commettre, et la dernière en date, consistait à grimper dans absolument tous les arbres du Terrier pour trouver celui qui serait le plus apte à abriter leur cabane secrète.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon arbre ! s'époumona Molly.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches à celui-ci ? soupira Louis en se penchant dans le vide pour mieux voir sa cousine.

Cette dernière était restée sur la terre ferme, pour ne pas abîmer son short bleu et tout neuf que sa mère lui avait acheté la veille.

\- Il n'a pas assez de feuilles ! Tout le monde la verra, notre cabane secrète !

\- C'est pas grave ! haussa des épaules le petit blond.

\- Secret ça veut dire « personne ne sait à part très peu de monde ».

\- Ah oui, bougonna le garçon. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça…

Il descendit de l'arbre, se pendant aux branches, imitant les singes pour faire rire sa cousine. Il atterrit sur ses deux pieds, après s'être balancé pour prendre de la vitesse : Louis n'avait peur de rien, pas même de tomber. Les deux enfants parcoururent le Terrier, jusqu'à trouver l'arbre parfait.

\- Faut pas qu'on s'éloigne de trop non plus, fît remarquer Louis.

\- Il faut qu'on puisse entendre les gens qui nous appellent, approuva Molly. Regarde cet arbre ! Il est parfait !

Louis pencha la tête et commença à escalader le tronc pour atteindre les premières branches, un peu trop fines pour supporter son poids. Il y alla prudemment, jusqu'à être certain d'être sur des branches plus fortes. Louis fronça les sourcils. Il s'arrêta dans son ascension :

\- Il fait un bruit bizarre ton arbre !

\- Mais non c'est rien !

Louis haussa les épaules : non, ce n'était probablement pas grand-chose. Ce n'étaient que des sons… Il y avait des « bzz » et des autres, des bestioles qui bourdonnaient prêts de ses oreilles, qui frôlaient sa peau.

\- DESCEND ! hurla Molly en pointant du doigt une ruche.

Surpris, Louis lâcha un hoquet qui alerta les abeilles, déjà sur le qui-vive. Se sentant attaquées, elles se dirigèrent tout droit vers le garçon qui d'une traite, glissa le long de l'arbre et escalada à l'envers celui-ci avant de courir vers la maison pour s'y cacher. Il attrapa sa cousine par le bras pour la traîner jusqu'à la salle à manger du Terrier, ou se trouverait probablement Mamie Molly. Mais leurs petites jambes ne courraient pas assez vites, pas assez en tout cas, pour échapper à un essaim d'abeilles en colère :

\- On a même pas eu le temps de négocier ! hurla la rousse. On aurait pu le partager l'arbre !

La nuée d'insecte les attaqua, et Molly se roula en boule sur le sol. Louis resta debout, planté et attendit, mettant ses mains prêts de lui de façon instinctive, pour se protéger. Il se prépara mentalement aux piqures, et hurla à l'aide. Mais rien de vint. Les bourdonnements étaient toujours bien présents, mais les insectes se heurtaient à un mur invisible, incapable d'atteindre les enfants. Elles avaient beau faire le tour, rien n'y faisait. Arthur et Molly Weasley, alertés par les cris de leurs petits-enfants étaient sortis. Le grand-père fît disparaître les abeilles dans un coup de baguettes, les transformant en confettis, le temps de mettre les enfants à l'abris. Il s'apprêta à les prendre dans ses bras, avant de se prendre le dôme invisible dans ses bras.

\- Louis…, murmura-t-il.

Son petit-fils tremblait de tous ses membres, les mains toujours devant lui.

\- Tout va bien ! Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ! le rassura son grand-père.

\- J'ai fait de la magie ! s'extasia l'enfant en réalisant.

\- Trop cool, murmura Molly toujours au sol. Il nous faut d'autres abeilles ! Moi aussi je veux faire de la magie !


	13. Première fois et Poudlard Express

_Six ans_

\- Tu n'as pas oublié ta baguette ? lui demanda sa mère.

\- Non elle est dans la poche arrière de mon jean ! répondit Victoire.

\- BILL ! REGARDE CE QUE TU FAIS FAIRE A NOS ENFANTS !

L'interpellé se retourna, l'air faussement désolé et observa sa première fille, qui a onze ans, allait partir pour la première fois à Poudlard, loin d'eux. Fleur avait un peu bataillé pour que Victoire fasse ses études à Beauxbâtons mais la jeune fille avait tenu bon, impatiente d'entrer à Poudlard, pour y rejoindre Teddy. Louis, suivait sa sœur au pas prés, s'amusant à rester dans son ombre. Si cela énervait souvent son aînée en temps normal, aujourd'hui, elle se taisait : son petit frère allait lui manquer, sans aucun doute.

\- Maintenant que tu apprends à lire, je vais pouvoir t'écrire !

\- Tu vas m'envoyer des lettres ? s'enthousiasma Louis.

\- Evidemment.

\- Des lettres rien que pour moi ?

\- Rien que pour toi !

\- Et moi alors ? bouda Dominique.

\- A toi aussi ! la taquina Victoire en secouant gentiment les cheveux de sa cadette.

Les trois enfants se regardèrent, la gorge serrée. Si Louis et Dominique allaient perdre leur grande-sœur, elle aussi, avait le sentiment que tout allait changer. Et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Certes, elle allait retrouver Teddy. Mais Teddy, il était déjà en troisième année ! Elle craignait d'être seule.

\- Tu reviens pour les vacances d'Octobre ? demanda le blond.

\- Bien sûr. Et je vous montrerai des photos de Poudlard.

\- C'est dans combien de dodo les vacances d'Octobre ? demanda Louis.

\- Dans beaucoup de dodo, répondit sa mère en le prenant par la main.

Bill attrapa l'autre main de son fils et tous ensemble, ils traversèrent le mur qui les conduirait à la voie neuf trois quart. Et Louis le vit, grand, rutilent, rouge, flamboyant. Le Poudlard express, un monstre de fer fascinant, qui semblait n'avoir ni commencement ni fin.

\- Je veux voir la locomotive ! quémanda Louis en sautillant.

\- On a le temps ? demanda Victoire à ses parents.

\- Allez-y ! les autorisa Bill. Vous avez dix minutes !

Les enfants se mirent à courir, Victoire abandonnant son chariot. La fratrie se dirigea vers le début du train et Victoire ouvrit grand les yeux, surveillant son frère, partit loin devant. Ce dernier, toucha la carrosserie du bout des doigts et sursauta, quand le train se mît à siffler. Il se boucha les oreilles, et continua de d'admirer la locomotive, alors que sa sœur le traînait, pour retourner vers leurs parents. Sa sœur aînée monta, et jusqu'au dernier moment, Louis l'observa, n'ayant qu'une hâte : la rejoindre et poser à son tour, un pied dans le Poudlard express.


	14. Première dent perdue

_Six ans_

\- Zinzolin ! articula Victoire une fois de plus.

\- Ssinsssoplin ?

\- Zèbre ? tenta la blonde

\- Cèbre ? essaya le petit garçon.

Fleur regarda ses enfants, tous les deux dans le salons, assis sur le tapis. Bill attrapa sa femme par les hanches et lui chuchota :

\- Tu sais ce que c'est toi un « zinzolin » ? demanda-t-il.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Une espèce de champignon, sûrement ! conclu le père.

\- Victoire s'est mise en tête de faire prononcer à Louis correctement tous les sons en « z ».

\- Elle est têtue…

\- C'est depuis ce matin, soupira Fleur. Elle va bien finir par se lasser.

\- Je ne crois pas

\- BI-SOUS ! prononça distinctement la fillette.

\- Biiiissssous ! répondit Louis.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un rire : même si Louis avait un peu de mal à prononcer les sons en « z », nul doute qu'il taquinait et se moquait de sa grande-sœur sans aucun remord.

\- Allez donc jouer un peu dehors ! proposa leur père.

Victoire pesta un peu, mais prit son petit-frère par la main et l'emmena jouer dans le jardin. Elle le fît assoir sur la balançoire pour le pousser. Dominique y était déjà, sagement en train de lire un ouvrage. Elle se plaça sur la balançoire d'à-côté et les trois enfants s'amusèrent, se demandant lequel entre Dominique et Louis irait le plus haut. Alors, le petit garçon tendait ses jambes le plus possible, pour tricher un peu, et Dominique prenait tout son élan, frappant le sol de ses pieds.

\- Plus vite Victoire ! Plus vite ! demanda Louis.

Victoire s'exécuta, poussant de toutes ses forces sont petits frère. Peut-être un peu trop… Ce dernier tomba tête la première sur le sol, sa tête heurtant lourdement la terre ferme. Dominique sauta de la balançoire et accourut vers Louis, suivie par sa sœur. Elles entourèrent leur frère, qui se releva, la bouche en sang, un peu cachée par sa main. Il la retira, tenant dans ses mains une dent :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai perdu ma dent ?

Il commença à pleurer, paniqué. Ses parents le lui avaient bien expliqué que ça arriverait un jour… Mais Louis n'avait encore très bien saisi le concept des dents de lait.

\- Elle va repousser ! le rassura Dominique.

\- Mais attend ! s'enthousiasma Victoire. Essaie de dire « zinzolin » ?

A travers ses larmes et malgré le goût du sang qui envahissait sa bouche, le petit garçon s'exécuta :

\- Zinzolin ! zozota Louis.

\- Super ! se réjouit la blonde.

Elle sautilla fière d'elle, et les pleurs de Louis s'atténuèrent, quand il réalisa qu'il avait bien prononcé le mot demandé. Dominique leva les yeux au ciel :

\- J'espère que quand elle repoussera, il y arrivera toujours !

Le lendemain, Louis scandait tous les mots possibles et imaginables en « z ». Si cela avait attendris ses parents dans un premier temps, ils n'en pouvaient désormais plus d'entendre le mot « zinzolin ». Avachis sur le canapé, ils regardaient Victoire, en train de peindre, profitant du calme de leur petit dernier pour se reposer un peu et profiter du silence :

\- Maman, tu me passes le zinzolin s'il te plait ?

Fleur regarda son mari, sans savoir quoi faire :

\- Euh…

Louis répéta le mot encore une fois, déclenchant les gémissements de ses parents, et se leva pour attraper le tube de peinture violette que son aînée avait demandé :

\- Ce n'est pas du tout un champignon, grogna Bill.


	15. Première fois qu'il garde un secret

_Sept ans_

Louis ne tenait jamais sa langue. Tout le monde dans la famille le savait. James et Fred s'assuraient de toujours faire leurs bêtises loin de lui, pour être certains de pas être dénoncer par le blond. Non pas qu'il le faisait consciemment. Louis, malgré son jeune âge, avait déjà un sens profond de la loyauté, qui contrebalançait franchement avec son caractère franc et honnête, qui lui faisait souvent dire la vérité. Seulement, quand bien même il essayait de mentir, en accusant ses sœurs à sa place, il portait sur son visage, les traces de la culpabilité. Les joues rouges, les yeux fuyants et le menton penché jusqu'au sol… Ça ne trompait personne. Encore moins sa mère qui avait un sixième sens. Ce qui faisait que personne, absolument personne, ne confiait aucun secret au petit Louis.

Bill grogna, la main de son fils dans la sienne. Victoire et Dominique étaient restées à la maison mais Louis avait insisté pour accompagner son père, qui devait faire une course sur le chemin de Traverse. Sauf que voilà… Bill et Fleur allaient fêter leur onzième anniversaire de mariage et son intention était d'aller chercher le cadeau de sa femme. Son fils ne tiendrait jamais sa langue !

\- Oh regarde la belle chouette ! Papa ! Papa ! Regarde !

\- Oui chéri elle est très belle !

Louis s'arrêta devant l'animal et passa ses petites mains à travers la cage. La chouette lui mordilla gentiment le doigt et son père le tira, pour se rendre chez le fleuriste, « Une odeur de Magie », tenue par Katie Bell. Quand il entra dans la boutique la sonnette tinta, et la propriétaire apparue, tout sourire :

\- Je t'attendais !

\- Tu as ma commande ? la salua Bill en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Bien sûr ! Attends-moi, j'arrive tout de suite !

Louis, lui observa les différentes plantes magiques et non-magiques. Il y avait des glaïeuls, des arômes, des pensées, des plantes carnivores… Il s'approcha de l'une d'elle, et la regarda se fermer, ses dents végétales avalant l'air.

\- Ne touche à rien Louis ! Et surtout pas des lianes !

\- Oui papa !

C'était pourtant très tentant, mais le garçon resta prés de son père. Katie Bell revint, un immense pot dans les mains, qu'elle tenait délicatement. Elle le déposa sur le comptoir et Bill sortit sa bourse pour payer :

\- C'est un magnifique cadeau de mariage ! s'extasia Katie. Ta femme a beaucoup de chance !

\- Tout le travail te revient ! la félicita Bill.

\- Mais l'idée est de toi !

Bill la remercia et fait léviter le rosier rouge à sa droite. Les fleurs étaient merveilleuses, et dégageaient un doux parfum. Il était bien taillé, parfait. Louis l'observa :

\- Les roses rouges sont les préférées de maman ! fît remarquer Louis. C'est pour elle ?

\- Oui, c'est pour maman ! Tu as bien retenu ! répondit son père.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas juste acheté un bouquet ? demanda le garçon.

Bill sourit, s'accroupissant pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fils :

\- Parce qu'un bouquet ça se fane. Un rosier ça résiste au temps.

\- Comme ton amour pour maman ?

\- Comme mon amour pour maman, affirma Bill.

Louis, pensif, se plongea dans ses pensées, pendant tout le chemin du retour ou Bill miniaturisa le rosier, avant de le ranger précieusement dans un endroit ou Fleur ne le trouverait jamais jusqu'au lendemain.

\- Il ne faut rien dire à maman ! l'avertit Bill.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle sera si contente !

\- C'est une surprise.

Louis mordilla sa joue.

\- C'est un secret ?

\- C'est un secret ! Et je te le confie !

\- Je ne dirais rien ! promit Louis en serrant la main de son père.

Et effectivement, le petit Louis tint parole, et garda le secret. Sa mère, quand elle découvrit le cadeau, versa une larme, et son sourire l'éblouit. Son père lui fît un clin d'œil. Et Louis se rendit compte, que garder un secret, pour ensuite voire tant de joie, ça valait bien la peine de tenir sa langue !


	16. Premier animal de compagnie

_Sept ans_

\- Pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Je croyais qu'on ferait les courses ce weekend ! demanda Louis en se traînant derrière sa mère.

Celle-ci le regarda et soupira. Son petit-garçon était parfois intenable. Depuis que Victoire était partie pour Poudlard, Louis l'était encore plus. Sûrement parce que sa sœur aînée débordait toujours d'idée pour occuper ses deux cadets… Dominique faisait bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mais elle n'avait pas l'ingéniosité de Victoire, qui inventait toujours des jeux capables des les fasciner pendant des jours.

\- Est-ce que tu penses que moi aussi je serai à Gryffondor, comme Victoire et papa ?

Louis était à âge ou l'on posait toutes sortes de questions. Il avait de tas d'interrogations, qui fusaient dans sa petite tête.

\- Je ne sais pas mon chéri. Tu ne veux pas aller à Beauxbâtons ?

\- En France ?

Le petit secoua la tête : la France c'était bien pour jouer dans les vergers, pour profiter du soleil et de la mer chaude, pour voir tante Gabrielle et mamie et papi. Mais non. Ce n'était pas chez lui… Lui, il voulait rester en Grande-Bretagne, et aller à Poudlard, comme toute sa famille :

\- Je veux faire comme papa !

\- Papa veut que tu fasses ce qui te fait plaisir, sourit Fleur.

\- Mais ça me fait plaisir de faire comme papa ! argua son fils. Je veux devenir briseur de sorts comme lui !

Ils allèrent jusqu'à Fleury et Bott, ou Louis s'arrêta, pour choisir un nouveau livre. Ses parents ne refusaient jamais à leurs enfants un ouvrage : Fleur adorait lire, et plus que tout, elle avait ça en commun avec ses trois enfants. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, de les avoir tous à côté d'elle, et de leur lire une histoire en français.

\- Maman, tu l'as déjà lu celui-ci ?

Fleur s'empara de l'ouvrage, et déchiffra le titre. C'était une histoire française, une légende, qui racontait les exploits d'une petite sorcière de l'âge de Louis. Elle le lui acheta sans se poser de question : elle se félicitait d'avoir des enfants bilingues et mettait un point d'honneur à entretenir et parfaire leur français. Ils sortirent de la boutique, et aussitôt, Louis se mît à sautiller :

\- On s'en va maintenant ?

\- Pas encore chéri !

\- On va voir papa au travail ?

\- Non papa est occupé.

Son nouveau livre serré contre sa poitrine, la mine de Louis s'assombrit.

\- On va ou alors ?

\- Tu ne veux pas voir Chouquette ? s'étonna Fleur.

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, Louis adorait passer par l'animalerie du Chemin de Traverse et s'arrêtait toujours devant la même cage : celle d'une minuscule chouette, encore jeune, aux plumes couleur caramel. Il passait toujours ses doigts à travers les barreaux, et se les laisser mordiller gentiment par l'animal, qu'il avait baptisé « Chouquette ».

\- On y va ! s'exclama le petit garçon.

Il courut, à travers l'allée presque déserte en ce début de matinée. Il s'arrêta devant l'animal qui hululer joyeusement en apercevant le petit-garçon. Fleur, regarda le marchant d'un œil entendu. Elle avait acheté Chouquette la veille. Depuis que Victoire était à Poudlard, avoir une chouette était devenue nécessaire : leur fille écrivait souvent et c'était bien plus facile pour leur correspondance d'avoir une chouette bien à eux. Fleur détacha la cage, légèrement suspendue et la prit.

\- Maman ! On ne va pas voler Chouquette quand même ! écarquilla des yeux Louis. Ou alors il fallait me prévenir ! J'aurais préparé un plan !

Fleur s'esclaffa :

\- Chouquette fait partie de la famille maintenant !

Louis laissa éclater sa joie, heureux d'accueillir chez lui, leur premier animal de compagnie.


	17. Premier vol sur un balai

_Huit ans_

\- Il est beaucoup trop jeune ! pesta Bill.

\- Arrête ! Tu avais au moins deux ans de moins que lui quand tu as volé l'un des balais de papa pour voler dans le jardin, se moqua Charlie.

\- Qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre ? hurla à moitié une voix dans leur dos.

Charlie et Bill se retournèrent, pour apercevoir leur mère, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Rien de très grave maman ! bredouilla Charlie en prenant le balais pour courir jusqu'au jardin.

\- Je t'interdis de placer mon fils sur ce balai ! le poursuivit Bill.

\- Il vient d'avoir huit ans !

\- C'est bien trop jeune !

\- Mais non, intervient Fleur.

Louis, lui, observait la scène un sourire en coin.

\- Tu crois que je vais réussir à monter dessus un jour ou l'autre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton fatigué à sa cousine Molly.

\- Oh je pense que tu ferais mieux de prendre ce balai toi-même.

Louis avait déjà volé sur des balais-jouets, comme la majorité des enfants sorciers, en réalité. Mais ce n'était pas pareil, de voler sur un vrai balai. Sur un vrai balai, on n'était ni limité à une hauteur, ni à une vitesse. Un balai-jouet c'était comme apprendre à un oiseau ce qu'était quitter la terre ferme pour ensuite lui couper les ailes : Louis en voulait plus.

\- Bill ! Louis peut parfaitement monter sur ce balai !

\- Fleur ! Tu as refusé que Victoire et Dominique ne vole avant l'âge de dix ans !

\- Victoire confond toujours sa droite de sa gauche et Dominique a le vertige ! rétorqua Fleur. Evidemment que je refusais qu'elles ne le fassent avant ! Louis n'a pas ces problèmes !

Fleur s'approcha de son mari et l'enlaça :

\- Tu sais, il ne va pas vraiment s'envoler notre petit Louis.

Bill grimaça. Au fond, le problème était peut-être là… Ses deux grandes filles étaient désormais à Poudlard. Louis était son dernier, encore son « bébé » et il refusait parfois de le voir grandir. Parce qu'il savait que Louis était comme lui : aventureux, espiègle, charmeur… Mais il n'était pas prêt à affronter ce monde. Et ce premier vol sur un vrai balai, c'était un peu trop. Pourtant, voir son fils grandir, devenir ce qu'il était, c'était le signe qu'il était un bon parent.

\- Tu préfères qu'il le fasse en douce, ou devant toi ?

\- Devant moi, ronchonna Bill.

\- Alors arrête de râler et regarde ton fils exécuter son premier vol ! finit de le convaincre Fleur en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Bill se tourna vers Louis qui tenait déjà dans ses mains le balai que Charlie lui avait donné :

\- Si tu veux pas que je le fasse papa…, commença Louis.

\- Tu le feras quand même, essaie pas de me dire le contraire ! rechigna son père.

Louis remercia d'un coup d'œil son oncle et parrain, sans lequel rien n'aurait été possible. Louis et Charlie s'entendaient à merveille, il fallait bien l'avouer. Pour son huitième anniversaire, l'homme était venu exprès du Pérou, pour le voir.

\- Alors tu prends bien appuie sur tes jambes et tu te lances. N'ai pas peur ! Tu trouveras bien ton équilibre, il suffit de rester bien droit, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Et si je tombe ?

\- Ton père me tue.

\- Non…, commença Louis.

\- Et ta mère tiendra la pelle pour m'enterrer, continua Charlie en ignorant son filleul.

\- Non ! Je veux dire, si je tombe de haut, tu me rattrapes ?

\- Evidemment Lou' !

Le garçon enfourcha son balai et déglutit. Il entendit sa cousine Molly demander à son oncle Percy si elle aussi, elle pourrait voler juste après. La réponse fût simple : « Même pas en rêve jeune-fille », qui fît ricaner Louis. Il observa son père, qui lui offrit un petit sourire avant de l'encourager, et Louis se lança.

Il donna un coup de pied franc, et s'envola. Se tenant fermement au manche de son balai, il contempla sa famille restée au sol, et profita d'une légère brise dans ses cheveux. Il fît quelques tours. Il ne voulait pas redescendre. Ses mains se décrispèrent autour du manche et il se détendit. Sur la terre ferme, Charlie souriait : quand Louis entrerait dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison à Poudlard, il lui ferait honneur, sans nul doute !


	18. Première baguette magique

_Onze ans_

Louis avait fêté ses onze ans cette année. Comme sa cousine Molly. Il avait hâte de changer d'univers. L'école ne le satisfaisait plus. Louis était un élève assez moyen, qui se laissait aller, se reposait sur ses acquis, ses facilités… Désormais, il voulait apprendre la magie, que sa vraie vie de sorcier commence. Victoire allait entrer en sixième année, Dominique en cinquième année… Il allait retrouver ses sœurs. Louis avait un peu de remord à laisser ses deux parents seuls à la maison et même si sa mère plaisantait en affirmant, que désormais, ils allaient être libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, Louis savait qu'il leur manquerait. Il avait hâte de découvrir le château, de passer du temps avec ses sœurs, d'apprendre, d'étudier, de se faire des amis… Et surtout, il n'allait plus croiser l'affreux visage de Stefan Goyle, qu'il ne supportait plus.

Il jeta un œil à sa liste de fournitures. En tant que petit dernier de la famille, il avait l'immense honneur d'hériter des manuels de sa sœur Victoire, toujours au programme. Cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça : ils étaient en bon état, ses ainées étant soigneuses. Cependant, il avait son propre chaudrons, ses propres fioles, sa propre plume, ses propres robes de sorcier… Mais bien plus encore, il allait avoir sa première baguette.

Comme tous les ans, la petite famille s'était scindée, pour être plus efficace. Sa mère, Victoire et Dominique, étaient parties acheter les livres et autres fournitures. Son père était à ses côtés, planté devant la boutique d'Ollivander.

\- On entre ? demanda Bill à son fils, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- On entre.

Son père le laissa entrer en premier, et pénétrer la boutique poussiéreuse. Une petite-fille de son âge en sortit, toute blonde, et toute petite, faisant tinter la clochette. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire :

\- Tu fais ta rentrée à Poudlard cette année toi aussi ?

Louis hocha la tête.

\- Je m'appelle Janet. On se verra peut-être !

Ses deux mains sur les épaules de son fils, Bill le fît avancer à son comptoir ou Ollivander l'attendait :

\- Il me semblait que votre petit dernier viendrait tôt ou tard cette année, dit-il en nettoyant ses lunettes.

Le vieux monsieur se pencha vers l'enfant.

\- Il vous ressemble.

Bill fronça les sourcils. On disait souvent de Louis qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Ses cheveux étaient blonds avec de très léger reflet roux, ses yeux bleus avaient la même forme que ceux de Fleur. Louis avait peut-être son menton, et son nez un peu aquilin, ainsi que ses tâches de rousseurs.

\- La même soif de justice vous anime, expliqua le marchand.

\- Il encore trop tôt pour le savoir, s'esclaffa Bill.

\- Oh, ce genre de chose se remarque vite.

L'homme partit, soulevant un nuage de poussière grise, et chercha dans ses étagères, plusieurs boîtes qu'il déposa les unes après les autres, en face de Louis. Il sortit une baguette de son écrin, et demanda à Louis de l'essayer.

\- Ebène, Ventricule de dragon, vingt-deux centimètres, relativement souple, énonça le fabricant de baguette.

Louis fît un geste brusque et les papiers se mirent à voler autour de lui, avant de revenir à leur place, parfaitement rangés :

\- Impressionnant, siffla Bill.

\- Oh ce n'est pas la bonne ! soupira Ollivander. Celle-ci pourrait vous convenir jeune-homme. Mais je sens…

Il sortit une autre baguette et Louis la toucha à peine, qu'il sentit une immense chaleur l'envahir.

\- C'est celle-ci ! s'enthousiasma le garçon.

\- Chêne blanc, plume de Phénix, vingt et un centimètres, plus ou moins rigide, sourit le sorcier. C'est une baguette pour un grand sorcier Monsieur Weasley.

Louis hocha la tête, faisant glisser sa baguette dans ses mains, tout content. Il tenait dans ses mains, sa baguette. Sa baguette à lui, rien qu'à lui. Il se jura d'en prendre soin. Bill sortit sa bourse mais Ollivander déclina, pour la troisième fois :

\- Ce sera toujours gratuit pour vous, Monsieur Weasley.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, Ollivander.

\- Vous m'avez accueilli, logé, soigné, dans des temps sombres… Ma dette envers vous, je n'aurai de cesse de la rembourser, insista le vieil homme.

Bill soupira. C'était la troisième fois qu'Ollivander refusait d'être payé. Louis fronça les sourcils et une fois sortit de la boutique demanda à son père :

\- De quelle dette parlait Ollivander ?

Le visage balafré de son père s'assombrit, mais il lui sourit :

\- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

Louis ne comprenait pas. Il était en âge d'avoir une baguette tout de même… Il était loin de savoir que c'était bien loin d'être suffisant pour, se plonger dans les souvenirs du passé.


	19. Première fois qu'il voit Poudlard

_Première année_

Louis n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il était surexcité. Il fût le premier prêt et attendit toute sa famille, encore endormie, qui descendit les escaliers, encore endormie. Il avait préparé leur petit-déjeuner, descendu tous les bagages, Chouquette hululant dans sa cage. Dominique et Victoire s'étaient un peu moquées de lui. Finalement, ils s'étaient tous rendus à la voie neuf trois quart. Louis avait embrassé ses deux parents, ainsi que son oncle Percy et sa tante Audrey qui accompagnaient Molly. Les deux enfants montèrent dans le train, dans le Poudlard express, et Louis savoura chaque instant, jusqu'à entendre sa cousine pester derrière lui :

\- Tu vas rester planté dans le passage encore longtemps ?

\- Je profite. C'est la première fois qu'on monte à borde ! répondit-il d'un ton surexcité.

\- Allez avance ! le pressa-t-elle.

Il longea le couloir, jusqu'à trouver un compartiment vide. Louis salua ses sœurs, qui s'en allèrent rejoindre leur amis. Les deux cousins s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide, et Louis enleva la veste que sa mère lui avait enfilé de force.

\- Tu penses que tu seras répartie où ?

\- Gryffondor ! répondit Molly.

\- Moi je ne sais pas… Dominique est à Serdaigle, Victoire à Gryffondor, hésita Louis.

\- James est à Gryffondor aussi ! fît Molly.

Deux autres élèves entrèrent dans leur compartiment, passant timidement leurs têtes :

\- On peut venir ?

\- Bien sûr ! les autorisa Louis.

Ce dernier reconnu immédiatement la petite blonde :

\- Janet !

\- L'inconnu de chez Ollivander ! le salua-t-elle en retour. Voici Tommy mon frère et David, notre ami.

\- Vous êtes jumeaux ? s'étonna Molly.

\- Pas tout à fait, grimaça Tommy. On a le même père.

\- Oh !

Janet leva les yeux au ciel et Louis les observa. Tommy était brun, grand, il avait un grand nez. Janet était blonde comme les blés, petite, et avait un nez en trompette. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils étaient frère et sœur, hormis leurs yeux noisette, lumineux, et chaleureux.

\- Les repas de famille doivent être intéressants !

\- T'imagines même pas ! soupira Tommy.

Les trois nouveaux arrivants firent connaissance avec les deux Weasley, et ils oublièrent presque ou ils allaient, en discutant. Quand le train s'arrêta, Louis en descendit, n'ayant qu'une hâte, voir le château. Il aperçut ses sœurs, plus loin et Victoire s'approcha, laisses ses amies sur le bas-côté :

\- Tu vas te rendre à Poudlard en barque. On se retrouve après ta répartition petit Lou' !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! pesta ce-dernier.

\- N'ait pas peur ! Tout ira bien !

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! Et ne m'appelle pas petit Lou' !

Victoire lui tira la langue, avant de s'enfuir, rejoindre ses amis. Hagrid, le demi-géant et le gardien des clés de Poudlard, attendait les premières années, et les guida jusqu'aux barques.

\- Mon oncle dit qu'il y a un calamar géant au fond du lac, frissonna Molly.

\- C'est une blague ? murmura Janet apeurée.

\- Mais oui Janet ! la rassure son frère.

\- Je ne sais pas nager, déglutit la blonde.

\- Au pire, ça fera une part de l'héritage en plus pour moi ! haussa des épaules Tommy.

Louis s'esclaffa avec David, et tous les cinq prirent la même barque. Dans le noir, il était difficile de distinguer ce qui séparait le ciel du lac. Tout était si sombre, si brumeux … Mais Louis le vit en premier : le château qui allait l'accueillir pendant sept ans. Il était majestueux, ses pierres grises légèrement éclairées par la lune, les étoiles et les bougies. Il mangeait le ciel, grand, impressionnant…

\- Magnifique ! siffla David.

\- Ça ne vaut aucune photo !

Victoire lui en avait faite. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Quand il entra dans le hall, il écarquilla les yeux, saluant les personnes dans les tableaux qui les accueillaient chaleureusement. En traversant la grande salle, il repéra Dominique, à la table des Serdaigle, qui lui souriait, et Victoire, chez les Gryffondor, qui lui fît un clin d'œil. Lui, il avait la tête levée vers le faux-plafond, ou les étoiles dansaient, tourbillonnaient au-dessus d'eux.

Louis connaissait la magie depuis tout petit. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de vivre chez elle, pour la toute première fois.


	20. Première intimidation

_Première année_

Louis Weasley avait toujours fièrement porté son nom. Être un Weasley, c'était un honneur pour lui. Il avait beau être assez jeune, il savait quel rôle avaient tenu ses grands-parents, ses parents, ses oncles et sa tante. Ils s'étaient battus pour la justice, pour l'honneur de tous les sorciers et sorcières. Pour autant, Louis savait que le nom ne faisait rien, ne changeait rien : il était « Louis », avant d'être « Weasley ».

Son nom ne lui avait jamais apporté le moindre problème. Contrairement à d'autres. Le fils Parkinson était souvent la cible de moqueries, sans parler de Mina Nott, une fille de son année. Cette dernière avait beau être adorable, gentille et généreuse, son nom renvoyait à l'une des familles de sang-pur les plus détestée de Grande-Bretagne. Elle avait été répartie à Gryffondor, comme Louis, Tommy et Molly.

\- Ça fait quoi de dormir en partageant le même atmosphère que Stefan Goyle ? demanda Molly à David.

\- C'est atroce. Je crois que même les yeux fermés il ressemble à un pitbull.

David avait été réparti à Serpentard, pour autant, son amitié avec Tommy était toujours la même. Janet, elle, sans grande surprise, avait été répartie à Poufsouffle.

\- Il me fiche la trouille.

\- C'est une brute. Louis et moi nous étions dans la même école que lui, souffla Molly en avalant son verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Il a déjà sa cour personnelle, soupira David. Il est vraiment imbuvable… Il pense que je n'ai pas ma place à Serpentard.

\- Moi je pense que tu y es très bien ! plaisanta Tommy.

\- Il dit ça parce que ma mère est une née-moldue.

Louis grinça des dents. La guerre n'avait pas tout effacé manifestement… C'était triste de constater que les enfants répétaient les erreurs de leurs parents.

\- T'es malin, débrouillard, rusé. Tu as parfaitement ta place à Serpentard ! le rassura Louis.

Il se leva, devant rejoindre ses sœurs au parc, comme promis. Il les salua tous et s'en alla, longeant les couloirs avant d'être arrêté par Stefan :

\- Justement on parlait de toi, railla Louis.

\- J'imagine que je suis le sujet le plus intéressant ici ! se vanta le garçon. Je suis venu te demander une faveur Weasley.

Louis n'avait jamais aimé entendre son nom dans la bouche de Stefan. C'était comme s'il crachait un juron…

\- Moi ? Te rendre service ?

Goyle s'avança, jusqu'à lui brouiller les pieds :

\- Parfaitement. J'aimerai que tu dises à tout le monde que je ne suis pas comme mon père, comme ma famille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'en ai marre des railleries, des intimidations. Les gens ont peur de moi parce que je m'appelle Goyle.

\- Le nom n'a pas d'importance.

\- Bien sûr que si, « Weasley » !

Louis se demanda pourquoi Stefan venait le voir lui, et pas un autre. Il aurait pu demander à Edward Stam, son ami, qui descendait d'une famille de juriste et d'aurors hautement respecté. Puis il comprit. C'était sûrement l'appui des Weasley que Stefan recherchait, pas celui de Louis.

\- Tiens donc…, maugréa Louis. Et c'est en m'intimidant à ton tour que tu comptes régler le problèmes ? T'as vraiment une cervelle de poulet mon pauvre Stefan !

Goyle leva la main vers lui et Louis garda les yeux grand ouvert, sa main sur sa baguette.

\- Fais- le ! C'est tout !

\- Sinon quoi ? demanda Louis.

\- Sinon je ferai bien plus que de te voler ton goûter …, le menaça Goyle.

\- On n'est plus au jardin d'enfant Stefan. Tu me fais pitié. J'ai une baguette …

\- Et moi deux poings !

L'un d'eux s'écrasa sur le nez de Louis, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Stefan s'était enfui, laissant le blond seul et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Un professeur accourra, ayant entendu des éclats de voix et lui demanda si tout allait bien, et de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé :

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous ne savez pas qui vous a fait ça ? répéta Madame Deauclair, la directrice de la maison Serdaigle.

Louis lui mentit. Ça n'aiderait pas Goyle de le dénoncer… Cela n'apporterait que des problèmes, et il se ferait encore plus embêter par les autres enfants et adolescents qui lui en voulaient pour un nom. Louis décida d'être plus intelligent que ça…

Louis était sincère quand il avait dit que Stefan lui faisait pitié. Il avait toujours été un peu brusque, un peu violent dans ses mots. Mais Louis avait appris à les ignorer, à ne leur donner que le sens qu'ils avaient réellement, c'est-à-dire, aucun. Louis avait toujours esquivé ses coups. Il n'aimait pas Stefan Goyle, pour plusieurs raisons. Mais certainement pas parce qu'il était un Goyle.


	21. Premier ami

_Première année_

\- Je suis fatiguée, murmura Molly. Je vais retourner me coucher.

La rousse se redressa, les cheveux pleins d'herbes et laissa Tommy et Louis seuls. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil au brun. Louis n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de se faire des amis. Il avait Molly, sa grande confidente, ses sœurs, Rose et Albus, ainsi que James et Fred qui s'avançaient vers eux, leurs balais dans les mains.

\- Louis, tu te joins à nous ?

\- Euh …

Il se redressa à son tour. Il n'allait pas laisser Tommy seul. Même s'ils traînaient souvent ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais réellement passé du temps ensemble. Tommy était souvent avec sa sœur, Janet, qui s'était elle-même liée à Molly. Tommy avait déjà David. Louis ne trouvait pas sa place dans ce groupe tout nouveau. Louis s'entendait avec tout le monde, parce qu'il riait toujours, qu'il était agréable, bon élève… Mais il s'ouvrait peu aux autres au final.

\- Ton ami peut venir ! proposa James.

\- Je peux ? lui demanda directement Tommy.

\- Bien sûr.

Qui était-il pour l'en empêcher ? Ils montèrent en quatrième vitesse pour prendre leur balai. Ils avaient eu leur premier cours de vol il y avait de cela deux mois, et ils avaient tous les deux eu l'autorisation de jouer et Louis en mourrait d'envie. Bien sûr, il était encore trop jeune pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor… Il s'était promis d'entrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine.

\- Dit, ça ne te dérange pas si je viens ?

\- Non, répéta Louis.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup…

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, fronça-t-il des sourcils.

\- Tu sais, je connais David depuis longtemps. Et Janet et ma sœur. Je n'ai jamais eu à me faire des amis moi non plus.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Louis lui sourit : finalement, Tommy ressentait la même chose que lui. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le terrain de Quidditch. Un surveillant veillait sur les élèves qui s'y entraînaient, ou jouaient. Plusieurs groupes s'étaient formés, et Louis rejoignit celui de James et Fred :

\- On a pris un souaffle !

Louis enfourcha son balai, suivit de prés par Tommy. Ils jouèrent face à ses deux cousins, qui ne faisaient jamais les choses à moitié : quand James et Fred étaient sur un terrain, c'était pour gagner. Louis n'était pas décidé à les laisser remporter la victoire et donna absolument tout ce qu'il avait. Etrangement, il s'entendait à merveille avec Tommy et avait avec celui-ci une complicité étonnante : ils se comprenaient sans rien dire, appliquant d'instinct la même stratégie pour marquer le plus de point.

\- Impressionnant, siffla Fred.

\- Et si on corsait un peu le jeu ? proposa James.

\- Quand vous voulez ! les nargua Louis.

\- BAISSE-TOI ! lui hurla Tommy.

Louis s'exécuta, et évita un cognard. Effarés, ils atterrirent tous les quatre sur la pelouse, découvrant le regard mauvais de Stefan Goyle qui s'avançait vers eux.

\- Il a pas redoublé lui ? s'étonna James.

Louis ricana, se préparant au pire :

\- Je n'ai pas pu éviter ta grosse tête Weasley ! s'excusa le Serpentard.

\- La mienne ? demanda Fred.

\- Ou la mienne ? argua Louis.

\- On s'appelle tous les deux Weasley, fît remarquer l'enfant au teint mat.

\- Louis sait très bien que je m'adressais à lui, grogna Goyle.

\- T'as pas autre chose à faire Stefan ? maugréa Tommy à son tour.

\- J'aime bien jouer au Quidditch.

\- Ça peut se comprendre. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur du vide avec un cerveau comme le tien, t'es dans ton élément ! répondit du tac au tac le brun.

Stefan ferma sa bouche, pour s'en aller furieusement, et Tommy se tourna vers Louis :

\- J''aime pas vraiment qu'on lance des cognards sur mes amis, expliqua-t-il.

\- Une chance pour toi, j'aime pas me prendre des cognards dans la tronche ! rit Louis.

Ils surent, à ce moment précis, qu'ils pourraient compter l'un sur l'autre, à tout moment. Il ne leur en fallait pas plus… Et Louis se fît ainsi son premier véritable ami.


	22. Première fois qu'on le félicite

_Première année_

\- Votre sœur était si douée ! C'est tellement dommage qu'elle ait arrêté ! se plaignit Mademoiselle Bustier en soufflant.

Louis ronchonna, continuant de touiller sa potion. Il lança un regard à Tommy :

\- Si elle savait que Victoire faisait de superbes caricatures d'elle à la maison…

\- Comment tu sais qu'elle parle de Victoire et pas de ton autre sœur ?

\- Dominique déteste les potions.

Louis ronchonna pendant tout le reste du cours, mais retrouva le sourire en entrant dans la salle ou avait lieu son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il adorait cette matière, et c'était découvert un don naturel. Il appréciait en apprendre plus sur les créatures magiques dangereuses et adorait écouter leur enseignant, Monsieur Armand. La première année ne leur apprenait que de façon global ce qu'était la magie noire, ou les forces du mal. Ils n'apprenaient que des sorts basiques, qui ne feraient que diversion. Louis avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Jusqu'au cours de métamorphose, ou le professeur crut bon de rendre sa copie en ajoutant un commentaire :

\- C'est excellent Monsieur Weasley ! Digne du frère de Dominique !

\- Merci Monsieur, maugréa le blond.

Tommy le regarda, avec une once de compassion dans ses yeux :

\- Pas facile d'être le dernier…

\- Tu l'as dit !

\- Je connais ça…

\- T'es pas fils unique ? s'étonna Louis.

\- Janet a toujours été meilleure que moi, et mon demi-frère Isaak qui est en septième année est le meilleur élève de sa promotion…

Isaak Hartley était effectivement connu dans tout Poudlard. Louis connaissait peu la famille des Hartley. Il savait juste que c'était une famille très ancienne, que son père appréciait beaucoup. C'étaient des gens honnêtes d'après lui, et Louis, sur ce point, se fiait au jugement de son père. Cependant, quelque chose avait fait tiquer Louis :

\- Tu dis que Janet est ta sœur… Pourquoi Isaak est seulement ton demi-frère ? Janet et lui ont les mêmes parents non ?

Tommy grimaça. Janet et Isaak étaient des Hartley, des vrais. Lui, il était le fruit de l'adultère de Scott Hartley et d'une écossaise qui l'avait abandonné sur le seuil du Manoir des Hartley. C'était la mère de Janet et d'Isaak qui avait accepté de garder Tommy avec eux, refusant de faire payer à ce dernier la lâcheté et la tromperie de son mari.

\- On est tous les deux les derniers ! plaisanta Tommy. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir !

\- J'en ai marre qu'on me compare tout le temps à mes sœurs.

\- Tu ne dis rien quand Monsieur Armand te compare à ton père…

\- Ca m'énerve tout autant…, ronchonna Louis. Mais tu sais ce qui est pire ?

\- Non ?

\- C'est que même si j'étais allé à Beauxbâtons, comme l'aurait souhaité ma mère, on m'aurait comparé à elle.

\- Elle a participé au Tournoi des Trois sorciers… C'est une sorcière brillante.

\- Je sais, soupira Louis.

Dans ces moments-ci, Louis n'avait qu'une envie : s'isoler loin. Alors, après la fin de sa journée, il partit discrètement, se rendant chez Hagrid qui l'attendait déjà :

\- On va s'aventurer un peu plus loin que la dernière fois ! le salua le demi-géant.

Un jour, attiré par tous les animaux qu'on pouvait y trouver, Louis avait essayé d'entrer dans la forêt interdite, avant d'être arrêter par Hagrid. Louis lui avait expliqué qu'il s'intéressait beaucoup aux créatures magiques, et qu'il était juste impatient d'en voir… Hagrid lui avait alors proposé de venir avec lui. Depuis, presque une fois par semaine, ils se promenaient tous les deux, en restant sur les sentiers.

\- Dure journée ?

\- Un peu, bougonna Louis.

Ils marchèrent en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un troupeau de cygnospectres approchaient vers eux en jappant. Les cygnospectres étaient de grands esprits, semblables à des chiens. Ils étaient joueurs, mais souvent craintifs. Pourtant, Louis s'avança tout doucement. Un cygnospectre le regarda, les yeux écarquillé, la tête penchée vers la droite, attendant. Louis continua son chemin et laissa le chien venir à lui. Ce dernier trottina et frotta sa tête sur la main du blond, qui se mît à rire quand, plus entreprenant, il lui lécha la moitié du visage. Hagrid souriait, attendri et impressionné : il était rare que des cygnospectre accordent leur intérêt à un sorcier aussi jeune.

\- Bravo Louis, c'était impressionnant ! Tu es très doué avec les créatures magiques ! s'enthousiasma le demi-géant.

\- Je les aime beaucoup, c'est vrai. Tout le monde dit que je tiens ça de mon oncle Charlie.

\- Non. C'est toi seul qui vient de caresser ce cygnospectre, ton oncle Charlie n'a rien à voir là-dedans… Ne laisse personne t'enlever ça.

Louis sourit, vraiment. C'était la première fois qu'on le félicitait réellement, qu'on le félicitait lui, et seulement lui.


	23. Première expérience avec la mort

_Vacances d'été _

Grand-mère Apolline était morte la semaine dernière. C'était un patronus en forme de cygne qui les avait prévenus. Louis, Dominique et Victoire avaient à peine défait leurs valises qu'ils avaient entendus leur mère hurler, et pleurer. Leur père travaillait, et ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'occuper d'elle, toute tremblante, sanglotante, sans comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'elle disait.

Il avait fallu attendre que leur père rentre, pour que leur mère se calme, et le regarde, avec une expression vide sur le visage :

\- Ma mère est morte.

Ses mots avaient glacé Louis, et arrêté son cœur. Le lendemain, Fleur et Bill avaient posé tous leurs jours de congé pour se rendre en France, et se retrouver en famille. D'habitude, Louis était toujours ravi de venir au château des Delacour, que sa tante Gabrielle tenait. Mais cette fois-ci… Cette fois-ci était bien différente de toutes les autres. Louis aimait beaucoup sa grand-mère maternelle. Il la trouvait élégante, charmante, impressionnante. Elle racontait toujours de superbes histoires et légendes françaises, que Louis adorait.

Gabrielle était à ses côtés, examinant les grappes de raisins. Louis n'avait plus le cœur de jouer dans les vignes avec ses sœurs. Pas aujourd'hui :

\- Tu devrais mettre un chapeau, lui conseilla sa tante en français.

Louis passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, brulants. Il pensait à autre chose…

\- C'est malheureux.

\- De quoi ?

\- Un enterrement sous un soleil pareil, fît en désignant le ciel bleu.

Le mois de Juillet débutait à peine, et pourtant il faisait déjà très chaud dans le sud de la France. Gabrielle souriait. La mort de sa mère ne semblait pas l'affecter plus que ça :

\- Tu n'es pas triste ?

\- Si bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi tu ne pleures pas ? l'interroge a-t-il. Papa dit qu'on gère son deuil comme on le peut. Je ne te juge pas.

\- Tu es juste curieux, s'esclaffa doucement sa tante. Je ne pleure pas parce que ta grand-mère était malade, et qu'elle n'avait pas peur de la mort. Je suis triste, mais soulagée.

Dans l'après-midi, ils se rendirent tous à l'Eglise, et sa mère retint ses enfants par le bras, avant de les faire entrer dans le bâtiment :

\- Le cercueil sera ouvert.

Victoire posa une main sur sa bouche, pour étouffer son cri.

\- Je ne vous forcerais pas à vous y rendre, murmura-t-elle. C'est votre choix, d'accord ?

Ils hochèrent tous les trois la tête. La cérémonie fût longue, atrocement longue, et Louis décida de rendre hommage à sa grand-mère d'une autre façon… Il se souvenait des histoires qu'elle leur racontait parfois le soir, de ces légendes françaises. Il se souvenait de sa préférée : celle du comte immortel de Saint-Germain. Le comte de Saint-Germain était un grand voyageur maîtrisant plusieurs langues, personne ne savait d'où l'homme tirait son immense fortune. Chimiste, fabriquant de cosmétiques et de pierres précieuses, les rumeurs sur son activité étaient aussi nombreuses que celles concernant son âge, qu'il affirmait ne pas connaître lui-même. Des témoins attestaient l'avoir rencontré à 50 ans d'intervalle, sans que le temps n'ai eu d'impact sur son physique. Sa grand-mère Appoline terminait toujours l'histoire par la même phrase… « La rumeur dit que le comte de Saint-Germain serait d'ailleurs toujours en vie… ». Il entendait sa voix dans sa tête, un peu suave, il devinait ses intonations…

Au moment de lui dire aurevoir, il s'approcha du cercueil, sans trop oser regarder, puis finalement, observa une seconde son visage ridé. Gabrielle avait raison. Sa grand-mère était sereine, c'était comme si elle dormait.

\- Tu seras toujours en vie pour moi grand-mère, murmura-t-il. A travers tes histoires…

Il serra contre lui son livre de légende. Il l'avait pris dans sa bibliothèque, sans le demander à personne. Il l'ouvrit le soir même, y découvrant un petit mot :

 _« Puisses-tu penser de temps en temps à moi à travers nos histoires préférées, Louis »._


	24. Première soirée pyjama

_Deuxième année_

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée ! murmura David.

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! Montre un peu de courage ! le motiva Tommy en le secouant par les épaules.

\- Je suis un Serpentard !

\- Et alors ? répondit Louis.

\- Oui bon d'accord, je manque juste naturellement de courage, et ça n'a rien à voir avec ma maison ! admit David.

\- Mais ce sera marrant ! ajouta Janet en le tirant par la main.

Louis s'avança dans le couloir, prenant les devants, Janet sur les talons. Arrivé à l'embranchure, ils sursautèrent en tombant sur deux silhouettes. L'une d'elle était reconnaissable entre mille :

\- En première année, et déjà en pleine infraction du règlement, railla Louis.

\- On avait faim ! expliqua Albus, en s'essuyant la bouche. Rose nous a fait courir toute la journée pour qu'on visite le château !

\- Je ne sens plus mes jambes, argua Scorpius Malfoy.

\- Allez venez ! les invita Janet.

Ils se suivirent, tous en file indienne, Tommy fermant la marche pour empêcher David de s'enfuir. Ils guettaient de temps en temps si Rusard ne flânait pas dans les couloirs. Janet serrait un sac de provision contre elle et sur la pointe des pieds, passa devant le même mur plusieurs fois, avant d'y faire apparaître une porte :

\- C'est la salle sur demande ? s'étonna Albus.

\- Yep. Nous l'avons trouvé l'année dernière.

\- Comment ? demanda Scorpius.

\- C'est une longue histoire…, fît maladroitement Tommy.

\- « Longue » ? Ce n'est pas l'adjectif que j'aurai employé ! s'esclaffa Louis en entrant dans la salle.

Albus suivit son cousin et écarquilla les yeux, en découvrant une toute petite pièce, aux tapisseries élégantes et à la moquette épaisse.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez vous rendre ici ?

\- On n'a pas encore eu le temps de se parler, tous ensemble depuis la rentrée, alors on a pensé qu'on pourrait tous se réunir ici ! expliqua Janet en regardant Louis avec un peu trop d'insistance.

C'était Tommy qui avait eu l'idée. Les cinq amis n'avaient pas pu se voir de tout l'été : Janet et Tommy étaient partis avec leur père aux Etats-Unis, David avait rejoint son Irlande natale, Louis était resté en France et Molly était resté en Grande-Bretagne. Ils s'étaient manqués, et le trajet dans le Poudlard express jusqu'en Ecosse, n'avait pas suffit à leur retrouvaille. David était à Serpentard, Janet à Poufsouffle, Molly, Tommy et lui à Gryffondor… Pour se voir et se parler tous ensemble, c'était souvent compliqué.

\- Il faut qu'on montre cet endroit à Rose et Allénore ! se promit Albus.

\- Allénore ?

\- C'est celle qui m'a renversé son jus de citrouille ce matin, se rappela Louis.

Janet leva les yeux au ciel, et s'assit par terre, sur un cousin et déballa tout le contenu de son sac. Il y avait de quoi nourrir tout un régiment !

\- Ça a ses avantages d'être à Poufsouffle ! se félicita-t-elle en regardant Albus et Scorpius d'un air complice.

Les deux garçons avaient été répartis à Poufsouffle, à la surprise générale, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Louis était à côté de James, quand le choixpeau y avait envoyé Albus. Et il l'avait même surpris en train de sourire, fier. Rose elle, avait été répartie à Serdaigle, et tous avait applaudit, Dominique la première, heureuse d'accueillir sa cousine chez les bleus et bronzes.

Louis avait passé un été assez morose, à se remettre de la mort de sa grand-mère. Être ici, avec tous ses amis, lui faisait penser à autre chose. Ils étaient tous en rond, en pyjamas, et ils discutèrent toute la nuit en riant. Pour une première soirée pyjama, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait : la nourriture, le confort, les amis, la famille… Louis était léger, un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis bien longtemps.


	25. Première fois qu'il se perd

_Deuxième année_

\- C'était une mauvaise idée ça ! grinça des dents Louis.

\- Mais non, mais non ! rit Tommy.

\- Je ne vois rien du tout !

\- C'est étonnant ça ! railla le brun en se moquant de lui.

\- Pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça ? se plaignit Louis.

\- C'était ton idée en plus !

Louis avait lancé un défi stupide à Fred et James hier. Il s'était demandé s'il était possible de traverser Poudlard d'un point A à un point B, en prenant au hasard une potion dans la réserve de Mademoiselle Bustier, la potionniste du château. James disait qu'il connaissait Poudlard comme sa poche maintenant, et Louis, lui disait qu'il était assez malin pour choisir le chemin le plus court. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que les paris soit lancé et les potions subtilisées. Par chance, l'équipe de Fred et James choisit en premier leur potion, qui était une potion d'amnésie. James l'avait bu et instantanément, s'était retrouvé avec une partie de sa mémoire en moins. Louis avait ingurgité une potion d'aveuglement, un peu moins handicapante …

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont bientôt arrivés ? demanda Louis.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. James semblait fasciné et déterminé à faire la connaissance de tous les tableaux du château !

\- Tu me lâches pas hein ! J'aimerais arriver entier !

\- Alors fais un pas sur ta gauche avant de te prendre le mur en pleine figure ! lui conseilla son meilleur-ami.

Louis mit les mains devant lui et continua d'avancer, suivant quelques fois les indications de Tommy, qui devait juste le surveiller de loin. En temps habituel, Louis avait un très bon sens de l'orientation, et trouvait toujours son chemin. Les mains toujours devant lui, il tomba sur un corps qu'il palpa du bout des doigts, sentant des cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à la taille :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Louis ? grogna la voix de Rose juste à ses côtés.

\- Je tripote qui comme ça ?

\- Ma meilleure amie !

\- Oh salut Allénore ! fît Louis, un peu mal-à-l'aise.

Il entendit cette dernière couiner, et il devina ses joues rouges cramoisies et s'esclaffa.

\- Désolé faut qu'on avance ! s'excusa Louis. Vers la grande salle ! indiqua-t-il en levant le poing en l'air.

Il fît un pas devant lui, avant de se cogner sur Allénore, qui le fît tourner pour le remettre droit, sur le chemin. Il trottina, passant à travers la foule d'élèves qui avaient terminés les cours. Il appela Tommy une fois, deux fois, avant de s'inquiéter et de paniquer. Il chercha un mur pour s'appuyer pour tenter de deviner ou il avait atterri, et continua à marcher droit devant lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou il se trouvait… Les effets de la potion commençaient néanmoins à s'atténuer et il distinguait plusieurs tâches de lumières et d'ombre. Malheureusement, il ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'endroit. Il était à ce qu'il devinait être, les pieds d'un escalier, qui se mît à tourner. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Ça ne lui disait absolument rien. C'était sûrement l'un de ses couloirs perdus dans le château. Il râla, s'accoudant à la rambarde, il était à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette, quand il entendit une voix dans son dos :

\- Tu es perdu ?

Il reconnut Mina, à ses cheveux coupés au carré et à ses boucles souples.

\- Tu peux me conduire jusqu'à la grande salle s'il te plaît ?

\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt te rendre à l'infirmerie ? lui proposa-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

\- Surtout pas ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre. On est ou ici ?

\- J'imagine que tu as encore inventer un truc avec Tommy et tes cousins, rit-elle. Allez viens, je t'escorte !

Elle accrocha leurs deux bras, et Louis la suivit, sans rien dire, fasciné par sa démarche aérienne, alors qu'elle le traînait à moitié. Louis arriva le premier dans la Grande Salle. Tommy l'accueillit, soulagé :

\- Je t'ai cherché partout !

\- Mina m'a trouvé ! sourit Louis, alors que la jeune fille partait après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

James mît deux bonnes heures de plus que lui, la potion d'amnésie ayant des effets plus important à long terme. Louis le nargua, mais se garda bien de dire qu'il avait erré un moment dans tout Poudlard, perdu, et que sans Mina, il y serait encore.


	26. Premère lettre d'amour

_Deuxième année_

 _« Tu ne le sais pas,_

 _Mais je pense à toi,_

 _Tous les jours_

 _Parfois même la nuit_

 _C'est de l'amour_

 _J'en rougis._

 _Tu es blond comme les blés,_

 _Tes yeux sont bleus comme le ciel_

 _Tu es d'une très grande beauté_

 _C'en est presque passionnel. »_

Louis maugréa, pestant dans sa barbe invisible. C'était sa première lettre d'amour de la saint-valentin, et il sentait que le crue de cette année serait particulièrement lassante. Il la rangea dans son manuel de potions, attendant les prochaines.

\- Déjà ? se moqua Tommy.

\- T'es tellement populaire auprès des filles…, railla David derrière eux.

\- J'en ai marre. C'est toujours la même rengaine ! se plaignit-il.

\- C'est ton côté vélane qui doit leur faire de l'effet, expliqua le brun.

Louis leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, peut-être qu'il y avait un peu de ça. Mais tout de même. C'était lassant. Lui, ça ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça, les filles. Bien sûr, c'était toujours flatteur d'avoir ce genre de commentaire, mais… Franchement, c'était d'un ridicule ! La moitié de ces filles ne le connaissait même pas !

\- L'avantage d'être ami avec toi, c'est qu'on pourra toujours prendre les restes, s'enthousiasma David.

\- Ce sont des personnes ! maugréa Louis. Pas des restes…

David leva les mains, s'excusant.

\- Je me demande qui de toi ou d'Edward reçoit le plus de lettres…

\- Ce n'est pas une compétition, ronchonna Louis.

Il détestait cette fête plus qu'aucune autre. Franchement, qui avait eu cette idée stupide ? Fêter l'amour ? Ca ne servait à rien du tout ! Une première année s'arrêta devant lui, une serpentarde aux grands yeux bruns : elle lui tendit un gâteau, qu'il accepta, et l'entendit couiner en revenant vers ses amies.

\- Tu comptes le manger ? demanda Molly.

\- Non, fais-toi plaisir ! l'offrit-il en le tendant à sa cousine.

\- Pourquoi tu acceptes leurs cadeaux ? s'étonna David.

\- Je ne veux pas les blesser.

Et il fallait dire qu'il en profitait un peu, voire très souvent. Il croisa son cousin James dans le couloir qui lui fît signe :

\- Courage !

\- A toi aussi…

\- Sache que depuis que tu es à Poudlard, je reçois beaucoup moins de demande ! Je t'en remercie ! fit James d'un ton dramatique.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Vous êtes ridicule. Avouez que vous adorez qu'on vous prête autant d'attention !

Pour James, c'était sûrement le cas. Pour Louis aussi un peu… Mais Louis ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un brin coupable, en imaginant ces filles pleines d'espoir, alors que lui, il n'en avait rien à faire. La journée fût atrocement longue. Il écouta patiemment toutes les filles, accepta les cadeaux, les fleurs, les chocolats… Dès qu'il s'approchait de trop prés d'une fille, elle se mettait à hyperventiler, croyant qu'il allait lui offrir quelque chose. Louis détestait le quatorze Février. Vraiment.

Le soir arrivé, dans la grande salle, il décompta ses cartes avec James. Il en avait reçu très exactement quarante-deux, et James cinquante-trois. En signe de victoire, l'aîné des Potter se jeta sur le canapé, et lança les cartes tout autour de lui :

\- Bonne pêche cette année !

Janet et Molly soupirèrent dans leurs coins, dubitatives face à tant de vantardises, et Tommy se mît à rire. Louis, lui, n'avait qu'une hâte : se coucher et ne plus penser à cette journée, jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Il se leva du fauteuil, son manuel de potion dans les mains. Ils avaient un contrôle important demain, et Louis comptait bien le réussir.

Sa première lettre d'amour, celle qu'il avait reçu le matin même, glissa des pages et s'écrasa sur le sol de la grande salle. Janet se leva pour la ramasser, et serra contre son cœur, sa lettre, les yeux brillants de larmes…


	27. Première fois qu'il voit un dragon

_Vacances d'été_

Tous les ans, la famille Weasley-Delacour partait au moins deux semaines en vacances à l'étranger, pour découvrir d'autres cultures, d'autres horizons. Le père de Louis disait tout le temps que les voyages ouvraient l'esprit et remplissaient les têtes. Ils pouvaient se vanter d'avoir des enfants curieux, et assez aventureux. Victoire investissait toujours les musées de sa présence, Dominique se lançait tête baissée dans les villes, et Louis suivait ses sœurs, voulant toujours tout voir.

Cette année, il était impatient, encore plus que l'année dernière. Encore plus qu'il ne l'était la veille de son entrée à Poudlard. Cette année, son oncle Charlie les avait tous invité à venir en Roumanie, afin de visiter la réserve, qui s'ouvrait peu à peu au public. Louis n'avait qu'une hâte : apercevoir son premier dragon.

A peine arrivé sur le sol Roumain, il avait sauté sur son parrain, qui les attendait patiemment.

\- Tu as grandi ! fit remarquer son oncle. Et toi Victoire ! Tu es déjà une jeune femme ! Bravo pour tes ASPICS tu t'en es brillamment sortie ! Et Dominique : cette coupe de cheveux te va à ravir !

Victoire rougit et Dominique passa une main dans ses cheveux coupés très courts. Louis, lui sautillait :

\- On va voir les dragons ? Maintenant ?

\- Non pas maintenant ! rit Charlie, face à l'impatience de son neveu.

\- Quand alors ?

\- Demain !

\- Que demain ? bouda l'adolescent.

Fleur et Bill s'avancèrent.

\- Tu as l'air en forme ! nota l'aîné des Weasley.

\- Et toi tu as encore perdu un peu de tes cheveux ! se moqua son cadet.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel et enlaça son frère, son ami qui les conduisit jusqu'au logement qu'ils allaient habiter pendant deux semaines. Louis ouvrit grand les yeux, scrutant les alentours, le ciel, essayant d'entendre un son, le hurlement d'un dragon. Depuis tout petit, le blond adorait les dragons. C'étaient des créatures fascinantes… Son oncle et parrain y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Louis savait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les dragons. Par exemple, il savait que l'élevage des dragons avait été interdit par la Convention des sorciers de 1709, qu'ils étaient particulièrement difficiles à cacher. Le ministère de la Magie devait parfois recourir à des sortilèges d'Amnésie.

Ils étaient arrivés assez tard. Alors, la petite famille dina, et les enfants partirent se coucher. Louis bougonna dans son coin, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Sa mère avait râlé un bon quart d'heure avant de réussir à le convaincre d'aller au lit… La porte de sa petite chambre s'entrouvrit, laisant passer un faisceau lumineux.

\- Tu dors ?

\- Si je réponds oui, je suis crédible ? plaisanta Louis.

\- Enfile un manteau et des chaussures ! le pria Charlie.

Louis s'exécuta à la vitesse de l'éclair et passa sa tête à travers la porte :

\- Allez suis-moi sans faire de bruit ! ordonna son oncle.

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter de faire grincer les marches. Charlie ferma la porte d'entrée derrière eux, et ils empruntèrent un sentier :

\- Tu vas m'emmener voir un dragon ? s'enthousiasma Louis.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites…

\- Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur les dragons. J'ai lu tous tes livres au moins huit fois !

\- Ah oui ? s'amusa Charlie. On va voir ça !

Ils marchèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'adulte arrête Louis d'un geste de la main et lui fît signe de lever les yeux. La plus grande réserve de dragons au monde s'étalait sous leurs yeux.

\- Alors dis-moi, Louis, ce dragon tout à gauche ….

\- C'est à Norvégien à crête ! Il ressemble au Magyar à Pointes mais avec des plaques à la place des pointes t il est reconnaissable grâce à ses srosses plaques d'un noir de jais tout au long de l'échine. C'est une dragonne.

\- Une dragonne ? haussa un sourcil Charlie.

\- Les femelles sont généralement plus grandes et plus agressives que les mâles ! Et elle semble très agressive.

Charlie approuva d'un signe de tête, admiratif. Il observa son filleul, subjugué par les dragons et pour la première fois de sa vie, l'homme eut l'impression que quelqu'un le comprenait enfin. Louis était totalement happé par ce qu'il voyait, et jonglait d'un dragon à un autre.

\- Quel est le principal point faible d'un dragon ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ses yeux. C'est pour ça que le sortilège le plus efficace pour neutraliser un dragon est le sortilège de conjonctivite ! répondit Louis en continuant d'observer les dragons.

L'un d'eux se mît à cracher des flammes, et elles se reflétèrent dans ses yeux. La plupart des gens étaient effrayés par les dragons, par leurs rugissements féroces, leurs tailles impressionnantes… C'étaient des créatures dangereuses, mais si puissante, si intelligente…

\- Est-ce que je peux descendre toucher un dragon ? le supplia Louis.

\- Seuls les magizoologistes les plus aguerris le peuvent. Et je ne voudrais pas que tes parents réveillent un tas de cendre demain matin. Ils m'en voudraient un peu je crois ! Et il me remplaçait en tant que parrain ! plaisanta Charlie.

Louis comprenait parfaitement. Alors, il se contenta de poser son menton sur la rambarde en admirant le ballet aérien.

\- Pour moi, tu es irremplaçable, chuchota Louis.

Charlie, touché, frotta les cheveux blonds de son neveu.

\- Un jour, tu en toucheras un, de dragon. J'en suis convaincu petit Louis !


	28. Premier échec

_Troisième année_

Monsieur Sheridan était un peu bourru. Il n'était jamais satisfait de rien, ni de personne, et encore moins de ses élèves. Il avait une pédagogie assez particulière, qui consistait à toujours repousser les limites de chacun de ses élèves. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient quitté sa salle les larmes aux yeux, mais Louis devait admettre qu'il avait fait de sacrés progrès depuis qu'il avait remplacé le vieux Dawlish, un ancien auror, qui n'avait manifestement plus toute sa tête.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre le sortilège du Ridikulus, un classique que vous devez absolument maîtriser ! Ce sort vous permettra de vous défendre. Quelqu'un peut-il m'en dire plus ?

Il scruta la salle du regard, avant de s'arrêter sur Tommy Hartley, qui comme d'habitude, avait la réponse. Ce gamin travaillait dix fois plus que les autres…

\- Monsieur Hartley, je suis toute ouïe.

\- Le Riddikulus est un sortilège qui rend un épouvantard ridicule aux yeux de celui qui en avait peur à l'origine.

\- Parfait ! le félicita Sheridan. Tous en ligne.

\- Mais Monsieur…, commença Stefan Goyle en déglutissant.

\- Vous serez le premier à commencer.

Le verdict était sans appel, et sans s'être entraîné à prononcer la formule, Stefan s'avança. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ouvrit une malle et une masse informe en sortit, se tortillant, se tordant dans tous les sens. Et Louis fît face à son double, une parfaite copie de lui, en train d'humilier Stefan. C'était donc ainsi que le voyait Stefan ? Comme un adversaire ? Comme quelqu'un capable de lui faire du mal gratuitement ? Le faux Louis se mît à cracher toutes sortes de phrases, affreuses, qui horrifièrent Stefan, mais encore plus le Gryffondor :

\- T'es quelqu'un de mauvais tu sais ? Personne ne t'aime. De toute façon, tu n'es qu'une brute. Moi je suis un Weasley, et toi, toi tu n'es rien, qu'un abruti, qu'un fils de mangemort assez idiot pour qu'on ait tous eu pitié de lui. Parce que sa place est à Azkaban. Tu le sais ça ? La tienne aussi d'ailleurs…

La classe s'était tût, devenue muette, et Monsieur Sheridan ne broncha pas, et s'adressa calmement à son élève :

\- Prononcez la formule. MAINTENANT !

Stefan s'exécuta, et le faux Louis, blond, vît ses cheveux tourner au vert et pousser d'un coup, jusqu'à l'ensevelir. Tout le monde riait, sauf Louis qui resta totalement amorphe. David posa une main sur son épaule, il sursauta, avant de s'en dégager :

\- Lâche-moi.

Ce fût au tour de Tommy, qui affronta un clone de son père, qui le reniait. Tommy s'en sortit à merveille, enroulant son père dans du scotch pour le faire taire. David lui fît un clin d'œil :

\- Toujours effrayé par papa ? se moqua David.

Les relations entre Tommy et son père était toujours tendues. Fruit de son adultère, Monsieur Hartley voyait en son fils ses propres erreurs, mais encore plus, l'échec d'un mariage parfait qu'il avait toujours défendu. Si Tommy faisait officiellement parti de la famille Hartley, et qu'il avait été élevé avec Janet et Isaak, les enfants légitimes de son père, il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Janet était sa sœur. Madame Hartley était sa mère. Mais son père n'était pas son père, et Isaak… Isaak n'était qu'un colocataire. Quand il avait vu son père, son muscle cardiaque s'était animé, battant la chamade.

\- Il a le pouvoir d'allumer mon cœur, maugréa Tommy. Mais surtout de l'éteindre.

\- AU SUIVANT ! hurla Monsieur Sheridan.

Personne ne s'avança, et Louis, toujours ailleurs, était dans un brouillard épais, toujours choqué par l'épouvantard de Stefan.

\- WEASLEY A VOUS !

Molly s'avança, avant de reculer :

\- L'AUTRE WEASLEY !

Molly pâlit, et secoua son cousin par l'épaule pour le faire réagir. Finalement, Louis fit un pas devant l'autre, mécaniquement, et se planta devant l'épouvantard, qui prit une autre forme, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Il voyait son père, sa mère, ses sœurs, mamie Molly, papy Arthur, Rose, Albus, Molly, James, Fred, ses oncles, ses tantes, ses amis, ils défilaient les uns après les autres. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il se força à les ravaler, trop fier. Il tenait fermement sa baguette, prêt à lancer le sort, quand il se transforma en une autre personne. Sa grand-mère Appoline. La réplique était parfaite, à la ride, la ridule prés. Même sa voix. Même son français, chantant, parfait. Louis lâcha sa baguette, totalement désemparé.

\- Réagissez monsieur Weasley ! le pressa son professeur.

Mais l'adolescent n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Finalement, Monsieur Sheridan fît barrage entre l'épouvantard et son élève, et d'un coup de baguette, le renvoya dans la malle. Il envoya Louis au fond de la classe, le priant de reprendre ses esprits, et le cours continua. A la fin de l'heure, tous les élèves sortirent, passant devant lui. Monsieur Sheridan l'attrappa par l'épaule avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'enfuir et le prit à part :

\- J'imagine que cela fait beaucoup pour une seule journée…

La gorge sèche, il ne répondit pas. Il se concentrait, pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas pleurer.

\- La thanatophobie est la peur de perdre quelqu'un que vous aimez. C'est une peur très noble, Monsieur Weasley.

Il se tourna vers son professeur, furieux. Louis n'avait jamais échoué dans cette matière. Sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup. Entre la vision de l'épouvantard de Stefan, le sien et cet échec…

\- Vous viendrez samedi, seul. Et vous réussirez.

Louis hocha la tête, avant de disparaître, de trouver un refuge, loin des autres, pour être seul.


	29. Première fois qu'il va à la bibliothèque

_Troisième année_

Il n'y avait presque aucune âme dans la bibliothèque, tous les élèves étaient dehors, à profiter des rayons du soleil de printemps. Il n'y avait qu'Allénore Rameaux, reconnaissable avec son pull bleu clair et ses cheveux châtain si longs, qu'ils chatouillaient ses coudes allongés le long de son corps. Louis, une pile de livres dans les bras, s'affala sur la chaise d'en face. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parler à Allénore… C'était l'amie de sa cousine Rose et de son cousin Albus, elle n'était pas dans la même maison que lui… Mais il l'avait croisé quelques fois et il avait toujours apprécié la discrétion de la jeune fille. Il la salua, et esquissa un sourire en l'entendant grogner un vague « B'jour » sans lâcher des yeux son manuel.

Louis, en trois ans, n'avait jamais posé un seul de ses orteils dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Certes, c'était un peu honteux. Mais Louis avait toujours estimé qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Cependant, aujourd'hui, il avait une mission à remplir !

\- Tu n'es pas avec Rose et Albus ? demanda-t-il à Allénore en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Non ils sont en retenue tous les deux avec Scorpius…, soupira la brune. Et toi ? Tu n'avais pas envie de sortir avec tes amis ?

\- Flemme… , lâcha-t-il nonchalant. J'avais envie d'être un peu seul… Tu lis quoi ?

Allénore souleva le grimoire de ses mains pour lui montrer la couverture.

\- Sortilèges… Tu aimes cette matière ? lu-t-il.

\- J'adore ! Et ce manuel est très complet ! Il est éclectique !

\- Eclectique ? haussa des sourcils Louis.

Il n'y avait qu'Allénore pour utiliser ce genre de mot…

\- Eclectique ! Il ne penche pas pour une doctrine en particulier quant à l'origine des premiers sortilèges, mais il expose plusieurs opinions provenant de différents peuples ! Regarde au chapitre trois par exemple, l'auteur nous explique que les sortilèges des peuples mandarins…

Et il l'écouta parler pendant un bon quart d'heure. Cela l'étonna. Allénore n'était pas une grande bavarde. Et pourtant, passionnée par son livre qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses deux petites mains, Louis la trouva amusante. Le charme se rompit lorsqu'elle se tût, pour pencher la tête sur le côté droit.

\- Tu es venu ici pour travailler ?

\- -Non.

Il sortit de son sac sa trousse et sous les yeux chocolat et attentifs d'Allénore, il sortit son arme contre l'ennui. Un long tube creux…

\- Mes voisins moldus m'ont montré ceci pendant les vacances… Attends que je me rappelle comment ça fonctionne…

Il tira la langue en réfléchissant et porta la sarbacane à sa bouche.

\- Tu vois le blond assis là-bas ?

Allénore hocha la tête, remarquant la présence d'un élève de troisième année, un Serpentard qu'elle connaissait de nom.

\- Il s'est moqué des cheveux de Roxanne hier.

Il souffla dans la sarbacane et le projectile atteignit sa cible. Ryan Kapner, qui somnolait jusque-là, sursauta sous l'effet de l'assaut, sans parvenir à déterminer d'où il venait. En voyant sa tête ahurie et à moitié paniquée, Allénore éclata de rire. Et ce fût au tour de Louis, de sursauter…. Finalement, il avait bien fait de venir ici. Ne serait-ce que pour écouter le son mélodieux que produisait l'hilarité d'Allénore Rameaux.


	30. Première retenue

_Troisième année_

Louis pouvait se vanter d'être un bon élève, et un bon camarade de classe. Il franchissait rarement les limites et restait toujours poli avec les professeurs, et respectait les règles. Enfin pas toujours. En fait, quasiment jamais, mais il avait le mérite d'être plus discret que James et Fred.

Retourner tous les tableaux de Poudlard sans se faire prendre, ça relevait déjà d'un certain exploit. Surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait prendre, contrairement à ses deux cousins, qui s'étaient faits pincés par le vieux Rusard dans l'aile Ouest du château.

\- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Janet, assise en tailleur dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

\- C'est triste de passer sa vie en cage.

Tommy haussa un sourcil. D'habitude, Louis était toujours imperturbable quand ils étaient en cours de soins aux créatures magiques : on ne pouvait même pas lui adresser un mot sans qu'il ne bronche et fasse signe aux perturbateurs de se taire. Il était assez insupportable dans ces moments-ci.

\- Quelqu'un veut-il me parler des niffleurs ? demanda le professeur Gobeplanche.

\- Ce sont des créatures magiques très intelligentes, assez fouineuses et connues pour leur attachement et fascinantion pour tout ce qui brille, répondit Tommy.

\- Parfait Monsieur Hartley. Dix points pour Gryffondor !

Louis regarda les niffleurs, enfermés dans des cages. Elles étaient spacieuses, certes… Mais les pauvres créatures étaient tout de même enfermées !

\- Vous allez participer à l'une des traditions de Poudlard ! J'ai caché ce matin dans la forêt, de l'or de farfadet. Celui qui en trouvera le plus, grâce à son niffleur, aura droit à une petite récompense ! leur apprit Madame Gobeplanche.

Tous les élèves se précipitèrent pour choisir leur Niffleur, et essayer de l'apprivoiser. Janet jouait avec le sien, qui frottait affectueusement sa petite tête dans son cou.

\- Il est adorable !

Celui de Tommy était plus dissipé, et s'amusait déjà à fureter partout, en escaladant le corps de l'adolescent, à la recherche d'or. Finalement, il s'arrêta sur sa montre, et lui mordilla le poignet. Les Niffleurs étaient des créatures douces et même affectueuses par nature. Même s'ils pouvaient se révéler destructeurs, ce n'était pas une bonne chose de les garder à l'intérieur d'une maison. Donc encore moins de les enfermer dans une cage !

\- Monsieur Weasley vous n'avez pas pris de Niffleur ?

\- Il n'y en a plus Madame, fit remarquer Louis.

\- Un élève a dû en prendre deux pour avoir plus de chance ! pesta l'enseignante. C'est tous les ans la même rengaine !

En fait, il en restait bien un, tapi au fond de sa cage. Mais madame Gobeplanche était déjà partie à la poursuite de ses élèves, prête à les sermonner les uns après les autres jusqu'à retrouver le voleur de niffleur. Louis ouvrit la cage, et la petite créature s'avança prudemment, sans oser sortir.

\- Viens. Je ne t'utiliserai pas, tu peux en être certain. Même pour une récompense !

L'animal pencha la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Louis qui tendit sa main. Le niffleur la renifla, avant de sortir totalement, libre de s'en aller. Pourtant, il galopa jusqu'à l'adolescent et se nicha dans le creux de ses bras, ses petites pattes l'encerclant.

\- Tu ne veux pas t'enfuir ?

La créature secoua la tête.

\- C'est vrai, on vous exploite. Vous travaillez soi dans des terriers, pour des gobelins qui vous forcent à creuser la terre à la recherche de trésors, ou dans les mines… Vous faîtes le sale boulot pour nous ! Ce n'est pas juste.

Les paroles du Gryffondor faisaient doucement leurs chemins jusqu'au Niffleur qui commença à s'agiter, l'air vindicatif.

\- J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas rémunérés en plus ! ajouta Louis. C'est tellement injuste.

Ce petit homme avait raison ! Le niffleur tapa du poing sur sa jambe et l'écouta plus attentivement :

\- Vous avez des syndicats pour défendre vos droits ? Il faudrait quand j'en parle à tante Hermione.

Le niffleur écarquilla ses yeux :

\- Elle travaille au sein du département de la justice magique. Je suis certain qu'elle appuiera tes revendications !

Il pencha de nouveau la tête, en pleine concentration, avant de regarder le blond l'air perdu :

\- Tu sais… Avoir des congés payés, un salaire convenable, de meilleurs conditions de travail ! Ça ne doit pas être facile de creuser la terre ! Vos petites pattes doivent être fatiguées à force !

Le niffleur observa ses pattes : effectivement, elles étaient abimées, marquées par la terre, le travail, à trop fouiner pour trouver de l'or.

\- Et des congés parentaux aussi ! s'exclama Louis. Avoir huit petits d'un coup ça demande beaucoup de temps !

Le niffleur était convaincu et s'approcha de Louis, qui lui murmura son plan à l'oreille. A la fin du cours, tous les élèves ramenèrent leur niffleur, Madame Gobe-Planche était en pétard, n'ayant pas trouvé le prétendu « tricheur ». Le soir même, Louis quitta la table très tôt et se faufila jusqu'à la réserve, ou se trouvaient les niffleurs. Il ouvrit les cages, faisant glisser les verrous et regarder son niffleur, prendre la tête du cortège.

\- MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? hurla la voix de son enseignante.

\- Je libère ces pauvres Niffleurs !

\- Mais ils ne sont pas prisonniers ! fit la vieille dame. Je comptais les relâcher dans la forêt interdite comme tous les ans !

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Effectivement, tous les ans, les niffleurs qui servaient aux cours étaient relâchés après avoir été chouchoutés pendant une semaine par la magizoologiste. Louis s'en souvenait maintenant… Il s'était peut-être emballé un peu vite.

\- Mais je l'ai fait pour tous les autres !

\- Les autres ? souleva l'enseignante.

\- Ceux qui sont exploités pour notre bon plaisir !

Madame Gobe-Planche ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, un peu attendrie. Louis Weasley aimait les créatures magiques, sans nul doute. Mais elle ne pût non plus s'empêcher de le punir et de l'envoyer en retenue, quand la horde de niffleurs qu'il avait relâché, vola tous les objets de valeurs du château… Louis fût coller tout un mois, condamner à chercher les trophées, les coupes, les assiettes, les bijoux, bien cachés par ces petites bêtes. Mais pour rien au monde il ne regretta son geste…


	31. Premier match gagné

_Troisième année_

Louis avait passé les sélections pour faire parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il avait été retenu pour être poursuiveur, et il en était ravi. L'année dernière, il n'avait été qu'un simple remplaçant et n'avait participé à aucun match, condamné à rester dans les gradins, et à prier pour qu'un de ses camarades tombent malades… Ce qui était assez cruel en soit. Mais cette année, il volait enfin, avec son équipe. Il avait passé tout son été à s'entraîner avec ses cousins, et James l'avait durement mis à l'épreuve.

\- Respire un peu ! Tout ira bien ! le rassura Janet.

Ce premier match le rendait un peu nerveux. Il regardait son assiette, sa sœur en face de lui :

\- Tu es très doué ! Tout se passera bien, ajouta Molly.

\- Au pire, tu perds ! le nargua Dominique.

Tous les Gryffondors la regardèrent, ou plutôt, la fusillèrent des yeux :

\- Si je n'étais pas à Serdaigle, je te soutiendrais à cent pour cent petit frère !

\- Merci Dominique, tes encouragements me touchent ! grogna le blond.

\- Je soutiens seulement à soixante-quinze pour cent on va dire…

\- Arrête-toi, lui conseilla Molly en pouffant de rire. Gryffondor a une très bonne équipe ! On va atomiser les Serdaigles ! Ne te fais pas de soucis Louis !

Dominique leva les yeux au ciel, et frappant l'épaule de son frère en guise d'encouragements, avant de s'enfuir vers les siens, en s'accrochant aux bras de Rose et d'Allénore qui lui firent un clin d'œil chacune.

\- Faut que tu manges un peu, lui conseilla Janet.

\- Je vais vomir.

\- Tu es très pâle…, insista-t-elle d'un air soucieux.

Louis avala une cuillère de muesli pour la faire taire, mais James le secoua bien vite, l'emmenant à sa suite pour se diriger vers les vestiaires.

\- Tout ira bien !

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, souffla-t-il exaspéré.

Le capitaine de l'équipe, un septième année qui avait des lunettes lui donnant l'air d'une chouette mal réveillée, leur donna ses dernières instructions avant de leur faire enfourcher leurs balais. Louis s'exécuta et le reste se passa tout seul. Il avança mécaniquement jusqu'au stade, les oreilles bourdonnantes, sans entendre les acclamations des élèves de Poudlard, surexcités par ce premier match, qui ouvrait la saison.

\- J'attends de vous un beau jeu. Soyez des joueurs fair-play et exemplaires ! les avertit l'arbitre.

Ce dernier lança le souaffle, et plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui. Il se concentra sur ce-dernier. James s'en était emparé, et filait malgré le vent, jusqu'aux buts des Serdaigles, slalomant autour de leurs adversaires. Il le suivait de près, jusqu'à ce qu'une Serdaigle de sixième année lui fasse un hochequeue, en saisissant la queue de son balai pour le ralentir et le gêner. Il perdit l'équilibre cherchant des yeux l'arbitre pour qu'il constate la faute. Malheureusement, celui-ci était manifestement occupé à lire la gazette du sorcier…

\- Il est ou là, le fair-play ? pesta-t-il, pendu à son balai. « Joueur fair-play » ! T'es bon à mettre à la poubelle toi ! hurla-t-il au joueur qui l'avait bousculé.

\- T'as dit quoi Weasley ?

\- Que tu es à fond et très belle, toi !

La Serdaigle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- OH WEASLEY ! ARRETE DE COURTISER ET VA MARQUER ! hurla son capitaine.

Louis s'exécuta, et imita son cousin, servant principalement de soutien. Pendant tout le match, il se contenta d'assurer son rôle.

\- Le vif d'or est lâché ! Hopkins est à sa poursuite ! Serdaigle est à deux doigts de gagner ce premier match ! siffla la voix de David, qui était le nouveau commentateur.

\- REMUEZ-VOUS ! cria une nouvelle fois le capitaine des rouges et ors.

Louis se secoua, au sens propre comme et figuré, et repéra la poursuiveuse des Serdaigles qui l'avait bousculé tout à l'heure. Il essaya de repérer leur attrapeur, au coude à coude avec Hopkins, tous deux en chasse pour attraper le vif d'or. Mais James lui fît la passe, et il se retrouva avec le souafle dans les mains, obligé de bouger et de s'envoler vers les buts. James et Fiona, l'autre poursuiveuse étaient encerclés, et ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Les Serdaigles avaient vingt points d'avance et essayaient de faire gagner du temps à leur attrapeur. Personne ne se souciait de Louis, alors il saisit sa chance. Celle de marquer son tout premier but. Il vola en direction des buts, rapide, et exécuta une charge de Chelmodiston en faisant un saut de son balai, suivi d'un salto puis d'un tir vers les buts. Les Gryffondors hurlèrent. Le gardien des bronzes et bleus, surpris, ne put rien faire. Louis venait de faire gagner trente points à son équipe. Il en était fier.

\- GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE ! félicita la voix de David dans le micro.

Et Louis comprit que ce n'était pas lui que les Gryffondors applaudissaient, mais Aiden, l'attrapeur de son équipe, qui avait le vif d'or entre ses mains. Il s'en moquait bien que personne n'ait vu son action. Il avait gagné, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Pour autant, derrière lui, James l'enlaça :

\- C'était un magnifique tir !

Louis sourit. C'était sa première victoire, et il était fier d'y avoir participé…


	32. Première fois qu'il va à Pré-au-Lard

_Troisième année_

\- Je peux y aller ?

Madame Gobe-Planche jeta un coup d'œil à la liste des objets qui avaient disparus du Château suite à la libération des Niffleurs par Louis.

\- Il manque encore quatre coupes ! l'informa-t-elle, implacable.

Louis bougonna et à l'aide de son niffleur, parcourut une nouvelle fois le couloir, pour vérifier que l'une des coupes n'étaient pas cachées entre deux pierres. Depuis quatre mois, tous les samedi, Louis était condamné à errer dans le château pour retrouver les objets que les Niffleurs avaient subtilisés et dissimulés aux quatre coins de Poudlard.

\- Allez Gevaudan ! On continue !

Le niffleur, exaspéré fit la moue : il regrettait tellement d'avoir était à la tête de ce mouvement de libération des niffleurs ! Madame Gobe-Planche observa son élève, et « Gevaudan », affectueusement nommé par le blond. Par curiosité, elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il l'avait appelé ainsi. Il avait répondu qu'en France, la Bête du Gévaudan était une légende, et qu'on ne savait pas très bien ce que c'était : une espèce de loup, un monstre sauvage assoiffé de sang, ou un tueur en série drapé d'une peau de bête. Louis trouvait Gevaudan tantôt affectueux, tantôt fourbe, si bien que son prénom était une évidence. L'adolescent soupira :

\- Gevaudan ! Ne commence pas à faire ta tête de Mule ! Coopère un peu ! Tu dois bien avoir une idée d'où tes collègues niffleurs ont caché ces coupes !

Le niffleur émit un petit son désolé, et Louis geignit. A cause de ses retenues, il n'avait pas pu se rendre une seule fois à pré-au-lard. Le soir, ses amis revenaient, tous contents de leur journée, à lui parler de la boutiques de farces et attrapes de son oncle à George, des bièraubeurres qu'ils buvaient aux trois balais, et de la cabane hurlante…

Louis connaissait maintenant Poudlard comme sa poche. En même temps, cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'il le fouillait… Il doutait de trouver un jour ces maudites coupes !

\- A Pré-au-lard, je pourrais vous en racheter des coupes, ronchonna Louis. Tout le monde y gagnerait du temps !

\- Mais mon plaisir de vous voir arpenté le château avec cet mine désespérée monsieur Weasley ? Qu'en faites-vous ?

Louis leva les yeux vers la vieille femme, un peu choquée. Il l'avait toujours aimé, mais il commençait à douter de sa bienveillance.

\- Je lève votre punition, céda finalement son enseignante.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre :

\- Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez rattraper vos amis !

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Disparaissez avant que je ne change d'avis !

Louis écarquilla grand les yeux, et s'enfuit avant de faire rattraper par madame Gobe-Planche :

\- Laissez donc Gevaudan ici ! le supplia-t-elle.

\- Oh oui. Pardon.

Louis posa le niffleur et lui tapota gentiment la tête.

\- On se reverra ! lui promit-il avant de s'enfuir.

Il courut, pour rejoindre David, Tommy, Janet et Molly. Malheureusement, ils étaient déjà partis, et il pointa rapidement auprès de son responsable de maison, Neville Londubat :

\- Tu as trouvé les coupes manquantes ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non, soupira-t-il. Mais madame Gobe-Planche m'a dit que je pouvais y aller.

Neville lui sourit, et inscrit son nom au registre, avant de la voir disparaître comme une flèche. Il faisait beau dehors. C'était vraiment une belle journée, et Louis était heureux de la passer dehors, plutôt qu'enfermé dans le château. Il repéra les cheveux roux de sa cousine, sur la place centrale et lui sauta dessus :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna-t-elle avant d'être coupé par Janet.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venu !

\- Tu n'es plus en retenue ? l'interrogea David.

Louis répondit à leurs questions en se baladant dans Pré-au-lard pour la toute première fois. Il découvrit enfin la boutique de son oncle pour acheter des friandises et une nouvelle plume correctrice. Malheureusement, il n'était pas présent ce jour-ci. Louis pesta : d'habitude, son oncle George ne ratait jamais les sorties de ses enfants, neveux et nièces à Pré-au-lard ! Il jouait de malchance ! Mais il se consola, avec une bièraubeurre. Il rit, toute la journée. Il passa dans une boutique de bibelot et fit même un achat.

Le soir même, au dîner, madame Gobe-Planche trouva à sa place quatre petit gobelet. Ils étaient de mauvaise qualité et pourtant, elle les admira, en souriant. Sur l'un d'eux il y était gravé un « Gevaudan et moi sommes vraiment désolés »…


	33. Première fois qu'il se blesse

_Vacances d'été entre la troisième et la quatrième année_

\- Ton chat me fait peur !

\- Arrête il est adorable ! le défendit Molly.

Louis jeta un œil méfiant à « Winnie », le futur nouveau chat de sa cousine, au pelage roux et aux oreilles blanches. L'animal miaulait dans sa cage. Les vacances d'été étaient passées à une vitesse folle. Molly était venue le voir à la chaumière aux coquillages pour demander à son cousin de l'accompagner au chemin de Traverse, il avait accepté.

\- Je déteste les chats, maugréa Louis.

\- Tu adores les créatures magiques ! s'offusqua Molly.

\- C'est un vulgaire chat ! Pas une créature magique ! Qu'il crache des flammes et là, il deviendra intéressant !

\- Ne l'écouta pas ! T'es parfait ! murmura la rousse au chaton.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré : sa cousine était complément folle de son chat. Dans deux semaines, les cours allaient reprendre, et le Poudlard express s'en irait. Et Louis songea que ce serait la première fois qu'il le prendrait seul, sans ses deux sœurs. Victoire allait rentrer sur Paris, dans son école d'art, en deuxième année. L'année dernière, cela n'avait pas surpris grand monde quand elle s'y était inscrite : elle avait toujours aimé peindre. Dominique l'y avait rejointe, pour y étudier la mode. Il se désola un moment de leurs absences : ses sœurs lui manquaient déjà. Il secoua la tête, pour penser à autre chose : il reverrait ses amis, David, Tommy et Janet. Et puis, il y aurait Hugo, Lily, et Roxanne !

\- Vous avez fait votre choix ? demanda le vendeur.

\- Oui, ce sera ce petit chat roux !

\- Winnie ? Très bien !

D'un coup de baguette, le vendeur fit descendre la cage de l'animal qui feula en passant à quelques centimètres du visage de Louis.

\- Toi, t'es vraiment une sale bête, et je t'aime pas ! lui déclara-t-il.

\- T'es vraiment pas bien !

\- Ton chat est un monstre !

\- Mais non !

\- Il vient de me feuler dessus !

\- C'est un signe d'affection ça !

\- En fait, commença le vendeur…

\- Bonjour ! fit une toute petite voix.

Louis et Molly se retournèrent, pour voir Allénore Rameaux, toute bronzée, ses cheveux toujours aussi longs et son éternelle timidité.

\- Oh Allénore ! Tu es rentrée de France ? la salua Molly.

\- Oui. Hier. Je viens faire mes achats pour la rentrée !

Louis aimait bien Allénore et son tout petit accent français, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas perdu. Une aura de douceur l'entourait constamment et il jura que les animaux présents dans leurs cages et qui faisaient du bruit, s'étaient instantanément calmés. La meilleure amie de Rose était vraiment adorable…

\- Tu ne loges pas chez oncle Ron et tante Hermione ? s'étonna Louis.

La jeune fille se tortilla, mal-à-l'aise :

\- Si, ils viennent me chercher dans une heure.

\- Mademoiselle Rameaux ! Je vous attendais ! les interrompit le vieil homme. Je vous amène Gribouille !

Allénore s'avança jusqu'au comptoir ou le vendeur sortit une nouvelle cage. Louis, curieux s'approcha pour mieux voir :

\- Vos amis allaient justement prendre le dernier chaton de la portée ! lui apprit l'animalier.

\- C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Elle sortit un petit chat tout blanc de la cage, qui miaula tout doucement, avant de se frotter contre sa joue quand elle le prit dans ses bras. Louis le caressa tout doucement :

\- Je croyais que t'aimais pas les chats ! remarqua sa cousine.

\- Celui-ci ne semble pas vouloir m'égorger avec ses griffes !

\- C'est super ! fit Molly à Allénore en ignorant Louis. Winnie et Gribouille continueront à se voir même à Poudlard !

Allénore hocha la tête et régla la somme demandée. Pendant ce temps, Louis s'était approché de Winnie, essayant de lui donner une nouvelle chance. L'animal passa une patte hors des barreaux de sa cage et lui mordilla la main.

\- On va fréquenter la même personne ! Autant qu'on s'entende bien !

Manifestement, Winnie n'était pas d'accord. Elle griffa sans aucune once de pitié la joue de Louis qui recula, se cogna sur le coin du comptoir et se prit les pieds dans le tapis, avant de tomber tête la première sur le sol. Son nez lui faisait atrocement mal et quand il se releva le tapis était rouge sang.

\- Tiens, il me semblait qu'il était blanc ! plaisanta Louis.

\- Tu saignes du nez.

\- Oh !

Allénore riait, tout comme Molly.

Louis passa une main sur l'une de ses tempes, qui avait cogné le comptoir. Il s'était ouvert la tempe… Louis n'avait jamais autant saigné. Il ne s'était jamais réellement blessé, ses parents étaient de nature assez surprotecteurs. Ses sœurs n'étaient pas mieux non plus… Il savait qu'il se blesserait un jour. Seulement, il espérait que sa blessure ne serait pas dû à un chat caractériel et maléfique, qui se léchait à présent la patte, manifestement fier de lui. Le gérant de la boutique s'agita et d'un coup de baguette, arrêta l'hémorragie et recousu la tempe ouverte de Louis.

\- Il ne reste qu'une toute petite cicatrice, nota la brune.

\- Je ne suis pas un expert en enchantement, s'excusa l'homme.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Louis.

Il avait aperçu Mina Nott devant la boutique et la salua d'une main en lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Puis, il se tourna vers Allénore et Molly.

\- Ce qui vient de se passer ne sortira pas d'ici ! les menaça-t-elle.

\- Très bien ! Personne ne saura que ta cicatrice sur la tempe est due à un petit chaton tout mignon.

Les deux adolescentes pouffèrent de rire, et Louis conscient du ridicule de la situation, se joignit à elles.


	34. Premier baiser

_Quatrième année_

Se retrouver dans la salle sur la demande le premier samedi suivant la rentrée, c'était devenu une tradition pour Louis et ses amis. Pendant les vacances, Tommy s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, si bien que ses boucles brunes cachaient presque ses yeux. Janet, au contraire, avait coupé les siens en un magnifique carré, qui soulignait son visage. David avait pris un peu de muscles, décidé à faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard pour cette année, dont Edward Stam, un prétentieux de première que Louis ne supportait pas, faisait partie. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de supporter Stefan Goyle…

\- Je croyais que c'était une soirée rien que pour nous ! bougonna Janet.

\- C'est raté ! rit Molly.

Ils étaient plusieurs cette fois-ci. Janet avait amené quelques amis de Poufsouffle, et de Serdaigle dont Haylina, assise juste à côté de Molly. Tommy aussi avait fait passer le mot, et même Mina était venue. Louis ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il la trouvait jolie, avec son teint mat, ses cheveux noir de jais et ses yeux en forme d'amande.

\- Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien, lui souffla tout doucement Tommy.

\- Qui ça ?

Tommy désigna vaguement l'endroit où se trouvait Mina et il grimaça :

\- Tu parles d'Ambre ? tenta-t-il.

\- Non. De Mina !

\- Ah !

C'était tout ce que Louis était capable de dire.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Haylina.

\- Un action ou vérité ! proposa Janet. C'est ce qu'on fait d'habitude !

Janet n'était pas fan du changement. Elle était assez exclusive en ce qui concernait ses relations, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis.

\- D'accord, commença David. Je commence ! Mina, action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité ! choisit cette dernière.

\- Quel est ton pire cauchemar ?

\- J'étais poursuivie par un clown…

Tout le monde commença à rire.

\- C'est vrai que ton épouvantard est un clown ! nota Tommy.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? s'étonna Mina.

Tommy rougit et Louis se contenta de baisser la tête.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe après ? demanda Haylina curieuse.

\- Oh, il me découpe en petits morceaux et me dévore ! termina Mina d'une toute petite voix.

Le jeu continua. Mina demanda à Haylina quelle était sa pire honte, Molly mit David au défi de mettre plus de marshmallow qu'elle dans sa bouche, et Janet demanda à Tommy d'avaler le contenu d'une boîte de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Il le fît, sous les acclamations de tout le monde. Louis l'applaudit, un peu admiratif : le mélange ne devait vraiment pas être terrible. Puis finalement, le blond n'y échappa pas et ce fût à son tour. Il n'avait jamais aimé trop se confier. Alors, prudemment, il choisit action, et le Serpentard qui l'avait désigné, malicieusement, lui demanda :

\- Embrasse la personne qui te plaît le plus ici.

Louis rougit. Pour un piège, c'était un piège.

\- Je refuse.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! s'offusqua Tommy.

\- Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor ça, nota une Poufsouffle que Louis fusilla du regard.

« Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor »… Parce qu'insister pour lui faire faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire c'était très Poufsouffle ça ?

\- Je peux changer pour une vérité ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, tu sais que c'est pas autorisé, lu rappela David.

\- Je ne vais pas embrasser une fille si elle n'en a pas envie ! tenta-t-il.

\- Vous êtes d'accord ? les interrogea Edward.

\- CERTAINEMENT PAS ! hurla Molly.

\- Tu étais exclue d'office, je te rassure, maugréa Louis.

Aucune autres filles n'émit d'objections, à la grande déception de Louis. Tout le monde le regardait et il se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Il aurait pu fuir… Insister encore fois, quitte à passer pour un lâche. Mais les autres le sifflait, l'applaudissait, le pressait… Il accepta, cédant sous la pression. Il se leva, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Il observa Mina, ses yeux brillants et les lèvres entrouvertes. Elle était celle qui lui plaisait le plus ici. Puis il se tourna vers Tommy. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça…

Il fît un autre pas, en essayant de gagner du temps. Il y avait Haylina, plutôt mignonne. Il y avait Violette, Saddie et Brooke. Il n'en connaissait aucune. Et Louis n'avait pas envie d'offrir son premier baiser à n'importe qui. Alors, il fît un autre pas et se dirigea vers Janet, qui toute rouge, accepta son baiser, le cœur en joie, sans se douter que pour Louis, il avait un goût affreusement trop amer.


	35. Première fois qu'il repousse quelqu'un

_Quatrième année_

\- T'as fait une connerie.

\- Le mot est faible.

\- T'as fait une méga connerie, rectifia Molly.

\- Je trouve que ça exprime pas encore assez bien mes sentiments intérieurs, grommela Louis, la tête enfoncée dans un coussin rouge.

\- T'as fait une méga giga supra connerie, corrigea-t-elle encore une fois.

\- On se rapproche, mais ce n'est pas encore ça !

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, déserte à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Louis évitait de parler à Janet depuis plus de deux semaines, tant il était gêné depuis le fiasco de la scène « baiser-vérité ».

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda Molly.

\- Je ne sais pas, sur le moment, ça me semblait être la meilleure option !

\- Janet n'est pas une option ! s'offusqua la rousse, en défendant sa meilleure amie.

\- Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?

\- Que tu embrasses la fille qui te plaisait vraiment le plus ! déclara Molly, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Et comment tu sais que ce n'est pas Janet qui me plaisait plus ? railla-t-il.

Molly, le visage fermé, lui lança un coussin en pleine figure, qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver :

\- Ça fait trois ans qu'elle se jette littéralement à tes pieds et qu'elle baise le sol sur lequel tu marches !

Louis ouvrit la bouche, sans comprendre.

\- Oh je t'en prie ! Ne fait pas celui qui ne se doutait de rien !

\- Mais je ne me doutais de rien ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- T'es vraiment pas doué, l'accusa Molly.

\- Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ?

La « méga giga supra connerie » de Louis, s'était transformée « méga giga supra ultra connerie ». Sans le savoir, il avait joué avec les sentiments de Janet. Il n'avait jamais souhaité ça ! Janet était son amie ! Il n'avait jamais pensé à elle de manière romantique… L'air penaud, il laissa sa tête tomber sur le dossier.

\- Comment je vais rattraper ça moi ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Ne fais pas attendre Janet. Tu dois lui parler.

Louis soupira et partit se coucher, espérant que la nuit lui porterait conseil. Le lendemain, il se réveilla et n'osa pas regarder Tommy. C'était tendu. Il descendit les escaliers, et d'un œil entendu, il fit comprendre à Molly qu'il allait parlait à leur amie. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle, et alla directement à la table des Poufsouffle ou se trouvait Janet. Instantanément, les bavardages cessèrent, et ses amis l'abandonnèrent en lui faisant des clins d'œil complices et en gloussant. Louis avait horreur, et détestait d'avance ce qu'il allait faire. Janet avait un sourire éblouissant et des joues rouges. Comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois, il savait que c'était à cause de lui…

\- Salut…

\- Salut, répondit Louis. Ecoute…

\- Tu en as mi du temps avant d'oser me parler ! lui reprocha-t-elle en le coupant.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et inspira :

\- Tu sais, entre nous…

\- Ça change tout ! termina Janet.

\- Non Janet. Ça ne change rien ! dit-il un peu trop fort.

Molly lui avait dit d'être ferme, et honnête avec elle. Louis lui devait bien ça. Mais quand il vu le beau visage de Janet se décomposer, il se gifla mentalement :

\- C'était un jeu stupide, ça ne voulait rien dire, chuchota-t-il.

\- « Ça ne voulait rien dire » ? répéta Janet les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant c'est moi que tu as choisi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne te plais pas ?

Louis ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça… Il ne voulait pas la blesser, ou lui faire du mal. Janet faisait partie de ses meilleurs-amis.

\- Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on s'éloigne un peu…

C'était la seule solution possible. La situation était trop gênante… Janet recula, comme frappée en plein visage :

\- Loin des yeux près du cœur !

\- Non, Janet…

\- T'inquiète ! J'ai compris ! cracha-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas de moi. J'aurais du me douter que c'était trop beau et que le grand Louis Weasley ne voudrait pas de moi !

Elle s'en alla et Louis ferma les yeux. Il venait de causer du chagrin à Janet, de la repousser injustement après l'avoir embrassé. Il chercha du réconfort, dans les yeux de quelqu'un et tomba sur Mina qui lui souriait gentiment à la table des Gryffondors. Tommy, qui venait d'arriver, les observa et comprit.


	36. Première dispute avec son meilleur ami

_Quatrième année_

\- Qu'est ce qui fait 999 fois "TIC" et 1 fois "TOC" ? tenta de détendre l'atmosphère Molly.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Janet avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette et refusait de lever la tête. Tommy lui, ne lâchait pas Louis des yeux, et David ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Personne ?

Un ange passa. L'ambiance était tendue. D'ordinaire, leurs repas étaient toujours animés de rires et de discutions. Depuis que Louis avait repoussé Janet, il y avait un profond malaise. Ils n'osaient plus s'adresser la parole, Tommy adressait à peine la parole à Louis, et David ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- Un mille pattes avec une jambe de bois !

Quelqu'un éclata de rire sur leur droite, brisant le silence. Ils se tournèrent tous vers James, qui les regarda sans comprendre :

\- Bah quoi ? Elle est excellente cette blague !

\- James, ce n'est pas le moment !

\- Pourquoi vous avez tous des têtes de déterrés ? demanda le brun. Quelqu'un est mort ?

\- Non ! s'empressa de répondre Molly avant que Janet n'ait le temps de répandre sa haine.

Louis jeta sa fourchette, l'appétit coupé. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il espérait y trouver un peu de calme et de paix. Mais il n'y trouva que sa cousine Rose, et Allénore, toutes deux concentrées sur leur devoir. Il s'assit à côté d'elles :

\- Tu connais la bibliothèque toi ? s'étonna Rose en le taquinant.

Il lui tira la langue, avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses bras.

\- Ah je me disais aussi ! rit Rose.

\- Tu peux m'aider ? demanda Allénore à la rousse. Je comprends pas ce passage…

Louis prit l'ouvrage d'Allénore dans les mains :

\- « Pratiquer les défenses contre les forces du mal », lu-t-il . Ça ne sert à rien ce genre de manuel.

Allénore fronça les sourcils, creusant une ride entre ses deux yeux :

\- Ca m'aide beaucoup !

\- Ah oui ? répondit Louis, étonné.

Mina passa devant lui, en lui offrant un grand sourire, et il se leva, redonnant son livre à Allénore, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Louis suivit Mina jusqu'au rayon concernant la divination et la chercha, avant d'entendre une voix dans son dos :

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais à cette matière ! plaisanta Mina.

\- Oh, oui, j'adore tout ce qui est feuille de thé au fond des tasses, prémonitions de mort tout ça tout ça…, bredouilla-t-il maladroitement.

Mina pouffa de rire, avant de redevenir plus sérieuse :

\- Je vous ai vu à table avec tes amis. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

\- Oui, c'est un peu étrange depuis…

\- Depuis que tu as embrassé Janet ! termina à sa place la Gryffondor.

\- Oui…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et fît semblant de s'intéresser à un livre.

\- C'est drôle, je ne pensais pas que tu choisirais Janet.

Il fît tomber le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains, et le ramassa comme si de rien n'était, son cœur ratant un battement.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, chuchota Mina en rougissant.

\- En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment à elle que je pensais…

Le visage de Mina s'illumina et leurs deux visages s'approchèrent. Louis déglutit. Peut-être que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre… Après tout, s'il avait été honnête, c'était Mina qu'il aurait embrassé, pas Janet, et tout irait bien. Peut-être que Tommy lui en aurait voulu… Mais le groupe ne serait pas aussi divisé, et Janet n'aurait pas eu le cœur brisé, et le sien, ne serait plus rongé par la culpabilité.

\- T'es vraiment un crétin !

Louis et Mina sursautèrent et découvrir Tommy, qui les observait, l'air furieux. Le brun s'en alla, et Louis rangea le livre, avant de le poursuivre.

\- Attend Tommy !

Il s'arrêta, et Louis le rattrapa :

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ah oui ?

Louis rougit. Si, en fait, c'était très probablement ce que Tommy croyait…

\- T'es un sacré menteur ! Tu embrasses ma sœur en lui faisant croire pendant deux semaines que quelque chose est possible entre vous et après tu te rabats sur Mina, alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'elle me plait ?

Louis baissa la tête, coupable.

\- T'es vraiment pathétique !

\- Tu peux parler ! l'accusa Louis, touché par cette remarque. A croire que je blesse ta sœur te fait moins mal que le fait que Mina me plaise aussi.

\- T'es vraiment pas gonflé toi ! Tu claques des doigts et tout te tombe tout cuit dans le bec ! Les bonnes notes, les amis, les filles…

Tommy marqua une pause, et sa jalousie frappa Louis en plein cœur. Pourtant, elle était si évidente… Comment Louis avait-il pu passer à côté ?

\- Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quoi, mais il a fallu que tu choisisses Mina !

\- C'est pas de ma faute si je lui plais plus que toi ! ne pût s'empêcher de répondre Louis.

Le poing de Tommy s'écrasa sur son nez et Louis recula, furieux :

\- Ne m'adresse plus la parole.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'était ce que je comptais faire, rétorqua le brun.


	37. Première fois qu'il donne un cours

_Quatrième année_

\- Monsieur Weasley ! Restez donc un peu ! lui ordonna monsieur Sheridan à la fin du cours.

Louis souffla, en essayant de camoufler les gargouillements de son ventre affamé. Les autres élèves sortirent, et Molly lui fit brièvement signe, avant de rejoindre David et Tommy qui l'attendaient à la sortie. David lui sourit, mais Tommy… Tommy l'ignora. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas. Même un fantôme lui aurait fait plus d'effet.

\- Est-ce que donner des cours de soutien vous plairait Monsieur Weasley ? lui demanda son enseignant.

Louis réajusta son sac sur ses épaules surpris :

\- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment songé…

\- J'ai une élève de troisième année, qui a des difficultés. Je vous ai vu vous parler quelques fois dans les couloirs…

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'aider, le coupa Louis.

Il avait bien d'autres choses à penser en ce moment ! Tout d'abord, il devait trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses avec Janet et Tommy. La situation ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. Tous les soirs, il mangeait seul, s'isolant consciemment pour que sa cousine et David n'aient à choisir entre lui, et Janet et Tommy. Ensuite, il devait trouver le courage de parler à Mina. Ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs, mais Louis s'arrangeait toujours pour l'éviter, sans savoir quoi faire : il avait peur que Tommy les aperçoive, et que cela brise leur amitié à tout jamais. Et le cœur de Louis penchait. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important ? Les amis ? La fille qui lui plaisait ? Tommy aurait dû comprendre… Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide soirée !

\- Je dirais à Allénore Rameaux de vous attendre ici même pour dix-sept heure ! Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Attendez, l'élève en difficulté c'est Allénore Rameaux ? s'étonna-t-il.

Allénore était l'une des sorcières les plus douées de sa promotion. Elle étudiait tout le temps avec Rose. Louis ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle ait pu avoir des difficultés en défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! s'empressa de répondre Louis.

Il accepta. Il attendit toute la journée, avec une certaine impatience. Il faillit en faire brûler sa potion, et à dix-sept heure tapante, il se rendit à la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Allénore était déjà assise, en train de griffonnée sur un parchemin, concentrée, comme à son habitude. Elle sursauta, quand Louis fît malencontreusement claquer la porte :

\- Oh ! Ce n'est que toi ! fit-elle rassurée.

\- C'est comme ça que tu t'adresses à ton tuteur ! s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Mon tuteur ? Attend… Tu veux dire que c'est toi ?

Louis hocha la tête et s'approcha de la brune.

\- Monsieur Sheridan m'a demandé de t'aider. Il dit que tu as des difficultés en défenses contre les forces du mal.

Allénore grimaça :

\- C'est peu dire en fait.

\- Est-ce que tu maîtrises le carpe retractum ?

Allénore hocha négativement la tête, avant d'ajouter avec un sourire éblouissant :

\- Mais je maîtrise le Lapifors ! dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Il la regarda, et étrangement, la bonne humeur d'Allénore se répercuta sur la sienne. Encore plus quand elle transforma son manuel en un lapin.

\- Ce n'est pas un sort de défense, ça !

\- Je sais bien…, bougonna la brune. Mon truc, c'est les enchantements, les sortilèges !

Louis l'observa un instant, en train de retransformer le lapin en manuel, avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. En fait, je crois que je n'aime pas trop l'idée d'être en situation de me défendre.

\- Bon on va commencer par le cape retractum et on finira par le plus basique des sorts qu'il faut absolument maîtriser ! commença Louis en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Lequel ?

\- Le riddikulus !

Le visage d'Allénore pâlit.

\- Monsieur Sheridan m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave si je n'y arrivais pas, et qu'il fallait que je me concentre sur les autres sorts de défense.

Louis hocha la tête, et ils se plongèrent dans leur travail. Il constata que la Serdaigle connaissait sur le bout des doigts la théorie, mais qu'étrangement, dès qu'il s'agissait de la mettre en pratique, c'était une autre paire de manche. Elle réfléchissait beaucoup trop, et c'était ça, son problème :

\- Allez ! Attaque-moi ! lui ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de t'attaquer !

\- Imagine que je suis un méchant !

Allénore ferma les yeux et prononça la formule :

\- Carpe retractum !

Louis fut attiré par elle, prit dans un filet magique qui le guida jusqu'à la brune, qui sautillait :

\- J'ai réussi !

\- Tu as réussi !

Allénore souriait, et Louis aussi, et ça lui faisait du bien. Cela faisait longtemps. Allénore regarda sa montre :

\- Oh, il est déjà dix-neuf heure et demi ! Il est l'heure de manger !

Elle descendit de l'estrade sur laquelle ils s'étaient perchés, et rassembla ses affaires :

\- Tu ne viens pas ? Tes amis doivent t'attendre.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis en ce moment, murmura-t-il.

Le sourire d'Allénore disparu.

\- Et moi alors ?

Louis esquissa à son tour un sourire. La douceur et la gentillesse d'Allénore étaient parfois si contagieuses…

\- Toi, tu es ma petite tête !

Allénore lui fit signe de venir, et il la suivit. Il mangea en sa compagnie, à la table des Serdaigles, avec Albus, Scorpius et Rose. Il rit beaucoup, et l'appétit lui était revenu. Qui avait besoin d'ami quand on avait une Allénore dans sa vie, pour rendre tout un peu plus agréable ?


	38. Premier chagrin d'amour

_Quatrième année_

\- Regarde !

Louis était à peine réveillé, encore dans ses pensées, seul, à la table des Gryffondors. Il avait envoyé promener Molly quand elle était venue le voir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée de passer du temps avec lui, juste pour compenser le fait qu'elle était souvent avec Janet ces dernier temps. Il était de mauvaise humeur… Alors qu'on lui colle sous le nez un parchemin en l'agressant dès le matin, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Pourtant, derrière le parchemin, il y avait Allénore Rameaux, et son éternel petit sourire doux et chaleureux. Il lui avait trouvé un caractère assez obstiné et têtu. Elle boudait souvent quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas… Cela la rendait un peu plus humaine. Il prit le parchemin entre ses mains et la félicita :

\- Un O ? C'est génial petite tête ! la félicita-t-il avec entrain.

Allénore s'assit à ses côtés :

\- Grâce à toi ! Tu m'as aidé un trouver un angle moins théorique pour parler des loups-garous !

Janet passa à côté d'eux et croisa le regard de Louis, qui lui sourit. Son visage inexpressif, se détendit un instant et Louis crut qu'elle allait lui sourire à son tour. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Allénore et lui demanda de lui passer le beurre. Louis était toujours aussi invincible :

\- Elle finira par te pardonner ! souffla Allénore.

\- J'en doute. Tout le monde m'en veut en ce moment…

\- Ça va s'arranger.

\- Tu sais au moins ce qui s'est passé ? rit-il. J'ai fait du mal à mes amis…

\- J'ai entendu quelques bruits de couloirs, répondit timidement Allénore.

Louis haussa un sourcil en soupirant : il manquait plus que tout le château soit au courant !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se dit ?

\- Je sais juste que tu as embrassé Janet en début d'année, et qu'un mois après, quelqu'un t'a retrouvé en pleine conversation avec Mina Nott…

En soi, ce n'était pas faux. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas tout à fait passées ainsi…

\- Génial, je passe pour un parfait connard !

\- Je ne pense pas que tu en soi un, le rassura la Serdaigle.

Il doutait qu'Allénore puisse penser que quiconque soit un connard en fait… Mais ça lui fit du bien, de l'entendre dire ça.

\- Tu as essayé de t'excuser ? C'est peut-être stupide, mais parfois, on n'y pense pas…

Louis se retraça dans ses têtes toutes les conversations qu'il avait pu avoir avec Molly, Tommy et Janet. Et il réalisa qu'il ne s'était excusé auprès de personnes, qu'il avait maladroitement tenter de se justifier à chaque fois…

\- T'es géniale Allénore !

\- Je sais, rit cette dernière en se levant pour rejoindre Scorpius qui l'attendait plus loin.

Louis l'imita, déterminé et se rendit à sa salle de cours de métamorphoses : Tommy était toujours le premier à arriver, et il décida de l'attendre. Il fit les cent pas dans les allées, entre les tables, le cœur battant, quand il entra, sans même lever la tête, persuadé d'être seul. Louis toussa, pour indiquer sa présence, et Tommy sursauta avant de le regarder froidement. Comme si de rien n'était, il s'assit à sa table et Louis se planta devant lui :

\- Je suis désolé.

Tommy releva la tête, sans prononcer le moindre mot :

\- C'était Mina qui me plaisait le plus à cette soirée. Mais tu venais de m'avouer que tu l'aimais bien et je ne voulais pas te faire de peine…

\- Donc tu t'es dit que d'embrasser Janet pour que la jeter ensuite me déplairait moins ! rétorqua Tommy d'un ton sarcastique, en feuilletant son manuel.

\- J'ai essayé de ne pas le faire si tu te souviens bien. Vous avez tous insisté, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas embrasser n'importe qui !

\- Heureux de constater que ma sœur n'est pas « n'importe qui » à tes yeux, railla le brun.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta Louis, sincère.

D'autres élèves entrèrent et le blond soupira prés à se rassoir, quand Mina s'approcha de lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis l'incident à la bibliothèque. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et il était conscient de l'avoir blessé en l'ignorant si longtemps… Mais il voulait tellement arranger les choses avec Tommy ! Mina le salua, en lui souriant et son cœur se retourna tout entier.

\- Ça va bien Louis ?

Il avala sa salive et se donna un peu de courage :

\- Oui et toi ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'adresser à Tommy :

\- Je suis d'accord pour demain !

\- Très bien ! On se donne rendez-vous dans le hall ?

\- J'ai hâte d'y être ! répondit Mina en minaudant.

Louis resta de marbre. Pourtant au fond de lui, il était bouche-bée. Il partit rejoindre sa place, et Molly qui avait observé la scène posa une main sur son épaule :

\- Ils sortent ensemble depuis une semaine…

\- Si longtemps…

Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Et il en voulait à la Terre entière. Tommy ne s'était pas gêné, quand lui avait eu des remords. Mais pire que tout, il s'en voulait à lui-même pour ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt, et ignorer Mina. Il les écouta rire tous les deux, et son cœur après avoir été essoré, retourné, arrêté, se brisa, tout simplement.


	39. Première boisson alcoolisée

_Vacances entre la quatrième et cinquième année_

\- Il me fait de la peine, murmura Victoire.

\- A moi aussi, répondit Dominique.

\- Tu crois que ça fait combien de temps qu'il est là ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Faudrait peut-être vérifier qu'il respire encore ? proposa Victoire.

\- Je vous entends ! grogna la voix de Louis, avachi dans le canapé.

\- C'est bon il est vivant.

Ses deux sœurs le rejoignirent, et s'assirent à ses côtés :

\- Nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de remarquer que depuis le début de l'été, tu étais…

\- Une larve ! termina Dominique à la place de sa sœur aînée.

\- Non. Que tu étais un peu triste, rectifia Victoire.

\- Et seul, ajouta Dominique. Tu ne veux pas aller voir tes amis ? Ou James ? Ou Fred ? Ou Rose et Albus ?

\- Non.

Louis n'avait pas envie de voir du monde. Il voulait être seul.

\- D'accord, donne-nous son nom et avec Victoire on part lui casser la figure ! déclara Dominique en se levant.

\- Je suis pour la non-violence !

\- Tu lui balanceras de la peinture !

Victoire se retourna vers ses tubes de peintures qu'elle avait rapporté de Paris.

\- La peinture jaune est toxique en grande quantité… Ça me va ! accepta Victoire en tapant dans la main de sa cadette.

Louis aurait ri en temps normal. Mais il pensait trop à Janet, à Tommy…Et surtout, à Mina.

\- Janet m'ignore, Tommy ne me parle plus, la fille qui me plaisait sort avec lui et David boude tout le monde parce qu'il refuse de choisir.

Louis déballa son sac et se confia à ses sœurs en serrant contre lui un coussin. Elles l'écoutèrent, en tentant de le consoler, sans grand succès. Le lendemain elles forcèrent Louis à se rendre au Terrier, ou se retrouvaient tous leurs cousins, pour camper. L'air renfrogné, il s'y rendit sans grand conviction. Molly l'attendait : tous les ans, ils partageaient la même tente.

\- Je l'ai déjà installé ! lui apprit la rousse.

\- Merci…

\- Tu vas arrêter de me faire la tête et de me repousser ? Ou je dois prévenir Lucy et Roxanne que je squatterai leur tente ce soir ? l'avertit-elle.

\- Je ne te repousse pas.

Molly, qui avait jusqu'ici les poings sur les hanches colla sa main devant le visage de Louis et commença à compter sur ses doigts :

\- Tout d'abord tu ignores mes lettres, ensuite tu me dis que je ferais mieux de passer du temps avec Janet plutôt qu'avec toi, après tu…

\- C'est bon j'ai compris ! l'interrompit Louis.

\- Tu sais, cette situation me peine autant que toi… Et je trouve que Mina n'a pas été correcte.

\- Mina ? C'est Tommy qui s'est bien moqué de moi !

Molly soupira, refusant de prendre parti entre son cousin et son ami. Les deux avaient leurs torts et avaient fait preuve à un moment ou un autre, d'une indélicatesse digne d'un éléphant dans une magasin de porcelaine. Quant à Janet… Janet se remettait doucement d'avoir été repoussé. Elle avait adulé Louis depuis leur première année ! Elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été réellement amoureuse, et elle avait même confié à Molly qu'il lui manquait…

\- Donc tu me souris ? Tu poses tes affaires dans notre magnifique palace ?

Louis s'exécuta, heureux d'être avec sa cousine finalement. Ça lui changeait les idées, et c'était toujours mieux que de rester sur le canapé à ne rien faire. Il s'amusa plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, encore plus quand Fred et James se ramènent dans leur tente, fiers d'eux, alors que tout le monde était en train de dormir :

\- On a trouvé ça dans les réserves de grand-père ! firent-ils, en levant deux bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu.

\- Chouette ! les félicita Molly, impatiente.

Ils l'ouvrirent et en burent chacun une gorgée avant de tousser.

\- C'est fort ! commenta Fred la voix un peu enraillée.

Ils tendirent la bouteille à Molly, qui avala plusieurs gorgée avant de s'essuyer la bouche, devant leurs yeux admiratifs :

\- Cela a bon goût !

Louis s'empara de la bouteille, hésitant un instant. Quand il était en France, il avait l'habitude de tremper ses lèvres dans du vin pour le goûter. Mais il n'en avait jamais avalé. Il n'avait jamais bu d'alcool… Il respira au niveau du goulot et l'odeur de l'alcool s'insinua dans ses narines :

\- Ça sent fort.

Il porta la bouteille à sa gorge, et avala une, deux gorgées. Le whiskey-pur-feu descendit le long de son œsophage et lui brula le palais. Il avait la sensation que son être tout entier venait d'être désinfecté, et il grimaça pour faire passer le goût avant d'en boire encore un peu. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mauvais… James prit la bouteille pour la reboucher. James et Fred savaient s'arrêter quand il le fallait parfois ! Mais ces quelques gorgées avaient suffi à rendre les quatre cousins totalement hilares et remplis d'allégresse. Ils gloussèrent toute la nuit et Louis, grâce à l'alcool, se sentit léger, oubliant le poids de sa culpabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules, mais aussi le poids du silence de ses amis…


	40. Première cigarette

_Vacances entre la quatrième et cinquième année_

Louis adorait se rendre chez sa cousine Molly. Non seulement parce qu'elle était sans nul doute sa meilleure-amie, mais aussi parce qu'elle habitait un véritable château. Son oncle Percy avait obtenu une promotion très importante au Ministère et sa tante Audrey, était une avocate très réputée. Ils avaient un train de vie assez aisé, et habitué un quartier assez riche. Louis adorait s'y rendre. Il s'y rendit en empruntant le réseau de cheminée et fût accueilli par sa tante qui épousseta maternellement ses épaules :

\- Salut Louis ! chantonna-t-elle. Oh ! Nous avons pris des places avec ton oncle pour voir le vernissage de ta sœur lundi prochain ! Nous avons hâte d'y être !

Victoire allait faire sa première exposition dans moins d'une semaine et Louis aussi avait hâte : toutes ses toiles avaient envahi la maison ! A vingt-et-un ans, Victoire avait obtenu sa licence en art appliqué, et avait enfin osé montrer son talent. Louis était fier de sa sœur.

\- Molly et ses amis t'attendent dans le jardin ! Lui apprit-elle.

\- « Ses amis » ?

Louis croyait qu'ils ne seraient que tous les deux. Il fronça les sourcils, mais descendit les quelques marches qui conduisait à la terrasse extérieur, avant de croiser Lucy, qui comme toujours, ressemblait à une petite fée avec ses joues rondes et ses longs cheveux roux.

\- Lou' !

\- Salut Lucy ! Ça va bien ?

\- Super. Il reste vingt-trois jours avant la rentrée ! fit-elle enthousiaste.

Louis rit doucement. Lucy, la petite dernière des Weasley, allait faire sa première rentrée à Poudlard et était surexcitée, impatiente de rejoindre ses amis.

\- Tommy a déjà fait une énorme bombe dans la piscine !

\- Tommy ?

\- Oui Tommy ! répéta Lucy avait de s'enfuir pour rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine qui l'appelait.

Louis s'avança, et entendit Molly rire à gorge déployée, battant ses jambes dans l'eau. Elle le salua et Janet, sur un matelas, tomba de ce dernier, surprise de voir le blond. David bu la tasse et Tommy resta de marbre. Louis fusilla du regard sa cousine, fière d'elle. Elle se releva, manquant de glisser sur le rebord de la piscine pour s'approcher de son cousin :

\- C'est une idée de David.

\- Je me disais aussi…

\- Mais j'ai tout mis en place ! se réjouit-elle.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais accepter de me baigner dans la même eau que lui ? fit-il en désignant Tommy.

Molly fusilla son cousin du regard :

\- Arrête. T'es ridicule !

Elle le tira jusqu'à la piscine, et tenta de le pousser dedans, oubliant que Louis avait pris du muscle et était désormais plus fort qu'elle :

\- C'est toi qui est ridicule.

Et il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, quand la voix de Janet lui déclara joyeusement :

\- Allez viens ! L'eau est super bonne !

Etonné, il la regarda, et elle aussi le regarda. Tout n'était pas pardonné, il le savait. Mais Janet lui souriait, comme avant et il savait que tout irait mieux. Pour elle, il décida de rester et d'enlever son eau pour rejoindre ses amis dans la piscine. L'ambiance restait tendue. Tommy ne lui parlait toujours pas. Mais ils s'éclaboussèrent, jouèrent …

Epuisés, en fin d'après-midi, Molly, Janet et David s'éclipsèrent. Une serviette autour du cou Tommy, toujours aux bords de la piscine, sortit une cigarette qu'il coinça entre son index et son majeur. Louis fronça les sourcils :

\- Mina a rompu la semaine dernière, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu fumes toi ? dit-il en même temps.

Ils s'esclaffèrent et Tommy lui tendit le paquet.

\- Je l'ai piqué à Isaak. Il fume depuis deux semaines… Je crois que c'est pour se remettre du départ de la fille qui lui plait. Elle s'est barrée et il surcompense pour pas péter les plombs.

Le grand-frère de Tommy et Janet n'entretenait pas une relation très amicale avec ce dernier. Nul doute que si Isaak apprenait que Tommy lui avait volé son paquet, ça irait mal pour le brun ! Louis prit une cigarette, et Tommy l'alluma. Le blond la porta à ses lèvres. Il prit un peu de fumée dans sa bouche et tira une trop grande quantité de fumée : Il inspira, la fumée s'engouffrant dans ses poumons, et il toussa, cracha. Il enleva la cigarette, son visage devenant vert, et essaya de sortir la fumée encore présente dans sa bouche… Ça lui faisait mal :

\- C'est immonde ton truc !

\- Ça marche même pas…

Pourtant, le paquet était presque vide. Tommy avait du essayer plusieurs fois… Mina lui avait fait du mal. Louis tapota son épaule, maladroitement en reportant sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Tommy.

\- Pas autant que moi, répondit Louis.

Ils terminèrent leur cigarette en silence. Louis avait le désagréable goût du tabac dans sa bouche. Mais il s'en moquait. Tommy et lui étaient de nouveau amis…


	41. Première petite-amie

_Cinquième année_

\- C'est qui cette fille ? demanda Louis à sa cousine Rose.

\- Jiya.

La jeune fille se retourna, faisant valser ses cheveux bruns et mi-longs sur son épaule droite, son uniforme de Serdaigle déjà enfilé :

\- Elle est en quatrième année avec nous, ajouta Rose. Elle est assez peste mais elle est marrante. Elle arrive à attraper pleins de truc avec ses pieds c'est impressionnant !

\- Je me serais parfaitement passé de cette information ! plaisanta Louis en observant l'adolescente longer le couloir du Poudlard express.

Rose et Albus levèrent les yeux au ciel :

\- T'es obligé de charmer des quatrièmes années maintenant ? s'étonna son cousin.

\- Mes intentions sont très nobles ! déclara faussement Louis en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Alllez casanova, le pressa Molly du plat de la main. On y va !

Il rejoignit son compartiment, passant devant celui de Mina Nott, en grande conversation avec Emma Zabini. Son cœur se serra un bref instant, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle lui sourit et Louis sentit son être entier se ramollir d'un seul coup. Il l'ignora sans lui répondre, et retrouva ses amis, hilares dans leur compartiment :

\- Alors, elle était bien cette réunion des préfets ? lui demanda Tommy.

\- Rasoir, répondit Louis. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là.

\- Stefan Goyle est préfet des Serpentards. C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! déclara Molly.

Louis était heureux que tout ce soit finalement arranger entre ses amis, et écouta David se plaindre. Il en était convaincu : malgré les BUSES, tout irait pour le mieux cette année.

Deux semaines plus tard, Louis ne pensait plus du tout la même chose : leurs professeurs avaient très clairement formés une coalition pour les fatiguer et les ensevelir sous les poids de leurs innombrables devoir à rendre… Louis avait très peu de temps libre, entre ses cours, ses entrainements de Quidditch et ses cours particuliers qu'il donnait à Allénore… C'était un véritable enfer ! Pourtant, il tenait à tout faire et s'appliquait dans chacune de ses tâches.

\- J'ai entendu Jiya Patterson ce midi. Elle prétend que tu ne la lâche pas des yeux, se moqua Janet en enfournant dans sa bouche une part de tarte à la mélasse.

\- C'est entièrement vrai.

\- Elle te plait ?

\- Moui, on peut dire ça…

Elle était mignonne avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses lèvres retroussées. Et Louis lui avait parlé quelques fois : elle était assez ronchonne, mais avait de l'humour. Elle battait toujours des cils quand elle discutait avec Louis…

\- Tu sors avec elle ? demanda David.

\- J'ai pas le temps pour ça, répondit simplement Louis.

\- Arrête ! le charria Tommy. Elle se jette littéralement à tes pieds ! Tu n'as aucun travail à fournir…

Louis le fusilla du regard. Ça l'exaspérait… Louis était beau garçon. Certes la génétique avait aidé, ses deux parents étaient de belles personnes, et il devait avoir hérité d'un du sang de vélane de son arrière-grand-mère maternelle. Mais il détestait ça, même adolescent.

\- Tu es le seul d'entre nous à n'être sorti avec personne, le nargua David.

\- Janet est…

\- Janet est sortie avec Geoffrey, un sixième année, durant tout l'été ! lui apprit Tommy. Isaak lui a fichu une peur bleue quand il est venu la chercher la première fois…

Louis n'aimait pas ce genre de compétition, et il s'en fichait pas mal, d'être le dernier de la bande à n'être jamais sortie avec quelqu'un. Louis, lui, il voulait être avec quelqu'un parce qu'il l'aimait bien, pas pour autre chose. Jiya à la table des Serdaigle, lui souriait.

\- Allez, invite-la ! Elle n'attend que ça !

Louis leva les yeux au ciel. Puis se leva, pour aller voir Jiya. Pas parce que ses amis l'y avaient poussé. Mais parce qu'il en avait envie, et qu'il voulait oublier Mina, apprendre à connaître Jiya, et tourner la page, définitivement. Il s'assit à ses côtés, charmeur, et lui demanda simplement :

\- Tu fais quoi samedi prochain ?

Jiya gloussa. Et accepta.


	42. Première fois qu'il découvre sa vocation

_Cinquième année_

Gribouille cavalait dans le couloir, poursuivit par le chat de Molly qui se réfugia entre ses jambes :

\- Ton chat est vraiment un démon ! se plaignit Louis en prenant le pauvre Gribouille dans ses bras.

\- Mon chat joue avec celui d'Allénore, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! répondit Molly en soulevant Winnie.

Les deux chats se regardèrent et Gribouille, le chat blanc d'Allénore, approcha son museau de celui de Winnie pour le lécher gentiment.

\- Allénore ne doit pas être bien loin ! nota Louis en ouvrant grand les yeux.

\- Elle est juste ici ! répondit sa petite voix.

Allénore salua Louis, et reprit son chat, qui miaula gaiement. Derrière elle, il y avait Rose, Albus et Scorpius, en tenue de Quidditch, leurs balais dans les bras :

\- On va s'entrainer pour les sélections. Vous voulez venir ? demanda Rose.

\- Non, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je dois rejoindre quelqu'un à la bibliothèque, répondit Molly.

\- Je viens avec vous ! assura Louis. Je te tiendrais compagnie ! Ajouta-t-il en regardant Allénore.

\- Oublie pas ton rendez-vous, lui rappela Molly avant de partir.

Louis grogna.

\- Avec Jiya ? l'interrogea Allénore pour le taquiner.

\- Si seulement… Avec Monsieur Londubat. On doit parler de mon orientation !

Ils marchèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch et regardèrent du haut des gradins, Rose, Albus et Scorpius en train de s'entrainer.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

\- Briseur de maléfices ! proposa Allénore.

\- Comme mon père ? grimaça Louis. Non je ne veux pas.

\- Dans les relations internationales magiques ! Tu as deux nationalités, ça peut être utile !

\- Je manque de patience pour ce genre de boulot…

Allénore lui déroula toute une liste de métiers, qu'il rejeta, les uns après les autres.

\- Joueur de Quidditch !

\- J'adore jouer mais je ne pense pas être assez bon pour en faire mon métier, plaisanta Louis.

C'était compliqué, de savoir avec précision ce qu'on voulait faire de sa vie à seulement quinze ans… Louis avait beau cherché, il ne voyait pas quel métier choisir. Il était bon dans toutes les matières, et ne pensait pas à l'avenir. Penaud, il finit par quitter les gradins, pour se rendre dans le bureau de son directeur de maison. Il croisa Jiya en chemin, qu'il embrassa rapidement. Il apprécia le goût de son gloss à la fraise et la laissa filer avec ses amis. Il se planta devant la porte, attendant son tour et vit Tommy en sortir, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Monsieur Londubat pense que je n'aurai aucune difficulté à devenir auror !

\- C'est super ça ! se réjouit le blond.

\- Monsieur Weasley, veuillez entrer !

Louis s'exécuta et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il attendit que son professeur de botanique l'autorise à s'assoir et se tût :

\- Très bien, je vois que vous avez d'excellents résultats dans la plupart des matières… Peut-être un peu faible en sortilège et en étude des runes. Cependant vous pouvez aborder en toute sérénité les BUSES ! le félicita son professeur.

Louis hocha la tête, attendant la question fatidique qui ne vient pas.

\- Vous ne me demandez pas ce que je veux faire plus tard ? demanda-t-il étonné.

Neville Londubat esquissa un sourire, avant de rire franchement, en constatant que son élève était sérieux :

\- Je pensais que vous saviez avec certitude ce que vous vouliez faire, répondit l'enseignant, totalement désemparé.

\- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée !

Neville ferma son dossier et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Je pensais que vous vous lanceriez dans des études de magizoologiste.

Louis écarquilla ses yeux bleus :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Madame Gobe-Planche ne tarit pas d'éloge à votre sujet, vous vous préoccupez du bien-être de toutes les créatures magiques…

Louis baissa la tête, persuadé que Monsieur Londubat faisait référence à sa troisième année, lorsqu'il avait délivré tous les niffleurs…

\- Vous accompagnez régulièrement Hagrid en forêt et je sais que vous vous passionnez pour les dragons…, continua Neville.

Louis n'avait jamais songé à en faire son métier. Et pourtant maintenant que Neville le lui avait dit, c'était comme évidence. Il se passionnait pour les créatures magiques depuis si longtemps, qu'elles faisaient presque partie de sa vie… C'était parfait pour lui, qui aimait les créatures magiques ! Il s'y voyait déjà, en train de soigner les animaux blessés, de les étudier pour percer tous leurs secrets, à aider à leurs préservations… Peut-être même qu'il pourrait travailler avec son oncle Charlie !

\- Bien entendu, si vous n'avez…

\- Non. Magizoologiste…, c'est ce que je veux faire ! s'empressa-t-il de répondre le sourire aux lèvres.

Il sortit du bureau plus léger qu'en y entrant et tomba nez-à-nez avec Allénore, toute essoufflée :

\- Magizoologiste ! cria-t-elle. C'est parfait pour toi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! C'est tellement évident …

Louis éclata de rire. Parfois, il fallait arrêter de chercher ce qui était juste sous son nez…


	43. Premier patronus

_Cinquième année_

La salle de classe était vide, Monsieur Sheridan arrivant toujours un peu en retard, et comme d'habitude, David et Louis faisaient les pitres, debout sur les tables :

\- J'ai appris ce sort cet été ! annonça le Serpentard.

Louis, lui, parlait à Lola, une charmante blonde qui lui faisait les yeux doux…

\- Bloclang !

La langue de Louis se retrouva vissée à son palais, et il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de parler. Tout le monde se mit à rire, même Louis, quand David rompit le sort.

\- Tu as fait de la magie en dehors de l'école ? s'étonna le blond. Méchant garçon !

\- Arrête ! Ne me dis pas que tu restes bien sage pendant deux mois !

Louis haussa un sourcil avant de lever sa baguette :

\- En effet, j'ai peut-être appris un petit truc, fanfaronna-t-il.

\- Vas-y montre ! Ça ne peut pas être plus cool que mon bloclang ! se vanta David.

Louis avait réussi une seule fois à lancer ce sort. En fait, c'était son oncle Harry qui avait essayé de l'enseigner à James et à Fred pendant les vacances. Louis avait écouté, et avait tenté sa chance. Tout le monde l'avait applaudi, impressionné. Il se concentra, se remémorant un souvenir heureux, et prononça l'incantation :

\- Spero patronum !

Un patronus incorporel apparu de sa baguette, faisant comme un dôme protecteur au-dessus de sa tête. Lola hurla son admiration et se mit à l'applaudir, vite suivi par tous ses camardes. Pour un sorcier aussi jeune, c'était déjà un exploit. La porte claqua lourdement, et Louis sursauta. Le charme se rompit et Monsieur Sheridan l'observait, alors qu'il était toujours debout. L'enseignant ne fit aucune remarque et tout le monde regagna sa place en silence. Le cours fût un véritable supplice, ou Louis se demanda pendant toute l'heure à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Monsieur Sheridan l'avait forcément vu, et il était de notoriété public que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal punissait toujours ses élèves à la fin de ses cours. A croire que c'était l'un de ses passe-temps, de faire angoisser ses élèves… A la fin du cours, il essaya d'échapper à l'adulte, sans succès :

\- Monsieur Weasley, restez donc un peu avec moi !

Louis se pétrifia et chercha une quelconque aide dans les yeux de Tommy, Molly ou David, qui s'enfuirent lâchement. Il les jaugea, en les maudissant intérieurement et longea l'allée, à contrecourant pour se planter devant Monsieur Sheridan. Il attendit que tous ses élèves soient partis, avant de s'adresser à Louis :

\- J'aimerais vous parler de deux choses…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir lancé ce sort…

\- Tout d'abord, je vous félicite, l'interrompit-il. Mademoiselle Rameaux a fait des progrès depuis l'année dernière. Cependant, elle me dit que vous insistez constamment pour lui apprendre le sortilège du Riddikulus.

\- Oui, elle refuse toujours, mais je pense qu'elle finira…

\- Arrêtez d'insister, répondit froidement son professeur.

Louis écarquilla les yeux :

\- Mais vous aviez dit vous-même en troisième année que ce sort était…

\- Mademoiselle Rameaux et moi travaillons déjà ensemble sur la question.

Sa décision était sans appel et Louis se tût, sans trop comprendre.

\- Ensuite, j'aimerai que vous réessayiez de lancer un patronus.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez parfaitement compris.

Monsieur Sheridan savait reconnaître le talent et le potentiel quand il en avait en face de lui. Le sortilège du Patronus était le plus célèbre des sortilèges de défense, mais également l'un des plus complexes à exécuter et sa maîtrise était donc perçue comme un signe de dons supérieurs pour la magie. Ce sort était traditionnellement associé aux sorciers et sorcières au cœur pur qui se battaient pour de grandes causes ou des idées nobles… Louis n'était qu'en cinquième année, et pourtant il avait réussi à faire apparaître un patronus incorporel.

\- A quoi pensez-vous, quand vous lancez votre sort ?

\- A mon premier match de Quidditch, celui que j'ai gagné.

Monsieur Sheridan leva les yeux au ciel : voilà pourquoi il était parfois si simple pour des élèves de premiers cycles de faire apparaître des Patronus corporels. Comment pouvait-on avoir si jeune, des souvenirs assez heureux pour en invoquer ? Ce n'était que le début de leur vie !

Louis s'exécuta, mais aucun animal ne sortit de sa baguette. Monsieur Sheridan resta admiratif et relâcha son élève. Louis s'en alla, rassuré.

\- Oh, j'oubliais. Vous pourrez annoncer à Monsieur Fincher que vous serez tous les deux en retenue pendant deux semaines pour avoir fait les pitres avant le début du cours.

Louis soupira, et s'en alla, sans demander son reste, pendant que cette expérience étrange était terminée. Il la raconta au dîner, faisant rire toute la table, tellement c'était incongru. Cependant, à chaque fin de cours, Monsieur Sheridan le rappela à lui, en lui demandant toujours et encore de réessayer. D'invoquer un Patronus. Il savait que son élève en était capable.

\- Vous n'avez rien de plus fort ? demanda l'enseignant.

Louis réfléchit instant, et trouva au bout de quelques temps.

\- Si, mais je ne m'en souviens pas en détail.

\- Cela importe peu… Réessayez !

Louis s'exécuta, pour la quatrième fois de la semaine :

\- Excepto Patronum !

Il pensa à la première fois qu'il avait vu des dragons. De vrais dragons, en Roumanie avec son oncle. Il avait été fasciné, happé par ses créatures. Depuis que Louis avait compris qu'il voulait devenir magizoologiste, ce souvenir l'emplissait de joie. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son patronus, un petit fennec qui courrait partout dans la salle de classe vide.

\- Félicitations Monsieur Weasley…

\- Merci Professeur.


	44. Première rupture

_Cinquième année_

L'avantage quand on était en couple, c'était que la plupart des filles ne le collaient plus. Bien sûr, certaines insistaient, et se moquaient bien de savoir que Louis était avec Jiya. Au contraire. Le challenge n'en était que plus grand, et en conséquence, plus alléchant. Les rumeurs étaient toujours aussi présentes, mais Louis ne les écoutait pas plus qu'avant. Cependant, si la tranquillité qu'il avait acquis en devenant le petit-ami de Jiya lui plaisait, il se lassait de cette dernière.

Au début, le goût de son gloss à la fraise était sucré, désormais, il était douceâtre, un peu écœurant et il ne sentait plus qu'un concentré chimique sur ses lèvres toutes collantes. Jiya parlait trop, était souvent médisante et se moquait constamment des autres, Rose et Allénore comprises. Il détestait ça.

\- A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Tommy.

\- A rompre.

\- Oh.

\- Un bon moyen de rompre plus exactement.

\- Y'a pas vraiment de mode d'emploi, ricana Tommy.

Louis lui aurait bien demandé comment Mina s'y était prise pour se séparer de lui, mais il doutait que cela soit une bonne idée. Il se concentra de nouveau sur ses notes sur le philtre de paix, qu'il devait maîtriser pour le cours de potion. Il entendit quelqu'un glousser dans son dos, et Tommy releva la tête :

\- C'est Oriana Dempsey. Je crois qu'elle parle de toi…

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Louis.

\- David dit qu'elle ne parle que de toi, en fait.

Louis soupira avant de se retourner. Effectivement, Oriana et ses amies le regardaient, et elles gloussèrent quand Louis les salua d'un bref signe de main :

\- Pourquoi elles font ça ?

\- Parce que …, commença Tommy en encadrant son visage de ses mains et en battant des cils. « Tu es trooooooop chouuu » !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

\- Tu sais, j'entends cette phrase depuis que je te connais.

\- Pourquoi je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant ? soupira Louis.

\- Parce que tu t'en fichais pas mal, et qu'il y avait Min…

Le « a » se perdit dans le fond de sa gorge et Tommy baissa la tête. Louis rassembla ses affaires, sans en vouloir à son ami.

\- Tu t'en va ?

\- Je dois m'entraîner avec l'équipe pour le match de samedi ! fit Louis.

Sans rien ajouter, il disparût, et se dirigea vers les vestiaires du stade pour se changer et prendre son balai. Il croisa Sebastian, le nouveau poursuiveur, plutôt sympa, qui lui tint la jambe un moment avant d'aller sur le terrain. Il s'y vida la tête, pensant totalement à autre chose. James, son cousin, était le nouveau capitaine et il était encore plus intransigeant que ne l'avait été celui de l'année dernière. Il sortit de l'entraînement tout courbaturé et exténué.

\- Les Poufsouffle n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! On va en faire de la chair à pâté…

\- Ton frère fait partie de l'équipe, lui rappela Louis.

\- Aucune pitié ! scanda James, en le faisant rire. Albus n'en aura pas plus pour que je n'en aurais pour lui. J'ai bien trop de considération et de respect pour lui : je ne peux pas lui rendre la tâche facile !

Il sortit des vestiaires, plus léger qu'en y entrant, avant de voir Jiya, qui l'attendait devant la porte :

\- Tu as souris à Oriana Dempsey tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, c'est souvent plus poli de sourire à quelqu'un quand cette personne nous sourit en premier, fit remarquer Louis.

\- J'en ai marre de ça…

Louis se massa les tempes. Jiya était affreusement jalouse. Et ça il ne le supportait plus.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête de sourire à toutes les filles de Poudlard ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ne soit pas excessif !

\- Très bien.

\- Parfait.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je fais quoi alors ?

Jiya soupira. Louis ne se rendait même pas compte de l'aura qui l'entourait. C'était agaçant, et il jouait de son charme. C'était sûrement ses gênes Vélanes qui ressortaient.

\- Je crois que je veux rompre, déclara-t-elle. Je pensais que ce serait cool de sortir avec toi, parce que toutes les filles te courent après, et que tu es mignon et pas trop bête…

\- Je te remercie, la coupa-t-il en grinçant des dents.

\- De rien, fit-elle stupidement. Mais je me rends compte que je supporte pas les rumeurs, ni de les voir te tourner autour comme ça.

\- Tu sais que je m'en moque d'elles ? souleva Louis.

C'était vrai. Louis était honnête, jamais il ne lui viendrait l'idée de la tromper. Jiya l'exaspérait mais jamais il n'aurait fait.

\- C'est mieux comme ça.

\- D'accord, répondit Louis.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé être d'accord ! vociféra-t-elle.

Louis écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre.

\- Tu aurais pu te battre ! Me dire que tu m'aimes, que personne ne compte à part moi ! se mit-elle à geindre.

Louis n'y comprenait plus rien et ne savait plus quoi dire. Il la regarda partir furieusement, martelant la terre de ses chaussures, sans savoir s'ils avaient effectivement rompu. Le lendemain, Jiya l'ignora. La semaine d'après, elle était en couple avec un autre. Il considéra alors que c'était bel et bien, sa toute première rupture. Jiya avait grandement facilité les choses. Et étrangement, il ne se sentait ni triste, ni effondré. Il aurait trouvé le courage de rompre un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon. Puis, Louis était bien trop occupé à porter son regard sur Oriana et ses amies…


	45. Premier examen

_Cinquième année_

Allénore passa devant lui, les yeux plongés dans son livre. Il se pencha pour y lire le titre. C'était un roman de Jane Austen. Ça ressemblait bien à Allénore.

\- Du coup pour samedi, c'est d'accord ? l'interrogea Helen, sa nouvelle petite-amie.

\- Bien sûr ! Excuse-moi mais je dois y aller !

\- Ou ça ?

\- Je donne des cours à une élève de quatrième année.

\- Ah !

Helen ne s'extasia pas, comme l'aurait fait Oriana, Jiya, ou Lola. Et ça lui plaisait… Il rattrapa Allénore, juste à temps pour lui ouvrir la porte. Elle releva la tête de son livre et le remercia poliment avant d'entrer.

\- C'est marrant ça, j'aurais juré avoir entendu la voix de Helen Offerson en train de te parler, le taquina-t-elle.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Alors que tu étais la semaine dernière avec Lola Dooglass. Et la semaine d'avant, avec Oriana Patterson.

\- Tu suis mes aventures de près ! se moqua Louis en s'asseyant sur leur table habituelle.

\- Tes valses interminables avec toutes les filles de Poudlard ne sont pas des aventures ! répondit Allénore sur le même ton.

\- Parce que les amourettes de Darcy et compagnie ne sont pas des aventures ? la nargua Louis en désignant du doigt son livre.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

Elle rit quand même, devant la mine déconfite de Louis, et sortit ses affaires pour travailler. Louis l'aida un instant, et la laissa tranquille, lui donnant quelques indications de temps à autres pour son devoir sur les sortilèges impardonnables. Louis était totalement ailleurs, et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses révisions. Les BUSES étaient dans moins d'une semaine…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Allénore.

\- Hummm ?

\- Ton trouble m'empêche de me concentrer !

\- Désolé petite tête ! lui sourit-il. J'ai peur de pas être prêt pour mes BUSES. Je n'ai pas été très appliqué cette année.

Louis s'était entrainé plusieurs fois avec ses amis, mais aussi avec James et Fred. Ils avaient passé de nombreuses heures dans la salle sur demande, pour parfaire leur technique avec Molly. Allénore haussa les épaules :

\- Tu es un bon élève. Je suis certaine que tout se passera bien !

\- Il me faut un bon dossier si je veux devenir magizoologiste.

\- Et tu l'auras ! s'exclama Allénore. Allez, récite-moi tes cours ! Ça fait longtemps que tu m'aides, à moi de te rendre la pareil.

Elle lui prit son manuel des mains et commença à l'écouter. C'était ce dont Louis avait besoin… Ils restèrent très tard dans la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal ce jour-là. Et au moment de se quitter, Allénore le rassura une dernière fois :

\- Pour me rassurer, parfois, je pense à un endroit dans lequel je me sens bien.

\- Et tu penses à quoi ?

\- J'ai un placard dans ma maison en France. Petite je m'y cachais tout le temps. C'était mon refuge, avoua l'adolescente.

\- J'essaierai ta technique ! lui promit-il.

La semaine d'après, il faisait beau. La plupart des cours étaient terminés. On entendait les élèves rirent dans les couloirs et on les voyait se prélasser dans le parc du Château. Louis, lui, attendait que la salle s'ouvre avec ses camarades.

\- Faite que cela ne tombe pas sur le filtre de paix !

\- J'aime bien moi, répondit Tommy à sa sœur.

\- Je mélange toujours les couleurs. Un coup il faut qu'elle soit turquoise, après rose, après violette…

\- Au moins tu as les bonnes couleurs ! railla la voix d'Edward Stam dans leur dos.

Louis ne le supportait vraiment pas, et tous décidèrent de l'ignorer.

\- Avec un peu de chance on tombera sur la solution de force ! pria David.

La porte s'ouvrit, les faisant tous se taire. Il sourit à Janet, David et Tommy, leur souhaitant bonne chance. Il passa devant Mina, qui posa une main sur son épaule. Il s'en dégagea rapidement, pour tapoter le dos de Helen qui se retourna en le fusillant du regard.

\- C'est pas le moment Weasley ! On est en examen !

Louis leva les mains en l'air, plaidant coupable en s'esclaffant. Il s'assit à sa place, juste derrière Molly et inspira un grand coup, alors que les professeurs distribuaient les sujets.

Une montée de stress s'empara de tout son être. Et il pensa aux cabanes qu'ils construisaient avec Victoire, Dominique, son père et sa mère, avec les couvertures et les couettes. C'était son endroit rassurant… Et au moment de retourner sa feuille, il était serein, sûr de lui.


	46. Première fois qu'il ramène une fille

_Vacances d'été entre la cinquième et la sixième année_

C'était le tout début des vacances. Louis avait invité tous ses amis à la chaumières aux coquillages, pour fêter l'obtention de leurs BUSES. Avant qu'elle ne parte en France, il avait aussi invité Allénore, ainsi que Rose, Albus et Scorpius.

Allénore était paresseusement allongée sur le sable les pieds dans l'eau. Rose et Scorpius essayaient de faire décoller un cerf-volant, sans grand succès. Il n'y avait pas assez de vent. La mer ressemblait à un lac et c'était le genre de journée paisible et ensoleillé que Louis aimait. Ses parents étaient partis faire une deuxième lune de miel pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage. Ses deux sœurs étaient rentrées pour la journée, afin de profiter de la plage… Dominique avait décroché sa première année de stylisme à Paris et Victoire… Victoire faisait son chemin, exposant toujours des toiles à droite et à gauche. Molly et Janet s'éclaboussaient dans la mer, Tommy soutenait sa sœur en donnant de grands coups de pieds dans l'eau. Albus était resté sur le sable, un livre d'Histoire moderne dans les mains :

\- C'est vrai que tu as eu trois O à tes BUSES ? lui demanda le brun.

\- Ouep, répondit le blond. Mais pas en Histoire de la magie. Je te réserve cet honneur Al !

\- Félicitation, fit son cousin en ignorant sa dernière remarque.

\- Ce n'est si pas surprenant, railla Helen. Louis est un bon élève.

Dominique la fusilla du regard. La petite-amie de son frère l'insupportait au plus haut point… Helen était assez râleuse et froide. C'était la première fois que Louis ramenait une fille chez lui. D'ordinaire, il les maintenait assez éloignées de chez lui. Enfin, ça ne comptait pas vraiment d'après Dominique : ses parents n'étaient même pas là… Helen partit se rafraîchir : le soleil tapait fort. Louis, lui, retourna dans la maison, pour rapporter un peu d'eau.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup non plus, hein ? plaisanta Dominique en regardant Victoire.

\- Hier elle m'a dit que mes peintures étaient passables.

Ça répondait à la question.

\- Quelle pétasse.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'elle m'a dit que je n'avais aucun talent, ou parce qu'elle et Louis ne vont pas du tout ensemble ?

\- Les deux j'imagine, murmura Dominique.

\- Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus, avoua Janet qui les avait rejointes sur la sable.

Dominique grimaça et Janet se mît à rire :

\- Oh non, je ne ressens plus rien pour Louis. C'est juste qu'Helen est assez spéciale… Et on sait tous au fond que Louis en pince pour quelqu'un d'autre !

Dominique leva les yeux pour se tourner vers Allénore… Oui. Pour elle, c'était évident que ces deux-là se tournaient un peu autour et qu'ils s'appréciaient énormément.

\- Mina Nott est bien stupide si vous voulez mon avis ! termina Janet.

\- Qu'importe. Je tolère la présence d'Helen pour ne pas faire de la peine à Louis. Mais c'est dur, grogna Victoire.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? intervient Louis qui venait avec des boissons dans les mains.

\- De rien, s'empressa de répondre Dominique.

Louis haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. Il les connaissait par cœur, ses deux sœurs :

\- Vous parliez de Helen.

\- On peut rien te cacher !

\- Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup…, soupira-t-il.

\- Ce qui compte c'est toi non ? Tu l'aimes bien ?

Louis hocha la tête. Helen était le genre de fille qui ne lui tombait pas dans les bras, qui ne lui disait jamais ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Non. Helen, elle était honnête, franche, et elle n'hésitait pas à le rembarrer. Et ça, ça plaisait vraiment à Louis.

\- Ça me surprend, c'est tout ! expliqua Dominique.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, murmura-t-elle.

Allénore s'avança vers eux, les cheveux trempés, et Victoire l'enveloppa dans sa serviette avant de lui frotter les épaules :

\- Tu dois être frigorifiée !

\- Non ça va…

Louis s'approcha d'Allénore et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les secouer dans tous les sens. Elle se plaignit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, le grondant doucement en hurlant qu'elle aurait un mal fou à démêler sa tignasse.

\- Tu m'adores petite tête !

\- Evidemment, grâce à toi j'ai remonté mes notes en défense contre les forces du mal !

Louis s'esclaffa, en levant les yeux au ciel : Allénore ne devait sa réussite qu'à elle-même. Helen passa devant lui, en maillot de bain. Ses jambes fuselées étaient bronzées, parfaites. Il détailla son corps, ses seins, et Allénore lui fit une pichenette sur le front :

\- Pervers !

\- C'est ma copine ! rit-il.

\- T'as de la bave au coin de la bouche …

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle, et le soir venu, il se retrouva seul avec Helen dans la chaumière aux coquillages, enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre. Elle le regarda, et Louis ne vit plus qu'elle, ne pensa à rien d'autre. La rousse enleva son haut, ainsi que sa jupe et posa une main sur son torse. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement, le plaquant sur le matelas, à califourchon sur lui. Il caressa ses cuisses, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Helen avait un petit sourire en coin, malicieux, taquin :

\- J'en ai envie. Toi aussi ?

Il hocha la tête. Louis se déshabilla à son tour. Ils joignirent leurs deux mains, leurs deux souffles, et plongèrent sous les draps. Ils s'emmêlèrent, se lièrent, se touchèrent du bout des doigts et Louis se sentit bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne pensait ni à Jiya, ni à Mina, ni à personne d'autre. Sans même se soucier au fait qu'ils étaient un peu trop jeunes, un peu inconscients, qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas si bien que ça. Louis allait toujours trop vite…

Le lendemain, il se leva, en baillant et descendit les escaliers, avant d'entendre un cri. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, avant de se rappeler qu'on était dimanche, et que tous les dimanches, ses sœurs venaient le réveiller le matin en sautant sur son lit. Il remonta les escaliers, le cœur battant et découvrit Dominique et Victoire appuyées sur sa porte, les yeux écarquillés :

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il y a une personne visiblement nue dans ton lit. Juste au cas où..., murmura Dominique.

Louis grimaça. La prochaine fois qu'il inviterait une fille à passer le nuit avec lui, il penserait à verrouiller sa porte… ça évitera à ses sœurs et à lui, ce genre de situation plus que gênante.


	47. Premier fois qu'il héberge un ami

_Vacances d'été entre la cinquième et la sixième année_

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAh !

Louis accourra dans la chambre de sa sœur, Dominique, qui s'était perchée sur son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce se passe ?

\- Il y a une araignée énorme juste ici !

Louis ouvrit les yeux, cherchant l'animal, mais heureux de constater que Dominique était vivante : cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était cloîtrée dans sa chambre depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec son petit ami. Elle ruminait, mais ne semblait pas triste pour autant. Victoire aussi, avait accouru jusqu'à la chambre de sa cadette. Louis trouva l'araignée, pas très grosse, et l'écrasa avec l'aide de ses chaussons dragons.

\- C'est bon elle est partie, la prévint Louis.

\- Comme ton ex.

\- DOMINIQUE !

Il éclata de rire. Helen avait effectivement rompu avec lui la semaine dernière. Il avait eu un bref moment de chagrin… Puis c'était vite passé. « C'était sympa », lui avait dit Helen. Un peu vexé, c'était surtout l'amour propre de Louis qui en avait pris un coup.

\- On fait un peu de la peine tous les trois…, murmura Dominique en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Louis haussa les épaules. Victoire riait, et Louis devait bien admettre que c'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Dominique sourit :

\- Tu crois que sa dispute avec Teddy va passer ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils se sont engueulés la semaine dernière.

Teddy était venu voir Victoire, et ils avaient eu une terrible dispute. Louis n'avait pas tout comprit. Il avait juste entendu des noms, comme celui de Dubois, et des bouts de phrases comme « nous ne sommes plus ensemble », « tu es en train de faire une belle connerie », « tu es ridicule », « Tu es totalement inconsciente » … Teddy et Victoire avaient été ensemble un bref instant, il y avait de cela deux ans et depuis, leur relation évoluait en dent de scie. Mais Louis croyait bien qu'ils étaient définitivement fâchés.

\- LOUIS !

\- QUOI ? hurla Louis pour répondre à sa mère.

\- Tommy vient d'arriver.

Il fronça des sourcils. Tommy ne devait pas venir aujourd'hui… C'était étrange. Il descendit les escaliers et sa mère désigna le jardin.

Il a l'air secoué, le prévint sa mère.

Inquiet, Louis sortit, et trouva son meilleur-ami prêt de la tombe de Dobby, un elfe de maison à qui toute la famille devait énormément. Sa mère et son père s'étaient toujours assurés que sa pierre soit fleurie, et tous les ans, son oncle Harry, son oncle Ron et tante Hermione s'y rendaient. Tommy était planté devant, en train de lire les inscriptions :

\- Dobby… C'était qui ?

\- Un héro de la guerre, répondit simplement Louis.

\- Tous les membres de ta famille sont considérés comme des héros. Et même dans ton jardin, tu as des héros, ironisa Tommy.

Louis le laissa parler. Il avait l'habitude des petites crises de jalousie de son meilleur-ami. Mais cette fois-ci, il savait que c'était plus grave.

\- Ma famille vole en éclats.

La famille de Tommy était assez particulière, surtout depuis la naissance de Tommy. Il avait été élevé par une femme qui n'était pas sa mère biologique, forcé de cohabiter avec un père qui n'arrivait pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux, et un frère qui le méprisait au plus haut point. Isaak adorait Janet, sa soeur. Mais détestait Tommy parce qu'il rendait ce dernier responsable du visage austère de son père et de la mine triste de sa mère.

\- Je peux rester chez toi un moment ?

Louis hocha la tête, persuadé que cela ne poserait pas de problèmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Isaak est venu dîner à la maison. Il était à cran, à cause du travail. C'est de pire en pire… Même Janet n'arrive plus à le raisonner. Il se renferme sur lui.

\- C'est lui qui t'as frappé ?

Tommy porta une main à son arcade sourcilière, ouverte. Un bleu commençait à naître, s'étalant le long de sa joue pour remonter jusqu'à son sourcil.

\- Je l'ai provoqué. A cause de cette fille qu'il n'arrive pas à oublier. Y'avait sa nouvelle copine, et j'ai fait exprès de mentionner cette fille, Opaline, tu sais la cracmole qui a disparu… pour … Dans je ne sais quel but en fait. Je lui ai pété la mâchoire, alors on va dire que c'est donnant-donnant ! argua-t-il.

Louis avait du mal à concevoir que l'on puisse se battre et se faire du mal à ce point entre frères. Même Albus et James qui n'étaient pas toujours d'accord et qui ne s'entendaient pas toujours, n'oseraient jamais lever la main l'un sur l'autre.

\- Reste. Le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Merci…


	48. Premier combat

_Sixième année_

Louis l'embrassait, laissant ses mains vagabonder dans le dos de Jiya. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de ressortir avec son ex-petite-amie… Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit, et la regarda. Mina Nott passa à côté d'eux, et comme à chaque fois, elle l'envoûta un bref instant. Le charme se rompit, quand il entendit une voix :

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ?

Scorpius Malfoy regardait furieusement Stefan Goyle et son cousin Albus serrait les poings. Louis repoussa Jiya, qui avait plaqué sa main sur sa joue, pour qu'ils reprennent leur activité, et il s'avança. Allénore, planquée derrière Scorpius et Albus, avait les yeux brillant de larmes et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine quand Louis l'aperçut.

\- Stefan est un garçon intelligent et il ne va pas répéter ce qu'il a dit ! grinça Rose des dents.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? C'est la vérité ! se mit à rire Stefan.

Louis s'approcha encore un peu plus, la colère montant doucement en lui en apercevant le visage blême d'Allénore :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit Goyle ?

Ce dernier se retourna. Louis avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à l'appeler par son prénom et non par son nom, comme Goyle le faisait avec lui. Aujourd'hui était une exception.

\- J'ai dit que cette petite sang-de-bourbe n'avait rien à faire ici.

Tout le monde se tût et plusieurs reculèrent, choqués. Mais Louis, au contraire, fit face à Stefan et le regarda froidement :

\- Comment tu peux oser dire une chose pareille…

Il avait toujours été convaincu que Stefan était plus malheureux que méchant. Il pensait même que c'était son malheur, qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de méchant. Mais cette fois-ci, il allait clairement trop loin.

\- N'est-ce pas la vérité ?

\- Si les sorciers arrêtaient de se croire supérieurs…, couina la voix de Nilam Wallergan.

\- Mais ils le sont. Et bientôt, les cracmols, les sang-de-bourdes… Ils disparaîtront !

Tommy juste derrière Louis, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- C'est la cousine d'Opaline Wallergan.

Opaline Wallergan, était la cracmole, descendante d'une puissante famille de sang-pur, qui avait disparu. Louis comprenait mieux pourquoi la jeune fille était intervenue… Cette histoire la touchait tout autant.

\- S'en prendre à un sorcier parce qu'ils osent s'occuper des fruits pourris de sa famille, c'est préserver la noblesse du sang ! vociféra Goyle, en répétant aux mots près les discours de son père. Tu devrais le comprendre Nilam, ta cracmole de cousine a bien été reniée par toute ta famille !

\- Ta noblesse de sang n'est pas en adéquation avec la noblesse du cœur, cracha Nilam en rejoignant Allénore. Et Opaline n'est reniée pas personne. T'es qu'un connard, Goyle.

\- C'est ça, va rejoindre ta sang-de-bourde de camarade ! rétorqua ce dernier.

Nilam, furieuse, leva le poing, mais Allénore la retient :

\- Ce n'est pas la peine…

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas la peine ! railla Stefan. Personne ne devrait défendre les sous-sorciers. Encore moins une incapable comme toi, Allénore !

Ce fût trop pour Louis, qui écrasa son poing contre le visage Stefan. Parce que personne n'avait le droit de parler d'Allénore de cette façon. Louis avait juste eu le temps de voir le visage de la brune se flétrir en un profond chagrin, se mêlant presque à un sentiment de honte. Stefan ne pouvait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Evidemment ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire, et lui cogna violemment la tête contre les pierres sur château. Louis cracha du sang, et en rage, continua de frapper sous les cris des autres. Il le cogna de toutes ses forces, rendant coups pour coups.

Il se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés là. L'un comme l'autre. Louis avait toujours réussi à gérer sa colère, sa rage. Il n'avait jamais frappé qui que ce soit. Et Goyle… Goyle ne pouvait pas réellement penser ce qu'il disait. Louis refusait de le croire. C'était impossible.

\- LOUIS ! ARRÊTE ! cria une voix dans son dos.

Tout essoufflé, il découvrit le visage d'Allénore, trempé de larmes, juste devant lui. Cela lui fît l'effet d'une douche froide et il s'arrêta net. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et il se calma. Mina Nott s'approcha de Louis, sa baguette à la main pour arrêter le sang :

\- Viens Louis, on va à l'infirmerie ! le pressa la Gryffondor.

Il suivit Mina, s'appuyant sur elle. Stefan lui avait démoli l'épaule.

\- Entre traîtres à leur sang, vous devez vous comprendre ! provoqua une dernière fois Stefan. N'est-ce pas Nott ?

\- Tu me fais vraiment de la peine Goyle.

Mina le fit la regarder :

\- Ne lui répond plus. Il a déjà perdu…

Tout le monde c'était détourné de la scène, tournant le dos à Goyle, qui n'avait plus personne. Rose, Scorpius, Albus et Nilam, entouraient Allénore, qui elle, avait les yeux rivés sur Louis. Il chercha à déchiffrer son expression. Mais elle était vide de sens… Comme ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant même.


	49. Première danse

_Sixième année_

Il avait cherché longtemps ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Allénore, après l'incident avec Goyle. Louis avait conscience qu'il était allé trop loin, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû répondre à la provocation du Serpentard. Il avait choqué beaucoup de personne. Dont Mina, qui lui avait avoué avoir eu très peur… L'incident était remonté jusqu'aux oreilles de la directrice et Stefan Goyle allait passer en conseil disciplinaire.

\- Ecoute petite tête…, commença-t-il.

\- Ne recommence plus jamais, se contenta-t-elle de lui dire tout doucement.

Il lui sourit, en lui promettant et ils se mirent au travail.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas essayer de lancer un Riddikulus ? demanda Louis à Allénore.

-Non Louis.

Cela faisait très exactement deux ans, que Louis était le tuteur d'Allénore, pour l'aider en défense contre les forces du mal. Des progrès étaient à noter, mais affronter un épouvantard, était toujours au-dessus des forces de la brune.

\- Quelle forme il a, ton épouvantard ?

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Allénore.

\- T'es une très mauvaise menteuse. Mais je t'aime bien quand même ! argua Louis en mâchouillant sa plume. Si je te dis quelle forme a le mien, est-ce que ça t'aiderait ?

Allénore ne répondit pas, plongée dans ses pensées, et il passa une main devant ses yeux, pour la ramener avec lui. Dehors, le soleil était en train se coucher.

-Tu sais, pour tes BUSES on te demandera probablement d'en affronter un, s'inquiéta Louis.

Elle haussa les épaules, et il la détailla. Elle avait l'air fatigué. En même temps, Rose ne se remettait toujours pas de son accident de Quidditch et le stress des BUSES n'était jamais très évident à gérer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Le cours est terminé de toute façon.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas très douée, et j'y mets beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, mais tu sais, j'ai peur.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ? tenta-t-il.

\- Je crois savoir quelle forme à mon épouvantard.

Louis, qui était en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise, se redressa :

\- Laquelle ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Tu es une sorcière brillante Allénore. Prend confiance en toi.

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça ! s'esclaffa la brune.

Louis haussa les sourcils, et ouvrit la bouche, l'air offusqué :

\- Tu crois que je ne doute jamais ? Que je suis sûr de moi tout le temps ?

\- C'est l'impression que tu donnes, même si je sais que c'est faux…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, sourit Allénore. Tu t'inquiètes tout le temps. Pour Molly, tout d'abord, parce que tu la surveille constamment…

C'était vrai. Molly agissait bizarrement en ce moment, et Louis passait son temps libre à l'observer, en espérant trouver un indice sur ce qui la préoccupait.

\- Tu t'inquiètes aussi pour Tommy qui s'est disputé sa famille, pour tes sœurs, parce qu'elles te manquent, pour Rose, depuis son accident de Quidditch, pour Jiya qui ne te parle plus du tout…

\- Pour toi, parce que tu refuses toujours de faire face à ta peur, termina Louis.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? s'étonna Allénore.

Il se leva, et fit le tour de la table pour le donner une chiquenaude sur le front :

\- Evidemment petite tête ! Tu es mon amie.

Elle sourit, et tout son visage s'illumina, faisant pétiller ses yeux chocolat. Ses joues reprirent une couleur plus soutenues, moins pâles :

\- Toi aussi tu te fais du soucis j'imagine. Je te connais à force…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Tu as des cernes immenses sous les yeux, Jiya se plaint tout le temps de toi parce que tu parles dans ton sommeil…

Allénore perdit les couleurs qu'elle avait repris. Jiya était une sacrée pipelette, qui en disait toujours trop. Et elle était bien contente que Louis et elle aient une fois de plus, rompu.

\- J'ai des ennuis. Mais je ne peux pas en parler à Rose, parce qu'elle vit quelque chose d'assez compliqué en ce moment, je ne peux pas non en parler à Albus ou Scorpius, parce qu'ils sont déjà assez inquiets pour elle …

\- Tu peux m'en parler à moi.

Allénore pouvait tout dire à Louis. Il était prêt à l'écouter sans le moindre problème.

\- Je sais.

Elle fît une pause.

\- Tu sais ce que je fais quand je suis trop stressée, ou trop inquiète ?

Il haussa les sourcils, s'attendant au pire. Il la regarda se lever et enlever son gilet :

\- Tu te fous à poils et tu coures dans les couloirs ?

\- Presque ! plaisanta Allénore.

\- Ok, je veux bien te suivre ! dit-il en enlevant à son tour son pull.

Allénore l'arrêta en riant.

\- Je danse.

\- Tu danses ?

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer, et sortit de sa poche son précieux ipod qui ne la quittait jamais et d'un coup de baguette, elle en fit sortir de la musique. C'était une vieille chanson, d'un groupe moldu que Louis ne connaissait même pas. Mais il la regarda se déhancher, elle si timide, si réservée, qui contrôlait toujours tout, jusqu'à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, chaque syllabes qu'elle prononçait. Louis la trouva vivante, apaisée, comme si toute la tension présente dans son corps était en train de disparaître. Alors il la rejoignit, lui qui n'avait jamais dansé de sa vie. Leurs deux mains se joignirent, et ils sautillèrent en se regardant, et en riant, plus légers…


	50. Première fois qu'il console sa cousine

_Sixième année_

\- Louis ?

Une petite voix l'appelait. Mais il l'ignora. Il était bien dans son lit ! Il se replongea sous la couette.

\- Louis !

Il maugréa, enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, avant qu'on ne le lui arrache cruellement :

\- Louis ! Il faut vraiment que je te parle !

Il ouvrit paresseusement un œil, puis l'autre, pour découvrir le visage de Molly, penché sur le sien.

\- Molly, il est beaucoup trop tôt.

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

Il comprit à sa voix que c'était quelque chose de grave, et il enfila ses chaussons dragons, en se traînant à la suite de sa cousine. Il se prit les pieds dans le lit de Tommy, qui gémit dans son sommeil avant de se rendormir comme si de rien n'était.

Louis se vautra dans le canapé, profitant de la chaleur du feu qui crépitait encore dans la cheminée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Louis.

Molly prit une grande inspiration, hésitant à se lancer.

\- J'ai embrassé une fille.

\- Tu as quoi ?

Il n'était pas très bien réveillé et voulait être certain d'avoir bien entendu.

\- J'ai embrassé une fille.

\- Tu as embrassé une fille, répéta Louis.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

Il frotta ses yeux, et fit appel à tous ses sens pour se tenir éveillé.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- T'as aimé ? l'interrogea simplement Louis.

Molly souffla.

\- Oui.

\- Cool.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'ai embrassé une fille et tu me réponds « cool » ! s'injuria Molly.

\- Tu veux que je réponde quoi ? fit Louis sans comprendre.

\- Je sais pas moi !

\- Bah elle te plaît cette fille ? Non parce que si c'était pour un jeu, j'ai déjà donné !

Molly fit mine de réfléchir, alors qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

\- Elle me plaît beaucoup.

\- C'est super alors ! se réjouit Louis.

Molly écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'attendait à toutes les réactions possibles, mais pas à celle-ci.

\- Mais c'est une fille !

\- Et ?

\- J'ai embrassé une fille ! répéta encore une fois Molly.

\- J'en ai embrassé plein moi t'as encore de la marge…, nota sarcastiquement Louis.

\- Mais tu es un garçon !

\- Je fais même plus que de les embrasser ! continua le blond.

-Arrête !

Molly était sérieuse, et Louis comprit qu'il devait arrêter de plaisanter et que sa cousine avait besoin d'être rassurée :

\- Tu as embrassé une fille, tu es toi-même une fille, cette fille te plaît… Où est le problème Molly ? l'interrogea-t-il doucement en disant qu'il n'avait jamais prononcer autant de fois le mot fille.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Que tu aimes bien cette personne ?

Ils se répondaient, se questionnaient. Louis ne pouvait pas savoir à la place de sa cousine, et devait se contenter de l'épauler.

\- Je peux pas aimer les filles !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas ! s'horrifia Molly.

\- Je crois pas que ça fonctionne comme ça Molly…

Elle se mit à pleurer, elle qui n'avait pratiquement jamais pleuré de sa vie. Elle se pelotonna contre Louis, qui l'accueillit dans l'antre de ses bras.

\- Molly, ça ne change rien à celle que tu es. Tu aimes les filles et alors ?

Molly n'était même pas sûre d'aimer les filles. Elle aimait juste une fille. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle n'aimait que les filles ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais cette personne lui faisait tourner la tête, lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre …

\- Tu veux bien me dire qui c'était ? demanda Louis.

Molly haussa un sourcil :

\- C'est pour éviter de flirter avec elle ! justifia-t-il.

\- Haylina.

\- La préfète des Serpentard ?

Elle hocha la tête. Louis n'était pas plus étonné que ça. Ca faisait des semaines que Haylina taquinait Molly sans arrêt…

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à ma famille ?

\- Pourquoi tu leur parlerais de ça ? rétorqua Louis. C'est ta vie. Si tu l'aimes ils comprendront.

\- Toi tu comprends ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Que tu aimes embrasser des filles ? Bien sûr, je passe mon temps à le faire en ce moment.

Molly le frappa avec un coussin et il la regarda, sincèrement :

\- T'es ma meilleure amie. Tu peux tout me dire, te transformer en chèvre ou en escargot, aimer les garçons, les filles ou les deux… ça ne changera rien à ça.

\- C'était ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes, un peu rassurée.

\- Mina a parlé de toi ce matin, changea-t-elle de conversation.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Sors avec elle. Ne te soucies pas de Tommy. Ne passe pas à côté de ça…

Il se promit d'écouter le conseil de sa cousine. Et ils s'endormirent tous les deux, dans la salle commune, plus sereins.


	51. Première fois qu'il conseille quelqu'un

_Sixième année_

Allénore n'était jamais distraite. Quand Louis lui donnait des cours de soutien en défense contre les forces du mal, elle était toujours attentive et ne quittait jamais Louis des yeux, sauf quand elle prenait des notes. Mais aujourd'hui, son amie soupirait toutes les trente secondes, et avait un mal fou à réussir ses sorts. Certes, Allénore n'avait jamais eu un don particulier pour cette matière… Bien qu'elle ne soit pas mauvaise. Mais ce qu'Allénore aimait, c'étaient les sortilèges et la métamorphose.

\- Allénore… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien, marmonna-t-elle en ramenant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue gauche, signe qu'elle mentait. Louis la connaissait par cœur …

\- Soi j'essaie de te tirer les vers du nez pendant trois heures, et ça va nous ennuyer et nous faire perdre notre temps à tous les deux, soi tu me dis maintenant ce qu'il ne va pas …

Allénore lui offrit un petit sourire, ceux dont elle avait le secret, ceux qui réconfortaient toujours, ceux qui étaient doux et que Louis voulait prendre en photo, capturer à jamais pour en avoir un sur lui quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Allez dis-moi ! insista-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de pied sous la table pour la faire réagir.

\- Non je ne peux pas !

\- Mais si ! Tu peux tout me dire !

\- Non c'est un secret !

\- Allez ! Allénore ! la supplia-t-il en joignant ses deux mains en signe de prière.

\- Tu sais, je ne l'ai dit à personne ! rougit Allénore.

\- Même pas à Rose ? s'étonna le blond, surpris.

\- Même pas à Rose, répéta Allénore.

Louis regarda son amie se tortiller, mal-à-l'aise, en cherchant ses mots. Comme toujours, Allénore réfléchissait beaucoup trop… C'était pour ça qu'elle avait autant de mal en défense contre les forces du mal !

\- Non et puis, je ne suis pas vraiment certaine…, bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Non mais crache le morceau ! la secoua-t-il doucement par les épaules.

\- Je crois qu'Edward me plaît.

Louis explosa de rire. Parce qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'Allénore craquait sur Edward Stam, un Serpentard de sixième année, que Louis n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Il suffisait d'avoir des yeux pour s'en apercevoir ! Les joues de son amie prenaient la couleur de deux tomates bien rouges quand il était présent…

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi !

\- Mais je ne me moque pas ! s'esclaffa Louis. Apprend-moi juste quelque chose que je ne sache pas déjà !

Le visage d'Allénore pâlit.

\- Comment ça ? Tu savais ? Mais si toi tu sais… Lui aussi il sait peut-être ! Mais c'est une catastrophe…

Comment avouer à Allénore, qu'Edward ne s'intéressait qu'à sa petite personne et qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais réellement remarquer qu'une brune un peu ronde et aux sourires chaleureux en pinçait pour lui ?

\- Allénore, respire ! Je le sais parce que je te connais bien.

Allénore le sonda du regard. Elle faisait toujours ça…

\- Et c'est ça qui te tourmente à ce point ? lui demanda Louis en refermant définitivement son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment faire… Comment tu fais toi, quand une fille te plaît ? demanda-t-elle.

Louis se mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait pas vraiment de « plan » à suivre. Il faisait, c'était tout. Mais pour une fille comme Allénore, une grande timide… Il était normal qu'elle se pose autant de questions.

\- Je fais le premier pas, répondit-il tout simplement.

\- Et quand elle refuse ?

\- Je continue.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si elle me plaît vraiment, je fais le premier, le second, et le troisième pas.

\- Mais pas de quatrième ? rétorqua Allénore, surprise.

\- Non. Je m'arrête avant quatre. Au-delà de trois c'est du harcèlement.

Elle éclata de rire. Et Louis se dit, qu'Allénore méritait que l'on fasse le premier, le second et le troisième pas. Edward avait bien de la chance…


	52. Première fois qu'on lui vomit dessus

_Sixième année - Vacances de Noël_

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Oui.

Louis et Mina se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, et Louis se sentait mal. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la fête, ou de Mina. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et son sang pulsait au rythme de la musique, beaucoup trop forte. Tommy l'avait abandonné pour jouer aux fléchettes avec David et Molly avait disparu. Plus loin, il repéra James, un verre dans les mains de ce qui ne devait certainement pas être de l'eau, et une blonde pendue à son bras. Il y avait Edward et sa nouvelle conquête, un brun qui devait mourir de chaud sous son pull. Albus levait les yeux au ciel, assis sur le fauteuil qu'occupait ordinairement son père. « Mon petit plaisir quand il est pas là ! » avait-il avoué… Il y avait ses cousines, Roxanne et Rose qui s'amusaient un peu plus loin. Elles dansaient ensemble, bougeant leurs hanches de façon tellement aléatoire que ça ressemblait presque à quelque chose.

\- Je vais aller saluer les autres, bredouilla Mina.

Les choses étaient étranges entre eux. Depuis qu'il était de nouveau célibataire, parce qu'effectivement, ressortir avec Jiya avait été une mauvaise idée, Louis passait son temps à trouver un moyen de demander à Mina de sortir avec lui. Mais il ne trouvait jamais le courage de le faire.

Louis n'avait jamais été très friand de ce genre de soirée. James en revanche, adorait ça et se vexait d'un rien. Alors Louis s'était senti obligé d'y aller. Et puis, cela lui permettait de voir ses cousins, ses amis, en-dehors de Poudlard. Il marcha vers la cuisine, en quête d'eau.

\- Hey Louis ! T'as remarqué que si tu regardes tes mains assez longtemps, t'as même plus l'impression qu'elles sont à toi, en fait ?

Louis attrapa un verre d'eau, en souriant. Allénore, la meilleure amie de Rose, était à moitié couchée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, sa longue tresse compliquée pendant dans le vide. Elle était visiblement saoule. Il y avait un bocal devant elle, vide. La jeune femme suivit le regard de Louis et bafouilla :

\- J'avais trop faim, j'ai mangé tous les cornichons.

Louis éclata de rire en regardant Allénore, ses yeux pétillants, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses joues toutes roses, en pleine contemplation de ses mains. Il s'empara du bocal vide et le jeta. Ça ferait ça de moins à faire pour demain…

\- Toi, c'est la première fois que tu bois de l'alcool.

\- Oui et mes dents sont hyper lourdes... Tes dents à toi elles sont pas hyper lourdes ?!

\- T'as mangé ? l'ignora-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Bah oui, je t'ai dit que j'avais mangé tous les cornichons !

Il se releva, pour prendre dans le frigo une bouteille d'eau fraîche qu'il tendit à la Serdaigle. Elle l'accepta en collant son front dessus, pour se rafraîchir.

\- Rose, Albus et Scorpius t'ont abandonné ?

Elle hocha vivement la tête :

\- Rose elle est encore fâchée avec Scorpius, parce que Scorpius a soi-disant maté les fesses d'Angelica Patterson. Elle dit que c'est pas correct comme comportement, mais moi je pense qu'elle aimerait juste que ce soit ses fesses à elle qu'il mate ! gloussa la brune.

Louis écarquilla les yeux. Parce qu'entendre le verbe « mater » sortir de la bouche d'Allénore, c'était quelque chose …

\- Alors du coup, me voici, seule, ici, à manger des cornichons… Tiens, ils sont passés où les cornichons ? s'alarma-t-elle. J'ai tellement faim.

\- Tiens, mange des chips !

Il fît glisser le grand bol de chips et, comme revigorée, Allénore se jeta dessus.

\- Tu sais, avant que tu n'arrives, je me demandais … C'est quand même bizarre, qu'on soit à l'intérieur de nous comme ça. On est dans notre corps et pas dans celui de quelqu'un d'autre : toi par exemple, bah t'es dans ton corps, et c'est déjà fou non ?

\- Oui c'est fou ! approuva-t-il décidément très amusé.

\- Surtout que t'as quand un même un super beau corps…

Louis s'étouffa avec sa chips, mais Allénore, imperturbable, continua de manger. Louis savait qu'il plaisait, mais jamais Allénore n'avait laissé paraître le moindre indice le laissant croire qu'elle le trouvait beau, elle aussi…Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il rougit face à ce compliment, qu'on lui avait fait tant de fois. Un compliment prononcé par une fille fortement alcoolisée et dont le menton et les cheveux étaient recouverts de miettes de chips.

\- C'est vrai… Tu dois le savoir ! Tout le monde le dit que t'es beau ! reprit timidement Allénore. Et puis en plus de ça t'es gentil ! C'est grâce à toi que je m'en sors en défense contre les forces du mal ! Et puis tu m'as appris à tirer à la sarbacane ! Et puis tu me fais rire aussi…

Allénore, si peu bavarde d'ordinaire, sortait tout un tas de mots à la seconde, qui frappaient Louis tellement fort, que c'était comme si lui aussi, il avait trop bu.

\- Tu sais, je t'aime bien Louis ! T'es vraiment une belle personne …

\- Merci, murmura le blond.

Il la regarda, en train d'essayer de se lever. Elle était loin d'être gracieuse. Ses cheveux s'étaient échappés de sa tresse, ses yeux étaient vitreux et son t-shirt était tout plissé et laissait apparaître son nombril. Et pourtant, comme à chaque fois, il la trouva belle.

\- Je ne me sens pas très bien…

Elle tituba et il la rattrapa. Allénore garda la tête calée contre son torse, se maintenant tant bien que mal entre les bras de Louis, qui la soutenait.

\- Waouh t'es super musclé. C'est étrange. Touche sur moi, c'est tout mou !

Il s'esclaffa et la regarda pâlir encore un peu plus.

\- Je crois que je vais…

Elle baissa la tête, sans pouvoir finir sa phrase et Louis se mît à gémir. Il lui frotta le dos, attendant qu'elle finisse … Allénore releva les yeux, après quelques instants :

\- Je viens de vomir sur tes chaussures…

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air !

Louis maugréa mais ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Même l'odeur du vomi valait bien toutes les choses humiliantes qu'il allait prendre un malin plaisir à rappeler à Allénore pour plus tard…


	53. Première beuglante

_Sixième année_

 _Lundi_

Molly leva ses deux pouces en l'air, et Tommy l'encouragea d'un bref signe de tête. C'était tout ce dont Louis avait besoin… Il s'approcha de Mina, bloquant sa respiration.

\- Samedi.

\- Je te demande pardon ? lui demanda Mina, sans rien comprendre.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi samedi, inspira plus calmement Louis.

Mina sourit, son visage entier s'était illuminé et Louis s'était remis à respirer convenablement.

\- Demain.

\- Demain ?

\- J'en ai marre d'attendre.

\- Mais on fera quoi ?

\- On se baladera ! lui avait répondu Mina.

Et il aurait dû se douter que c'était bien trop beau, et que quelque chose se passerait mal.

 _Mardi_

Louis n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit, et le lendemain, il avait attendu que Mina ait terminé son cours de divination pour la rejoindre. Ils avaient traversé le parc de Poudlard et elle l'avait entraîné à sa suite dans la forêt interdite. Louis ne disait jamais non à un petit tour dans la forêt interdite… Encore moins si c'était avec Mina. Il était tard… Il faisait déjà nuit, et Mina frissonnait.

\- Tu va attendre de me ramener dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour m'embrasser ? lui avait-elle demandé.

Louis avait eu le cœur malade, d'entendre de tels mots sortir de sa bouche. Et il l'avait embrassé. Le monde s'était mit à tourner à l'envers quand leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, et il sentait son sourire, tout contre sa bouche. C'était une sensation étrange, et c'était comme si Louis embrassait pour la première fois.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avait envie, lui avait-il avoué.

\- Moi aussi…

Et jusqu'ici tout allait bien… Mina avait cependant toujours froid. Alors il avait lancé un flambois, un sort que sa tante Hermione utilisait tout le temps le soir, quand ils étaient au Terrier et qu'il faisait trop noir dehors pour qu'ils puissent tous se voir. Et la forêt interdite avait prit feu…

 _Jeudi_

\- C'était vraiment chaud entre toi et Mina, de ce que j'en ai compris, se moqua James dans son dos.

\- Ah, ah, ah ! Super drôle James, maugréa Louis.

\- Tu sais que tout le monde en parle ? le taquina Fred.

\- Faire brûler toute une partie de la forêt interdite… ça relève de l'exploit ! siffla Molly, admirative.

\- J'ai toujours dit que Louis et Mina feraient des étincelles ensemble ! en rajouta une couche David.

Il fusilla du regard ses amis.

\- Je suis collé jusqu'à la fin de mes études à Poudlard et ça vous fait marrer ?

\- Oui, avoua simplement Rose qui s'était approchée de la table des Gryffondor pour saluer son petit-frère.

Les hiboux et chouettes descendirent tour à tour pour apporter le courrier et Chouquette se posa doucement en face de Louis, qui pâlit :

\- C'est une beuglante.

\- Oh t'inquiète j'en reçois tout le temps ! le rassura James.

\- C'est ma première beuglante…

\- Ouvre-la tout de suite… Plus tu attends, plus ce sera horrible, lui conseilla Albus.

Louis s'exécuta et la lettre prit forme, lévitant tout doucement jusqu'à son visage. Il se massa les tempes, prêt à subir la colère de ses parents :

\- LOUIS WEASLEY ! QUE TU LIBERES TOUTE UNE ARMEE DE NIFFLEUR, JE L'ACCEPTE. POUR TOUT TE DIRE J'ETAIS MEME TRES FIER DE TOI, C'ETAIT UN GESTE TRES NOBLE. QUE TU METTES A L'ENVERS TOUS LES TABLEAUX DE POUDLARD AVEC TES COUSINS, JE L'ACCEPTE. C'EST MARRANT ET EN PLUS TU T'ES PAS FAIT PRENDRE. QUE TU TE BALADES LA NUIT POUR ALLER MANGER DANS LES CUISINES DU CHATEAU, JE L'ACCEPTE. ON A TOUS UNE PETITE FAIM LA NUIT, TU AS DES BESOINS NUTRITIFS.

Louis gémit, jetant discrètement un regard vers la table des professeurs, qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Evidemment, tous les élèves avaient cessé de bavarder et la voix de Bill Weasley, qui portait naturellement, résonnait dans tout le château… Son père était en train de le dénoncer sans le moindre scrupule.

\- MAIS QUE TU DETRUISES TOUT UN ECO-SYSTEME POUR RECHAUFFER UNE FILLE, CA, JE N'ACCEPTE PAS DU TOUT. TU NE POUVAIS PAS LUI PASSER TA VESTE TOUT SIMPLEMENT ?

La voix de son père se tût, et on entendait celle de sa mère, moins forte…

\- QUOI ? NON FLEUR ! CE N'EST PAS CHEVALERESQUE ! NON ! NON C'EST PAS CHOU DU TOUT ! IL A FAILLIT FAIRE BRULER UNE FORET !

Il manquait plus que ses parents se disputent…

\- BON OK J'AVOUE C'EST MIGNON MAIS C'EST PAS UNE RAISON ! JE REVE D'ENVOYER UNE BEUGLANTE A L'UN DE NOS ENFANTS DEPUIS QU'ILS SONT A POUDLARD ! LAISSE-MOI PROFITER DE CETTE OCCASION FLEUR !

La lettre se déchira et Louis resta partagé un moment entre les rires et les larmes… Mina lui offrit un regard complice, et il décida d'en rire.


	54. Premier pincement au coeur

_Sixième année_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mina lui caressait les cheveux. Louis adorait ça…

\- J'écris à mes parents et à mes sœurs.

\- Tu t'excuses encore pour le feu dans la forêt interdite ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Pas du tout.

Il l'embrassa furtivement, et elle l'emprisonna dans ses bras pour prolonger leur baiser. Il aurait pu continuer très longtemps ainsi… Mais il devait envoyer ses lettres. Il se redressa sur le canapé et rangea sa plume. Ils écrivaient si peu à ses parents et à ses sœurs que l'effort méritait d'être salué. Il se faisait du soucis pour Victoire, en ce moment, qui ne lui écrivait quasiment plus.

Il décida de se rendre à la volière, Chouquette étant introuvable. Il soupira et s'emmitoufla dans son écharpe pour affronter le froid et les marches qui le conduiraient à la tour où se trouvaient les chouettes.

\- Je t'accompagne ! lui annonça Mina.

\- Non reste au chaud. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Et ça serait quand même humiliant que tu attrapes froid à cause de moi avec tout ce qui s'est passé, ironisa Louis.

Mina s'esclaffa, et resta sagement sur la canapé de la salle commune, prés du feu. Dehors, il neigeait. Louis se rendit en quatrième vitesse à la volière, pour retrouver sa petite-amie le plus vite possible. Et les plumes des volatiles qui faisaient les coursiers se mêlaient aux flocons de neige. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Mais il tomba sur une forme, une silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même, assise à même les marches glacées. Il l'analysa un moment, sans bouger, découvrant une écharpe bleue et bronze, de longs cheveux châtains et des baskets rose fuchsia aux pieds…

\- Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes ici Allénore !

L'interpelée releva la tête et Louis écarquilla les yeux. Deux sillons de larmes creusaient ses joues rondes et toutes pales. Il rangea sa lettre sous sa cape et se posa à ses côtés sans poser de questions.

\- Je crois que je suis misanthrope…, finit par déclarer Allénore.

Sa voix s'était brisée et elle sanglotait, ses paroles s'enfonçant dans sa gorge.

\- Tu es sans conteste, la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Je te vois mal haïr le genre humain…

Il se retenait de la prendre dans ses bras. Parce qu'il le voulait, bien sûr qu'il le voulait… Mais s'approcher d'Allénore, s'était comme s'approcher d'un moineau. On ne savait jamais quand il allait s'envoler, et si on n'y prenait pas garde, au prochain pas, elle ne serait plus là… Alors il se contenta d'être présent et d'attendre. Puis, quand elle cala sa tête contre son épaule, qu'elle la nicha prés de son cou, son cœur rata un battement et ses doigts se mirent à fourmiller. Ses mains caressèrent la cascade de ses cheveux, naturellement, pour l'apaiser. Et Allénore se calma. Ses larmes se tarirent et son sourire, si doux et si chaleureux, se remit à briller.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des extraterrestres, vous les, garçons ! se plaignit-elle. Même Albus qui est si gentil ne se rend pas compte des dégâts qu'il peut causer. Et ne parlons pas de Scorpius et de sa maladresse… Pourquoi est-ce qu'Edward ne m'aime pas ?

\- Encore Edward ?

Elle hocha la tête et il vit ses yeux scintiller et s'humidifier de nouveau. Edward ne la méritait tellement pas… Louis ne comprenait toujours pas, comment une fille comme Allénore pouvait être attirée par un crétin comme Edward. Un crétin qui se moquait bien d'elle dans son dos, et qui s'amusait à jouer avec elle comme on jouait avec un yoyo. Il avala sa rage, qui avait infiltré ses veines. Ca le mettait hors de lui. La voir comme ça, ça lui faisait mal. C'était presque physique, et il le sentait dans son muscle cardiaque. Elle l'aimait tellement, Edward … C'était donc ça, avoir un pincement au cœur ?

\- On n'est pas tous comme ça…, finit-il par avouer.

Allénore releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Non. C'est vrai. Tu n'es pas comme ça, toi…

Allénore se cala contre Louis, qui l'enlaça. Ils formaient une seule et même masse informe maintenant… Et ils restèrent ainsi, dans le froid et le silence. Mais Louis s'en accommodait parfaitement … Il continuerait de réparer à la glue les miettes d'un cœur brisé, le temps qu'il faudrait. C'était ce que faisaient les amis.


	55. Première fois qu'il s'endort avec elle

_Sixième année_

\- Pourquoi vous ne le faîtes pas vous-même ? demanda Janet.

\- Parce qu'elle se méfie de nous ! expliqua Albus.

\- A raison, manifestement, railla David en regardant Rose.

\- En fait, on arrive pas à la coincer, intervint Scorpius. Mais elle devient vraiment inquiétante.

\- L'autre jour, elle a confondu Gribouille avec son oreiller ! s'effara la rousse.

\- Ah oui, c'est grave, souffla Molly au bord du rire.

Louis grimaça : il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée.

\- Vous voulez que je lui mente ?

Scorpius, Albus et Rose hochèrent vivement la tête.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que ça va marcher ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma Scorpius. Elle t'adore !

\- Ce plan est infaillible ! le soutient fermement Rose.

\- J'y mettrai ma main au feu ! ajouta Albus.

Allénore était loin d'être une idiote. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pourtant il accepta, et Rose lui tendit une fiole :

\- Je l'ai préparé avant-hier. Il suffit de lui en faire boire un peu et pouf !

\- « Et pouf » ? répéta Louis.

\- Elle s'endort !

Albus claqua des doigts pour appuyer son propos et se tût, quand Molly lui fit signe de regarder derrière lui. Allénore arrivait. Elle se prit les pieds dans le banc des Serdaigle, manquant de s'étaler de tout son long, rattrapée par Edward Stam. Evidemment, elle se transforma en tomate, rouge de honte et toute tremblante, avant de repérer ses amis, et de traîner son corps jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors, ou elle se posa lourdement. Elle attrapa une pile de petits pains, et les enfourna un à un dans sa bouche en regardant Rose :

\- Bonjour la voltigeuse, la salua David, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

Allénore grimaça. Elle détestait son nouveau surnom. Depuis qu'elle s'était perchée sur les buts du stade de Quidditch pour forcer Rose à voler, tout le monde prenait un malin plaisir à la taquiner avec ça. Louis avait d'ailleurs eu une sacré peur quand il avait vu Allénore, tout en haut, en équilibre sur les cerceaux. La Serdaigle ignora le brun et s'adressa à Rose :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendue avant de descendre ? l'accusa-t-elle.

\- Tu étais encore sous la douche, et j'avais trop faim, mentit Rose.

Allénore hocha la tête, trop naïve qu'elle était.

\- On a cours dans cinq minutes ! la pressa Albus.

\- Grompfêche !

\- Ce qui veut dire ? rit Molly.

\- « Je me dépêche », traduisit Louis.

Allénore se leva et fit un clin d'œil à Louis :

\- Heureusement que tu es là !

Rose lui glissa la fiole dans les mains, et pressa Allénore, du plat de la main.

\- Oublie pas notre cours à dix-sept heure petite tête ! lui rappela Louis.

Elle leva les deux pouces en l'air et se mit à courir pour ne pas arriver en retard.

\- « Petite tête » ? souleva Janet.

David, Tommy, Molly et Janet le regardaient, de grands sourires sur le visage :

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite, c'est juste une très bonne amie ! expliqua Louis.

C'était vrai. Louis était avec Mina ! Tout se passait si bien… Louis leva les yeux au ciel sous les regards appuyés de ses amis et passa la journée à réfléchir. Non. Louis aimait Mina. Jusqu'à dix-sept heure, il se posa une multitude de questions. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'Allénore ces derniers temps… C'était son amie et il l'aidait ! Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça ! Pour autant, c'était étrange…

\- On s'y met ? proposa Allénore.

Il prit le temps de la détailler : elle avait l'air exténuée, Rose, Albus et Scorpius disaient vrai.

\- Euh oui, bredouilla-t-il. On en était où ?

\- Au stupéfix, lui rappela la brune.

\- C'est vrai.

\- On y va maintenant ou tu comptes me faire avaler de force la potion de sommeil que Rose t'a donné ce matin ?

Louis ouvrit la bouche, penaud.

\- Comment…

\- J'ai deviné ? termina-t-elle. Rose n'est pas très discrète.

\- Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

Allénore souffla, exaspérée.

\- Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est à cause des BUSES, ou de tes amis…, demanda prudemment Louis.

Les BUSES étaient dans deux semaines. Il savait qu'Allénore était de nature stressée…

\- Vaguement, murmura-t-elle. Tu sais ce qui m'aide ?

\- On peut encore danser si tu veux, plaisanta Louis. Mais je doute que mes courbatures liées à notre dernière séance soient entièrement remises.

\- Non, rit Allénore. Etudier. Etudier, ça me fait oublier.

\- Alors étudions.

Ils s'affrontèrent en duel, et Louis la trouva plus facile à battre que d'ordinaire. Ses stupéfix manquaient de précision, mais plus encore, de conviction. Elle s'affala finalement sur le sol, s'appuyant contre le mur. Elle regarda sa montre : il était dix-neuf heure trente, et elle n'avait pas l'énergie d'aller jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour aller manger.

\- J'ai sommeil, bailla-t-elle.

\- Dors alors.

\- J'aimerais réussir à dormir.

\- Commence par fermer les yeux, se moqua Louis.

Il s'assit en tailleur près d'elle, se laissant glisser le long du mur. Elle colla son front au sien.

\- Ce serait bien si c'était aussi simple…

\- Ça peut l'être. Essaie, tu verras bien ! proposa Louis.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, se promettant de les rouvrir dans deux minutes. Louis attendit, sentit sa respiration se calmer, ses membres se détendre, et elle s'écroula totalement dans le creux de ses bras, sa tête posée sur l'un de ses genoux. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux, et il jura l'entendre soupirer. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, et s'endormit, sans se soucier du reste.


	56. Première décéption parentale

_Vacances entre la sixième et la septième année_

\- QUOI ?

\- Je suis enceinte.

Louis ferma les yeux très fort. Non. C'était un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Non. C'était impossible. Il la connaissait par cœur. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être imprudente. Parce que c'était imprudent ! Elle était trop jeune ! Beaucoup trop jeune !

\- Victoire comment as-tu…, commença son père.

\- Je pense que tu sais très bien comment on fait les bébés, tu en as eu trois ! pleura Victoire.

Louis s'approcha de sa sœur aînée. Dominique était totalement amorphe, sous le choc.

\- C'est qui ? Le père, c'est qui ?

Victoire baissa la tête :

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Un connard qui l'avait laissé tomber. Qui avait cassé avec elle la semaine dernière, sûrement en apprenant la nouvelle. On se moquait bien de savoir qui c'était.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda sa mère, calmement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il va falloir que tu réfléchisses. Est-ce que tu veux garder ce bébé ? précisa sa mère.

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Victoire.

\- Non Fleur ! La véritable question, c'est « est-ce qu'elle peut garder ce bébé » ! vociféra son père.

Louis s'interposa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça Louis !

\- La décision appartient à Victoire ! répondit Louis.

\- Elle est incapable de s'occuper d'elle-même depuis un an ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle soit capable de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Les sanglots de Victoire s'accentuèrent. Depuis qu'elle et Teddy avaient coupé les ponts, elle avait du mal à remonter la pente… Elle claqua la porte de la cuisine, pour s'enfuir, et Louis fit face à ses parents :

\- Vous pourriez la soutenir…

\- C'est une bêtise.

\- C'est un bébé ! rectifia Louis. Et c'est sa décision.

Fleur et Bill baissèrent la tête, sans savoir quoi répondre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Louis était déçu par la réaction de ses parents… Il partit à la recherche de sa sœur et la trouva rapidement.

Victoire était couchée sur le sable, ses grands yeux bleus braqués sur le ciel, comme s'il allait disparaître. Elle posa une main sur son ventre encore plat. Mais quelle connerie ! Quelle immense connerie…

\- Je savais que je te trouverai ici…

\- Je savais que tu me trouverai ici, répondit la jeune-femme en laissant son frère s'installer à ses côtés.

La nuit était fraîche, et Victoire s'en moquait bien. En fait, Victoire se moquait de tout en ce moment-même. Elle désigna des étoiles dans le ciel et traça des lignes imaginaires dans l'air :

\- On dirait un champignon.

\- Tu te souviens ? Quand on était petit maman disait que les champignons poussaient dans les endroits humides, et que c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient la forme d'un parapluie.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu raconteras ça à ton bébé, toi aussi ? murmura-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Tu peux pas ignorer ça Vic.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Victoire regarda la lune, un beau quartier. Elle aimerait remonter le temps, revenir en arrière, à cette époque ou ses seuls problèmes étaient de savoir quelles couleurs ajouter à ses toiles, quelle jupe choisir, quel chemin prendre pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Aujourd'hui, elle avait vingt-deux ans, n'avait pas d'emploi, et était de retour au domicile de ses parents. Victoire, d'adulte, elle n'en avait que le statut. Son ventre allait grossir, elle allait avoir une bouche à nourrir, un petit être, un petit bout d'elle, dont elle serait responsable. Ca, ça allait tout changer. Absolument tout.

\- Quand tu étais enfant, tu croyais que les étoiles étaient des lucioles, et que, quand la lune n'était pas pleine, c'était parce qu'elles en avaient mangé un bout…

\- Oui.

Il prit la main de sa sœur et l'observa. Victoire était si forte. Depuis toujours, Dominique et lui se reposaient sur elle, quand leurs parents n'étaient pas là. Victoire, elle se croyait si fragile parfois. Mais Louis trouvait que son aînée était un roseau : elle pliait sous le vent, sous la tempête, et elle s'en sortait, indemne, mieux que les arbres, aux racines profondément ancrées au sol. Victoire, elle surmontait toujours tout. Elle y arriverait… Et elle ne sera pas seule.

\- Tu ne raconteras pas ce genre d'inepties à mon bébé, le prévint-elle finalement.

Et Louis se mît à sourire aux étoiles et songea à toutes les autres choses qu'il aurait à raconter, à son neveu, ou à sa nièce.


	57. Premier concert

_Vacances entre la sixième année et la septième année_

C'était les vacances. L'été était chaud, étouffant en France. Victoire, Dominique et Louis s'y étaient réfugiés, pour échapper à leurs parents. Les tensions chez les Weasley-Delacours étaient insoutenables, depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Victoire. Ils avaient élu refuge chez leur tante Gabrielle, qui les avait accueillis, sans rien dire. Louis communiquait avec Mina, mais une certaine distance s'était installée entre eux.

Louis avait rejoint Allénore chez elle, pour la retrouver : ils s'étaient échangé plusieurs lettres, se promettant de se voir. La famille d'Allénore était sur Paris, celle de Louis, sur Nice, mais les deux amis voulaient absolument se voir. Ils se manquaient toujours trop pendant les vacances, encore plus quand ils savaient qu'ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre.

Il y avait un festival, qu'Allénore attendait avec grande impatience. Plusieurs artistes moldus qu'elle appréciait s'y produisaient tous les ans, et les prix étaient abordables. Louis avait décidé de s'y rendre et Rose et Albus en avaient profité pour se joindre à eux. Même Molly était de la partie, jamais trés loin de son cousin préféré. Louis avait donc acheté les billets, sans se rendre compte dans quoi il mettait les pieds.

Rose et Allénore babillaient plus loin, surexcitées, en train de chanter, de sautiller. Louis les trouvait pleine de vie. Elles inspiraient la joie, l'envie et il se prêta au jeu, en souriant. Louis oubliait presque sa fatigue, ses problèmes avec Mina, ses parents qui étaient toujours en froid avec Victoire, cette dernière qui s'était totalement isolée depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Allénore le tira de ses pensées et par la main :

\- Souris un peu Louis !

\- Mais je souris !

Il se força à étirer ses lèvres, juste pour la rassurer.

\- Fais-moi un vrai sourire ! Pas un faux pour me faire plaisir ! Un vrai de vrai ! lui demanda-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta, incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit, et la suivit au milieu de la foule au milieu de laquelle elle se fraya un chemin, jouant des coudes, se faufilant à travers les corps, les sons et les odeurs de cigarettes et d'alcools. Ils évoluèrent à travers l'amas informe constitués de toutes ces personnes, avant de trouver un petit carré d'herbes libre. Rose sortit de son sac des sandwichs qu'Albus prit en otage. Elle lui courut après avec Molly, qui vociférait, la faim creusant ses entrailles depuis vingt minutes.

\- C'est marrant tous ces gens…

\- C'est un festival ! Y'a toujours plein de monde tu sais ! répondit Allénore.

\- C'est particulier comme ambiance ! ajouta le blond en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

Sur la scène, les techniciens faisaient les balances des sons. Les musiciens s'affairaient, les spectateurs hurlaient et même Allénore se suréleva et sauta, pour mieux voir. La primevère qu'elle avait cueillis sur le chemin et coincé derrière son oreille s'était échappée, entortillée et prisonnière d'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Louis se retient de l'en débarrasser et lui proposa plutôt son aide :

\- Monte sur mes épaules !

\- Même pas en rêve ! J'ai le vertige sur un rebord de trottoir !

\- Ce n'est pas digne de ta réputation, Voltigeuse ! railla Louis en se moquant gentiment d'elle.

\- J'ai épuisé mon quota de sensation forte pour toute une vie ! frissonna Allénore, en se souvenant de l'horreur qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle s'était perchée sur les cerceaux du stade de Quidditch pour forcer Rose à remonter sur un balai.

Louis leva les yeux au ciel, et souleva son amie qui couina, avant d'accepter et faire pendre ses jambes en appui sur ses épaules.

\- Oh je vois le chanteur ! Il a une guitare !

Elle tapa dans ses mains et Louis la sentit bouger un peu. Rose les rejoignit, enfournant dans la bouche de son cousin un malheureux sandwich qu'elle avait sauvé de la gourmandise d'Albus et de Molly. Il en offrit la moitié à Allénore, sentant les miettes de pain lui gratter les cheveux. Elle se pencha vers lui, désolée, en s'esclaffant :

\- T'en as une entre les deux yeux !

Elle passa ses mains fraîches sur son front et il en frissonna.

La musique commença et tout le monde hurla en cœur. Rose s'écria, Albus s'époumona chantant les paroles de façon assez approximative et Allénore, toute en haut, perchée sur les épaules de Louis, resta étrangement calme. Les gens autour d'eux dansaient, bougeaient. Il y avait une énergie que Louis n'avait jamais ressenti nulle part. Tout le monde aspirait sa mauvaise humeur, ses pensées négatives et étrangement, il se détendit. Il oublia un instant qui il était, avec qui il était, où il était, ce qu'il faisait. Il n'y avait plus que cet air de guitare électrique, qui rageait, qui exprimait en quelques notes la colère intérieure qui le dévorait.

Contre ses parents. Contre Victoire. Contre Teddy qui était parti. Contre Dominique, qui refusait de soutenir sa sœur. Contre lui.

Il cria à son tour, et personne ne s'en souciait, parce que tout le monde criait. Le tonnerre se mît à grogner et la pluie vint. Allénore leva les mains au ciel et sauta de ses épaules pour se réfugier dans ses bras, qu'il referma sur son corps instinctivement. Rose et Albus sautaient, au rythme de la batterie. Molly l'observa du coin de l'œil. Allénore avait eu une bonne idée de l'emmener ici, pour son tout premier concert.

Enveloppée dans ses bras, Allénore lui faisait oublier tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie.

Ca lui faisait du bien, d'avoir Allénore prés de lui.


	58. Première fois qu'il sait

_Vacances entre la sixième année et la septième année_

Mina avait rejoins Louis en France. Cela aurait dû le réjouir. Et pourtant, non. Pas du tout. Bien au contraire.

\- Tu as la tête ailleurs en ce moment…

\- Oui, tu sais, avec Victoire, mes parents…, lui répondit-il.

Il en avait parlé avec Dominique. De ses sentiments pour Mina. Il lui tournait autour depuis ses treize, quatorze ans. Il avait changé depuis… Et Dominique lui avait posé une question très simple.

\- Si tu recevais une bonne nouvelle, là, tout de suite, maintenant… Qui est-ce que tu aimerais prévenir en premier ? Mina ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Un prénom lui était venu naturellement. Ce n'était pas celui de Mina.

Il la regarda avec attention.

Pas Mina.

Allénore.

Elle était belle Mina, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle le savait d'ailleurs. Elle en jouait sans aucun doute. Mais Louis, il en avait quand même, des doutes. Mina était souriante, drôle, elle était intelligente, elle adorait lire…

Comme Allénore.

Mais pas du Jane Austen, parce que Mina ne supportait pas les amourettes.

Cependant, Mina, elle, elle ne boudait pas quand on n'était pas d'accord avec elle, elle mangeait toujours la bouche fermée, elle ne piquait jamais de colère quand un débat lui tenait à cœur et elle n'était pas exigeante et intransigeante avec tout son entourage. Pas comme Allénore.

Allénore était sensible, on lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Non, Mina n'était pas comme ça.

Louis observait les rues de Paris. Allénore les avait invités à découvrir la capitale française, et elle les avait baladés, de musées en musées, de monuments en monuments. Quand eux avaient mal aux pieds, elle, légère, elle avait une démarche aérienne. Elle était tout simplement heureuse… Et Louis, ça le rendait heureux.

\- Une petite pièce s'il-vous-plait …, murmura une voix en français.

\- Oh, fit-elle simplement.

Allénore fouilla dans ses poches sans rien trouver. Elle ouvrit finalement son sac et tendit au sans-abris son sandwich, sa pomme et ses gâteaux secs, qu'il accepta, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mina elle ne s'arrêtait pas dans la rue pour donner tout son repas à un sans-abris, pour ensuite avoir le ventre qui gargouillait pendant tout le reste de la journée :

\- Je n'avais pas très faim de toute façon !

Et on savait à sa voix qu'elle mentait, mais qu'elle se fichait bien d'avoir faim jusqu'à son prochain repas.

\- Oh j'adore cette librairie ! Venez ! s'enthousiasma Allénore.

Ils entrèrent, et il l'observa, feuilleter tous les livres en commençant par la fin. Mina elle ne commençait jamais un livre par la fin parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur que cette dernière lui déplaise. Allénore si. Mina elle ne ronchonnait jamais quand il y avait trop de soleil. Mina elle ne se souciait jamais du regard des autres, elle s'en moquait de tout ça. Elle n'avait aucune névrose, elle s'endormait tout de suite le soir et elle savait quand est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle s'arrête, elle savait lancer un riddikulus sans problème. Pas du tout comme Allénore.

Ils sortirent de la boutique, Allénore des livres pleins les bras et Rose l'aidait. Mina avait été raisonnable et n'avait acheté qu'un roman, en anglais. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit café, et tous offrirent à Allénore une part de gâteau, qu'elle dévora, en les remerciant.

Louis plongea ses yeux dans son gobelet de café qu'il avait pris à emporter. A cause d'une blague d'Albus, le rire de Mina résonna, entre les murs de l'allée et Allénore trottina jusqu'à sa hauteur. Louis s'était un peu isolé.

\- Elle est gentille Mina ! lui sourit Allénore. Je l'aime bien !

Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux châtains, et Louis aurait voulu l'arrêter et capturer la lumière du soleil qui les faisait chatoyer, qui s'y noyait. Allénore se mordait la joue. Louis savait ce que cela voulait dire. Elle était en train de lui mentir. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout, Mina.

\- Oui…, répondit simplement Louis.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Louis haussa les épaules. Allénore fronça ses sourcils, creusant un pli entre ses deux yeux :

\- Pourquoi tu es avec elle ?

Louis essaya de se souvenir du moment, du jour où Allénore avait commencé à compter autant pour lui. Il essaya de se rappeler à partir de quand elle était devenue si essentielle pour lui. Louis haussa les épaules. C'était bien mieux que de lui répondre « parce que je pensais que c'était elle qui me plaisait ». Ou pire encore. La vérité : « parce que je crois que je t'aime ».


	59. Première défaite

_Septième année_

\- Je déteste le Quidditch, pesta la voix d'Allénore.

Albus lui sourit, en lui servant un verre de jus de citrouille. Manifestement, elle n'était pas assez réveillée :

\- Rose et Nilam m'ont réveillé tôt ce matin. Elles étaient insupportables !

\- Elles discutaient stratégie ? lui demanda Louis, assis juste à côté.

La table des Poufsouffle était déserte, si bien qu'en voyant Louis à la table des Gryffondor, Albus l'avait rejoint. Il était le plus matinal de la bande… Scorpius dormait encore, Rose devait se préparer et discuter avec Nilam… Allénore, quelques minutes après, avait piétiné jusqu'à eux, avant de se poser lourdement sur le banc en face de ses deux amis.

\- Rêve toujours, je ne te dirai rien, rétorqua finalement Allénore après avoir baillé.

\- De toute façon, Gryffondor est imbattable. En quatre ans, nous n'avons pas perdu un seul match ! se vanta Tommy.

\- Mais Serdaigle a une très bonne équipe ! railla la voix de Rose, déjà habillée.

Louis la regarda, et lui fît de gros yeux :

\- On verra ça !

\- Pas de blessure ! s'empressa de leur crier Allénore alors qu'ils partaient tous les deux pour rejoindre leurs vestiaires.

\- Oui, oui ! ricana Louis.

\- JE SUIS TRES SERIEUSE ! LE PREMIER QUI SE FRACASSE UN TRUC JE LE TUE ! hurla-t-elle pour qu'ils l'entendent.

Louis s'esclaffa, et se retourna pour faire un clin à Allénore. Il jura la voir rougir… Il fronça les sourcils puis se retourna une nouvelle fois, vers Rose :

\- Elle ne s'est toujours pas remise de ton accident de l'année dernière…

\- Je sais. Mais c'est grâce à elle que je peux rejouer. Je lui dois bien de gagner ce premier match de la saison !

Louis lui tapota l'épaule, en soupirant :

\- Si ce n'était pas pour des intentions aussi nobles, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à t'atomiser sur le terrain tout à l'heure !

Rose lui tira la langue, avant de s'enfuir, en apercevant Mina, qui venait vers Louis. Elle l'embrassa et lui souhaita bonne chance. Louis lui fila entre les doigts. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire… Comment lui dire qu'un simple regard échangé avec Allénore le réchauffait et le faisait planer mille fois plus qu'un seul de ses baisers ? Parfois, il se détestait.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure ! marmonna-t-il.

\- Remporte la victoire ! l'encouragea Mina.

Il s'échappa de son étreinte et rejoignit son équipe. L'absence de James, leur ancien capitaine, se faisait ressentir. C'était Jacynthe, une sixième année, qui avait été choisie pour être sa remplaçante. Et elle manquait un peu d'autorité, sur le reste de l'équipe. Louis était le seul septième année, et avait du mal à trouver sa place. Jacynthe prononça quelques mots pour motiver ses joueurs, et ils entrèrent sur le terrain.

David commentait toujours les matchs, et ce dernier lui fît un bref signe. Il chercha Allénore dans les gradins, et la trouva, comme si ses yeux étaient magnétiquement guidés vers elle. La Serdaigle était entourée par Albus et Scorpius. Elle semblait chercher quelqu'un, elle aussi. Leur regard se croisèrent, et elle lui fît un clin d'œil.

Chaud. Il avait chaud.

Il lui sourit en retour, et elle l'imita, en levant ses deux pouces en l'air.

Il enfourcha son balai, et prit de l'altitude. Rose était en face de lui :

\- Prépare-toi à mordre la poussière !

\- Mais oui Rosie, mais oui…., la nargua-t-il.

La match débuta. Les Serdaigle marquèrent dès la première minute, grâce à une formation en faucon redoutable, et Gryffondor ne pût qu'encaisser les tirs, les uns après autres. Louis avait beau essayer de reprendre le souafle, à chaque fois, Rose ou Nilam Wallergan le lui reprenaient à chaque fois.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose, soupira l'autre poursuiveuse de son équipe. On est en train de se faire démolir !

\- C'est plus une humiliation…

Avec James Potter, l'équipe était forte, et ne se reposait pas sur ses acquis. James savait déceler les faiblesses et les forces de chacun, pour mieux les assembler. Jacynthe non. Et la jeune fille ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

\- OK ON VA ESSAYER DE SAUVER LES MEUBLES ! PETER, SALEM VOUS DEFENDEZ ! hurla Louis.

Il se tourna vers ses deux coéquipières :

\- Nous, on ne se laisse pas marquer. On les colle et on les pourrit jusqu'au bout !

Les deux poursuiveuses hochèrent la tête et Louis se mit en chasse de sa cousine. Il tenta un Plongeon d'Orazio en sautant de son balai pour prendre le Souafle en plein vol à cette dernière avant d'atterrir sur son balai. Rose désemparée, pesta sur son balai, en regardant Louis remonter le terrain. Il fit une trajectoire en zizag, pour perturber les adversaires et lança le souafle de toutes ses forces :

\- Gryffondor marque !

Les rouges et ors dans les gradins applaudirent. Mais Louis savait que ce ne saurait pas assez… C'est sans surprise, que l'attrapeur des Serdaigle prit possession du vif d'or, mettant fin au match. Gryffondor venait de perdre, avec plus de deux cent points de retard…

\- Sans rancune ? fit une voix dans son dos.

\- Bien sûr que non Rose ! soupira Louis, en souriant mollement.

Quand il sortit des vestiaires, il n'y avait personne pour les accueillir. Tout le monde avait le goût amer de la défaite dans la bouche. Mais Molly, Tommy, Janet et David étaient là.

\- Tu t'es bien battu ! le rassura Janet.

\- Mais ce n'était pas assez, fit-il déçu.

Louis détestait perdre …

\- Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois ! tenta David.

\- Le prochain match sera contre les Serpentard, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? souligna Louis, un brin moqueur.

\- Ah ! Du coup, je retire ce que je viens de dire ! le taquina le Serpentard.

Molly lui fit une accolade en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

\- Le point positif dans tout ça, c'est que Mina va pouvoir te consoler.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Molly fronça les sourcils, et observa son cousin rejoindre la grande salle, accompagné de ses amis. Elle le suivit. Son visage se crispa davantage, quand Molly observa Louis se diriger tout droit vers Allénore, qui le consola en faisant la pitre, plutôt que vers Mina, qui lâcha un profond soupir attristé. Molly ne put s'empêcher de penser ironiquement que Serdaigle venait de gagner sur tous les fronts…

Le rire de Louis raisonna dans toute la salle et Molly se demanda depuis quand, son cousin avait des sentiments pour la meilleure-amie de Rose…


	60. Première fois qu'on le trompe

_Septième année_

Louis ouvrit la Gazette du sorcier. Les aurors avaient retrouvé un nouveau cadavre. Depuis quelques temps, un tueur en série terrorisait les sorciers, en s'attaquant à des familles entières. On ne savait ni comment ni exactement pourquoi. Le choix des victimes, les motifs… On savait juste que le tueur s'en prenait aux familles qui possédaient parmi leurs membres, un cracmol. C'était là le seul point commun entre toutes les victimes. L'article ajoutait qu'une suspecte avait été arrêtée : Opaline Wallergan, cracmolle elle aussi, la cousine de Nilam… Mais personne n'en savait plus. Louis referma le journal.

\- T'as vraiment rien à me dire ? demanda Molly en soupirant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment, mais non, Molly, pour la cinquième fois de la journée, je n'ai rien de particulier à t'annoncer, insista Louis.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ?!

Molly fit la moue et Louis fronça les sourcils.

\- Bon je dois rejoindre Mina.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter plus que ça, nota la rousse.

\- C'est bizarre entre nous depuis quelques temps, avoua Louis.

\- Ah oui ?

Elle faisait comme si elle ne savait rien, mais Molly n'avait jamais été très bonne comédienne.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Louis.

Il s'enfuit, laissant sa cousine dans la salle de cours déserte qu'ils avaient emprunté pour travailler. Louis attendit Mina à la sortie de son cours de divination, et ils se trouvèrent un coin tranquille, pour manger.

\- J'ai des tonnes de devoirs à faire pour demain…, se plaignit la jeune femme.

\- J'imagine. J'ai un parchemin de plus de mille mots à rendre dans deux jours pour le cours de Botanique, et un autre de huit cent mots pour le cours de potions…

Leurs conversations se résumaient toujours aux cours. Ils ne parlaient jamais d'eux, de ce qu'ils pensaient, ressentaient, aimaient, détestaient… Mina entortilla ses cheveux pour se faire un chignon, et Louis remarqua une petite marque, violette. Elle avait un suçon dans son cou. Un suçon qu'il n'avait pas fait à Mina, parce que cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi ensemble et qu'il ne la touchait plus. Mina surprit le regard de Louis, et remit ses cheveux en place.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Et je crois quoi ? lui répondit-il calmement.

Mina soupira. Elle savait très bien que ça finirait ainsi.

\- Je vois quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se sentit trahis, en colère. Depuis combien de temps Mina se moquait-elle de lui… ?

\- C'est qui ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

Louis fixa son regard sur le sien. Furieux…

\- Edward.

\- Stam ? grinça des dents Louis.

\- Oui.

Ça le mettait hors de lui. Non seulement parce que Mina l'avait trompé, mais aussi parce que c'était avec Edward Stam, le mec qui s'enfilait toutes les filles et tous les garçons de Poudlard.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Deux semaines.

\- Deux semaines ? répéta-t-il.

Et il n'avait rien vu.

\- T'es vraiment…, commença-t-il.

\- T'as rien à dire.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas allé voir ailleurs ! hurla presque Louis en se levant du muret.

\- Tu n'as pas non plus été honnête avec moi ! rétorqua Mina sur le même ton.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompé !

\- Et tes sentiments pour la petite Rameaux ? C'est quoi ça ?

Louis ferma la bouche, et sa colère monta encore plus en flèche à mesure que son visage s'était mis à rougir.

\- Arrête.

\- T'es un mauvais menteur Louis ! soupira Mina.

\- Quand je suis avec Allénore, je garde tous mes vêtements moi !

\- Je te permets pas de me juger !

Louis se le permettait tout seul. Jamais il n'aurait fait ça à Mina…

\- Peut-être que tu ne me trompes pas dans les faits, Louis. Mais c'est elle que tu aimes, pas moi. C'est juste que tu n'as pas eu le courage de me l'avouer. Moi, au moins je suis honnête et je ne fais pas semblant !

La colère de Louis retomba presque immédiatement. Presque. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait été lâche et qu'il méritait tout ça…

\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Mina, silencieusement :

\- Parce que je me rattachais encore à ton silence. Mais tu n'as même pas nié, quand j'ai dit que tu l'aimais elle, et pas moi.

Louis mal-à-l'aise passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Et bien je te rends ta liberté, soupira-t-il Louis.

\- Oh non Louis. C'est moi qui viens de te la rendre, murmura-t-elle.

Il l'ignora, et marcha jusqu'au lac pour se calmer. Mina avait aimé ailleurs, couché avec un autre que lui. Pourquoi était-il si en colère ? Alors qu'il savait qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Le problème c'était que Mina ne lui avait rien dit, mentit, pendant tout ce temps. Elle s'était bien moquée de lui… Elle avait abusé de sa confiance.

\- Tu vas me parler maintenant ? demanda une voix dans son dos.

Il reconnut Molly. Elle l'avait suivi, en le voyant partir comme une flèche.

\- Je ne suis plus avec Mina.

Tommy, Janet et David s'assirent à ses côtés.

\- Désolé, tenta de le consoler David.

\- Ça peut peut-être s'arranger, conseilla Tommy.

\- Non, répondit Molly à sa place. Je ne pense pas que ça puisse s'arranger.

\- T'as envie de pleurer, de hurler … ? proposa Janet.

Non. L'envie était passé. Il était blessé, sa fierté en avait pris un coup, mais il s'en remettrait. Alors, il secoua négativement la tête et murmura :

\- Je crois que j'aime Allénore.

Ça, par contre, il n'était pas certain de s'en remettre.


	61. Première fois ivre

S _eptième année_

\- Vous savez pas ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure ? baragouina Louis. Allénore, elle fait son jeu marrant là, celui avec lequel elle joue avec Rose, Albus et l'autre blond... C'est quoi son prénom déjà ? Scorspsion ?

Louis avait le hoquet, et Molly lui prit la bouteille de whisky pur-feu des mains. Elle était déjà bien assez entamée, et la rousse se demandait encore par quel miracle son cousin tenait encore debout.

\- Scorpius, Louis. Il s'appelle Scorpius, le corrigea-t-elle.

6 Ouais Scorpius ! C'est ça ! C'est louche comme prénom Scorpius. Ça fait Scorpion et pius.

\- « Pius » ? souleva Tommy.

\- Bah oui, pius, le bébé de la puce. Comme dans « ma petite pius »…

\- Okay. On va rentrer dans la salle commune Louis, d'accord ? articula doucement Tommy.

\- Mais j'ai pas fini mon histoire ! pesta ce dernier.

Janet et David s'esclaffèrent, décidément très divertis par un Louis fortement alcoolisé :

\- C'était son jeu débile ou il faut apprendre à l'autre un truc qui sert à rien.

\- Et elle t'a appris quoi ? demanda Janet, curieuse.

\- Elle m'a dit que dans la Grèce antique, jeter une pomme sur une femme était considéré comme une demande en mariage !

\- Ah, c'est marrant ça ! reprit David en finissant son verre.

\- Oui.

Et Louis sembla se calmer un moment plongé dans ses pensées. Molly s'en félicita. Il était à cran en ce moment. Il s'était battu avec Edward la semaine dernière, sa sœur Victoire allait entamer son huitième mois de grossesse, et les ASPICS approchaient à grands pas. Sans compter Allénore, toujours aussi aveugle, qui jouait avec les nerfs de Louis, sans le savoir.

\- Je vais dans les cuisines, je reviens ! fît soudainement Louis en se levant.

Il partit comme une flèche de la salle sur demande, et tituba jusqu'aux cuisines de Poudlard. Molly, Janet, David et Tommy le suivirent, en le priant de se taire. Les cuisines de Poudlard se trouvaient au sous-sol du château. Il longea un large couloir aux murs de pierre éclairés de torches et décorés de tableaux de victuailles aux couleurs éclatantes. Celui qui était au milieu du couloir représentait une immense coupe en argent débordante de fruits et dissimulait l'entrée des cuisines. Louis chatouilla l'énorme poire verte représentée sur le tableau, et la regarda se mettre à glousser et se transformer en poignée de porte. Il passa le seuil, et fût accueillis par des elfes de maison.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Weasley. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir aujourd'hui ? couina l'un d'entre eux.

\- Je voudrais des pommes. Pleins de pomme. Parce qu'elle est un peu naïve dès fois, donc je ne pense pas qu'une lui suffise.

\- Très bien monsieur, quelle variété de pomme vous conviendrait ?

\- Faites-moi rêver mon brave ! lui fît Louis.

\- Très bien. Nous avons des pommes gala, ce sont de petites pommes rouges à la chair fruitée, sucrées, parfumées, juteuses, fermes et croquantes…

\- Allénore est croquante, murmura Louis.

\- Craquante tu veux dire ? railla son meilleur ami, juste derrière lui.

Louis balaya l'air de la main, et écouta l'elfe de maison, qui continuait son exposé sur les pommes.

\- Nous avons également des pommes « Belle de Boskoop », connue pour leur chair plus acidulée.

\- Allénore est acidulée…

\- Nous avons aussi des pommes « Reine des Reinettes » ? Leur chair fine et agréablement parfumée est sucrée et fondante, c'est une excellente pomme à cuisiner, notamment au four !

\- Allénore est fondante…, se mit-il presque à baver.

\- Pour quel usage seront ces pommes ? l'interrogea l'elfe de maison.

\- Oh, c'est pour jeter sur une fille, expliqua Louis.

\- Merlin venez nous en aide, pria Molly.

Les elfes de maisons apportèrent différentes corbeilles, avec toutes les variétés de pommes énoncées, et Louis en choisit plusieurs, sur les yeux écarquillés de ses amis :

\- Je l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil, murmura Janet.

\- On devrait peut-être le ramener dans son dortoir, conseilla David.

\- Sûrement pas, je veux voir la suite ! glapit Tommy.

Louis s'enfuit des cuisines, une corbeille de pommes entre les bras.

\- ALLENORE ! Hurla-t-il.

Molly le rattrapa, et le bâillonna de sa main :

\- Elle est probablement en train de dormir dans son dortoir. Parce que, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais il est plus de deux heures du matin Louis !

\- ALLENORE IL EST OU TON DORTOIR DEJA ? brailla-t-il après s'être dégagé de l'emprise de sa cousine. J'AI DES POMMES ! JE VEUX LES LANCER SUR TOI !

\- Tu en fais du bruit pour un mec bourré ! tenta de la calmer Tommy.

Les quatre amis de Louis lui coururent après toute la soirée. Louis lança plusieurs pommes sur des statues qu'il prenait pour Allénore, déclamant son amour éternel et brûlant pour la jeune femme, sous les rires de Tommy, la pitié de Molly et l'effarement de Janet et de David.

Finalement, ils réussirent à le ramener dans son lit, sans se faire prendre par Rusard, ce qui relevait d'un sacré exploit. Le lendemain, Louis se réveilla avec un mal de crâne immense, et la bouche pâteuse. Il ouvrit un œil, aveuglé par la lumière et grogna. Il posa finalement un pied à terre, avant de trébucher sur une pomme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça fiche là ?

\- C'est pour ta demande en mariage pour Allénore, lui apprit Tommy.

\- Je te demande pardon ? articula-t-il.

Tommy ricana dans son oreiller :

\- Hier, quand tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne pourrais pas voir Allénore pour lui jeter des pommes dessus, tu as décidé de te consoler en les mangeant. Sauf que tu n'as pas pu toutes les terminer, donc tu les as ramené ici, " pour retenter ta chance demain et le lui jeter quand elle se réveillera".

Louis se mît à gémir. Vraiment, l'alcool et lui, ça ne faisait pas bon ménage. Mais l'avantage c'était que le dortoir embaumait l'odeur des pommes…


	62. Première fois en difficulté

_Septième année_

Louis inspira, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il se concentra, prononçant la formule plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il s'adressa à Allénore :

\- Est-ce que tu es suspendue dans les airs ?

\- Pas du tout !

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'écroula sur la table. Louis avait déjà eu des difficultés, notamment en troisième année, lorsqu'il avait dû affronter son premier épouvantard. Mais arriver à faire de la magie sans prononcer la formule à voix haute, c'était vraiment tout autre chose … Louis avait beau s'entraîner, il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Finalement, les cours de soutien qu'il donnait à Allénore en défense contre les forces du mal, s'étaient transformés en cours de soutien pour les sortilèges informulés. Et Allénore était extrêmement douée à ce petit jeu. Pendant que Louis essayait de lancer un levicorpus sans dire quoique ce soit, la Serdaigle avait fabriqué des oiseaux en origami, avec des parchemins usées, sur lesquels elle avait griffonné :

\- Regarde !

Sans fermer les yeux, elle agita sa baguette, et les oiseaux de papiers prirent vie, volant joyeusement en cercle autour de Louis. Ils pialèrent, parcourant la pièce de plusieurs battements d'ailes. Allénore faisait toujours de superbes enchantements… C'était de la belle magie. De la très belle magie… Gribouille, son chat blanc, courait après les oiseaux, sautant en miaulant, pour essayer de les attraper. Il réussit, et l'apporta fièrement à sa maîtresse, qui réanima le volatile. Louis le regarda décoller une nouvelle fois, comme si de rien n'était, sous l'air penaud du chat, un peu vexé.

\- Comment tu fais ? Je suis en septième année et je n'y arrive toujours pas !

\- Ne te dévalorise pas comme ça ! l'encouragea Allénore. On a tous nos petites difficultés à un moment ou un autre…

Il grimaça, avant de se rappeler qu'Allénore ne pouvait toujours pas invoquer de Patronus. Peut-être que lui, il n'arriverait jamais à faire de la magie sans prononcer de formules… Après tout, tous les sorciers n'y parvenaient pas. Il fallait avoir une certaine force mentale pour y arriver. Peut-être que Louis n'en était tout simplement pas capable… Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Allénore posa sa petite main sur la sienne :

\- Tu sais, peut-être que tu réfléchis trop.

\- C'est bien à toi de me dire ça ! plaisanta-t-il.

Loin de se vexée, d'un coup de baguette, elle fit atterrir les oiseaux de papier sur la table qu'ils partageaient, et toute magie les quitta. Ils arrêtèrent de bouger, de faire du bruit : toute vie les avait quittés, toute la magie d'Allénore était partie.

\- Tu savais que…, commença-t-elle.

\- Ah non, j'en ai marre de votre jeu « Tu savais que », geignit-il en se rappelant des dégâts qu'avait produit la dernière information sur les pommes.

\- Non, cette fois, c'est une information vraiment importante ! rit-elle. Les sorciers n'ont pas besoin de baguettes pour faire de la magie. Bien sûr, elles permettent d'affuter les sortilèges, d'obtenir de meilleurs résultats et de canaliser la magie. Mais nous n'en avons pas besoin, répéta Allénore.

\- Les enfants font de la magie sans baguette, je le sais, énonça Louis.

\- Et ne prononce pas d'incantation ou de formule non plus ! sourit Allénore.

\- Parce que c'est instinctif ! répondit Louis.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait fait de la magie. Il avait lancé un protego, pour échapper à un essaim d'abeilles.

\- Tout simplement.

\- Tu feras une très bonne enseignante Allénore ! la complimenta Louis.

Allénore rougit et il la trouva adorable. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, qu'elle noua en un chignon sur le sommet de son crâne, pour ne plus qu'ils lui tombent entre les yeux.

\- Je vais réessayer.

\- Evite le levicorpus s'il te plaît ! J'aime moyennement l'idée de me retrouver en train de flotter dans les airs, s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

\- D'accord, promit-il.

Cette fois-ci, il ne ferma pas les yeux. Il se concentra sur les prunelles d'Allénore, chaleureuses, douces. Allénore souriait toujours avec ses yeux, même quand ça n'allait pas, et il y pensa, sa baguette entre les mains. Parfois, Louis se disait qu'il l'aimait beaucoup trop… Il exécuta le mouvement adéquat, et le bout de sa baguette s'illumina :

\- J'ai réussi ! s'exclama-t-il sans vraiment y croire.

\- Tu as réussi ! fit-elle sur le même ton en se levant de sa chaise.

Et Louis lui mit sa baguette sous le nez :

\- Pas dans les yeux ! se plaignit Allénore.

\- Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il avant d'enlacer la Serdaigle.

C'était le plus beau lumos qu'il n'avait jamais lancé… Et avec Allénore, la difficulté avait disparu. En un seul petit lumos. Tout était clair désormais…


	63. Première fois qu'il sèche un cours

_Septième année_

 _« Cher Louis,_

 _Je n'ai pas pu venir pour Noël. Mais entre moi, papa et maman, tout s'est arrangé. Je crois qu'ils avaient tout simplement peur de me voir grandir définitivement, et que ce n'était pas l'avenir qu'ils avaient imaginé pour moi. Moi non plus, je n'imaginais pas ça. Je pensais que je deviendrais une célèbre peintre, et que je vivrais heureuse pour toujours avec Teddy. Et pourtant, ma carrière est au point mort, je n'expose plus nulle part, et je sais que je m'engage à vivre avec mon bébé._

 _D'ailleurs, il bouge. Ça m'a fait tout drôle au début. C'est étrange, mais pour la première fois depuis que je sais que je suis enceinte, je me suis réellement sentie enceinte. J'ai compris l'ampleur de ma décision. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Maman m'a convaincu de rester à la maison, le temps de ma grossesse. J'ai accepté. Je ne me sentais plus capable de rester à Paris, sans personne pour m'épauler. Et toi, ainsi que Dominique, tante Gabrielle, toute ma famille… Je sais que tout le monde m'aidera, et ça me rassure. Je cherche déjà un petit appartement, pas très loin… »_

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ? demanda une voix dans son dos qui le fît sursauter.

Allénore fière de son coup, se balançait sur ses deux jambes.

\- Désolé je t'ai interrompu dans ta lecture, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- C'est Victoire.

\- Oh ! Elle va bien ? On connait le sexe du bébé ? demanda Allénore.

\- Oui, elle entame son cinquième mois et tout se passe bien ! Elle ne veut pas connaître le sexe, répondit Louis.

Elle souriait, mais Louis savait que ça n'allait pas. La semaine dernière, elle avait enfermé Scorpius et Rose dans un placard à balais. Les deux avaient eu une dispute assez houleuse et Allénore n'avait trouvé que ça pour les réconcilier. Louis les en avait sorti juste à temps, et il savait que la situation pesait à Allénore, coupée entre son meilleur-ami et sa meilleure-amie.

\- C'est super ! Comme ça vous aurez la surprise ! répondit-elle.

\- Ca ne va pas mieux entre Scorpius et Rose ?

\- Non. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça… J'aurais bien besoin de tout mettre sur pause !

\- Comme je te comprends. Les professeurs nous assomment avec les ASPICS, Tommy et Janet se disputent tout le temps et Molly…

Molly était officieusement en couple avec Haylina. Sauf que cette dernière voulait que leur relation reste cachée, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Molly. Louis ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Si je passais devant la salle sur demande, je suis certaine qu'elle se transformerait en salle d'arcanes.

\- Une salle d'arcanes ? L'interrogea Louis.

\- Tu n'y as jamais mis les pieds ? s'offusqua Allénore. C'est une grande salle, où il y a plein de machine de toutes les couleurs. Et on joue. Souvent il s'agit de détruire des ennemis, ou de se déplacer … Avec mon grand-frère on y allait tout le temps quand j'étais petite ! Ca me défoulait…

Allénore parlait rarement de son enfance. Louis savait qu'elle avait un grand-frère, qui étudiait en Australie, une petite-sœur, de douze ans qui habitait en France avec leur mère…. Elle ne parlait jamais de son père, mais Rose lui avait dit un jour qu'il ne valait mieux pas aborder le sujet.

\- Ça m'a l'air chouette !

\- Je t'y emmènerai ! lui promit-elle.

\- C'est une proposition de rencard ?

Allénore éclata de rire :

\- Je suis immunisée par tout ça ! fit-elle en désignant l'ensemble de son visage.

Il haussa un sourcil, amusé :

\- Immunisée ? Ah oui ?

Il s'approcha d'elle. Leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, qu'il sentait son souffle au niveau de sa gorge. Il déglutit. C'était incroyable, ce qu'elle arrivait à lui faire ressentir… Il suffisait d'un pas de plus pour qu'il l'embrasse…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Louis ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle était rouge, et recula, manquant de trébucher et de tomber en arrière. Il la rattrapa d'une main, en ricanant.

\- Ne teste pas tes trucs de vélane sur moi Louis ! grogna-t-elle.

Il rit, franchement. Il n'avait jamais su se servir de son héritage de vélane ! Allénore joignit son rire au sien, et s'arrêta, un sourire immense sur le visage :

\- Merci.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- De me faire penser à autre chose.

Il haussa les épaules. Il était heureux de lui changer les idées… Et il adorait être avec elle.

\- Tu as cours ?

\- Non, j'ai terminé ma journée ! se réjouit Allénore.

Il avait un cours de potion. Il n'avait pas envie de s'y rendre. Il voulait profiter du soleil, de la neige qui tombaient à gros flocons, mais surtout, d'Allénore.

\- Moi non plus, dit-il finalement en lui mentant.

\- Chouette ! Je peux rester avec toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et il s'adossa sur un poteau, pour s'installer plus confortablement, sans aucune once de remord. Il préférait passer du temps avec Allénore plutôt que d'être enfermé dans une salle … Et pour Allénore il était prêt à subir des centaines de millier d'heures de retenues.


	64. Premier fois qu'il a peur

_Septième année_

\- OK DEPUIS LE DEBUT JE VOUS DIS QUE C'EST UNE SUPER MAUVAISE IDEE ! hurla Molly.

\- Calme-toi. On va trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici ! tenta de la rassurer Louis.

\- MAIS Y'A PAS DE SORTIE ! répondit-elle, totalement hors d'elle.

David éternua, soulevant un nuage de poussière :

\- J'ai trouvé la sortie ! chantonna gaiement David. .

Louis lança un regard lourd de sens à sa cousine, qui croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine :

\- Oui bah ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Tommy se pressa de rejoindre son ami, longeant le couloir de la cabane hurlante. Lui aussi, pensait depuis le début qu'il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise idée. Mais David avait insisté, en décrétant qu'il refusait de quitter Poudlard sans avoir visiter entièrement ce bâtiment. Louis aussi avait un peu insisté de son côté : ce serait sûrement une aventure marrante ! En début d'après-midi, ils avaient donc franchi les barrières et étaient entrés. Seulement, dés qu'ils l'avaient franchis, la porte d'entrée avait disparu. La cabane hurlante les avait faits prisonniers.

\- C'est un tout petit tunnel ! Janet a réussi à s'y faufiler, elle dit que c'est sécurisé ! les avertit David.

\- T'as envoyé ma sœur dans un trou de lapin ? s'horrifia Tommy.

\- Oh ça va ! s'excusa ce-dernier. Elle va très bien ta sœur !

\- Oui je vais bien ! confirma cette dernière.

Louis s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur du trou :

\- Je mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, soupira-t-il.

\- Cool, moi je mesure un mètre soixante-dix-neuf, maugréa Tommy sur le même ton. T'as d'autres informations à nous donner sur ton physique ô combien avantageux… ?

\- Sois pas jaloux Tommy ! se moqua David. Au moins, quand il pleut, il est le premier à le savoir.

\- Et je vais jamais pouvoir me faufiler là-dedans ! geignit Louis.

Tommy entra dans le tunnel :

\- Heureux de t'avoir connu Louis !

\- T'es vraiment pas fidèle.

\- Non c'est Janet la Poufsouffle ici ! hurla-t-il.

Molly partit après lui, suivie de David. Et Louis soupira, en s'y collant à son tour. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens, rentrant les épaules et essaya de se faire le plus petit possible. Deux mains le hissèrent et il mit sa main devant ses yeux, pour éviter d'être ébloui par la lumière du soleil.

\- Nous sommes où là ?

\- Je vois le château ! s'avança Janet.

Elle pointa du doigt Poudlard, qui, a leurs yeux, n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Le fait d'avoir passé plus de six heures à errer dans la cabne hurlante y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Janet s'avança un peu :

\- Oh il est joli cet arbre ! Tiens la branche bouge !

Louis et Molly pâlirent.

\- DEGAGE DE LA !

Janet ne fût pas assez rapide, et fût emportée par l'une des branches du saule cogneur qui abattit sa colère sur les adolescents : cela faisait vingt-cinq ans qu'on ne l'avait pas dérangé, et qu'il comptait bien punir ces malotrus !

Tommy s'était précipité, pour aider sa sœur, mais avait été emporté à son tour par l'arbre. Déchainé, il donnait de grand coup de branche, et le cœur de Louis se mît à battre à tout rompre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, totalement désemparé. L'arbre était furieux. On aurait dit un taureau furieux qui s'agitait dans les sens…

\- Faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! s'écria Molly.

David tenta à son tour d'agripper la jambe de Janet, quand cette dernière leur apparut sous les yeux.

\- T'ES EN TRAIN D'ENLEVER MA CHAUSSURE !

\- JE TE SAUVE LA VIE !

\- SAUVE-MOI LA VIE SANS ABIMER MA CHAUSSURE !

Molly elle, essaya de grimper au tronc, sans succès, et fût emportée à son tour. Tous ses amis criaient. David fût éjecté, loin de l'arbre, atterrissant sur les fesses, mais soulagé d'être encore en vie. Janet hurlait toujours, et Molly elle, était catapultée, baladée, de branches en branches.

Louis avait peur. Réellement peur. Ses amis étaient en danger et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était démuni, et sa peur grandissait chaque secondes un peu plus dans son ventre, envahissant ses poumons et son coeur.

\- Immobilus ! tenta David.

\- Ça ne marche pas du tout !

\- Louis fait quelque chose !

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi j'ai pas de baguette !

\- TU SERS VRAIMENT A RIEN ! cria Tommy.

\- Je vais attirer son attention ! les prévient finalement Louis.

Il se planta devant l'arbre, et courut, en essayant d'éviter les racines, les branches qui n'avaient qu'un seul objectif : clairement, le tuer. Molly et Janet sautèrent en même temps, et rejoignirent David, en sécurité. Tommy tentait de descendre de sa branche. Ce qu'il réussit, avant de piquer un sprint digne des plus grands athlète.

\- LOUIS WEASLEY TU TE BOUGES OU BIEN ? hurla de nouveau sa cousine.

\- JE SUIS PAS VRAIMENT EN TRAIN DE FLEMMARDER LA !

Il slaloma entre les branches, contre un arbre qui cherchait à l'écraser, le broyer menu et s'en sortit de justesse plusieurs fois, réussissant même à récupérer la chaussure perdue de Janet :

\- LAISSE CETTE MAUDITE CHAUSSURE OU ELLE EST ! vociféra Tommy.

\- MAINTENANT QUE TU L'AS ESSAIE DE LA GARDER ! déclara Janet sur le même ton.

L'arbre, décida d'abattre sa dernière carte et de s'étaler de tout son long en direction de Louis, qui accéléra. Louis avait toujours eu une trouille à peine masquée pour le saule cogneur de Poudlard. Cet arbre était effrayant ! Dès qu'on s'approchait un tout peu trop près de lui, ça se terminait mal ! Il se jeta dans l'herbe, tomba sur le dos, et vit l'arbre, s'apprêtant à s'écrouler de tout son poids sur lui. Et il vit sa vie défiler sous ses yeux, persuadé que c'était la fin, et qu'il allait mourir ensevelis sous des branches. Louis ferma les yeux.

\- Carpe retractum ! lança finalement une voix dans leur dos.

Louis ouvrit un œil. Ses quatre amis le regardaient. Il était vivant. Tout allait bien. Au-dessus lui, il reconnut Allénore, qui avait lancé le sort. On aurait dit un ange. Sa tête avait du se cogner un peu fort contre le sol… Fort heureusement pour lui, Allénore avait l'habitude de se promener dans le parc de Poudlard avec Gribouille.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Ravi de la voir, et l'adrénaline cessant doucement d'alimenter ses veines, il explosa de rire, la chaussure de Janet toujours dans ses mains…


	65. Première fois qu'il est tonton

_Septième année - Vacances d'avril_

\- VA CHERCHER TEDDY !

\- Oh.

La tasse de café de Louis s'écrasa sur le carrelage de la chaumière aux coquillages, quand il découvrit sa sœur, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle court :

\- Quoi ?

\- VA CHERCHER TEDDY ! hurla de nouveau Victoire.

\- Je peux pas te laisser seule ici. Et ça fait presque deux ans que tu parles plus à Teddy !

\- AH OUI ?

\- Oui, et je peux pas te laisser seule ici ! insista Louis.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- T'es enceinte !

\- FINEMENT OBSERVE ! J'AVAIS PAS DU TOUT REMARQUE !

Louis s'approcha de sa sœur et n'y tenant plus, cette dernière s'appuya sur ses épaules, faisant le dos rond pour essayer d'apaiser les douleurs dans le bas de ses reins.

\- T'as des contractions c'est ça ?

\- Décidément, aujourd'hui tu es perspicace, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Dominique était descendue à son tour, et en voyant son aînée rouge et pleine de sueur, comprit vite ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Pourquoi elle hurle comme ça ? ronchonna Dominique.

\- PEUT-ETRE PARCE QU'UN BEBE DE LA TAILLE D'UNE BOULE DE BOWLING EST EN TRAIN DE SE FRAYER UN CHEMIN HORS DE MON UTERUS.

\- T'es crade Vic, grimaça Louis. Je suis ton frère !

\- Et je viens de perdre les eaux sur tes chaussons ! maugréa Victoire. Je ne suis plus « ta sœur parce que je suis simplement « morte de honte » !

Louis contempla ses pieds : effectivement, ses chaussons dragons préférés étaient morts. Merci Victoire ! Il essaya de réfléchir, dans la panique.

\- Bon Dominique, transplane à Sainte-Mangouste avec Vic.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- PARCE QU'IL DOIT ALLER CHERCHER TEDDY ! répéta une nouvelle fois leur sœur.

\- Voilà pourquoi ! grogna le blond.

Dominique s'exécuta et Louis, décida de s'habiller en quatrième vitesse, avant de se rappeler, qu'il ne savait pas du tout, où était Teddy. En fait, personne ne le savait, parce que Teddy s'était disputé avec Victoire depuis plus d'un an et demi, et que depuis, il s'était enfui, on ne savait où… Probablement le plus loin possible de Victoire. Puis il se rappela que son oncle Harry était son parrain, et qu'il devait très certainement le savoir. Il prit la poudre de cheminette, pour se rendre directement au Ministère. Il tomba directement sur Haylina, qui devait rendre visite à son père, et il l'arrêta, en l'attrapant par les épaules :

\- Tu sais que j'aime les femmes Weasley et que je sors avec ta cousine, chuchota cette dernière. Alors fais-moi plaisir, et écarte ton visage du mien ! le menaça-t-elle.

\- Il est où le bureau des aurors ?

\- Premier étage, tout de suite sur ta droite, indiqua l'asiatique.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de s'enfuir, et de retrouver son oncle. Il toqua à la porte de son bureau, une fois, deux fois, puis trois fois. Il s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette, quand on l'arrêta :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Isaak Hartley, le frère de Tommy et de Janet. Il l'avait croisé quelques fois… Il était marrant Isaak.

\- Isaak !

\- Oui ?

\- Oh non je suis juste surpris de te voir ici ! répondit Louis.

\- Je travaille ici ! rétorqua ce-dernier. Ru cherches Tommy ou Janet ? On n'a pas de temps à perdre ici, je te rappelle qu'un tueur en série continue de…

Isaak se lança dans un long monologue. Heureusement pour lui, son oncle Harry entra dans le bureau, et il l'agrippa :

\- Je cherche Teddy ! expliqua-t-il tout essoufflé.

Harry fit assoir son neveu sur une chaise : il était très pâle… Et il regarda ses chaussons dragons, qu'il avait réenfilé à la va-vite, arrosées du placenta de Victoire.

\- Tout va bien Louis ? demanda Harry.

\- Victoire. A. Perdu. Les. Eaux, articula-t-il.

\- Oh.

\- Oui j'ai dit pareil. Ça surprend.

\- Teddy est dans mon bureau…

\- C'est une blague, ça fait un an que Victoire le cherche et il était juste là ce con…, s'arrêta-t-il dans sa phrase. Tiens, salut Teddy ! Comment ça va ?

Ce dernier lâcha sa liasse de papier, et Harry grommela en les rangeant d'un coup de baguette :

\- Qu'est-ce qui passe ? demanda-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus.

\- Le placenta de Victoire a éclaté sur mes chaussons.

\- Le quoi ? écarquilla des yeux Teddy.

Harry grimaça. Teddy était une véritable tête de mule, si bien qu'à chaque que quelqu'un avait essayé de lui parler de Victoire, il s'était renfermé ou avait tout bonnement disparu pour ne réapparaître que deux mois plus tard…

\- Victoire va accoucher et elle te demande, traduisit son parrain. Vas-y, je me débrouille avec la paperasse.

\- Elle est enceinte ? couina Teddy.

\- Son placenta aurait pas éclaté sur mes chaussons si elle ne l'était pas !

Louis déglutit. Effectivement, ça pouvait faire beaucoup. Après tout, Teddy et Victoire ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis longtemps…Et manifestement Teddy rentrait tout juste de mission. Apprendre que son ancienne meilleure-amie, et ex-petite-amie était sur le point d'accoucher, ça pouvait faire beaucoup.

\- Elle est enceinte ? répéta Teddy.

\- Enceinte de chez super enceinte ! Je t'assure, c'est impressionnant, à croire qu'il y a des jumeaux là-dedans.

\- Elle va avoir des jumeaux ? pâlit Teddy.

\- Oh non, non… Il n'y en a qu'un. On ne sait pas encore ce que sait, pour le sexe, hein. Du coup avec Dominique on la charrie un peu, en lui disant que c'est un escargot géant, vu que les escargots c'est hermaphrodite et…

Louis parlait toujours beaucoup trop quand il était stressé. Teddy, toujours aussi blême, se secoua, des vagues d'émotions différentes l'assaillant de tous parts. Ils empruntèrent la cheminée personnelle de Harry et atterrirent directement à Sainte-Mangouste, parcourant l'hôpital pour se rendre à la maternité. Une infirmière leur indiqua la salle d'accouchement.

\- JE NE POUSSERAI PAS TANT QUE TEDDY REMUS LUPIN NE SERA PAS ICI C'EST BIEN COMPRIS ? hurla une voix.

\- Je crois que c'est Victoire.

\- Ouais, c'est elle, murmura Teddy.

\- Bah entre, lui ordonna Louis.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Dominique qui l'attrapa par le col :

\- C'est ta main qu'elle veut broyer ! Pas la mienne : donc fonce !

Elle le tira jusqu'à la salle d'accouchement, et rejoignit son frère qui s'était assis.

\- Je suis pas du matin, geignit-il.

\- Ce bébé l'est un peu trop à mon goût, approuva Dominique en baillant. Faudrait qu'on prévienne papa et maman.

\- Ah oui, je les avais oubliés…

\- Je vais leur envoyer un patronus.

Louis s'exécuta et attendit avec sa sœur. Pendant une heure, deux heures, trois heures. C'était atrocement long :

\- Une boule de bowling ça met jamais autant de temps à aller jusqu'aux quilles ! maugréa Dominique.

\- Arrête de comparer ce bébé à une boule de bowling ! le défendit Louis.

\- OU EST VICTOIRE ? hurla leur mère.

Leurs parents étaient finalement arrivés, et ils indiquèrent la porte.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda leur père, encore plus pâle que ne l'avait été Teddy.

\- Je ne sais pas… Deux ou trois heures, répondit Dominique.

\- Oh.

\- L'onomatopée du jour ! remarqua Louis. Y'en a pour longtemps encore ? J'ai sauté le petit-déjeuner et j'ai définitivement besoin d'un café.

\- Allez-y. On vous fera prévenir ! leur promit leur père.

Louis hocha la tête, et se leva pour se rendre à la cafétéria. Il mourrait de faim, et se traîna jusqu'à une table, avec un café dans les mains qu'il venait de payer. Et il s'endormit, sur la table. Ce qui n'aurait pas été si grave, si sa sœur ne s'était pas elle aussi, endormie. Louis se réveilla. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Et il hurla :

\- Bon sang on a oublié le bébé !

Les sorciers aux alentours sursautèrent, et il secoua sa sœur. Ils coururent, au diable le règlement et entrèrent dans la chambre de Victoire. Elle dormait. Il n'y avait que Teddy dans la pièce.

\- Où sont papa et maman ?

\- Ils préviennent la famille, expliqua Teddy en murmurant.

\- Et on est quoi nous ? Des colocataires occasionnels ? se plaignit Louis en réalisant que ses parents avaient totalement oublié de les prévenir.

Il gigotait dans tous les sens, tenant un paquet dans ses mains. Un paquet qui gigotait de temps à autre, et Louis s'approcha.

C'est pas un escargot, chuchota Teddy. C'est une petite fille.

Il lui tendit le bébé, et Louis découvrit le visage de sa nièce. Il était tonton. Pour la première fois de sa vie…


	66. Premier emploi

_Vacances entre la septième année et la première année d'étude supérieure_

Louis avait quitté Poudlard. C'était étrange de se dire qu'il n'y remettrait plus jamais les pieds en tant qu'élève. Ils attendaient tous les résultats des ASPICS avec impatience. Louis jonglait entre ses amis, sa nièce Jane, et son emploi.

C'était son tout premier emploi. Son oncle George avait besoin de personnel pour l'aider à gérer et distribuer les stocks pour ses boutiques. Louis avait été affecté à celle qui se trouvait au chemin de Traverse, la plus fréquentée. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, surtout quand il avait appris qu'Allénore aussi, avait décroché un petit job étudiant, chez Fleury et Bott. Son grand plaisir, c'était de l'y rejoindre et de l'observer un petit moment, avant d'entrer. Allénore souriait énormément, et elle feuilletait tous les livres, au fur et à mesure qu'elle les rangeait. Ça faisait beaucoup pester sa cousine Rose, qui avait été embauchée elle aussi…

\- Louis… Tu as terminé de préparer la commande pour la semaine prochaine ?

\- Oui oncle George, répondit Louis.

\- Et tu as pensé à demander un réapprovisionnement des filtres d'amour ? Avec l'été qui arrive, vous, les jeunes, ça vous met les hormones en vrac…

\- Et tu te fais de l'argent dessus…

\- Y'a pas de petit profit mon petit Louis ! plaisanta George en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu peux te servir d'ailleurs. D'après James tu vas trop souvent chez Fleury et Bott…

\- J'aime lire, murmura simplement Louis.

\- Allénore Rameaux, c'est ça ? le taquina son oncle.

Louis ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêtait à répondre :

\- Tout se sait chez les Weasley !

\- Oh ça ferait un super slogan ! commenta Albus qui arrivait avec un carton de baguettes farceuses.

\- Je note ! approuva George.

\- Vous êtes incroyables, maugréa Louis.

Il se rendit dans la réserve, en attendant George chuchoter à Albus :

\- Tu la connais, Allénore Rameaux ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est mon amie, commença le brun.

Louis croisa Scorpius, aussi embauché par George.

\- Pourquoi ils parlent d'Allénore ? demanda-t-il

\- Pour rien, s'empressa de répondre Louis.

Si Albus et Allénore étaient trés proches, Scorpius et Allénore, eux partageaient carrément le même cerveau, tant ils se ressemblaient dans leurs façons de penser et d'agir. Scorpius était le meilleur-ami d'Allénore. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables… Il n'avait pas envie qu'il soit au courant, pour ses sentiments. Scorpius fit la moue, un peu suspicieux, mais partit ranger les cartons, non sans lui demander :

\- Dis quand tu iras voir Allénore à la librairie, tu pourras lui demander si c'est elle qui a mon stylo ? Je lui ai prêté la semaine dernière et je crois qu'elle ne me l'a pas rendu…

Scorpius avait un sourire un peu moqueur et en coin.

\- Euh oui, bredouilla Louis.

Il se frappa mentalement et jeta un œil à l'inventaire. Tout y était ! Louis était fier de prêter main forte à son oncle, qui disait qu'il était vraiment très bon gestionnaire, contrairement à Fred et James.

\- Je prends ma pause !

\- TU DIRAS BONJOUR A ALLENORE DE MA PART ! hurlèrent plusieurs voix en riant.

Tout le monde savait tout chez les Weasley…

Il gémit avant de s'enfuir, sans entendre les ricanements de tout le personnel. Il traversa l'allée, pour se rendre jusqu'à Fleury et Bott. Allénore était plantée devant l'échelle, hésitant à grimper dessus. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la vitrine, et croisa le regard de Louis. Elle lui gît signe d'entrer :

\- Tu admirais l'échelle ?

\- Non. Mais je dois m'en servir pour attraper les livres tout en haut…, soupira-t-elle. Mais j'ai le vertige. Et cette échelle a l'air de dater de l'époque du crétacé !

\- Si je te la tiens ça ira mieux ?

Il plaça ses mains sur l'échelle :

\- Tu pourrais donner un petit coup de baguette et les ranger…

\- Mais ce serait trop facile ça, petite tête ! la nargua-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue, avant de grimper sur la première barre :

\- Tu la lâches pas hein ?

\- Oui. Tu peux me faire confiance !

Elle prit son temps, et grimpa sur la deuxième, puis la troisième, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à arriver à hauteur du plafond. En équilibre, tenant des livres dans sa main droite, qu'elle rangea en prenant son temps. Louis lui passa les derniers ouvrages et ils discutèrent, alors qu'elle vérifiait que chaque livre était bien rangé à sa place. Au moment de descendre, elle pencha la tête dans le vide. Ses cheveux si longs ressemblaient à des lianes, au milieu de cette jungle de livres. Elle passa une main dans ses mèches et y retira des moutons de poussières en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Louis…

\- Oui ?

\- Il est où le livre invisible de l'invisibilité ?

Il éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme et chercha partout, tout autour de lui, en entendant Allénore se plaindre :

\- Je déteste ce livre !

Rose l'appela, en la prévenant qu'il était l'heure de la pause et qu'elles devaient rejoindre Scorpius et Albus au café moldu auprès duquel ils avaient élu domicile.

\- Je peux pas, marmonna Allénore.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai perdu le livre invincible de l'invisibilité !

Rose ricana, avant de lui proposer son aide, qu'Allénore refusa.

\- Je vais l'aider moi ! intervint Louis.

\- T'es un amour ! le remercia Rose. Tu nous rejoins dès que tu l'as trouvé !

\- Pas de soucis, lui répondit Allénore.

Louis était heureux de son emploi. Tout d'abord, c'était chez son oncle, une boutique de farces et attrapes connu dans le monde des sorciers, un environnement familial, il était plutôt bien payé et ça lui permettait d'économiser pour louer un appartement, près de son école de magizoologie. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus dans tout ça, c'était de pouvoir passer du temps avec Allénore, et de profiter d'elle encore un peu, avant la rentrée… Et puis l'aider à retrouver le livre invisible de l'invisibilité, ça aussi, c'était un boulot à plein temps ! Surtout quand ça faisait la cinquième fois qu'elle le perdait…


	67. Première paye

_Vacances entre la septième année et la première année d'étude supérieure_

\- J'ai directement transféré l'argent sur ton compte à Gringott !

Louis regarda son oncle, tout content :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu croyais que je te faisais travailler gratuitement ?

\- Ça aurait été du bénévolat ! répondit machinalement Louis, non sans sourire.

\- Tu l'as mérité !

\- Merci oncle George !

L'homme lui donna une accolade, avant de le libérer. Louis avait désormais assez d'économies pour se faire plaisir, sans compter sur l'aide de ses parents, qui insistaient tout de même pour lui offrir son logement en Roumanie. Louis avait été accepté dans l'école internationale des études des créatures magiques… Il habiterait le même quartier que son oncle Charlie, qui avait même proposé de l'accueillir. Mais Louis voulait son indépendance, tout en était rassuré, d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter.

\- Tiens, salut Molly ! déclara joyeusement la voix d'Albus.

\- Je viens chercher Louis. On devait se promener en ville !

\- Il est dans la réserve ! l'avertit Scorpius.

\- J'arrive Molly ! hurla-t-il.

Il attrapa sa veste, qu'il enfila à la va-vite. Le mois de Juillet était assommant. Il faisait atrocement chaud et ne serait-ce qu'en mettant un pied dehors, Louis était déjà en nage. Il embrassa sa cousine sur la joue qui lui apprit la bonne nouvelle :

\- J'ai réussi à obtenir un stage à la Gazette du sorcier !

\- C'est génial !

\- Oui. Ça me permettra de ne pas trop m'ennuyer quand tu seras en Roumanie ! Se plaignit la jeune femme.

\- Arrête ! On empruntera le réseau de cheminée ! Et je reviendrais souvent ! assura Louis.

Molly avait la gorge serrée. Elle avait pris un appartement, officiellement en collocation, mais officieusement en couple, avec Haylina, qui refusait toujours de rendre leur relation publique. Son meilleur-ami allait lui manquer… Ils étaient ensemble depuis leur naissance ! Molly faisait face à la séparation, au fait de grandir, d'évoluer, et ça la rendait profondément mélancolique…

\- On ne pense pas à ça aujourd'hui ! se reprit Louis. Je viens de recevoir mon tout premier salaire !

\- Tu vas pouvoir me faire plein de cadeaux !

\- Rêve toujours. Je sais très bien comment je vais dépenser cet argent !

\- Oh il faut qu'on pense à prendre des gâteaux pour ce soir !

Ils partirent faire leurs achats, pour préparer la fête qu'ils avaient organiser, pour célébrer l'obtention de leur diplôme. Ils s'achetèrent des glaces et discutèrent, profitant du fait d'être ensemble. Le soir même, avant de se rendre chez Janet et Tommy, les organisateurs de la fête, il passa chez Victoire. Il fut accueilli par Teddy, qui lui ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de Victoire. Il haussa un sourcil, suspicieux :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Euh…, bredouilla Teddy.

Il le regarda froidement, de bas en haut. Teddy avait fait tellement de mal à Victoire… Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés, mais il avait vu l'état de Victoire. Elle n'avait été plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

\- Tu comptes rester ? lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Oui.

Le regard de Louis se radoucit :

\- J'espère. Elle n'est pleinement heureuse que quand tu es avec elle.

Teddy rougit et s'écarta du passage pour laisser Louis entrer dans le nouvel appartement de Victoire. C'était ses parents qui en payaient plus de la moitié, pour aider leur fille et même s'il était tout petit, on s'y sentait à l'aise. Victoire avait réussi à l'aménager, de sortes à ce que cela soit un véritable cocon. Teddy referma la porte derrière lui et Louis se précipita vers sa sœur :

\- Comment va la plus belle ? gazouilla-t-il en regardant sa nièce.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Louis, grogna sa sœur.

\- Tu es la deuxième plus belle ! se rattrapa-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Victoire lui tendit la petite Jane, qui allait fêter ses quatre mois. Elle avait un petit duvet de cheveux blonds sur le sommet du crâne, et des joues bien pleines et toutes roses :

\- Elle grandit tellement vite ! remarqua-t-il en la calant dans ses bras.

\- Elle fait ses nuits maintenant…

Louis était complétement sous le charme de Jane, comme le reste de la famille d'ailleurs… Jane faisait cet effet à tous. Louis songea à tous les moments qu'il risquait de rater dans sa vie. Son premier sourire, ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas…

\- Tu m'enverras des photos d'elle toutes les semaines !

\- Bien sûr ! lui répondit Victoire en souriant.

\- Oh j'ai acheté un petit quelque chose pour Jane !

Il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche, que Victoire ouvrit. Il y avait une petite peluche. C'était une fée, brune, avec des ailes multicolores et un tutu vert. Le tissu scintillait, chatoyait. Il était doux au touché, comme du velours. Jane se pelotonna contre elle, quand Victoire posa la peluche sur son petit corps, toujours dans les bras de Louis. C'était une création unique, qui valait cher. Peut-être que c'était bien trop pour un bébé, qui allait sûrement baver dessus… Mais Louis y tenait. Louis l'avait vu, cette toute petite fée brune, dans une vitrine d'une minuscule boutique moldue, un peu abandonnée. C'était Allénore, qui avait vu la peluche et il avait tout de suite pensé à Jane.

\- C'est adorable Louis.

\- La prochaine fois, je lui offrirais un niffleur, ou un abraxan ! s'enthousiasma Louis en regardant Jane somnoler, l'une des mains de sa fée piégée dans l'un de ses poings.

\- Elle va être trop gâtée cette enfant…, s'esclaffa Victoire.

C'était certain… Teddy s'approcha d'eux et prit la petite Jane à son tour, laissant Victoire et Louis tranquilles, alors qu'il partait la coucher :

\- Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, murmura Victoire. Il m'aide seulement un peu ce moment…

Louis haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu.

\- Tu restes manger ? proposa Victoire.

\- Non merci ! J'ai une fête qui m'attend !

\- Amuse-toi bien !

Il lui fît un clin d'œil avant de disparaître, le cœur léger. Son cadeau avait plu à sa petite nièce, et même si la moitié de son salaire y était passé, ce n'était pas grave. Le sourire de Victoire et les gazouillis de Jane en valaient bien la peine !


	68. Premier appartement

_Vacances entre la septième année et la première année d'étude supérieure_

\- Tu es bien installé ?

\- Oui oncle Charlie !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, s'esclaffa Louis.

\- Ta mère me tuerait si ce n'était pas le cas, déglutit Charlie. Tu as vraiment tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Louis jeta un coup d'œil. Son appartement était tout petit, encore plus que celui de Victoire. Il avait une entrée, comme un long couloir, dans lequel il y avait une cuisine toute équipée. Séparée par une porte, il avait ensuite une plus grande pièce, contenant une table, un bureau, une armoire, quelques rangements et son lit, déjà fait. Enfin, il avait une toute petite salle d'eau. Le tout est assez rudimentaire, mais Louis n'avait pas besoin de bien plus.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut !

\- Bon… Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, commença son oncle.

\- Je n'aurais qu'à hurler à travers ma fenêtre et te faire signe !

Charlie habitait l'immeuble juste en face. Il quitta le logement étudiant de son filleul qui se sentit soudainement très seul. Il accrocha quelques photos, de Tommy, Janet, David et Molly, quelques-unes de sa famille, avec ses grands-parents français, de ses cousins… Il chercha dans ses photos s'il en avait une d'Allénore, mais il n'en trouva aucune. Il se jeta sur son lit, sans savoir quoi faire. Il attrapa finalement l'un de ses manuels et se mit à le feuilleter, avant d'être interrompu par quelqu'un qui toquait, à sa porte. Il l'ouvrit :

\- J'ai cru que j'allais me perdre ! souffla Allénore en y entrant. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée de voir ton visage et pas celui d'un autre !

Comme une tornade, elle était entrée dans son appartement, toute essoufflée, ses longs cheveux tout ébouriffés :

\- Ton oncle ne m'avait pas mentit ! C'est vraiment tout petit !

Il écarquilla ses yeux, les ouvrant, les fermant, pour être certain que tout ceci était réel, et qu'Allénore était bien chez lui :

\- Mais comment…

\- Charlie m'a fait venir ! Je croyais que tu savais ! s'étonna Allénore.

Elle se tortilla mal-à-l'aise et Louis se rattrapa :

\- Tu veux voir un truc trop cool ?

\- Bien sûr ! murmura-t-elle

Il la fît sortir et ils descendirent les marches de l'immeuble. Il lui prit la main, et elle se laissa faire en riant, alors qu'il la traînait de rues en rues. Il lui montra le Casino Constanta, sur le bord de la mer noire. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était tout petit, et il avait vu un immense bâtiment, avec des arches, et de la dentelle de pierre. Il avait beau avoir grandi, il se sentait toujours aussi minuscule devant le casino. Ils firent un tour ver la mer noire, bordant le rivage.

\- C'est joli ! commenta Allénore. Tu seras bien ici !

\- Attend de voir les dragons !

\- Les dragons ?

Il lui leva le menton, alors qu'ils avaient dépassé la barrière magique qui repoussait les moldus, loin de la réserve. Il y avait un grand dôme, servant à protéger les spectateurs et Allénore s'avança jusqu'à la barrière :

\- Ce sont des dragons ! De vrais dragons ! s'extasia-t-elle.

Louis la comprenait. Des dragons, on en voyait en cours, dans les livres, sur des photos… C'étaient des images, et on ne se rendait jamais réellement compte de leur grandeur, de leur beauté, avant de les voir pour de vrai.

\- Celui-ci là-bas, c'est un Noir des Hébrides ! il doit disposer d'un territoire de deux cent cinquante kilomètres carrés par individu pour vivre dans de bonnes conditions !

Allénore l'observa discrètement, et le trouva adorable. Louis était toujours totalement transformé quand il parlait de dragons ou des créatures magiques…

\- Tu vas pouvoir l'approcher ?

\- Non. Je ne suis qu'en première année, et je ne sais pas encore si je vais me spécialiser dans l'étude des dragons !

\- Ah oui ?

Il se pencha vers elle :

\- Oui… Les dragons me fascinent mais j'aime toutes les créatures magiques !

\- Surtout les Niffleurs ! le taquina Allénore.

Il lui tira la langue et ils rentrèrent en marchant le plus lentement possible. Ils passèrent le pas de la porte, et il commença à lui faire à manger :

\- C'est sympa ici.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! ricana-t-il

Il la connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour le voir.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'offusqua-t-elle

\- Mais non ! Et puis comment tu peux le savoir d'ailleurs ?

Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui pinça la joue, alors qu'elle s'était assise sur le plan de travail, ses jambes battant dans le vide :

\- Tu te mords toujours l'intérieur de la joue quand tu mens !

Elle se mit à rire, avant de s'interrompre, l'air triste :

\- Tu vas me manquer tu sais… Personne ne va pouvoir me conseiller à propos d'Edward !

Louis grinça intérieurement des dents. Il ne supportait vraiment pas Edward, bien avant même qu'Allénore ne craque sur lui. C'était un petit prétentieux, qui jonglait avec plusieurs filles, plusieurs garçons en même temps… Il jouait depuis bien longtemps avec Allénore, lui prêtant un peu d'attention, juste assez pour qu'elle continue de s'accrocher, mais pas trop non plus.

\- Il te reste Scorpius, Rose, Albus…

\- Ce n'est pas pareil…, murmura-t-elle. Oh pendant que j'y pense ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Elle sortit de son grand sac en toile un petit mobile. C'était un grand cerceau, autour duquel elle avait enfilé de la laine rouge. Il y avait plusieurs fils transparents, auxquels étaient pendus plusieurs animaux de papier, faits en origami. Il y avait des dragons, des niffleurs, des licornes, des abraxans, des botrucs… C'était magnifique, délicat. Ils bougeaient, crachaient du feu, comptaient leurs pièces, embêtaient leur voisin. Le mobile était animé, plein de vie. Elle avait dû l'ensorceler.

\- C'est…

\- Tu aimes ? lui demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien finir les détails et je trouve que la licorne est un peu bizarre mais…

\- C'est magnifique…

Il l'enlaça, et se laissa faire, répondant même à son accolade.

\- Ça décorera un peu ton appartement !

Allénore partit après avoir mangé, par port-au-loin. Louis accrocha le mobile au-dessus de son lit, et le regarda pendant plusieurs heures… Allénore avait agrandi son petit espace d'un seul objet, et par sa présence. Il s'endormit paisiblement, les dragons au-dessus de sa tête, se chamaillant avec les sombrals.


	69. Premier jour à l'université

_Première année d'étude_

Louis était planté devant le bâtiment depuis une bonne demi-heure, sans oser entrer. C'était étrange. Mais il savait qu'en faisant un pas de plus, celui qui le ferait définitivement entrer dans l'école internationale des études des créatures magiques, il ne serait plus un élève de Poudlard.

\- Ça fait bizarre hein ? déclara une voix.

A côté de lui, il y avait une brune, les cheveux mi-longs et les yeux noirs.

\- Je viens d'Ilvermorny !

\- C'est aux Etats-Unis, ajouta un homme à ses côtés.

\- Poudlard, répondit simplement Louis. Et oui, ça fait tout drôle. Ça fait deux ans que je rêve d'entrer ici.

\- Et pourtant tu restes ici…, murmura le jeune femme. Je m'appelle Alza. Et lui, c'est Jed.

\- Louis.

\- On entre Louis ? Lui proposa Alza.

Il hocha la tête, déterminé, et pénétra le grand bâtiment. L'intérieur les laissa sans voix. Il y avait un grand dôme de verre, qui laissait voir le ciel et des plantes vertes un peu partout. Il y avait des Phénix, perchés sur leurs nichoirs, qui observaient les élèves. Des botrucs se balançaient, de branches en branches, et gesticulaient partout :

\- Est-ce que c'est un Demiguise ? s'écria Alza.

Louis ouvrit grand les yeux et chercha, dans le coin indiqué par la brune. La Demiguise était une créature magique très difficile à repérer en raison de son aptitude à se rendre invisible lorsqu'elle se sentait menacée. Elle ressemblait à un singe gracieux avec de grands yeux mélancoliques, cachés derrière ses cheveux. Son corps était recouvert d'une longue fourrure argentée et soyeuse.

\- Merveilleux, souffla Louis.

\- Vous êtes des première année ? leur demanda un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Venez par ici !

Il les guida jusqu'à un grand amphithéâtre, déjà bondé. Louis se sentit totalement étranger, découvrant les étudiants, qui bavardaient, semblaient déjà se connaître. Il reconnut une Serdaigle, qui s'appelait Julie, ou Juliette, qui lui faisait de grands signes. Il se rappelait être sorti avec elle, et préféra l'ignorer et rester avec les deux américains.

\- Bienvenue à tous ! s'écria une voix.

Tout le monde se tût et Louis prit conscience de la grandeur de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ils devaient être plus de mille…

\- Bienvenue à l'académie internationale des études des créatures magiques ! C'est un endroit ou vous pourrez étudier, observer librement ces animaux fantastiques, qui sont la raison de votre venue en ces lieux. Vous faîtes désormais parti de cette communauté. Celle qui aime, protège, chérit les créatures magiques, celle qui les respecte tout en les craignant, celle qui les aime tout en les dressant.

Le directeur de l'académie s'avança sur l'estrade, devant tous les étudiants :

\- Vous êtes mille-cent-neuf aujourd'hui. Dans trois mois, deux-cents d'entre vous auront abandonné. Dans six mois, deux-cents autres seront remerciés. Et à la fin de l'année, seulement trois-cents passeront en deuxième année. Ces études sont dures. On vous mettra à l'épreuve. Avoir la vie de créatures magiques entre les mains impose un sang-froid, une bonté d'âme et un courage sans faille. Bon courage à tous.

\- Ça donne envie, murmura sarcastiquement Alza.

Louis, lui, ça l'avait boosté. Il était convaincu plus que jamais qu'il voulait faire ce métier, et étudier les créatures magiques. Ce discours l'avait motivé, et il se promit de tout faire, pour faire parti des trois-cents étudiants qui seraient sélectionnés à la fin de l'année.

Sur la table, apparurent leurs emplois du temps, et Louis parcourut les différentes matières. « Biomes des créatures magiques », « Science de la magizoologie », « Défense contre les créatures magiques », « Soins approfondis des créatures magiques », « dressage des créatures magiques », « Anatomie des créatures magiques » … La liste était longue, et il se demandait bien comme il arriverait à assimiler tout ceci.

\- On a pratiquement le même emploi du temps, remarqua Alza.

Il y jeta un œil, et effectivement, à quelques exceptions près, ils avaient les mêmes horaires.

\- C'est super. Au moins, ça me fera un visage familier, lui sourit Louis.

Il avait maintenant hâte que les cours commencent, d'en apprendre plus, de soigner des créatures, de les connaître… Il inspira un grand coup et suivit Alza et Jed, pour prendre un café et mieux faire connaissance avec les autres étudiants de sa promotion. Il se fit rapidement quelques connaissances, et plaisanta avec de nombreuses personnes. Quand il se présenta finalement à Alza en lui donnant son nom de famille, elle resta blasée, tout en récitant :

\- Weasley ? Comme Charlie Weasley, le directeur de la réserve des dragons ? Comme Ginny Weasley, l'ancienne poursuiveuse des Harpies ? Comme Ronald Weasley, l'auror ? Weasley, comme l'enseigne de farces et attrapes ?

\- Non. Weasley, comme Louis Weasley, l'étudiant en magizoologie.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, Louis Weasley ! lui répondit-elle en lui offrant un sourire charmeur.


	70. Première fois qu'il pleure

_Première année d'étude_

 _« Cher Louis,_

 _A Poudlard tout va bien. Le rythme est plus soutenu et tu nous manques à tous. Hugo a fait voler des niffleurs au-dessus des fenêtres de Poudlard en ton honneur… »_

Louis essaya de déchiffrer les phrases, à moitié diluées. Il y avait de grosses tâches d'encre, comme si Rose avait pleuré en écrivant sa lettre. Alors, il la parcourut des yeux, et tomba sur une phrase. Six petit mots. Deux prénoms. Et son cœur s'était arrêté. Tremblant, il avait lâché la lettre.

 _« Allénore et Edward sont en couple »._

Il prit ses affaires, en laissant en plan son devoir sur les différents biomes du Botruc. Il traversa la rue et se rendit chez Charlie. Son cerveau était en ébullition et son estomac pesait lourd dans son ventre.

\- Je t'emprunte ta cheminée !

\- Ok, on mange ensemble ou…

\- La chaumière aux coquillages, annonça-t-il en balançant une grande quantité de poudre.

II atterrit dans le salon de ses parents, qui sursautèrent, alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser sur le canapé. Louis ne fît aucune remarque, les saluant et s'enfuit, claquant la porte d'entrée pour transplaner jusqu'à Prés-au-lard. Il savait qu'Edward y travaillait, parce qu'il avait été refusé dans toutes les écoles, toutes les universités dans lesquelles il avait déposé un dossier. Il avait obtenu ses ASPICS de justesse, et son dossier était moyen. Il avait donc trouvé un petit boulot de serveur dans un bar miteux. Louis trouva Edward en train d'essuyer un verre :

\- Je savais que tu finirais par venir, l'accueillit-il.

Louis le regarda froidement :

\- Tu sors avec Allénore ?

\- Si tu es ici, je suppose que oui, répondit narquoisement l'ancien Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle me plaît. Elle est mignonne, intelligente… Bon elle est un peu naïve et sensible, mais elle m'amuse.

\- Elle t'amuse ?

Ca le mettait dans une rage folle. C'était bien au-delà de la jalousie. Parce qu'il savait qu'Edward se moquait d'Allénore. Et même si elle, elle l'aimait, à un moment ou un autre, Edward la laisserait tomber. Parce que c'était ce qu'Edward faisait à chaque fois. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'Allénore en train de souffrir.

\- Elle t'amuse ? répéta-t-il en s'approchant plus prés. Allénore n'est pas un jouet.

\- Crois-le ou non Weasley, mais elle me plaît !

\- Tu ne lui as jamais adressé plus de deux phrases quand tu étais à Poudlard !

\- Louis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Couina une voix derrière lui.

Il lâcha Edward, qui se remit à respirer et se retourna vers Allénore, qui venait d'entrer. La jeune femme regarda tour à tour les deux hommes avant de vite faire le lien et disparut.

\- Allénore attend !

Il lui courut après, manquant de déraper sur une plaque de verglas, mais réussit à garder son équilibre :

\- Allénore ! l'appela-t-il.

\- Tu es venu à cause de Rose c'est ça ?

Il baissa la tête, coupable.

\- Toi aussi tu penses qu'on a rien à faire ensemble ? Tu vois, je pensais que tu te réjouirais pour moi. Tu sais à quel point j'ai attendu qu'il s'intéresse à moi…

\- Parce que tu comptais m'en parler ?

Allénore accusa le coup. Bien sûr qu'elle comptait lui en parler !

\- Tu ne le connais même pas ! reprit Louis.

\- Je le connais mieux que tu ne le penses.

\- Il ne te connaît pas !

\- Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je fais !

\- Allénore…

\- Quoi « Allénore » ? s'énerva-t-elle. Il s'intéresse à moi. Il me dit que je suis belle, intelligente, qu'il m'aime bien ! Personne ne m'a jamais dit ça ! Je me sens bien avec lui !

Lui, toutes ces choses, il lui avait dit des centaines de fois. Il se crispa, rentra ses doigts dans ses poings et serra les dents :

\- Il va te faire du mal…

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas…, soupira Louis.

\- Décidément, pour tout le monde, je ne comprends vraiment pas grand-chose en ce moment, déclara froidement Allénore.

\- Je ne supporte pas de te voir avec lui. C'est un crétin ! Il a couché avec la moitié de Poudlard !

\- Tu peux parler ! s'offusqua Allénore. Et ton avis m'importe peu Louis Weasley.

Il recula, blessé. Allénore avait horreur qu'on se permette de juger les autres comme ça. Il le savait.

Et pourtant tu restes ici à m'écouter alors que tu pourrais partir Allénore Rameaux, rétorqua-t-il.

La neige tombait à gros flocons, et il se retient, de passer une main dans ses cheveux châtains, pour les y enlever. Ils ne fondaient pas, et s'y mêlaient, comme s'ils faisaient partis de ses mèches…

\- Ecoute Allénore, Edward n'est pas pour toi…

\- S'il n'est pas pour moi… Qui l'est ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- T'es pas naïve à ce point ? Tu l'as vu jouer avec tout le monde, être cruel avec tous ceux qui l'entouraient…

Louis ne répondit pas, parce qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. Il avait envie de lui dire que lui, était fait pour elle. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait dire. Ni ici.

\- Il n'est pas pour toi, insista-t-il.

\- Et moi alors ? commença-t-elle à sangloter. Je suis faite pour qui ?

\- Allénore…

Ils s'observèrent un long moment sans rien dire, à rester dans le froid, sous la neige.

\- S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas de rompre avec lui.

\- Rompt avec lui, lui demanda-t-il pourtant.

\- Je ne le ferai pas !

\- ARRETE DE FAIRE TA GAMINE ! IL NE T'AIME PAS ! vociféra finalement Louis, à bout.

Elle se retourna avant de partir.

\- Tu n'es pas stupide à ce point ? reprit-il plus doucement.

Mais elle était partie. Et Louis s'écrasa contre un mur pour pleurer. Il n'avait jamais pleuré pour une fille. Même quand Helen avait rompu avec lui, deux semaines après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Ni pour Mina. Ni pour aucune autre. Il était gelé, engourdi par le froid. Pourtant, il crevait de chaud, sa rage contre Edward le consumant à petit feu.

Il pleurait. Pour une fille. C'était pathétique. Même si c'était pour Allénore, il avait horreur de ses larmes. Elle les méritait, ses larmes. Mais lui en revanche, non.


	71. Première mission

_Première année d'étude_

\- T'es grincheux.

\- Je ne suis pas grincheux, maugréa Louis.

\- Si tu l'es, déclara Alza. Et ce, depuis plus de deux semaines.

\- Je me suis disputé avec quelqu'un.

\- Un ami ?

\- Non.

\- Ta petite-amie ?

\- Je n'ai pas de petite-amie, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Ce qui a l'air de te poser problème…

\- Pas du tout.

\- Menteur.

\- J'ai chaud.

\- Pourquoi tu changes de conversation ?

\- Parce que j'ai chaud.

Ils étaient sous le soleil depuis plus d'une demi-heure, perdus dans un désert d'Arizona. La chaleur était insupportable.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où nous sommes ?

\- Pas la moindre, énonça Alza.

\- Mais tu habitais ici !

\- Ma famille vient de Californie et Ilvermorny est dans le Massachussetts, répondit-elle froidement.

Il grogna et ressortit sa carte :

\- Je suis certain que les autres groupes ont déjà trouvé leurs oiseau-tonnerre, pesta-t-il.

L'oiseau-tonnerre était un immense oiseau aux yeux dorés, doté de quatre paires d'ailes et d'une queue fourchue. La couleur de ses plumes pouvait légèrement varier d'une espèce à l'autre. Certaines espèces possédaient des motifs de nuages et de soleils sur leurs ailes. L'oiseau-tonnerre était capable de former des tempêtes lorsqu'il était en plein vol en générant des nuages de pluie et en faisant jaillir de la foudre du bout de ses ailes. La veille, leur professeur d'apprivoisement des créatures magiques, leur avait demandé de préparer leur affaire pour une semaine, et ils étaient tous partis, pour les Etats-Unis.

Monsieur Alperona les avait convoqués ce matin, en leur présentant vingt oiseaux-tonnerres. Il avait divisé la classe en vingt groupe, chacun devant retrouvé l'oiseau-tonnerre qui lui avait été attribué, pour gagner sa confiance, et lui prendre une plume. Les plumes d'Oiseaux-tonnerre étaient très recherchés pour faire des cœurs de baguettes….

Prunille, l'oiseau-tonnerre qu'il avait tiré au sort avec Alza, était une vraie tête de mule, capricieuse et entêtée… ça lui rappelait bien quelqu'un ! Il secoua la tête, refusant de penser à Allénore.

\- PRUNILLE !

Alza le jugea du regard.

\- Bah quoi ? Elle va peut-être venir ! se justifia Louis. On a pas essayé de l'appeler !

\- Regarde !

\- Ça a marché ?

\- Non. Mais je crois qu'on sait ou se rendre maintenant.

Il s'exécuta, et leva le nez vers le point indiqué par Alza. Il y avait un gros nuage gris plus loin, signe que l'oiseau-tonnerre ne devait pas être très loin.

\- J'ai mal aux pieds, se plaignit Alza.

\- Et bien marche sur les mains !

\- Mais que tu es drôles ! ironisa la jeune femme, en s'asseyant par terre.

\- Allez ! On y va ! essaya-t-il de la motiver.

\- Je bougerai pas.

Il leva sa baguette, lançant un sort informulé, un carpe retractum, qui fit se relevé Alza, qui se colla à lui :

\- Oh t'es un rapide toi. Je savais qu'on coucherait ensemble dans l'année, mais je pensais que tu serais plus du genre à me courtiser avant…

Louis leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit la main :

\- On va vers le nuage !

Ils s'y rendirent, marchant encore pendant plus d'une heure, avant de se faire prendre par la tempête. L'humeur d'un oiseau-tonnerre pouvait également influencer le temps : ainsi, lorsqu'un oiseau-tonnerre était excité, il pouvait se mettre à pleuvoir. Ses ailes lui permettaient aussi de produire une intense lumière pour éclairer les environs, leur donnant ainsi une apparence de vitraux. L'oiseau-tonnerre possédait également la particularité de pouvoir ressentir l'approche de tout danger d'origine surnaturelle. Manifestement, Prunille était très excitée, et avait senti Louis et Alza approcher.

\- Comment on fait maintenant ? hurla Alza en s'abritant de la pluie grâce à un sort.

\- On lui fait comprendre qu'on est des gentils !

Il fouilla le ciel des yeux, avant d'apercevoir Prunille, majestueuse, qui voletait au-dessus de leur tête. Elle poussa un petit cri, qui résonna en écho avec un éclair.

\- Lâche ta baguette ! ordonna-t-il à Alza.

Louis se planta devant l'oiseau, qui descendait en piquet vers lui. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts comme leur avait enseigné monsieur Alperona. Il baissa la tête, et attendit que Prunille se pose devant lui. Elle était gigantesque, et sur ailes, les gouttes d'eau glissaient. Les cheveux détrempés, il la regarda pencha la tête vers la droite.

\- J'ai une amie qui fait pareil que toi quand elle est pensive, dit-il à l'oiseau. Elle penche la tête sur le côté droit, comme toi. C'est pour ça que je l'appelle « petite tête ». Parce que, quand elle réfléchit, elle fait cette petite tête là...

Prunille le regarda, en hochant la tête, puis fit quelques pas vers lui, en trébuchant sur un rocher :

\- Elle est maladroite aussi, un peu comme toi.

L'oiseau-tonnerre, indignée, bomba fièrement le torse et émit un hurlement réprobateur.

\- C'est marrant, elle aussi elle est susceptible.

Prunille détourna son regard de Louis, qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- T'es une boudeuse ? Je vois…

Il fit le tour pour recapter l'attention de la créature magique, qui prenait ça pour un jeu.

\- Je veux juste prendre soin de toi ! la rassura Louis.

Les yeux de Prunille s'agrandirent, et elle se pencha vers Louis, de sorte à ce que son bec arrive au niveau de sa tête. Elle le renifla et lui donna un petit coup amical. Il avait gagné sa confiance.

\- Prends-lui une plume ! lui demanda

Louis passa une main dans le cou de la créature qui se laissa faire, et qui secoua la tête d'elle-même, pour lui offrir l'une de ses plumes :

\- Merci Prunille !

Elle émit un petit hululement joyeux et s'envola. Monsieur Alperona apparût de derrière les montagnes, un chronomètre dans les mains :

\- Vous avez mis cinq heures et trente-deux minutes !

\- Oui mais nous nous sommes perdus, commença Alza.

\- Bravo, c'est l'un des plus beaux temps depuis ces cinq dernières années, je vous félicite !

Louis sourit. Un vrai sourire. Pas celui qu'il faisait pour faire semblant, depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés Allénore et lui. Le soir même, il dîna avec ses camarades et quand Alza se glissa dans sa chambre, il ne la repoussa pas :

\- J'étais sérieuse quand je disais que j'étais persuadée qu'on coucherait ensemble dans l'année.

Louis s'esclaffa. Alza était si sûre d'elle parfois, que ça en frôlait l'indécence et l'audace.

\- Tu sais, j'ai bien compris que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie…

\- Ce n'est pas trop ça… C'est…

Il chercha ses mots. Allénore lui donnait beaucoup mais lui arrachait tout autant. Mais s'il avait réussi à gagner la confiance de Prunille aujourd'hui c'était grâce à elle.

\- J'ai une Prunille dans ma vie on va dire…

\- J'ai une Prunille dans ma vie aussi.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus, et l'embrassa, collant ses mains sur son torse. Il se laissa faire. Allénore ne l'aimait pas. Il devait se faire une raison…

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, murmura Louis.

\- Pour moi non plus.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de me sentir …

\- Bien ? Aimé ? proposa Alza. Moi aussi. Et tu peux faire comme si c'était elle… Je m'en fiche.

Il se perdit dans ses bras, sans rien dire de plus…


	72. Première allergie

_Première année d'étude_

Louis, depuis qu'il était ici, regrettait la bonne nourriture. Celle que préparait sa mère, pour commencer. Louis était à moitié français : le goût des bonnes choses, il l'avait dans le sang ! Les crêpes au sucre, le confit de canard, la soupe à la tomate… Puis, il avait Molly Weasley première du nom pour grand-mère ! Il rêvait de ses tartes à la mélasse, de ses bons petits plats, qu'elle préparait toujours avec amour et dévotion. Il imaginait même son regard, mi aimant mi autoritaire, qui lui indiquait que s'il n'avait pas finit son assiette, Louis allait la décevoir.

\- Tu manges pas ? lui demanda Alza.

\- Non…, répondit-il en déplaçant un morceau de tomate à peine décongelé de l'autre côté de son assiette.

La cuisine de Poudlard lui manquait aussi… C'était délicieux ! Le jus de citrouille, les pommes de terre cuites au four, les fondants au chocolat… Ici, tout était fade ! Sans saveur… La cantine de l'académie internationale des études des créatures magiques était assez mauvaise.

De toute façon, Louis n'avait pas faim. Il pensait à Allénore et ça lui nouait l'estomac.

Louis n'avait jamais le temps de rentrer chez lui entre deux cours, ou même dans la journée. Sa chambre étudiante ne lui servait qu'à dormir en ce moment… Il vivait à l'académie. Il y étudiait constamment, pour penser à autre chose. Et les repas, étaient vraiment mauvais. Louis devait bien avoir perdu deux ou trois kilos depuis la rentrée !

\- Mange. T'es maigre ! lui conseilla Jed.

Louis lâcha sa fourchette, qui tinta, en s'écrasant sur l'assiette. Jed, l'ami d'Alza, parlait rarement. En fait, Louis était persuadé que « Mange. T'es maigre », étaient les seuls mots qu'il lui avait adressé depuis une semaine.

\- J'ai pas faim.

\- T'as besoin de prendre des forces, insista Alza. Tu vas jamais tenir tout ce semestre à ce rythme.

\- Mais j'aime pas !

\- T'as cinq ans ou quoi ? leva les yeux au ciel Alza. Tu manges et tu te tais !

\- Mais je sais même pas ce que c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant le contenu de son assiette.

Alza y jeta un œil, et recula, un peu dégoutée.

\- C'est une spécialité roumaine.

\- Ah !

Il aurait pu faire attention en choisissant son plat… Quand ils étaient venus en Roumanie, avec sa famille, ils n'avaient mangé qu'une seule fois en ville, pour goûter un peu à la cuisine locale. Ils avaient mangé de la mamaliga, une sorte de bouillie à base de farine de maïs, mangée avec un fromage blanc de lait de vache. Il n'avait pas détesté, et s'il y en avait eu à la cantine de l'académie, il en aurait mangé. Mais la cuisine y était infecte, si bien qu'il préparait souvent un petit quelque chose à grignoter… Si seulement il n'avait pas oublié son sandwich, chez lui ce matin en partant !

\- Sérieux, qui cuisine ici ? C'est infect !

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Alza.

\- Je rêve d'un rôti, bava Louis.

\- Quelle ambition…, ironisa la brune. Allez ouvre la bouche !

Elle prit la fourchette de Louis, et la planta au hasard dans l'assiette, en l'approchant de la bouche de Louis, qui recula.

\- Je n'avalerai pas ça. Je veux savoir ce que c'est avant !

Jed se suréléva et d'un coup d'œil, déclara :

\- Ce sont des rouleaux de chou farcis de Transylvanie.

\- Super ! s'extasia faussement Louis. Et y'a quoi dedans ?

\- C'est épicé, il y a du riz non cuit, du bœuf haché, du porc et des oeufs, du chou, du jus de choucroute, de la crème et la de sauce tomate ;

Louis observa ses rouleaux de chou farcis… Ils ne lui inspiraient pas confiance.

\- J'ai jamais mangé de chou.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Alza. Goûte alors ! C'est un antioxydant, c'est délicieux, et bon pour la santé !

\- Non. Ca ne me dit rien. Et puis, on a cours dans moins d'une demi-heure.

Il se leva, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre son manuel de défense contres les créatures magiques hostiles, Alza s'en empara, le faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique :

\- Il réapparaîtra quand tu auras mangé un peu…

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Très.

\- Pas grave, j'en emprunterai un autre à la bibliothèque ! haussa des épaules Louis.

\- T'étais à Gryffondor non ? souleva Jed.

\- Et alors ?

\- T'as peur de quoi ?

Il le va les yeux au ciel. Gryffondor, n'était pas synonyme de "gros crétin sans peur".

\- Vous me saoulez tous les deux ! avoua enfin Louis.

Il craqua, son honneur en jeu et prit la fourchette des mains d'Alza, pour manger un morceau de chou. C'était assez acide… Mais assez épicé aussi. C'était plutôt bon. Il ne s'attendais pas à…

\- Louis…

Il en avait le souffle coupé.

\- Louis ça va ?

Littéralement. Il avait des picotements et des démangeaisons dans la bouche, sur la langue, sur ses lèvres et au niveau de son visage. Il se sentait gonflé, et sa peau était comme chauffée. Ses voies respiratoires étaient obstruées et il était en train de s'étouffer. A cause du chou ! Il avait une respiration sifflante, qui lui enserrait la poitrine, ainsi qu'une toux et des difficultés à inspirer et expirer.

\- Tu crois qu'il va vomir ? s'inquiéta Jed.

Louis en avait envie… Il était nauséeux, étourdis et sa vision devient flou. Il s'évanouit. D'un seul coup. A cause d'un morceau de chou…

Il se réveilla dans une pièce toute blanche, sentant des fils qui mordaient sa peau. Il était manifestement à l'hopital et entendait plusieurs voix dans le couloir :

\- Comment on pouvait savoir qu'il était allergique au chou ? Personne n'est allergique au chou !

\- Mon neveu si, apparemment…, grogna Charlie à travers la porte.

\- C'est vraiment un spécimen rare celui-ci, siffla Jed.

\- C'est cas de le dire…, répondit son parrain.

Louis détestait le chou. Et la cantine de l'académie. Et son swandwitch au fromage qui devait pourrir dans sa cuisine.


	73. Premier origami depuis

_Première année d'étude_

Le phénix et le Dirico volaient en cercle au-dessus de sa tête, et faisaient des détours, embêtant un Occamy qui serpentait tranquillement. Les créatures magiques faites de papier vivaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Louis adorait les regarder. Il était capable de les admirer pendant des heures et des heures.

\- C'est de la belle magie.

\- Oui, c'est de la belle magie, se contenta de soupirer Louis en observant le mobile en origamis.

\- Tu pourrais m'en fabriquer un à moi aussi ? demanda Alza.

Elle avait posé sa tête sur son torse nu, et il lui caressait distraitement l'épaule. Finalement, tout était simple avec Alza. Elle en aimait un autre, il en aimait une autre, chacun des deux le savaient, et ils s'écoutaient. Dehors, il neigeait beaucoup et depuis longtemps.

\- Non. On me l'a offert.

\- La fameuse fille sur laquelle tu pleurniches ? haussa d'un sourcil Alza.

« Pleurnicher » n'était pas vraiment le bon terme.

\- Oui…cette fille-là, répondit-il pourtant.

\- Elle doit t'aimer très fort elle aussi.

Il se sépara d'elle, décollant leurs deux corps, étonné. Louis eut tout de suite immensément froid, mais ne regretta pas son geste, et se leva pour attraper ses vêtements qui avaient atterris dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que te fait dire ça ?

Louis savait quand il plaisait. Quand il lui parlait, Allénore mâchouillait ses lèvres et rougissait. Ses yeux pétillaient. Il en était persuadé. Sauf qu'il y avait cette hésitation au creux de son ventre : qui était-il, pour avoir la prétention, d'être certain qu'une fille était attirée par lui ? Il avait beau connaître Allénore par coeur, il ne lisait pas dans ses pensées, et elle était avec Edward.

\- Un sorcier, même le plus doué, ne pourrait pas fait une aussi belle magie, s'il ne l'avait pas faite avec le cœur. Elle a mit tout le sien dans cet objet…, déclara l'américaine.

\- C'est parce qu'elle est mon amie.

Allénore n'avait pas répondu à une seule de ses lettres. Chouquette, la chouette de Louis, revenait toujours sans rien à lui faire lire. Allénore l'ignorait totalement. C'était un silence assourdissant pour le blond. Allénore et lui ne s'étaient jamais ignorer. Ils discutaient tout le temps, et quand ils ne se voyaient pas, ils s'écrivaient. Parce que Louis, aussi bien qu'Allénore, avaient besoin de se raconter leurs journées. Ils se manquaient… Il savait que la jeune femme était une boudeuse née. Mais lui, il n'avait jamais eu à faire les frais jusqu'ici.

\- C'est plus que ton amie.

\- Elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Alza quitta à son tour le lit, totalement nue, sans aucune gêne, et Louis ne détourna même pas le regard :

\- Ça ne veut rien dire. On couche bien ensemble toi et moi…

\- Elle l'aime depuis plus de trois ans…

\- C'est ce qu'elle croit ! assura Alza.

Elle fit le tour de l'appartement, récupérant sa culotte, son soutien-gorge… Elle se rhabilla au fur et à mesure, et Louis lui ouvrit la porte :

\- Tu comptes faire quoi demain ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Louis.

Sur le visage d'Alza, se reflétaient les lumières qui avaient été installées deux semaines auparavant. Les yeux de la brune passaient du brun, au rouge, au vert, au jaune… Ils clignotaient, comme les guirlandes. C'était Noël. Et Louis avait envie de rester seul. Il avait déjà répondu à sa mère qu'il avait bien trop de travail, et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir. Il s'était excusé auprès de sa grand-mère Molly, s'était expliqué avec ses cousins… Rose lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait, mais qu'elle espérait le voir au gala de charité du Ministère de la Magie, en faveur d'une éducation spécialisée pour les cracmols, de la semaine prochaine, et qu'Allénore y serait peut-être pour accompagner Scorpius.

\- Tu vas rester ici tout seul ? s'étonna Alza.

\- Je pense. J'ai un reste de poulet dans le frigo et je crois que j'ai un bocal de cornichons pas tout à fait terminé…

\- Tu me fais de la peine ! le plaignit la brune tout en riant. J'imagine que tu préfères être seul.

\- Oui. J'en ai besoin.

Alza le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de passer le seuil. Ils ne s'embrassèrent pas. De toute façon, ils ne s'embrassaient jamais. Ce n'était que du sexe. Ce n'était que deux corps. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un échange de bons procédés. Alza ne ressentait rien pour lui, et lui… Lui ne ressentait rien pour Alza non plus, si ce n'était de l'amitié. Il jeta un œil à la dernière lettre qu'il était en train d'écrire à Allénore. Il ne l'avait pas fini… Comme toutes les autres depuis quelques semaines. Il s'était fait à l'idée, et avait décidé de la laisser tranquille, puisque, manifestement, c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Pour autant, il n'avait pu se résoudre à ne plus lui écrire du tout : alors il faisait semblant, et rangeait les lettres une fois qu'il les avait terminées.

 _« J'ai vu un oiseau-tonnerre, et je l'ai même touché. C'était une femelle, du nom de Prunille, et elle m'a fait penser à toi, surtout à cause de son sale caractère. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'être aussi aveugle. Parce que je t'aime, et que ça commence à me peser. Vraiment. Ça devient si lourd sur mes épaules que j'ai l'impression que ça me va m'écraser… »_

Chouquette tapota son bec contre la fenêtre, et il se précipita à cette dernière pour l'ouvrir. La pauvre, se secoua les plumes dans tous les sens, pour enlever la neige et regarda son maître, une lettre scellée à la patte. Le cœur tambourinant, il la décrocha et l'ouvrit.

Un Oiseau-tonnerre de papier en sortit, beau, grand et fier, et partit s'installer avec les autres. Louis le suivit, et monta sur le lit, la lettre entre les mains. Il la secoua dans tous les sens, pour y trouver un mot, une inscription. Mais rien. Pas une seule voyelle, pas une seule console. Juste un oiseau-tonnerre de papier, qui s'était ajouté au mobile.

L'Oiseau-tonnerre en origiami dansait avec les autres. Allénore était au courant pour Prunille… Elle savait. Et elle lui avait envoyé cet origami pour ça, pour le féliciter … Avant Allénore lui envoyait toutes les semaines des origamis. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés, c'était le premier qu'il recevait.

\- LOUIS RAYMOND ARTHUR WEASLEY TU AS DEUX MINUTES POUR PREPARER TON SAC !

Louis avait déjà sauté de son lit, et placé dans une valise, quelques pulls et jeans. Il ouvrit à son oncle, qui s'apprêtait à retoquer :

\- Ta mère m'a dit de te prendre par la peau du cou s'il le fallait, et ton père m'a conseillé de te botter l'arrière-train si tu te bougeais pas. Non mais quelle idée de vouloir passer Noël seul, je te jure y'a que…

\- Je suis prêt, l'interrompit-il.

\- T'es prêt ?

Charlie regarda son filleul.

\- T'as changé d'avis ?

Louis haussa les épaules. Alza lui avait redonné espoir. L'Oiseau-tonnerre de papier lui avait redonné espoir. Il était prêt à tout faire, pour se faire pardonner auprès d'Allénore… Parce que, même si elle ne semblait pas l'aimer comme lui l'aimait, il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne plus faire partie de sa vie, et elle de la sienne. Et qu'elle lui avait implicitement dit, sans utiliser le moindre mot, que lui aussi, il lui manquait…


	74. Première fois qu'il se casse le bras

_Première année d'étude supérieure_

\- C'est long.

\- Très long ! affirma Louis.

L'éruptif grognait dans sa cage qui ne laissait deviner que ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas rares que les premières années aient à gérer ce genre de situation, mais Louis, lui commençait à être mal-à-l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se tourna vers la cage, une sorte de grand boxe magique qui donnait à l'éruptif un plus grand espace, qui reproduisait magiquement son biome d'origine.

\- Il va se calmer ? soupira Alza. Il se déchaîne à l'intérieur de ce truc depuis plus d'une heure maintenant.

\- Il doit s'ennuyer, le plaignit Louis en posant l'une de ses mains sur la cage.

L'académie internationale des études des créatures magiques avait recueillit cet éruptif le mois dernier, pour le soigner. Il avait été spécialement envoyé d'Afrique, jusqu'en Roumanie, pour y recevoir les meilleurs soins et désormais soigné, il allait intégrer une réserve de Grande-Bretagne, le temps de se remettre complètement, pour ensuite rejoindre sa terre natale.

La créature avait été étudié en cours, et Louis, dégouté, avait vu ses blessures profondes, ses cicatrices. L'Éruptif avait une peau épaisse qui lui permettait de repousser la plupart des sortilèges et maléfices… Manifestement, certains sorciers s'étaient acharnés à le torturer, pendant des heures et des heures. On lui avait retiré sa corne aussi… A l'endroit ou aurait dû se trouver cette dernière, pointue sur le museau, il n'y avait qu'un trou béant.

\- On va te ramener chez toi, dans une réserve ! lui murmura le blond à travers la cage.

L'Eruptif émit un petit bruit plaintif, triste et sembla se calmer un instant. Cette espèce n'attaquait jamais, à moins qu'on ne l'ait provoqué avec insistance mais, lorsqu'il chargeait, les résultats étaient généralement catastrophiques. La corne de l'Éruptif pouvaient en effet transpercer n'importe quoi, de la peau jusqu'au métal, et elle contenait une sécrétion mortelle qui provoquait l'explosion de la créature ou de l'objet dans lequel elle était injectée… C'était pour cette raison que Louis et Alza avait été chargé de surveiller la cage jusqu'à ce que des représentants du gouvernement arrive.

\- Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant ! L'avertit leur professeur, madame Hefferson une femme aux cheveux gris.

\- J'espère. Il est vraiment agité …, remarqua Louis en observant la cage bouger.

\- Cette créature est soignée de ses blessures externes… Je ne crains cependant que les blessures internes mettent plus de temps, médita l'enseignante.

\- Il n'a plus confiance en personne, se désola Alza.

\- A raison, grogna Louis.

L'enseignante regarda ses étudiants avec attention. Elle aimait toujours la fougue des premières années, qui voulaient toujours sauver toutes les créatures de la cruauté des Hommes… Ils l'aidaient à se rappeler pourquoi elle aimait autant ce qu'elle faisait : enseigner aux générations futures les soins qu'ils pouvaient apporter à tous ceux qui en auraient besoin. Louis l'aimait bien. Elle était assez farfelus, portait toujours des vêtements multicolores et était un peu étourdie… Mais elle était pédagogue et prenait toujours le temps de répondre à toutes les questions.

\- Tu dois être content de revoir la Grande-Bretagne ! déclara Alza.

Louis inspira l'air tout autour de lui. Oui, il l'était. Son oncle Harry et sa tante Ginny n'habitaient pas loin d'ici, et le chemin de Traverse n'était qu'à quelques rues d'ici. Ils étaient sur Regent's park, dans un coin, ou quelques passants moldus s'arrêtaient de temps à autre curieux.

\- Y'a des policiers là-bas !

\- Merlin ! s'exclama l'enseignante en se mettant devant la cage. Bonjour messieurs !

\- Vous venez du cirque, c'est ça ? l'interrogea l'un des deux agents en regardant avec méfiance la cage et les habitats de madame Hefferson, bariolés.

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça ! répondit Louis.

\- C'est quel animal ? Vous avez un permis ?

Alza essuya une goutte de sueur sur son front et Louis partit en grande contemplation de ses pieds.

\- C'est une vache, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, répondit leur professeure. Elle est juste un peu agitée, vous connaissez le caractère grognon des bovins ! Ne dit-on pas communément « avoir un caractère de vache » ? tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Louis se retint de rire.

\- Non. On dit avoir un caractère de cochon.

\- C'est presque le même animal ! intervint Alza.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit dépêchez-vous, il sera bientôt dix heure ! énonça l'agent de police.

Madame Hefferson haussa un sourcil sans comprendre :

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'aucune vache ne peut être conduite sur les routes entre 10 heures et 19 heures à moins d'avoir une approbation préalable du commissaire de police ?

\- Évidemment que je le sais ! affirma madame Hefferson.

Louis doutait que quiconque en Grande-Bretagne connaisse l'existence de cette loi ! La cage tressauta une nouvelle fois, faisant sursauter les personnes aux alentours.

\- Madame, veuillez ouvrir cette cage et nous montrer vos papiers d'autorisation s'il-vous-plaît ! ordonna l'agent.

Il s'approcha et toucha le verrou magique, qui refusait de s'ouvrir. L'Eruptif donna un grand coup, et il sauta, hors de sa boîte, sous les regards horrifiés de Louis et Alza. Les policiers tirèrent sur l'animal qui s'enfuit, sans demander son reste. Louis s'interposa, quand ils s'apprêtèrent à tirer :

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal !

\- Bon, je vous autorise à utiliser la magie ! RETROUVEZ CET ERUPTIF MAINTENANT ! hurla l'enseignante en se cognant contre une représentante du ministère. BAH C'EST PAS TROP TÔT !

Plusieurs sorciers transplanèrent et se rendant compte des dégâts et en voyant les moldus courir dans tous les sens, se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

\- C'est la saison des amours, geignit Louis.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, y'a des rhinocéros au Zoo Londres.

\- Cool, mais tu crois que c'est le moment de visiter ? le secoua Alza.

\- L'Eruptif et le rhinocéros sont semblables je te rappelle.

\- Oh !

Ils coururent vers le Zoo, juste en face, ou s'était dirigé l'Eruptif. Ils se plantèrent devant l'entrée et passèrent en force.

\- Il est où l'enclos des rhinos ?

\- J'en sais rien ! répondit Louis avant d'entendre un long cris. C'est par là ! se corrigea-t-il en désignant l'endroit d'où venait le bruit.

Ils le trouvèrent rapidement en suivant Louis, sa baguette dans les mains, qui cherchait à attirer l'attention de l'Eruptif. Ce qu'il réussit instantanément.

\- Exécute une danse nuptiale ! Le temps que madame Hefferson arrive !

\- Quoi ? C'est hors de question !

\- Tu veux qu'il défonce littéralement tout le zoo ou quoi ? s'énerva Alza.

Louis soupira, et s'exécuta, faisant de grands gestes un peu mous.

\- Mets-y plus de convictions !

\- C'EST PAS COMME SI JE VOULAIS VRAIMENT LE SEDUIRE ! hurla Louis.

Il se pencha, en poussant un grand cri, une main derrière le dos, et fît un pas faire l'Eruptif. Il fit zigzaguer son pieds gauche sur le sol, le dos courbé, le regard sur le sol et se retourna :

\- JE CONNAIS PAS LA SUITE DE LA CHOREGRAPHIE !

\- FAITES DES PAS CHASSES ! cria madame Hefferson qui venait d'arriver.

Elle empêcha les sorciers d'intervenir et contourna l'Eruptif. Louis s'exécuta avant de faire une roulade sur le dos.

\- Je déteste mes études, geignit-il.

L'Eruptif s'avança vers lui, visiblement séduit :

\- Continuez, Monsieur Weasley !

La créature était toute proche et ne se méfiait pas de l'enseignante, qui avait miniaturisé la cage. Elle s'apprêtait à y faire rentrer l'Eruptif alors que Louis exécutait le dernier pas. Il tomba à la renverse, se mélangeant les pieds, et perdant l'équilibre. Son bras craqua douloureusement, alors que tout le monde applaudissait, l'Erupitf étant de nouveau dans sa cage :

\- Je viens de me casser le bras…

\- En dansant, ajouta Alza.

\- Pour l'honneur on dira que c'était en affrontant l'Eruptif.

\- Compte sur moi pour ne pas diffuser cette version ! plaisanta Alza en l'aidant à se relever.

C'était la première fois que Louis se fracturait quelque chose, et il aurait bien aimé que la Gazette du sorcier retienne sa version… Malheureusement, ce ne fût pas le cas, et il se retint de hurler, en lisant les gros titres, le lendemain : _« Le jeune Louis Weasley, blessé en dansant pour aider à la capture d'un Eruptif ! »._


	75. Première fois qu'il lui ment

_Vacances entre la première année d'étude supérieure et la seconde_

\- Je suis contente de revenir ici ! commenta Dominique. Mais Paris me manque…

\- Tu viens juste de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne !

\- Je sais…

Dominique avait terminé ses études de stylisme et venait d'intégrer une école à Londres, pour parfaire sa technique et se faire quelques contacts. Les touristes grouillaient sur Piccadilly Circus en ce plein mois de mai. Louis avait terminé son année la semaine d'avant, et l'avait obtenue avec brio et les félicitations de tous ses enseignants. Il profitait de ses vacances, se baladant de droite à gauche pour voir Victoire et Jane, ses parents, Tommy qui passait en deuxième année d'apprentissage en tant qu'auror, ainsi que Molly.

\- Il fait chaud, se plaignit Louis.

\- Viens, on rentre ! Papa et maman doivent nous attendre.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, les bras chargés de courses et d'emplettes que Dominique avait faîtes pour compléter sa longue collection de vêtements et de chaussures. Leur père était déjà à table, et avertit son fils :

\- Chouquette vient d'arriver. Tu as reçu une lettre !

Il hocha la tête et s'empara de la missive. Son cœur rata un battement. Il avait deviné l'écriture élégante, cursive et un brin enfantine d'Allénore. Il l'ouvrit et la parcouru :

 _« Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que j'étais acceptée à l'école des enchantements et des sortilèges de niveau supérieur. Je voulais que tu sois le premier averti, mais Albus était à côté de moi quand j'ai ouvert la lettre. Tu me manques énormément… »._

C'était signée « Petite tête ». Il souriait. Il le sentait sur tout son visage. Il était heureux pour elle, vraiment. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait appris qu'il était accepté à l'académie. Il avait couru jusqu'à Allénore qui était en cours de sortilèges. Louis avait ouvert la porte de la salle de classe et s'était planté devant sa table, qu'elle partageait avec Scorpius, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle s'était levée, et avait sautillé sur place avec lui, en devinant, sans même qu'il ne prononce un mot, pourquoi il était venu perturber le les autres élèves avaient ris, et le professeur n'avait rien dit, un peu amusé lui aussi, avant de la chasser cinq minutes après son intervention.

\- Si tu recevais une bonne nouvelle maintenant, qui est-ce que tu aimerais avertir en premier…, murmura Dominique qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule.

Allénore venait de répondre à sa question.

\- On est samedi, ajouta son père. Les sorties à Prés-au-lard sont toujours le samedi, non ? demanda-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils.

Louis hocha la tête et transplana directement, sans se poser de question sous les regards complices des membres de sa famille, et même de Chouquette, qui hululait gaiement. Louis attendit plusieurs heures, mais ne regretta pas. Il voulait être certain de ne pas la râter. Et il la vit, au milieu de tous ces élèves, encadrée par Rose et Albus.

Louis l'observa. Elle avait changé. Elle semblait un peu plus sûre d'elle… Mais elle restait une jeune femme, aux très longs cheveux châtains, légèrement ondulés, aux yeux chocolat, veloutés et doux, aux joues pleines et aux lèvres toujours légèrement souriantes. Elle portait un jean, avec des broderies de fleurs, un top en dentelle blanche... Allénore faisait toujours attention aux vêtements qu'elle portait. Elle avait plein de bracelets autour des poignets, une démarche chaloupée, des yeux de biches, une bouche rouge carmin et quelques taches brunes sur le nez. Depuis quand avait-elle commencé à se maquiller ?

Ce n'était qu'un peu de rouge-à-lèvres...

Allénore souriait et riait aux blagues d'Albus. C'était solaire… Elle remarqua Louis trés vite et son sourire se fana un instant. Elle leva la main, un peu craintive, et l'agita vers lui tout doucement, en attendant une réaction. Louis lui pardonna sa naïveté, son attachement à un parfait connard, instantanément.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, souffla-t-elle sur le même ton.

Il baissa les yeux, et Allénore, qui n'était pas tactile du tout, se jeta dans ses bras, devant tout le monde. Il la réceptionna, serrant ses bras autour d'elle, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Il savoura leur étreinte et se sentit léger, bien et heureux.

\- Je suis fier de toi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- C'est grâce à toi. Je n'aurai jamais cru en moi, si tu n'avais pas cru toi-même, en moi, lui répondit-elle sans relâcher leur étreinte.

Elle nicha sa tête au creux de son cou et le serra davantage.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, rit-il en répondant à son geste.

\- Tu as aimé mon cadeau ? L'oiseau-tonnerre de papier ? Albus m'a dit que tu en avais approché un ! C'était comment ? Et l'histoire avec l'éruptif ! C'était vraiment courageux… Tu t'es vraiment cassé le bras en dansant ?

Il se détacha d'elle, juste pour la regarder et rire. Il avait hâte de tout lui raconter, et se joignit à elle, Rose, Albus et Scorpius. Il leur raconta son année et Allénore la sienne. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés, et il avait presque oublié Edward, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pointe. Ce dernier regarda sévèrement Louis, qui ne se démonta pas et serra sa bièraubeurre dans les mains, sans rien dire. Il détourna la tête, quand ils s'embrassèrent.

Sur les lèvres d'Edward, il y avait un reste de rouge-à-lèvres.

Il avait envie de tout casser, de lui hurler d'enlever ses mains d'Allénore. Mais Louis garda le silence, et la tête baissée.

Edward s'installa en face de Louis, et ils se supportèrent en silence, pour Allénore. Il passa toute l'après-midi avec eux. Il en profita pour saluer son oncle George, qui était toujours à Prés-au-lard quand ses enfants, neveux et nièces étaient de sorties. Allénore ne le lâcha pas de la journée, et au moment de se séparer, elle salua Edward, qui s'en alla immédiatement pour prendre son service. Elle essaya de le rappeler, en le hélant dans la rue :

\- J'ai totalement oublié de lui apprendre la nouvelle pour l'école d'enchantements et de sortilèges supérieurs…

Louis comprit. Il comprit qu'Allénore n'aimait pas assez Edward pour partager avec lui ce genre de nouvelles. Il comprit qu'au contraire, elle avait pensé tout de suite à lui, ignorant le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis décembre dernier. Allénore l'aimait. Peut-être pas tout à fait comme Louis l'aimait elle, mais en tout cas, elle l'aimait assez pour partager un moment aussi fort et important dans sa vie que celui-ci. En revanche, elle n'aimait pas assez Edward...

Il fallait juste du temps, et Louis était impatient.

Louis se demandait à quoi il ressemblerait avec un peu de reste de rouge-à-lèvres sur la bouche.

\- Tu lui apprendras la prochaine fois ! se contenta-t-il de soupirer.

\- Oui, haussa-t-elle des épaules comme si ce n'était pas important.

Albus, Rose et Scorpius s'éclipsèrent et il la raccompagna jusqu'aux grilles du château. Elle le serra dans ses bras une dernière fois :

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

Il respira son parfum. Noisette, fruits rouges et livre ancien…

\- On est ami, hein ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je suis désolée de t'avoir ignoré et je …

\- Oui, bien sûr on est ami, la coupa-t-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui mentait, lui qui avait toujours été honnête avec elle. De toute façon, d'ordinaire, elle le voyait quand il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Mais Louis s'en moquait bien au final... Parce qu'il savait, il était désormais certain, qu'ils étaient bien plus que ça, bien plus que des amis.


	76. Première fois sur la Tour Eiffel

_Vacances entre la première année d'étude et la seconde_

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- Moi aussi, déclara Louis en regardant Allénore.

Rose lui avait donné l'adresse du nouvel appartement de la brune, dans lequel elle venait d'emménager. Il était très petit, moins petit que le sien, mais assez petit pour les forcer à être tous les deux avachis sur le canapé, Gribouille, le chat d'Allénore, partagé entre la cuisse gauche de Louis et la cuisse droite d'Allénore.

\- C'est long les vacances… J'ai tellement hâte de commencer les études !

\- Tu as bien assez le temps, répondit Louis.

Il observa la décoration d'Allénore, s'arrêtant sur plusieurs photos. Il y en avait plusieurs de Rose et elle, en train de rire, avec Scorpius, toujours sérieux, et Albus. Il y avait une photo de Nilam Wallergan, de Poudlard, de sa famille. Il s'attarda sur cette dernière :

\- Comment ils s'appellent ? Ton frère et ta sœur ?

\- Mon frère s'appelle Christophe. Il a vingt-cinq ans et il travaille dans la préservation de la faune et de la flore, en Australie. Un peu comme toi…

\- Il a l'air cool.

\- Il l'est. On s'écrit souvent, et même s'il a du mal avec le fait que je sois une sorcière, je sais qu'il ne me refusera jamais rien.

\- Et ta sœur ?

\- Elle a quinze ans. Elle s'appelle Noorah. Elle adore écrire des histoires et dessiner. C'est une artiste. J'adore la lire. Elle m'envoie toujours ses créations.

Allénore désigna quelques dessins et textes, accorchés au mur. Louis les détailla : les couleurs étaient éclatantes et les représentations de fées, de sorciers et de trolls semblaient presque être en vie.

Le jeune homme reporta son intention sur la photo. Noorah ressemblait à Allénore. Même yeux, même cheveux ondulés qui tombaient dans le bas du dos, même sourire, même grains de beauté sur l'oreille gauche. La fraterie se regardait et on sentait qu'ils s'aimaient inconditionnellement.

\- Pourquoi tu es venue étudier à Poudlard ?

\- C'est vrai que j'aurai pu aller à Beauxbâtons… , réfléchit Allénore. Mais j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard le jour de mes onze ans, m'informant que j'y étais inscrite. Je me suis dit que comme mon père était britannique, ils m'avaient inscrite sans réfléchir.

\- Beauxbâton ne t'a pas fait de proposition ? L'interrogea Louis.

\- Si. Mais je voulais vraiment m'éloigner un peu de la France, de Paris. Je ne regrette pas ce choix…

Il continua d'observer les différentes photos, et se leva en bondissant, désignant l'une d'entre elle :

\- Quand est-ce que tu as eu celle-ci ?

Allénore se leva à son tour, Gribouille dans les bras. C'était un cliché que Scorpius avait pris l'année dernière, quand ils s'étaient promenés tous ensemble dans Paris. En fond, il y avait la Tour Eiffel, et Louis regardait Allénore, qui jouait dans l'eau d'une fontaine avec Rose.

\- C'était une chouette journée, commenta Allénore.

\- Je peux en faire une copie ?

Allénore agita sa baguette et un duplicata apparut dans les mains de Louis.

\- C'est dommage qu'on ait pas eu le temps de monter sur la Tour Eiffel, se plaignit-il.

\- Je n'y suis jamais montée en plus, lui apprit Allénore.

Il s'en étonna et écarquilla les yeux :

\- T'es une parisienne et tu n'es jamais montée sur la Tour Eiffel ?

\- Et alors ? T'es déjà allé sur le London Eye toi ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! s'injuria Louis.

\- Et puis t'es jamais monté dessus non plus ! fit remarquer Allénore, les poings sur les hanches.

Il lui prit la main et transplana jusqu'à la chaumière aux coquillages. De là, ils empruntèrent la cheminée de ses parents, absents. De là, ils arrivèrent en France, dans le quartier sorcier parisien ou sa tante Gabrielle avait un appartement qu'elle habitait quand elle n'était pas dans le sud de la France. Allénore épousseta son t-shirt :

\- C'était du rapide !

\- T'as de l'argent moldu sur toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- C'est pas grave, on va prendre les escaliers.

Allénore blêmit. Elle avait le vertige… Pourtant, elle suivit Louis jusqu'au Trocadéro, sans rien dire. La place était noire de monde, et ils se faufilèrent jusqu'aux pieds de la Dame de Fer, qui se dressait fièrement devant eux.

\- Je peux pas.

\- Allez petite tête ! insista Louis. Moi non plus, je ne suis jamais monté dessus ! Faisons-le ensemble.

\- J'ai le vertige.

\- Je te cacherai les yeux ! tenta-t-il de la convaincre.

\- Si je vomis sur toi…

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois, l'interrompit-il alors que la brune devenait rouge de honte.

Allénore réfléchit encore un peu, serrant sa main dans celle de Louis.

\- D'accord.

\- D'accord ? fit Louis, éberlué.

\- D'accord ! répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction.

Ils commencèrent leur ascension, montant les marches les unes après les autres :

\- Je suis en train de faire mon sport pour les dix prochaines années ! déclara Allénore quand tout essoufflée, ils arrivèrent au premier étage.

\- Allez petite tête !

\- J'en ai marre !

\- Je te porte ?

\- Même pas en rêve !

Pourtant il la souleva, la faisant basculer sur son épaule. Allénore se tortilla dans tous les sens, alors que les touristes étaient en train de les regarder. Il la posa, et elle continua seule, jusqu'au deuxième étage.

\- Y'a combien de marches ? demanda Louis, les joues rougies par l'effort.

\- 1665.

\- Je savais que tu saurai ce genre de truc inutile !

Elle le frappa amicalement, et déterminée à arriver jusqu'au sommet, elle continua de monter.

\- Je ne sens plus mes jambes, maugréa Louis.

\- Allez ! Tu m'as embarquée dans cette galère ! Donc tu arrêtes de geindre et tu me montes ces marches !

Il continua pour elle, et une fois arrivés en haut, Allénore resta collée à la rambarde de l'escalier.

\- Ferme les yeux !

Elle s'exécuta, et il lui prit les deux mains en la guidant jusqu'au bord. Il se plaça derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. A son contact, elle frissonna, malgré les bons quarante degrés qu'il devait faire.

\- Ouvre les yeux.

Les yeux d'Allénore papillonnèrent.

\- Je vais vomir.

\- Mais non ! Regarde ! On voit l'arc de triomphe là-bas !

Il réussit à la faire se détendre, et oublier qu'ils étaient en hauteur. Elle s'appuya légèrement contre lui sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Ça valait le coup de monter toutes ces marches…, souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu crois que ça vaut le coup de toutes les redescendre ? s'esclaffa-t-il dans son cou.

Allénore secoua la tête. Non. Ils étaient bien ici… Elle se mit à rire, au-dessus de tout Paris. Et il tomba encore un peu plus amoureux d'elle…


	77. Première fois qu'il conduit

_Vacances entre la première année d'étude supérieure et la seconde_

\- C'est quoi ce manche avec des runes inscrites dessus ? demanda Louis.

\- Ah euh…, bredouilla Allénore. Je crois que tu parles du levier de vitesse.

\- Intéressant… Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas apprendre à transplaner ? plaisanta Louis.

\- Et finir désartibulée ? Non merci !

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est moins dangereux que ton machin à quatre roues !

\- On en parle des accidents de balais ? souleva Allénore. De toute façon, je me suis déjà inscrite pour prendre des cours !

\- Super, maugréa Louis.

\- Et Rose a déjà son permis elle !

\- Ce n'est pas une compétition !

\- Je sais ! répondit Allénore en continuant de lire son code de la route. Mais ça fait plaisir à ma mère…

Albus regardait Louis, l'air de dire « Pitié, suis-la dans son délire et montre lui que c'est dangereux, sinon ça va mal se passer ! ». En fait, il était convaincu qu'Allénore n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Elle est surtout têtue, grincheuse, elle veut toujours avoir raison, et elle est pas courageuse pour un sous…, se chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais il l'aimait. C'était comme ça. Il l'observa se relever, pour changer de position. Elle s'était allongée dans l'herbe, pour lire. Le soleil était haut, et ils étaient tous au Terrier. Grand-mère Molly avait préparé des gâteaux et une citronnade.

\- Je pourrais t'apprendre deux ou trois trucs, fit soudainement Rose en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Ce serait cool !

\- Je ne suis pas certain qu'apprendre à Allénore à conduire soit l'une de vos meilleures idées ! s'exclama Albus.

\- T'exagères, l'accusa Allénore.

Il se tourna vers Scorpius, son meilleur-ami, qui dégustait une part de tarte aux pommes :

\- Aide-moi !

\- Tu veux que je dise quoi ? s'injuria Scorpius. C'est clairement leur pire idée, je suis d'accord avec toi !

\- Bah dis leur !

Scorpius se leva enfin, et prit un ton autoritaire :

\- Les filles ! C'est pas une bonne idée !

\- On s'en fiche ! répondirent les jeunes femmes en même temps.

\- Voilà ! se félicita Scorpius. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire.

\- Eh regardez ce que je viens de trouver ! s'exclama une voix dans leur dos.

James était fier de lui, tout content, sur une énorme moto, et Louis se frappa mentalement.

\- Deux roues seulement, remarqua Louis.

\- C'est deux fois plus de danger, approuva Molly.

\- C'est super cool ! ajouta Hugo. Je peux essayer ?

\- Hors de question que tu montes dessus ! répondit Rose précipitamment.

\- Et moi ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Lily, qui avait parlé d'une toute petite voix :

\- J'aimerais bien essayer moi aussi !

\- Oui, vas-y ! accepta James.

\- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ? hurla Albus.

\- Quoi ? C'est sans danger !

Il enfourcha la moto, et la fit vrombir. Il sursauta, persuadé que son grand-père ou sa grand-mère allait rappliquer dans la seconde suivante. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et il regarda Louis :

\- Tu vas pas essayer ?

Allénore lui jeta un regard lourd de sens, mais il l'ignora. Il en avait envie ! Et si elle, elle avait le droit de risquer sa vie, pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Oui !

James lui céda sa place, et Louis s'assit. Il essaya de trouver son équilibre.

\- Alors ici, c'est pour les vitesses, lui expliqua James. Et ici, c'est pour démarrer ! C'est simple. C'est comme faire du vélo, mais avec un moteur.

\- Archi simple.

Il se lança. Et c'était pas simple. Il posa le pied plusieurs par terre avant de réussir à faire une ligne droite sur la route longeant le Terrier. Tous ses cousins derrière lui, il tenta d'accélérer. C'était grisant comme sensation.

\- APPUIE SUR LE BOUTON VERT ! lui demanda James.

\- C'EST QUOI LE BOUTON VERT ?

James ne lui répondit pas, et curieux, il appuya dessus. Des flammes sortirent de la moto, propulsant la moto en avant. Louis hurla. Mais pas de peur. D'excitation. Avant de perdre l'équilibre en évitant un chien qui traversait la route, ou il hurla finalement de douleur.

\- Rien de cassé ? s'inquiéta une voix au-dessus de sa tête, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Molly.

Elle avait transplané jusqu'à lui.

\- J'ai combien de doigt ? lui demanda sa cousine en lui collant sa main grande ouverte avec deux doigts bien tendus.

\- Dix, répondit Louis. En toute logique, dix.

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle !

Allénore courut jusqu'à lui et poussa légèrement Molly :

\- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

\- Non, non, je vais bien, la rassura-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, soulagée et James sur sa droite, cru bon d'ajouter :

\- J'ai toujours dit que tu avais un charme renversant !

\- Je peux essayer maintenant ? redemanda Lily.

\- NON ! hurlèrent-ils tous en même temps.

\- C'est vraiment pas juste ! bouda la rousse.


	78. Première fois qu'il soigne une créature

_Deuxième année d'étude_

Les cours avaient repris depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant et c'était étrange. Dans sa promotion, ils n'étaient plus que deux-cent-quatre-vingt-dix-huit. Alza était passée, mais pas Jed, et des visages familiers n'apparaissaient plus. Ils étaient moins nombreux, et du coup, les professeurs étaient plus attentifs, plus exigeants. Louis s'en moquait bien. Il faisait parti des meilleurs. Ce n'était pas de la prétention … Louis avait un don.

\- Ma licorne ne se laisse pas approcher ! se plaignit Alza.

\- Tu ne dois pas être assez délicate…

\- Je suis une fille très délicate ! s'injuria la brune

\- Oh non tu ne l'es pas ! rit Louis.

\- Eh !

Elle le frappa gentiment au-dessus de l'épaule et Louis recula. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, Allénore et lui, il évitait Alza qui avait très bien compris que leur relation physique était terminée, et qu'ils ne seraient rien de plus que des amis maintenant.

\- Ne te plaint pas ! Tu as hérité d'un bébé ! Ils sont plus faciles à approcher ! Ma licorne à moi est adulte, grimaça Louis.

\- Pas de chance !

Ils avaient eu pour mission de soigner les licornes qui étaient arrivées la semaine dernière. Elles avaient fait l'objet d'un trafic, et elles avaient été utilisé, comme banque de sang, ce dernier ayant des propriétés magiques très puissantes. La licorne de Louis, baptisée Pomme, avait été particulièrement traumatisée, et ne se laissait approcher par personne. Il en avait parlé à Tommy, qui s'était contenté de lui répondre que « Pomme », ce n'était un prénom très original pour une licorne…

\- Bon, il faut que j'y retourne !

\- T'es vraiment une maman poule, ricana Alza.

\- Tu peux parler, je t'ai vu dormir hier avec Frousse !

Alza ne chercha même pas à nier et le laissa filer. Il rejoignit son enclos, un vaste espace de verdure qui reproduisait fidèlement une clairière ensoleillée. Louis s'y croyait presque. Et 'assit contre un tronc d'arbre et commença à rédiger son courrier :

 _« Cher Tommy,_

 _Tu connais mon amour pour les pommes. Ce prénom est très bien trouvé ! Je suis ravi d'apprendre qu'entre Isaak et toi, tout va mieux. C'est surprenant qu'il ait pensé à toi en tant que témoin pour son mariage avec Opaline. Janet doit être surexcitée ! J'ai appris que David était en stage au Japon, à l'ambassade britannique. J'imagine qu'il a peu de temps pour donner de ses nouvelles… »_

Il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou. Louis n'osa pas bouger et attendit. Il posa délicatement sa plume et son parchemin à côté de lui, et tourna la tête. Pomme était derrière son épaule, curieuse, à observer ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi prêt.

Son pelage argenté, était strié de rouge, de blessures en tous genres qui avaient mal cicatrisés, pleines de pus. La licorne était borgne et sa corne avait été sciée. Il leva doucement la main vers elle, faisant attention aux moindres de ces gestes.

\- Je ne vais pas te blesser.

Dans son œil droit, il devina que Pomme ne le croyait pas. Sûrement parce qu'elle avait trop longtemps cru en la mauvaise personne, en celle qui lui avait infligé toutes ces tortures, et ces mauvais traitements.

\- Je veux juste te soigner.

La licorne s'inclina devant lui, comme si elle comprenait ses intentions. Et pourtant, quand il s'approcha, elle recula. Alors, il n'insista pas et reprit sa place, en face d'elle, sur le sol et il lui parla.

\- C'est injuste ce qu'on t'a fait subir. Tu sais, je ne suis pas comme eux et ils devraient être punis pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

La licorne piaffa faiblement et s'assit à son tour. Ils étaient tous les deux à la même hauteur et ils restèrent ainsi plus de deux heures.

\- J'aimerais t'aider…

Pomme hennit et approcha son museau du front de Louis, qu'elle lécha. Et il sût qu'il pouvait désormais la toucher. Il était minuit passé, mais il s'en moquait bien. Il s'attela à la tâche, pansant les plaies de l'animal, désinfectant chacune d'entre elles, en la cajolant, en la rassurant. Il lui jeta quelques sorts, lui administra plusieurs remèdes pour qu'elle reprenne des forces, et il s'endormit, contre son flanc totalement épuisé.

\- Bravo monsieur Weasley ! Pomme semble parfaitement rétablie et reposée ! Plus que vous manifestement ! le félicita une voix un peu rêche.

Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, se rendant compte qu'il était observé par tous les étudiants de première année, venus observer les licornes. Il maugréa et se releva, aidé par Pomme.

\- Merci, toi au moins, tu te montres reconnaissante !

Et la créature l'éclaboussa joyeusement en sautant dans le lac artificiel.

\- Considérez ceci comme votre douche matinale ! Vous avez cours dans moins de cinq minutes Weasley !

Louis souriait, heureux de voir Pomme dans une meilleure forme. Il était fier d'être à l'origine de tout ceci… Les cicatrices avaient presque disparus, et sa fièvre était tombée.. Ça valait bien son dos endoloris, ses heures de sommeil en moins, et les rires moqueurs des étudiants. Il se tourna vers Pomme, qui le salua gracieusement, en guise d'aurevoir. Il la salua à son tour, déjà impatient de la revoir.


	79. Première étoile filante

_Deuxième année d'étude supérieure_

\- C'est sympa la Roumanie ! On aurait dû venir l'année dernière ! remarqua Tommy.

\- Moi je suis venue, énonça fièrement Molly.

\- C'est quoi ce bâtiment là-bas ? demanda Janet.

\- Ah euh… C'est juste une école moldue je crois ! répondit Louis.

\- Oh !

Tommy et Janet étaient venus pour les vacances d'octobre et Molly les avait rejoints. Ils dormaient tous dans l'appartement de Louis, tous serrés les uns sur les autres, mais ça leur rappelait de bons souvenirs.

\- Ca nous fait du bien de nous éloigner d'Isaak un moment… Avec Opaline, il est devenu une vraie furie ! commenta Janet. Il nous a fait visiter trente-six boutiques pour trouver la bague parfaite… J'ai hâte qu'il la demande enfin en mariage. Qu'on arrête de se rendre dans toutes les bijouteries que ce monde possède.

\- Et Opaline n'a toujours rien remarqué… Elle vit vraiment dans son monde, alors qu'Isaak n'est franchement pas discret, plaisanta Tommy. Je l'aime bien cette fille.

\- J'ai vu que son commerce sur le chemin de Traverse marchait bien, répondit Louis.

\- Oui, elle l'a ouvert avec Nilam, tu sais, sa cousine, qui était à Serdaigle, précisa Molly. J'y suis allée pour prendre une potion de sommeil.

Louis fronça les sourcils : depuis quand sa cousine avait-elle besoin de potions de sommeil ? C'était étrange, et Molly changea rapidement le sujet de la conversation :

\- Y'a une grande brune qui te fait des signes en face !

\- Oh c'est Alza, répondit Louis après l'avoir observé.

Ils s'approchèrent et Tommy, rapidement se mît en retrait. Louis leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il fît les présentations, et esquissa un sourire quand Alza lui demanda si Janet était « Prunille ».

\- Je croyais que tu rentrais chez toi pour les vacances. Pour voir la fille pour laquelle tu pleurnichais justement…

\- Elle est occupée en ce moment…

Allénore et lui échangeaient régulièrement des lettres, et parfois même, Louis lui envoyait un patronus, parce qu'il savait qu'elle adorait ça. Allénore était entrée à l'EESS, l'école des enchantements et des sortilèges supérieurs, et elle lui contait toujours tous les sorts qu'elle y apprenait. Elle avait même lancé un « soror animi » sur Rose et elle.

\- Vous voulez voir un truc cool ? demanda Louis.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à un endroit, que son oncle Charlie lui avait montré lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il lui avait dit que c'était ici, qu'il avait fait flancher la plupart de ses conquêtes… Louis était tombé sous le charme de l'endroit. C'était une colline, un peu en retrait de la ville. Le ciel y était dégagé et on pouvait y admirer les étoiles.

\- C'est très beau ! siffla Tommy.

\- Ce n'est pas à Londres qu'on pourrait avoir ce ciel ! approuva Janet.

Ils firent quelques pas, avant de s'assoir dans l'herbe et Louis se rapprocha de Molly, qui grelotait. Il lui passa son sweat à capuche :

\- Pardon pour l'odeur. Pomme a un peu bavé dessus la semaine dernière…

\- Elle va mieux ? demanda Molly.

\- Oui et elle aura bientôt recouvré toutes ses forces.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir, remarque Molly.

\- Je m'y suis attaché. Ce sera dur de la voir partir, mais en même temps, je sais que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Molly s'esclaffa :

\- On dirait une vraie maman ! T'es mignon.

Elle lui secoua gentiment les cheveux, et accepta de prendre sa veste. Elle s'y emmitoufla, se tournant vers lui :

\- Haylina et moi, ça ne va pas très fort…

\- Elle ne veut toujours pas rendre votre relation publique ?

Il observa sa cousine secouer la tête de gauche à droite :

\- Elle dit que ça ruinerait sa réputation, que le Ministère de la Magie lui fermerait toutes les portes….

\- On est au vingt-et-unième siècle, s'étonna Louis.

\- Ça ne change rien pour elle.

Ils entendirent Janet et Tommy chahuter un peu plus loin, et ils se retournèrent pour les voir.

\- C'était si simple quand nous étions à Poudlard… Aujourd'hui, ma mère s'inquiète de me voir seule, tout le monde pense que je suis une vieille fille avant l'heure… Je voudrais présenter Haylina à tout le monde. Pour les faire taire…

\- Mais tu ne peux pas, termina Louis à sa place.

\- Mais je ne peux pas, répéta-t-elle.

Elle nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, et lui demanda :

\- Tu as des nouvelles d'Allénore ?

\- Oui. On s'écrit souvent.

\- Elle est toujours avec Edward ?

\- Elle ne m'en parle pas. Mais je crois que oui…, murmura Louis en soupirant.

\- Fais un vœu ! murmura Molly.

Elle désigna dans le ciel une étoile filante, qui stria le ciel à toute vitesse, si bien qu'il aurait suffit d'un clignement pour ne pas la voir. Louis n'en avait jamais vu avant… Cela s'était passé si vite, qu'il doutait même que cela ait eu réellement lieu.

\- Je te la laisse, concéda Louis.

\- Tu en aurais besoin pourtant ! plaisanta Molly.

\- Non. Je sais qu'avec Allénore, ça se fera et qu'elle ouvrira bientôt les yeux.

\- T'es bien sûr de toi… Moi, je vais faire un vœu !

Louis sourit et regarda sa cousine fermer fort les yeux, pour se concentrer. Et il trouvait ça triste, de confier son sort à une comète qui ne reviendrait jamais… Il avait foi en lui, et en ce qu'il l'attendait, bien plus qu'aux étoiles.


	80. Première fois qu'il mange sa cuisine

_Deuxième année d'étude supérieure_

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus avec Allénore. Louis n'avait pas dormi la veille, surexcité comme pouvait l'être un enfant la veille de sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Ils s'étaient écrit toutes les semaines. Il avait suivi les progrès de la brune en sortilèges élémentaires qui lui posaient quelques difficultés, et il lui avait raconté comment il avait soigné Pomme, qui avait rejoint une forêt dans le sud de la France. Il avait hâte de la revoir, de la serrer dans ses bras. Sa relation épistolaire avec Allénore était géniale, mais il avait besoin de plus. Il avait tout simplement besoin de la voir, de la toucher et de la sentir près de lui.

Chaque fois qu'il était revenu en Grande-Bretagne, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls, rien que tous les deux. Les deuxième année avaient plus de temps libre, si bien que Louis venait assez régulièrement chez lui, pour voir Victoire, Jane, sa mère, son père, Dominique, et ses amis.

Louis, cette fois, n'avait parlé de sa venue à personne. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver directement chez elle. Le blond sautillait sur le perron, sans oser toquer, ou sonner. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Comment commencer ? Ce fût finalement Allénore qui ouvrit la porte, les cheveux en bataille. Ses vêtements étaient plissés, cachés par un tablier de cuisine.

\- Oh ! fit-elle.

Elle se tortilla, mal-à-l'aise. Et il la regarda.

\- Oh ! répéta-t-il.

Il se gifla mentalement. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque quatre mois et tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire c'était « Oh » ? Louis Weasley était un parfait crétin ! Allénore reprit finalement ses esprits, et l'invita à entrer.

\- Tu n'étais pas sur le point de sortir ? s'inquiéta Louis.

\- Euh oui. Je voulais… Prendre l'air un peu.

Il entra dans l'appartement. Il était rangé, contrairement à la dernière fois. Mais la cuisine, elle, était dans un désordre sans nom. Il y régnait une odeur de brûlé.

\- J'ai voulu nous faire à manger, expliqua Allénore, toute rouge.

\- Ah !

Après le « Oh », c'était le « Ah ». Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'exprimait presque toujours avec des onomatopées quand il était avec elle ? Il examina la table, dressée, et il l'écouta parler à une vitesse folle, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était stressée. Il effleura l'intérieur de son poignet, pour la calmer, et l'effet fût immédiat :

\- Oh, je ne t'ai pas montré ma glyphe ! Regarde ! C'est le soror animi !

\- Ça marche comment exactement ?

\- Je ressens certaines émotions de Rose. Parfois, c'est juste des sensations, et d'autres fois c'est plus fort. Par exemple hier, elle a mangé un truc qui ne lui a pas du tout plu, si bien que j'ai eu la nausée moi aussi…

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda Louis.

\- Non, pas du tout !

Louis se contenta de sourire, simplement heureux de la voir, de l'aider. Il jeta un œil inquiet au plat, sans rien dire. Allénore transvasa le contenu de la casserole dans un saladier et le posa au centre de la table.

\- Je sais pas cuisiner, s'excusa Allénore. Alors j'ai bricolé un truc avec un livre de cuisine que j'ai emprunté à ta mère.

\- A ma mère ?

\- Oui je l'ai croisé avant-hier ! Ça m'a fait du bien d'entendre un peu de français, avoua la brune.

\- On pourrait parler français quand on est tous les deux…, suggéra Louis, pensif.

Elle se reconcentra sur le repas, et fit une grimace. Louis tenta de la rassurer :

\- Je suis sûr que c'est moins mauvais que tu ne le penses !

Après tout, elle avait fait tous ces efforts pour lui… Il s'assit en face d'elle, en se retenant de rire. Elle avait toujours son tablier de cuisine sur elle, elle semblait fatiguée, et son front était légèrement couvert de sueur. Peut-être que l'amour rendait vraiment aveugle, parce qu'il la trouva belle. Puis il avala sa première bouchée de riz. Les larmes lui montèrent presqu'aux yeux, et il la trouva subitement un tout petit peu moins belle.

\- Comment t'as pu rater du riz ? se moqua-t-il finalement.

\- Je sais pas, s'esclaffa Allénore d'un air penaud. J'ai voulu mettre un peu de poivre et de sel et un peu de truc vert !

\- Du truc vert ? Haussa un sourcil Louis en repoussant définitivement sa fourchette.

Il s'esclaffa et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec une sourire franc et amusé :

\- Pizza ?

\- Pizza !


	81. Première fois qu'il touche un dragon

_Deuxième année d'étude supérieure_

\- Je suis content de te revoir ! le salua David. J'espérais que tu sois du voyage

\- J'ai un peu insisté pour en faire partie, je dois bien l'avouer ! plaisanta Louis en donnant l'accolade à son ami.

\- C'est étrange de se revoir comme ça…

\- En tant qu'apprentie, oui ça fait bizarre ! murmura Louis.

Ils firent quelques pas vers l'ambassade et Louis jeta un coup d'œil vers son oncle Charlie et ses collègues. Un Boutefeu chinois avait migré vers le Japon et donnait du fil à retordre aux sorciers. Personne n'arrivait à l'attraper, ou encore moins à la piéger. Le pays avait finalement fait appel aux compétences de la plus grande et célèbre réserve de Dragons, celle de Roumanie.

\- J'espère qu'on va vite régler ce problème…

\- J'ai entendu dire que plusieurs dragons de cette espèce migraient vers d'autres pays, lui apprit Louis. C'est étrange…

David fronça les sourcils :

\- En quoi c'est étrange ? Les Dragons sont très territoriaux …

\- Justement, le Boutefeu Chinois est assez tolérant de ce point de vue. Il peut partager son territoire avec deux autres dragons sans problème.

\- En effet, comment ce dragon a-t-il pu se perdre jusqu'ici ?

\- Je me demande surtout pourquoi, précisa Louis.

Son oncle lui fît signe de venir vers lui, et Louis s'excusa auprès de son ami. Louis observait tout autour de lui. Il était déjà venu au Japon, une fois, avec sa famille pour des vacances, mais jamais vers Kyoto. Il aimait bien l'architecture de la ville et l'ambiance nippone très traditionnelle.

\- Tu n'auras ni le temps de visiter, ni le temps de parler à ton ami. Je suis désolé…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis content de faire parti de l'équipe !

Il était le seul deuxième année à être ici. Les seuls autres étudiants étaient soi en troisième année, soi en apprentissage de spécialisation dans la dragonologie.

\- Justement. Tu ne t'approches pas de ce dragon. Tu me colles comme une moule à son rocher. Comme un niffleur sur une pièce d'or. Tu vas respirer le même air que moi, quand je bouge, tu bouges, quand je te dis de courir tu cours, quand je te dis de lever les bras en l'air, de faire trois pas sur ta gauche à cloche-pied, tu m'écoutes et tu ne poses pas de question !

\- Pourquoi tu me ferais faire des pas à cloche-pied ? s'étonna Louis.

\- Si tu vas au-delà, ne serait-ce que de la limite de mon ombre, je te tue Louis Raymond Arthur Weasley. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? insista Charlie, très sérieux.

\- Oui.

\- C'est dangereux, Louis. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé …

Il hocha la tête et sursauta quand une voix leur hurla que le Boutefeu Chinois avait été repéré en périphérie de Kyoto, à l'est du lac Biwa. Ils se mirent en route, et Louis fit un bref signe à David, en grande conversation avec une sorcière japonaise, qu'il prit dans ses bras. Ils transplanèrent sur place, baguette en main et Louis inspira calmement. Il avait déjà approché des dragons, mais plus ou moins apprivoisés. Celui-ci était sauvage, imprévisible…

Dès qu'ils furent sur place, les rugissements furieux du dragon le terrifièrent. Il crachait son feu, tentant de s'envoler sans pouvoir prendre son élan. C'était la première fois que Louis voyait un dragon d'aussi prêt. Son museau était tacheté d'or… L'une de ses ailes semblait blessée, et la créature se crispa en apercevant les filets. Louis obéit à son parrain, restant constamment dans son ombre.

\- ON NE VA PAS AVOIR BEAUCOUP D'OPPORTUNITE ! hurla l'un de ses collègues.

Ils lancèrent plusieurs stupéfix, qui le dragon évita malgré son envergure. Il était déterminé à ne pas se faire attraper, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le Boutefeu Chinois survola les sorciers, en prenant le soin d'en mordre un à la jambe. L'homme hurla de douleur, puis se tût.

\- Ce dragon n'est pas normal…, murmura Charlie.

Il avait manifestement subi de mauvais traitements, et avait été battu. Charlie se tourna vers son neveu

\- Je veux que tu partes…

\- Mais et toi ?

Son parrain lui fit de gros yeux sévère, et il comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Le dernier cri austère du dragon terrifia Louis, qui s'exécuta et se mit à l'abris, en hauteur, avec d'autres sorciers. Il les regarda se battre, impuissant. Il voyait les autres se fatiguer, plusieurs se faisant brûler. Il ne lâchait pas Charlie des yeux. Comme son collègue l'avait deviner, les opportunités d'attraper le dragon étaient rares : tous les sens de la créatures étaient en alerte et il était constamment en mouvement. Le dragon s'approcha plus prés encore de celui-ci et le cœur de Louis se mit à tambouriner très fort dans sa poitrine. Le dragon semblait connaître à l'avance les parades des sorciers pour le capturer. Il attaquait, crachait du feu, hurlait comme fou, incontrôlable. Comme s'il n'avait rien à perdre. Il fallait se montrer ingénieux, inventif…

\- Lumus solem ! prononça Louis en visant les yeux du dragon.

Se fût bien assez pour le distraire et donner du temps aux autres. Tous les sorciers lancèrent des stupéfix, qui paralysèrent le dragon. Aussitôt cela fait, ils l'emprisonnèrent dans des cordes, des chaînes. Le Boutefeu Chinois n'était plus un danger. Charlie, après avoir finit ses tâches auprès du dragon et l'avoir muselé, s'approcha de son filleul, l'air furieux :

\- JE T'AVAIS DIT QUOI ?

\- De pas bouger ? Mais j'ai pas bougé! Je suis resté ici !

\- T'es un inconscient Louis, souffla Charlie. Mais c'est grâce à toi qu'on l'a attrapé.

Il lui saisit le poignet et le traîna jusqu'au corps de la créature. Ils slalomèrent entre les sorciers blessés, et Louis fût frappé par la violence de leurs blessures.

\- Tu en as sauvé beaucoup Louis… Mais tu as eu de la chance, marmonna Charlie. Les dragons sont des créatures dangereuses, incontrôlables. On aurait pu tous y passer mais grâce à toi…

Louis sentit le souffle du dragon sur son visage, chaud et doux. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et il respirait fort. Charlie posa sa main sur son museau.

\- Ce dragon et nous, nous te devons beaucoup… Nous allons pouvoir le soigner, le mettre en lieu sûr.

Louis posa à son tour sa main sur les écailles, étrangement froides et le dragon ferma les yeux, acceptant sa défaite. Les émotions de Louis étaient si floues, si … brouillonnes qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait. Il était heureux, mais en colère, léger, mais lourd.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'un jour tu en toucherais un, de dragon, lui sourit Charlie.

Louis caressa la créature, sans trop y croire. Il aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement, et que l'odeur de chair brûlée ne fasse pas partie du décor…

Le lendemain, Allénore lui envoya un nouvel origami, en forme de dragon. L'animal de papier se posa sur son épaule et Louis sourit tristement.


	82. Première fois qu'il menace quelqu'un

_Vacances de Noël _

\- Jane ! Regarde par ici !

\- Elle me préfère à toi, bouge de là ! la taquina Louis, en bousculant sa sœur.

\- N'importe quoi. C'est tata Dom que tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Victoire leva les yeux au ciel, en train d'observer son frère et sa sœur, complétement gaga devant la petite Jane qui allait fêter ses un an et demi.

\- Poussez-vous tous les deux ! C'est mamie que Jane adore ? Hein ? Mais oui mon petit ange, gazouilla leur mère.

\- Nous sommes clairement hors compétition, maugréa Louis en contemplant sa mère soulever le bébé dans les airs.

\- C'est super que tu sois revenu ! lui chuchota Rose qui venait d'arriver dans son dos.

Ils fêtaient tous Noël ensemble au Terrier, avec une bonne semaine d'avance, mais c'était pour être certain que tout le monde serait bien présent. James était là aussi, un peu moins farceur que d'ordinaire. Hugo semblait en pleine forme, Lily se vantait constamment, Albus essayant de la calmer en lui jetant des cuillérées de purée … La plupart des cœurs étaient à la fête. Harry et Ron étaient un peu distraits, Hermione aussi. Les détraqueurs semaient la terreur dans toutes les rues de Grande-Bretagne et des jeunes femmes se faisaient capturer …

\- J'ai appris pour Nilam Wallergan, murmura à son tour Louis, à sa cousine. Je suis désolé Rose…

\- On va la retrouver.

Il tapota l'épaule de Rose, qui déglutit. Nilam était une sorcière de leur année, et elle avait partagé le même dortoir que Rose et Allénore à Poudlard.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais aidé à combattre un dragon ? intervient Albus pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est super cool.

\- Oui et non. On reçoit de plus en plus de créatures magiques blessées en ce moment. Ca inquiète beaucoup le directeur d'ailleurs… Ce dragon était totalement fou quand ils l'ont capturé !

\- Mais tu t'en es très bien sorti ! le félicita encore une fois Charlie.

Louis rougit un peu, et accepta les applaudissements de toute la famille. Il retourna prés de Molly, qui avait la tête ailleurs. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules :

\- Haylina ?

\- Toujours… , murmura Molly. Je pense que je vais laisser tomber ma rubrique à la Gazette du Sorcier. Je n'en peux plus de la croiser tous les jours au Ministère et de faire comme si elle était une étrangère.

\- Donne lui peut-être encore un peu de temps…

\- Je lui ai déjà donné quatre ans.

La petite Jane éclata de rire, dans les bras de Teddy qui enlaça Victoire en lui coulant un regard amoureux.

\- Ils sont de nouveaux ensemble ? demanda Molly.

\- J'ai arrêté de suivre les romances de Victoire depuis longtemps… Mais on dirait bien, approuva Louis.

Il fallait qu'il songe à en parler à Teddy. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Rose et Albus, pour parler de leurs études. Rose était à l'Institution Internationale des Sciences des Baguettes Magiques et Albus lui, en Histoire de la Magie. Il prit des nouvelles de Scorpius, qui étudiait dans la faculté ou son père enseignait désormais aux apprentis briseurs de maléfices, et d'Allénore. Rose lui désigna la glyphe du soror animi, toujours présente sur son poignet :

\- Elle n'a toujours pas disparu ? S'étonna Louis.

\- Non. On s'est un peu renseigné à ce sujet, et on ne peut rien faire… Il faut juste attendre que le lien s'étiole.

\- Vous avez été inconscientes de lancer ce sort comme ça ! gronda un peu Louis.

\- Mais il me permet de te dire qu'Allénore va très bien, et qu'elle est même d'humeur joyeuse !

\- Je crois qu'elle a surtout hâte d'être mercredi ! rit Albus.

Ils avaient prévu de tous se retrouver au marché de Noël de Londres, et Louis aussi, avait hâte de revoir Allénore.

\- On va ouvrir les cadeaux ! les prévint Molly.

Ils se précipitèrent tous dans le salon, et Louis tendit son premier cadeau à la petite Jane qui fit l'acquisition d'une nouvelle créature magique : une petite nymphe toute bleue. Il offrit ses autres cadeaux et déballa les siens. Grand-mère Molly et Grand-père Arthur regardaient tous les petits-enfants, heureux, et se félicitaient d'avoir construit une aussi belle famille :

\- C'est au tour de Louis, cette année, de mettre l'étoile sur le sapin !

Les Weasley avaient pour tradition de faire le sapin au Terrier tous ensemble et, l'un d'eux était choisis chaque année, pour placer l'étoile au bout du sapin.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait il y a deux ans ?

\- Non c'était Hugo !

\- Et l'année dernière ?

\- C'était Teddy, souffla Louis.

Ce dernier lui tendit l'étoile dorée et il le regarda un instant :

\- Au fait, si jamais tu brises le cœur de ma sœur, je te réduis en cendres. Et je te rappelle que j'en suis capable, j'ai grandi depuis la dernière fois !

Teddy déglutit, sans pour autant être impressionné par Louis.

\- Comment tu sais que…

\- Je le sais, c'est tout, fit énigmatiquement Louis.

\- J'aime Victoire et Jane, affirma seulement Teddy.

\- Et je suis heureux que tu fasses partie de leurs vies, admit Louis.

\- Tu n'es pas très doué en menace…

\- Je me suis amélioré non ? Je veux dire comparé à la dernière fois ? Demanda soucieusement Louis.

Teddy éclata de rire, se souvenant vaguement d'un Louis à peine âgé de douze ans, qui lui avait fait une morale un peu semblable, quand il avait commencé à courtiser Victoire. Ce n'était même pas des menaces… C'était plus un avertissement.

\- Je suis sérieux tu sais. Elle mérite d'être heureuse …

Louis le menaçait vraiment cette fois-ci, et Teddy le rassura. Un peu plus confiant, Louis plaça l'étoile sur le haut du sapin, avec la petite Jane dans les bras…


	83. Première fois qu'il dort à l'hopital

_Deuxième année d'étude supérieure -_ _Vacances de Noël_

Tout avait si bien commencé…. C'était une belle journée, il neigeait. Louis avait été heureux de revoir Rose, Albus, Molly, ses amis… Et Allénore. Ils avaient décidé de se rendre au marché de Noël de Londres. Il avait retrouvé Allénore, son sourire doux, sa démarcha chaloupée, et son rire saccadé, et il s'était sentit chez lui. Elle grelottait, mais ne disait rien, ne se plaignait pas. Tout allait bien. Il avait presque oublié les disparitions qui avaient eu lieu en Grande-Bretagne, et avait l'impression d'être en sécurité.

Puis des détraqueurs s'étaient mis à pleuvoir du ciel, apportant la désolation et un chaos sans nom. Louis n'avait pas réfléchi : il s'était jeté dans la mêlée, lançant plusieurs sorts pour les repousser, pour protéger les moldus. Parce qu'il se devait d'agir, de faire quelque chose, de secourir et d'apporter son aide.

Et elle l'avait suivi. Allénore l'avait suivi. Elle qui avait peur de tout, qui sursautait dès qu'une porte claquait, qui était effrayée par un simple courant d'air… Allénore l'avait suivi. Alors qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas le sortilège du patronus. Il avait senti sa main dans la sienne, quand elle l'avait rattrapé et il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, toute sa peur. Il lui avait hurlé de se mettre à l'abri :

\- Je ne te lâche pas, lui avait-elle hurlé.

Mais elle avait menti. Parce que la minute d'après, elle n'était plus à ses côtés, et que paniqué, il l'avait cherché partout, s'attendant à la retrouver auprès de Rose, Albus ou Scorpius. Mais non. Allénore était introuvable. Son cœur s'était arrêté, puis était reparti, tambourinant fort dans sa poitrine, immensément trop fort.

\- Il faut retrouver Allénore ! avait crié. Scorpius. Elle ne sait pas lancer de patronus !

\- Je ne la trouve pas ! avait-il répondu.

Et il l'avait entendu. Sa voix, hurlant un « Expecto Patronum » un peu désespéré. Louis avait accouru avant de voir un colibri s'élever dans le ciel et repousser les détraqueurs qui s'attaquaient à Allénore, au sol. Elle s'était relevée, sa baguette dans les mains et le visage en sang :

\- Vous avez vu ça ? C'était démentiel ! avait-elle murmuré.

Puis elle s'était évanouie, sa tête avait heurté le sol avant qu'il ne la rattrape. Il était maintenant à Sainte-Mangouste à attendre dans le hall. Les aurors étaient très vite intervenus. Louis avait fait appeler la mère et la sœur d'Allénore, faisant les cent pas dans le hall de l'hôpital. Son oncle Harry lui avait primis de les faire venir par le premier portoloin. Quand elles arrièrent, Louis les reconnut immédiatement. Une version miniature et plus jeune d'Allénore fouillait des yeux l'hôpital, tenant la main d'une femme d'âge mûr, qui semblait perdue. Il s'approcha, et en français, s'adressa à elles :

\- Bonjour. Je ne sais pas si Allénore vous a parlé de moi…

\- Tu es Louis, répondit sa mère. Où est-elle ?

Madame Rameaux n'était pas froide, elle était juste inquiète, et il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'y était pas entré... Noorah, resta en retrait, laissant sa mère entrer, et l'adolescente le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé à ma sœur ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu la protéger, murmura Louis.

Noorah fronça les sourcils :

\- Elle est assez forte pour se protéger toute seule. Elle n'a pas besoin de toi.

Il esquissa un sourire. Noorah avait raison. Allénore n'avait besoin de personne. Elle était sûrement bien plus forte qu'eux tous réunis. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à oublier l'expression de son visage, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne lâcherait pas.

\- Des créatures l'ont attaqué. Et elle a puisé beaucoup d'énergie pour les repousser, expliqua le blond.

\- Comment elle a fait ? demanda Nora.

\- Elle a invoqué un patronus.

\- C'est quoi un patronus ?

Noorah était une fille intelligente, comme sa sœur, et elle fit parler Louis, pour leur faire oublier, tant bien à l'un qu'à l'autre, qu'ils étaient dans le couloir d'un hôpital. Il lui parla du colibri d'Allénore, de ce patronus magnifique qu'elle avait réussi à faire.

\- Le premier origami qu'elle ait réussi à faire, c'était un colibri, nota Noorah en souriant.

\- Elle parle jamais de son enfance.

\- Ne te vexe pas, lui sourit Noora. On ne parle jamais de notre enfance. Christophe et Allénore encore moins que moi.

Il lui parla du soror animi qu'elle avait avec Rose… Il parla, parla, jusqu'à ce que sa salive manque, et jusqu'à ce que Madame Rameaux sorte de la chambre pour y faire entrer Noorah. Et Louis resta seul dans le couloir, et s'autorisa enfin à pleurer, comme un enfant de dix ans, parce qu'il était inquiet, et qu'il ne savait plus comment l'exprimer autrement, qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer ce trop-plein…

Il attendit. Une minute, deux minute, une demi-heure, une heure, deux heures, et la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

\- Elle te réclame, lui annonça Noorah.

\- Veille sur elle, le temps qu'on revienne. On doit manger quelque chose…

\- Oh !

Louis fouilla dans ses poches, et leur tendit un peu d'argent :

\- J'imagine que vous n'avez que de l'argent moldu et français. Tenez.

\- Merci Louis, l'enlaça Madame Rameaux. Pour tout.

Il ne comprit pas. Mais il passa le seuil de la porte, et retrouva Allénore, un œil au beurre noir sur le visage, les yeux mi-clos, à moitié en train de dormir :

\- Louiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! l'accueilla-t-elle.

\- Allénore, sourit-il.

\- Tu vaaaas bien ? T'as vu ? Ma mère et ma soeur sont là. C'est dingue non ?

La gorge serrée, il lui répondit et se moqua un peu d'elle. La brune était un peu groggy à cause des potions et des sorts d'anti-douleurs. Elle était totalement ailleurs.

\- J'ai eu très peur.

\- J'ai eu encore plus peur, je crois, avoua-t-il.

\- Non, toi t'as peur de rien. T'es Louis Weasley.

Il s'esclaffa, et il aurait aimé être aussi fort qu'elle le pensait.

\- Viens près de moi. J'ai froid, se plaignit-elle.

\- T'as tout le temps froid.

Pourtant, il s'exécuta, et se blottit contre elle, sur le tout petit lit d'hôpital. Allénore s'endormit très vite, dans ses bras. Il regarda l'intérieur de son poignet, où était auparavant gravée la glyphe du soror animi. Elle s'était effacée… Il aurait voulu avoir cette maudite glyphe. Pour veiller sur elle, pour partager sa puissance magique, la protéger… Il respira son parfum, l'odeur de ses cheveux, et ça l'apaisa un instant. Allénore glissa lentement contre lui et quand leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à la même hauteur, il songea un instant à briser ce tout petit millimètre qui les séparait.

\- T'es une pauvre idiote, chuchota-t-il. Tu m'avais promis de pas lâcher...

Louis resta toute la semaine à l'hôpital, refusant de partir le temps qu'elle y serait. Elle, elle l'avait peut-être lâché. Mais lui, il ne la lâcherait pas. Jamais.

* * *

 **POINT REFERENCE :** Chapitre 72 de "A demi-mot".


	84. Première fois qu'il tente de l'embrasser

_Deuxième année d'étude supérieure_

\- _Edward est passé la voir ? demanda Louis d'un ton froid._

 _\- T'es pas au courant ? s'étonna Albus._

 _\- Ils ne sont plus ensemble, lui apprit Scorpius._

Louis se réveilla, en sursaut. Le dialogue qu'il avait eu avec Scorpius et Albus lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. Cela faisait deux maintenant trois mois que l'attaque des détraqueurs avait eu lieu et Allénore ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'elle avait rompu avec Edward. La brune avait logé chez les Malfoy un long moment pour se rétablir totalement et était maintenant de nouveau chez elle. Il revenait souvent la voir, en espérant à chaque fois qu'elle lui dise. Mais elle n'en faisait jamais rien…

Il se leva de son lit, entendant la mer. Il était chez ses parents pour le weekend. Il avait fini tous ses devoirs et attendit que le soleil se pointe à son tour. Louis soupira, exténué et avala son verre d'eau. Il se rendormit sur le canapé…

Il se réveilla vers onze heure, lui qui faisait rarement la grasse matinée. Son père était encore à la maison et enfilait ses chaussures pour aller donner un cours.

\- Tu vas rester ici toute la journée ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Je vais aller voir Allénore, je pense.

\- Encore ?

\- J'attends qu'elle me dise un truc…

\- Si elle ne te le dit pas, c'est qu'il y a sûrement une raison ! rit doucement Bill en frottant les cheveux de son fils.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et repartit dans sa chambre, pour se préparer à son tour, et transplana jusqu'au chemin de Traverse. Il y retrouva Molly, en grande conversation avec Haylina :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se tenir la main en public ! pesta-t-elle à voix basse.

Molly recula, blessée, et se tourna vers son cousin sans lui adresser un mot de plus.

\- Tout va bien Mo' ? demanda Louis, inquiet.

\- Non, tout va mal.

Il essaya de lui changer les idées, sans grand succès et il l'accompagna, pour aller acheter sa potion de sommeil ainsi que ses nouvelles robes de sorcières.

\- Ce n'est pas Edward Stam là-bas ? remarqua Molly en pointant du doigt un brun qui avait les bras chargés de paquets.

Louis laissa sa cousine seule, et se dirigea vers lui. Edward le remarqua très vite, et se massa les tempes. Louis s'en moquait. Il avait une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis Noël dernier, depuis que Scorpius et Albus lui avaient appris qu'Allénore et Edward n'étaient plus ensemble.

\- Weasley… ça faisait longtemps. Tu deviens quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as rompu avec Allénore ? l'interrogea froidement Louis.

Edward écarquilla les yeux, sans nier.

\- Elle ne s'ouvrait pas assez, dans tous les sens du termes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- T'es un connard de première Edward.

\- Le sexe je m'en serais bien passé, Weasley. Mais ta copine, elle est dérangée. Elle fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, et elle a des cicatrices partout…

Louis savait pour les cauchemars. Mais pas pour les cicatrices.

\- Et elle parlait tout le temps de toi, avoua finalement Edward avant de partir.

Louis resta figé sur place et ce fût Molly qui le secoua.

\- Faut que j'aille voir Allénore.

\- Euh… Maintenant ?

Louis transplana et toqua à la porte de la brune qui lui ouvrit, avec de tout petits yeux : il l'avait réveillé.

\- Louis… Questcetufousici ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Que tu n'étais plus avec Edward ?

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et le laissa entrer dans son appartement. Gribouille, son chat sauta sur Louis.

\- Edward. Je viens de le voir. Et Scorpius et Albus me l'ont dit.

\- De quoi ? répéta Allénore en baillant.

\- Tu n'es plus avec lui.

Allénore se tortilla mal-à-l'aise et enfila un gilet à la va-vite. La vérité, c'était qu'elle avait cherché mille et une façon de l'avouer à Louis. Mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment… Et qu'elle savait aussi que ça changeait la donne.

\- Tu avais raison… Il ne m'aimait pas vraiment, et je ne l'aimais pas vraiment de mon côté non plus, murmura-t-elle finalement. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

\- Tu sais à quel point je déteste avoir tort, tenta de plaisanter Allénore.

\- Je veux la vraie raison, insista Louis. Tu la connais. Et tu vas me la dire.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la plaquant contre le mur du salon. Il en avait marre, il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette tension entre eux, de cette électricité dans l'air. Elle lui mentait tout le temps… Il le voyait bien à ses réactions qu'il lui plaisait aussi. Elle touchait ses cheveux, son souffle devenait court, elle rougissait. Il le sentait. Il le savait. Allénore aussi, l'aimait. Et il n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond. Louis posa une main sur sa joue.

\- La vraie raison.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches… Allénore cligna des yeux et Louis s'attarda sur ses lèvres, magnétiques, qui appelaient les siennes. Il s'apprêtait à fondre sur elle, quand une voix retentit :

\- Allénore tu as encore oublié de fermer ton appartement…

Scorpius était entré, et Allénore en avait profité pour s'échapper. Scorpius faisait des allers-retours entre le blond et la brune et termina sa phrase :

\- A clef… Je peux repasser plus tard si tu veux ?

\- Non, non, non, c'est bon je t'assure ! répondit Allénore.

Louis grogna. Il l'attendait depuis trois ans maintenant… Un jour, il allait la secouer, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	85. Première fois qu'il couvre quelqu'un

_Deuxième année d'étude supérieure_

Louis se battait avec un diabblottin, qui s'était échappé de sa cage, en se demandant comme il avait fait pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille…

\- JE CONTRÔLE LA SITUATION ! répondit Louis, alors qu'un autre diabblotin escaladait un arbre artificiel, sur lequel reposait un phénix.

\- TU CONTROLES RIEN DU TOUT !

\- TU CONTROLES PAS PLUS QUE MOI JE TE SIGNALE !

\- MAIS MOI AU MOINS JE N'AI PAS PERDU LA MOITIE DE MES CHEVEUX ! répondit Alza

Le blond lança un regard lourd de sens à sa camarade qui haussa les épaules. L'un des évadés avec cru bon de prendre une paire de ciseaux et de s'improviser coiffeur… Louis avait été plus que ravie de lui servir de cobaye et l'avait tout de suite envoyé valser dans les airs.

D'un claquement de doigt, l'arbre sur lequel s'amusait le diabblotin se cassa en deux, craquant lourdement, avant de s'écraser aux pieds de Louis. Il avait suffi qu'Alza oublie de verrouiller correctement la cage de ces diabblotins, pour qu'ils libèrent ceux de toute la promotion. Elle l'avait appeler en catastrophe, et totalement paniqué. Il avait accouru, et découvert le grand désordre, que de si petites créatures pouvaient faire.

\- Ah non ! Pas mon manuel ! pesta Louis en frappant lourdement la petite créature ailée qui essayait de s'en emparer.

Le diabblotin, mécontent, s'attaqua directement à Louis, en lui lançant des bouts de craie.

\- Ça fait quand même la deuxième fois que tu oublies de fermer leurs cages en seulement une semaine Alza !

La première fois, ça avait été en cours, et le professeur était intervenu à temps.

\- Je suis désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle encore, en donnant un coup sur la tête d'un des petits assaillants.

\- Pourquoi c'est moi que tu as appelé en plus ? ronchonna Louis.

\- Jed ne répondait pas ! J'ai pensé que toi, tu pourrais m'aider !

Les diabblotins étaient nettement plus puissants que les lutins, mais aussi plus farceurs. Ils risquaient de trouver rapidement le moyen de sortir de la salle dans laquelle Louis et Alza avaient réussit à les contenir jusqu'ici. Il lança plusieurs sorts, capturant les diabblotins les uns après les autres, désespéré, en se rendant compte qu'ils parvenaient à s'enfuir, presque aussitôt attrapés.

\- Je commence sérieusement à être bout là ! pesta-t-il.

Les diabblotins semblèrent se calmer un instant et il en profita pour lancer un immobilus.

\- Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé seule ? maugréa Alza.

\- Prise dans le feu de l'action, tu n'as pas dû y penser. Capturons-les, avant qu'ils ne se remettent à répandre le chaos.

Ils s'attelèrent à la tâche, les enfermant dans les cages. L'un d'eux réussit à mordre Louis, ce qui démontrait de leur grande détermination à vouloir semer le désordre, et leur mécontentement.

\- N'empêche, tu aurais pu faire attention !

\- Oui bah j'ai été distraite ! s'excusa Alza. Jed est venu me voir et j'ai oublié d'enchanter les verrous !

\- Il a du vraiment te distraire, pour que tu oublies un truc aussi élémentaire !

Alza se mit à rougir, et Louis amusé, décida de la laisser tranquille. Ils étaient sur le point de capturer le dernier diabblotin, quand madame Hefferson, les sourcils toujours froncés :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Elle observa la scène et se prit sur le visage un diabblotin, qui lévitait dans les airs. Elle l'attrapa par la cheville et le désigna aux deux étudiants :

\- Qui a libéré ces diabblotins ?

Aucun des deux ne broncha.

\- Weasley !

\- Pourquoi vous pensez tout de suite à moi ? s'offusqua le blond.

\- Je connais votre passif ! Madame Gobe-Planche m'a parlé de vous.

\- J'avais treize ans ! Il y a prescription ! s'écria Louis.

L'enseignante continua de regarder tour à tour Louis et Alza, s'attendant à ce que l'un d'entre eux se dénonce. Mais il n'en fût rien. Finalement après plus d'une minute, Alza ouvrit la bouche et Louis lui écrasa lourdement le pied. C'était le troisième incident que provoquait Alza… Elle risquait d'avoir de lourdes sanctions. La brune avait déjà failli provoquer un incident en titillant de trop un crabbe-de-feu pour amuser ses camarades. Alza était une bonne soigneuse, mais elle manquait de concentration et de sérieux… Il fallait juste lui donner un peu de temps ! A deux semaines seulement des examens de fin d'année, il aurait été dommage qu'elle soit punie…

\- Ce n'est aucun de vous deux je présume ? demanda une dernière fois Madame Hefferson.

\- Avant que vous ne preniez de décision, notez que nous avons réussis à réparer cette erreur, murmura Alza.

\- C'était la moindre des choses ! siffla la magizoologiste entre ses dents. Partez…

Ils s'exécutèrent avant de la voir changer d'avis et Alza s'excusa auprès de Louis :

\- Tu n'avais pas à me couvrir …

\- Je suis ton ami, c'est normal.

Alza lui sourit et pour le remercier, lui proposa d'arranger ses cheveux, la moitié de son crâne étant presque nue.

\- Je te préfère avec tes bouclettes ! commenta Alza.

Il refusa tout de suite son aide. La maladresse d'Alza avait fait assez de dégâts comme ça, pour que ses cheveux en soient victimes !


	86. Première fois qu'il boit la tasse

_Vacances entre la seconde année et la troisième année d'étude supérieure_

Il faisait toujours plus de trente-cinq degrés dehors. C'était étouffant, et Louis entendait Allénore faire les cent pas dans le hall de réception avant de décider de se lever à son tour pour la rejoindre.

La coupe du monde de Quidditch était terminée depuis deux jours maintenant, et même si l'hôtel de sa tante Gabrielle était désert, se balader dans le hall n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

Il savait que c'était Allénore. Il savait que c'était elle, parce qu'il l'entendait murmurer, qu'il avait reconnu le son de ses pas hésitants et un peu lourdauds quand elle avait descendu l'escalier.

Il la trouva en pyjama, un livre à la main, probablement l'un de ceux qu'elle avait sauvé dans l'après-midi, à un vide grenier. Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Allénore et Louis, avait rejoint Molly qui était partie en France, chez la tante de ce dernier. Elle avait récemment rompu avec Haylina et elle avait eu besoin de se retrouver…

Ils avaient tous réussit leurs années d'études et profitaient de leurs vacances… La coupe du monde de Quidditch qui avait lieu en France, avait fait que la majorité des Weasley avait migré sur le sol français et profité des avantages à avoir une belle-famille sur place.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, je n'y arrive pas, marmonna Allénore.

\- Tu fais encore des cauchemars ? s'inquiéta Louis.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, et elle lui mentit, en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose ? demanda Louis.

\- Et si on allait à la plage ?

Louis avait tout de suite approuvé, souhaitant se rafraîchir, et ils étaient partis en direction de la mer. Et ils étaient désormais à la plage, faisant la planche dans l'océan, en silence. Les vagues étaient assez fortes pour les bercer, et les clapotis de l'eau salée sur leur corps avaient quelque chose d'apaisant. Ce fut Louis qui rompit le silence :

\- Tu lisais quoi quand je suis descendu ?

\- Du Victor Hugo, répondit-elle.

\- « Qui souffre, scarabée amoureux d'une étoile. », récita Louis.

Allénore se redressa et éclata de rire :

\- Bien tenté, mais c'est un ver de terre pas un scarabée.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, une grimace faussement sceptique sur le visage :

\- T'es sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête et l'éclaboussa après avoir compris qu'il se moquait d'elle :

\- Je préfère ma version avec le scarabée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait les vers de terre ? lui demanda la brune.

\- Ils n'ont pas de cerveau.

\- Ça vous fait donc un point commun…

Louis lui tira la langue, profitant d'une petite vague pour passer la tête sous l'eau. Il voulait se rafraîchir. Parce qu'il faisait chaud… Tellement chaud !

\- Le scarabée c'est la résurrection, le soleil. La phrase n'aurait été que plus belle avec un scarabée à la place du ver de terre…

\- T'as creusé longtemps au fond de toi pour trouver tout ça ? se moqua un peu Allénore en s'approchant de lui.

En fait, Louis détestait Victor Hugo. Sa mère lui avait imposé tous ses ouvrages ou presque. Ça avait été une véritable torture, et même s'il l'avait fait, pour parfaire son français et pour faire plaisir à sa maman, il n'en avait pas tiré grand-chose. Si ce n'était cette phrase, "Madame, sous vos pieds, dans l'ombre, un homme est là, qui vous aime, perdu dans la nuit qui le voile, qui souffre, ver de terre amoureux d'une étoile."…

Elle était belle, cette phrase. Un peu pompeuse, un peu hachée. Mais ce soir-là, il la trouvait criante de vérité. Comme il se sentait misérable parfois, devant Allénore.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Victor Hugo, reprit Allénore.

Elle le connaissait par cœur. Dès fois, c'en était presque affolant.

\- C'est vrai. J'ai toujours besoin de lire trois fois ses phrases avant de les comprendre !

\- « Viens, bel enfant ! Je suis la Fée. Je règne aux bords où le soleil / Au sein de l'onde réchauffée /Se plonge, éclatant et vermeil. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Il y a des façons plus simple d'exprimer tout ça…

\- Mais ça ne serait pas aussi beau ! nota Allénore.

\- Peut-être. Mais la simplicité est belle, elle aussi.

Il observa ses cheveux bruns, qui formaient un halo au-dessus de sa tête. Elle les avait détachés et on aurait presque dit que c'étaient des reflets dans l'eau. Une nouvelle vague arriva, mais il ne la vit pas. Il se fît emporter, et cracha toute l'eau, en remontant à la surface. Pourtant, il était un bon nageur... Allénore se colla à lui, ce qui ne l'aidait absolument pas à reprendre ses esprits :

\- Tout va bien ?

Il s'époumona un instant, hochant la tête. Louis était un très bon nageur ! Il aurait dû pouvoir prendre sa respiration avant… Allénore insista pour le ramener sur le rivage et elle l'enveloppa dans une serviette.

\- Tes lèvres sont bleues, remarqua-t-il.

Louis se demandait si elle respirait vraiment parfois.

\- J'ai un peu froid, murmura-t-elle.

C'était bien la seule à être capable d'avoir froid pendant une chaleur pareille...

Elle se serra contre lui, et instinctivement, il la prit dans ses bras, la couvrant de sa serviette. Allénore plaqua l'une de ses mains sur son torse, les joues rouges, et il la laissa faire alors qu'elle nichait sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Ils restèrent un moment, creusant le sable pour construire un château immense. Ils finirent par s'endormir tout doucement… Louis rêva d'une fée, au long cheveux châtains qui flottaient sur la surface d'une eau bleue. Une fée en train de lire du Victor Hugo, un scarabée sur l'ouvrage, qui se baladait de page en page… Et quand il se réveilla, Allénore était dans ses bras et leurs jambes emmêlées les unes aux autres.

* * *

 **POINTS REFERENCES :** Chapitre 77 de "A demi-mot", début de la nouvelle "Le goût arc-en-ciel"


	87. Première fois qu'il sera témoin

_Troisième année d'étude supérieure_

\- C'est très sympa ici, commenta Louis.

\- N'est-ce pas ? se réjouit Rose. On a chacun nos chambres en plus !

\- Alors pourquoi les affaires d'Allénore traînent partout dans le salon ? dit-il en désignant des vêtements qu'ils savaient à elle, des animaux en origamis, ainsi que des livres, des vêtements et des chaussures.

\- Parce qu'elle n'a pas encore saisit le concept de « rangement », bougonna Scorpius.

Rose, Allénore, Scorpius et Albus avaient décidé de faire une collocation, ce qui n'avait surpris personne. C'était assez évident et tout le monde leur avait demandé pourquoi ils n'y avaient pas déjà pensé l'année dernière :

\- Rose n'avait pas encore ce penchant pour le whisky-pu-feu, avait ricané Scorpius quand on lui avait posé la question.

L'appartement n'était pas très loin du chemin de Traverse, située entre l'école d'apprentie briseur de sorts et maléfices de Scorpius, et entre l'Institution Internationale des Sciences des Baguettes Magiques de Rose. La fac d'Albus était un peu plus loin, et celle d'Allénore l'obligeait à se déplacer en voiture.

\- Ce n'est pas très loin de chez Victoire et Teddy, nota Louis.

\- C'est eux qui nous l'ont gentiment repéré ! précisa Albus

\- D'ailleurs, on devrait y aller ! grimaça Louis en regardant sa montre. Le repas devait commencer à midi.

\- Il est déjà midi, se moqua Albus. On va se faire démonter…

Il hocha la tête, avant de s'enfuir et de transplaner avec Albus chez Victoire et Teddy. Ils avaient invité toute leur famille. Ce qui faisait bien du monde, dans une petite maison de campagne… Il y avait les Potter, au grand complet, la seule famille que Teddy avait, en-dehors de sa grand-mère, décédée l'année dernière, ainsi que les Weasley-Delacour. La petite Jane, qui avait deux ans, se précipita dans les bras de Louis, en trottinant maladroitement jusqu'à lui :

\- Lou !

Il la réceptionna, et la fit voler dans les airs pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Dis-moi, ta maman elle va nous annoncer quoi ?

Si Victoire avait réuni toute la famille, ce n'était pas pour rien. La table était mise. Ginny et Harry se regardaient, complice, Bill grognait et Fleur papillonnait.

\- James dit que Teddy va annoncer que lui et Victoire attendent un bébé, murmura Lily à son Albus.

\- Ce serait chouette, non ? commenta James.

\- Ça ne me surprendrait pas, ajouta Louis.

Ils observèrent l'abdomen de Victoire, très plat. Cette-dernière remarqua leurs regards insistants et leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Je ne suis pas enceinte !

\- Oh Merlin merci ! s'exclama Bill.

\- Papa ! s'offusqua Victoire.

Bill grimaça. Il adorait Jane… Mais un deuxième enfant, si jeune, alors que Victoire commençait enfin à gagner dignement sa vie de son travail d'artiste… Ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Et Bill voulait le meilleur pour ses enfants.

\- On va se marier ! avoua finalement Teddy.

Louis fit tournoyer une nouvelle fois Jane, hilare, et tout le monde applaudit, se réjouissant de la nouvelle. Harry donna l'accolade à son filleul, une larme au coin des yeux et Bill souriait :

\- C'était inévitable…

\- Eh bah... On y arrive enfin ! les félicita Dominique.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! grogna Lily.

Teddy s'approcha de la rousse, et lui secoua gentiment les cheveux.

\- Montre-moi ta bague ! ordonna finalement Dominique à sa soeur.

Victoire tendit son annulaire droit, présentant une petite bague, assez simple, avec un rubis en son centre. Elle était élégante… Ils se mirent tous à table et Louis se plaça à côté de son aînée, Jane sur les genoux. Il l'aida à se nourrir, piquant parfois à sa place les morceaux de tomate sur sa fourchette, qu'elle guidait jusqu'à sa bouche.

\- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, fit Victoire.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

Il lâcha sa propre fourchette, qui tinta dans son assiette. Il était surpris, flatté, honoré, que sa sœur pense à lui. Evidemment qu'il allait dire oui ! Teddy et Victoire attendaient une réponse.

\- Si je dis « non », je serais quand même invité ? demanda Louis.

\- Seulement pour le vin d'honneur, grogna Teddy.

\- Mais j'aime tellement les gâteaux de mariage, se plaignit-il.

Il se pencha vers Jane :

\- Bon, ton oncle va dire « oui », pour ne pas être priver de désert ! Et toi, tu as intérêt à finir tes tomates si tu veux le tien !

\- Oui ! babilla l'enfant.

\- Alors on dit « oui » ! accepta finalement Louis.

Victoire l'enlaça. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur témoin que son petit frère. Dominique, elle, avait déjà accepté. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le fameux jour, fixé en décembre…

Louis était heureux pour sa sœur. Elle irradiait de bonheur… La mariage pouvait sembler précipité, compte tenu de leur nouvelle relation, encore toute fraiche. Mais ils faisaient tous confiance en Teddy et Victoire. Ils avaient traversé tant de chose … Ce dénouement était celui qu'ils attendaient tous.

\- Invite Allénore pour moi, lui souffla Victoire.

\- J'y comptais bien…

* * *

 **POINT REFERENCE :** Chapitre 78 de "A demi-mot" et la nouvelle "Le goût arc-en-ciel".


	88. Première fois qu'il écoute son histoire

_Troisième année d'étude supérieure_

Louis était venu voir Allénore, profitant d'un long weekend, pour lui parler de plusieurs choses. Ils s'étaient enfermés dans sa chambre, encore en désordre et pleine des cartons que la jeune femme n'avait pas eu la patience de déballer.

\- J'étais le seul à pouvoir voir des sombrals !

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Allénore.

\- Oui, moi aussi j'ai été surpris. Alors Madame Hefferson m'a hurlé de venir l'assister parce que le petit était coincé !

Les Sombrals avaient une apparence effrayante, ils étaient squelettiques, de couleur noire et dotés d'ailes semblables à celles des chauve-souris. Ils préféraient l'obscurité et le sombral qu'il avait trouvé dans la forêt interdite lors d'une excursion, était une femelle. Les Sombrals n'étaient visibles que par des personnes ayant vu la mort et l'ayant ressenti sur le plan émotionnel. Il ne s'agissait pas de voir un cadavre : il fallait voir quelqu'un mourir. Depuis que Louis avait aidé à capturer le Boutefeu chinois, l'année dernière, Louis parvenait à les voir… Il avait alerté l'Académie de Magizoologie, en constatant que la sombrale en question semblait très affaiblie …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda alors Allénore, totalement captivée.

\- J'ai essayé d'éviter de vomir, et j'ai tenu les pattes du bébé, comme me l'avaient demandé le magizoologiste et Madame Herfferson. C'est elle qui a réussi à replacer le petit et le faire sortir. C'était impressionnant !

Il faisait de grands gestes, et gesticulait dans tous les sens. Son enthousiasme avait gagné Allénore, qui souriait.

\- Sauf que le bébé ne bougeait pas ! Il était si petit Allénore ! Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi frêle, d'aussi fragile ! Je l'ai enveloppé dans mon pull et je l'ai secoué. Et il a ouvert les yeux et s'est mis à gesticuler… C'était merveilleux !

\- Tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie ! ajouta Allénore. Ce devait être incroyable. Tu crois que je pourrais le voir, ce bébé sombral ? demanda-t-elle, toute excitée.

Louis se posa à côté d'elle, sur le canapé et elle lui fît un peu de place.

\- Tu peux voir les sombrals ?

\- Oui, avoua Allénore.

Il n'ajouta rien. Allénore se confiait toujours très peu, même à ses amis. Il doutait que Rose, Albus ou Scorpius soient au courant… Pourtant, la jeune femme, attrapa Gribouille, qui passait par là, et le coinça dans ses bras, comme pour se rassurer :

\- J'avais neuf ans, commença-t-elle. Je jouais souvent chez ma voisine avec mon frère et ma petite sœur, quand on voulait échapper aux disputes de nos parents. Madame Levert, Garance, était très gentille, et dès quand elle entendait les cris, elle venait nous chercher pour un prétexte totalement absurde. Je me souviens d'une fois, où elle nous avait demandé d'aller promener son chien, devant mon père. Elle était totalement allergique aux chiens… Elle voulait juste… nous protéger je pense.

Elle caressait Gribouille, préférant se concentrer sur ça plutôt que sur Louis, qui la regardait avec attention :

\- Elle était assez âgée et un jour, mon père est rentré très tard de son travail.

Allénore n'avait jamais parlé de son père. Louis pensait même qu'il était mort …

\- Il a commencé à crier, et avec Christophe et Noorah, nous avons attendus qu'elle vienne nous chercher. Mais elle n'est jamais venue. Alors nous avons décidé de nous y rendre nous-même. J'étais la seule à pouvoir escalader le portail : Christophe avait un bras dans le plâtre à cause de …

Elle déglutit faiblement, et Louis s'approcha d'elle, posa sa main sur sa joue la forçant à le regarder :

\- A cause de notre père.

Il repensa à ce qu'Edward lui avait avoué, l'année dernière, sur le chemin de traverse. « Elle a des cicatrices partout… ». Une rage folle monta dans sa gorge. Allénore avait sûrement sub des maltraitances physiques, peut-être même psychologiques dans son enfance… Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose. Comme ses cauchemars, le fait qu'elle avait peur, dès qu'une porte claquait, dès qu'on commençait à la toucher…

\- Et Noorah était trop jeune. J'ai ouvert la porte, et madame Levert était par terre. Elle était tombée en se levant, justement pour venir nous chercher. Elle s'était cognée la tête et saignait… J'ai appelé les secours, mais quand ils sont arrivés, c'était trop tard. Elle était morte, dans mes bras…

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, la consola Louis.

\- Je le sais, murmura Allénore.

Elle venait de lui donner un petit bout d'elle, et elle se serra contre lui, toujours en caressant Gribouille, en se rattachant à son chat.

\- Ça devait être incroyable de faire naître ce bébé sombral, chuchota-t-elle.

Dans ses yeux, il ne lisait aucune tristesse. Au contraire. Il y avait de la fierté, et elle était pour lui.

\- Tu seras un grand magizoologiste !

Elle semblait avoir tellement confiance en lui, que Louis aussi, n'en doutait pas.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'assister ! rit -il.

\- Mais tu n'as pas hésité un seul instant…

Elle se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui et son cœur tapait fort, de la tenir si prés de lui. Il regarda ses lèvres, hésitant, avant de se reprendre.

\- Je voulais te dire… Les troisième année doivent faire un stage. J'ai décidé de faire le mien ici.

\- Tu reviens vivre ici ? se redressa Allénore.

\- Pour six mois au moins !

Plusieurs émotions passèrent sur la visage de l'ancienne Serdaigle. De la joie, de l'appréhension…

\- Si je t'aide à déménager… Tu m'emmèneras voir le bébé sombral ?

Il éclata de rire :

\- T'es incorrigible, petite tête !

Elle rit à son tour, et Louis avait hâte de l'entendre plus souvent, ce rire.


	89. Première dispute avec ses soeurs

_Troisième année d'étude supérieure_

Toutes les équipes avaient été formées, et il ne restait plus que Louis, seul, sans coéquipier pour lui faire la conversation… Il maugréa :

\- C'est vraiment une obligation de faire un recensement de toutes les créatures et espèces, vivant dans le lac de Poudlard ? geignit Louis. Je veux dire, on sait qu'il y a des poissons là-dedans…

\- Monsieur Weasley, arrêtez de broncher et plongez ! lui ordonna le coordinateur de l'exercice.

Quand il pensait qu'il avait accepté de prendre un stage, compris dans ses études, avec Ministère de la Magie Britannique, au sein département de régulation des créatures magiques, juste pour se rapprocher d'Allénore et de sa famille… Il pesta, et lança un sortilège de Têteenbulle. Il observa le paysage : c'était la première fois qu'il remettait les pieds à Poudlard depuis l'obtention de ses ASPICS… C'était étrange.

\- WEASLEY ! La tête sous l'eau ! Allez donc me marquer les strangulots !

Le compteur derrière le coordinateur, augmentait chaque fois qu'un sorcier marquait une espèce. Ils en étaient déjà à plus de trois mille strangulots, mille pitiponks, une centaine de mini-calamars et une cinquantaine d'êtres de l'eau…

Louis s'exécuta, et plongea. Il nagea un instant, se débattant avec les algues verdâtres. Il croisa d'autres sorciers, qui lui firent signe de se rendre ailleurs, que cette zone avait déjà été exploré. Il y avait du mouvement dans le lac de Poudlard, plus que Louis le pensait… Il commença à marquer les strangulots, pour mieux les compter.

Il avait toujours aimé ces petites bêtes. Leurs petits yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites leur donnaient l'air d'être constamment sous l'emprise de drogues… Il marqua une strangulot, visiblement enceinte, et se demanda si le compteur à la surface allait afficher une décimale.

\- La maternité vous va à ravir madame la strangulot !

A défaut d'avoir un partenaire, il pouvait essayer de sympathiser avec la population aquatique du lac de Poudlard ! Malheureusement, même les strangulots semblaient ne pas vouloir profiter de son agréable compagnie.

La créature se cacha dans les profondeurs, s'y sentant sûrement plus en sécurité. Cependant, sa fuite alerta les autres, qui se mirent à encercler Louis.

\- Je veux juste vous compter. C'est même pas par plaisir. En même temps, qui plongerait en plein mois d'octobre dans une eau aussi froide par pur plaisir ? Je vous le demande ?

Les strangulots lui jetèrent des regards étranges, et finalement, ils s'éloignèrent, laissant cependant Louis les marquer temporairement de sa magie. Il décida de remonter à la surface, après plus d'une heure sous l'eau. Il était gelé et bava presque d'envie, en apercevant le repas chaud qui lui était servi pour le déjeuner.

\- Allez d'abord vous sécher Weasley. Vous allez attraper froid ! l'avertit le vieil homme moustachu.

\- J'ai un système immunitaire infaillible ! le rassura Louis, en avalant une pomme de terre chaude. Je ne suis jamais tombé malade !

Louis, en vingt ans, n'avait jamais attrapé le moindre petit virus et s'en félicitait.

\- Weasley… Vous êtes l'une des personnes les moins lucides qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

\- C'est un très beau compliment, Monsieur, je vous remercie. Mais je dois y aller ! Mon service est terminé !

\- Filez Weasley ! maugréa le coordinateur.

Louis se fît pas prier, et transplana directement jusqu'à la boutique que Victoire lui avait indiquée.

\- T'es en avance ! s'avança celle-ci, dans une magnifique robe banche

\- Tu es magnifique…

Elle l'était. La robe était brodée de fines perles … Victoire tourne sur elle-même, ravie du résultat :

\- Dominique ne devrait plus tarder. Ainsi que maman !

Louis hocha la tête, et se changea à son tour, enfilant un costume gris, parfaitement ajusté, qui mettait ses yeux bleu-vert en valeur. Sa mère l'applaudit, quand il sortit de sa cabine et il l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

\- Où est Dom ?

\- Elle se dispute avec Victoire…

Louis s'avança vers l'arrière-boutique :

\- Pourquoi forcément une robe ? s'injuria Dominique.

\- Parce que tu es une femme, et que c'est plus jolie une robe ?

\- Elle a raison Dominique, approuva Fleur.

Dominique baissa les bras, leur désignant son corps. Elle était plus carrée et costaude que sa soeur, et n'était pas, selon les critères de la société, « féminine ». Elle ne portait pas de robe, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Et même si elle était une fille !

\- Je refuse de porter cette robe !

\- Dominique, arrête de faire l'enfant c'est pour mon mariage !

\- Et alors ? J'ai quand même le droit de m'habiller comme je le désire ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas porter le même costume que Louis. Il est carrément trop cool !

\- Parce que c'est pour les hommes !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors tu es une femme !

Victoire était de ceux qui voyaient le monde de façon trop binaire parfois, mais elle n'était pas méchante. Louis la trouvait seulement affreusement trop maladroite.

\- Et si je ne veux pas être une femme ?

Victoire se tût, ne trouvant pas de réponse à cette question. Dominique n'avait jamais parlé de ça… Du fait qu'elle ne se sentait ni femme, ni homme, mais entre les deux, et qu'elle refusait de s'habiller de telle manière parce que les codes actuels le lui imposaient. Louis les regarda se battre, sans rien dire, se disant qu'il aurait finalement préféré compter les strangulots…

\- Louis !

\- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Essaie de la raisonner !

\- De me raisonner ? s'injuria Dominique. Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

\- Vous n'allez pas vous battre juste pour une tenue ? se plaignit Louis.

\- « Juste pour une tenue » ? répéta Victoire.

\- Dominique essaie de comprendre Victoire, et Victoire, essaie de comprendre Dominique ! dit-il finalement.

Louis était incapable d'ajouter quoique ce soit, parce qu'il ne voulait fâcher personne, et que parfois, c'était un gros défaut qui bridait son honnêteté. Dominique baissa les bras, et s'en alla, furieuse contre sa sœur et son frère. Louis grimaça, encore plus quand Victoire retourna en cabine, aussi furieuse que Dominique.

Fleur regarda ses trois enfants tour à tour. Dominique et Victoire se disputaient assez souvent… Mais Louis, lui, il arrivait toujours à les réconcilier, à leur rappeler qu'elles étaient sœurs, mais aussi amies. Cette fois-ci, il n'y était pas parvenu, et ça la peinait énormément. Autant que cela peinait Louis…


	90. Première fois qu'il tombe malade

_Troisième année d'étude supérieure_

Il toussait. Il se mouchait. C'était donc ça, le quotidien d'un malade ? Il trembla, traînant son corps emmitouflé dans un plaid, jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. Molly était sa voisine de palier, et il s'en félicitait :

\- T'as apporté ma potion ?

\- Oui. Nilam m'a dit qu'elle ne ferait effet que demain ! précisa sa cousine. Et tu devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé en train de roder devant sa boutique !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Al !

\- Allénore ?

\- Non Albus !

\- Oh…

Il était trop fatigué pour exprimer une quelconque autre émotion. Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça : Nilam avait toujours été un brin trop mauvaise avec Albus pour que cela soit normal… Et ces deux ci passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, depuis qu'elle avait été retrouvée après son enlèvement.

\- T'as toujours aucune nouvelle de Dominique ? l'interrogea Molly.

\- Non, aucune, maugréa Louis. Elle est introuvable. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Camélia m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas en France, lui apprit Molly.

Dominique était introuvable. Toutes ses affaires à la chaumière aux coquillages avaient disparu, son appartement était presque vide… Elle se cachait. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Dominique n'avait jamais été très casanière, ou ermite. Elle aimait la solitude, mais détestait se couper des autres ainsi. Ça inquiétait énormément Louis. Dominique pouvait être n'importe où, et nulle part à la fois. Cependant, le mariage de Victoire était dans moins d'un mois maintenant !

\- On cherchera plus tard…, maugréa Louis. J'ai pas la force…

\- Pauvre chou ! se moqua Molly.

Il la laissa entrer, dans son petit appartement et il s'avachit dans son canapé.

\- J'ai envie de mourir, geignit-il.

\- Arrête, t'as seulement un rhume !

\- Comment ils s'occupent les gens malades ?

Son maître de stage lui avait demandé de rester sagement chez lui pour se soigner convenablement avant d'approcher toutes autres créatures. Il se moucha bruyamment et toussa encore une fois :

\- Je déteste le lac de Poudlard.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé, écrasant les jambes de sa cousine au passage :

\- Tu as vu le calamar géant au moins ?

\- Même pas, pleurnicha Louis.

\- Quelle tristesse !

\- Arrête de te repaitre de mon malheur ainsi !

Il lui lança un coussin avec force, qu'elle évita adroitement.

\- T'es sacrément grincheux.

\- La semaine prochaine je sors avec Allénore, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire !

Molly éclata cette fois-ci, franchement de rire, devant la mine déconfite de son cousin :

\- C'est pas la première fois que tu invites une fille à sortir non ?

\- C'est Allénore ! haussa un sourcil Louis. Je crois bien que cette fois sera la bonne !

Molly leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu dis ça à chaque fois…

Louis et Allénore ne passaient pas plus de deux jours sans se voir en ce moment. Cinéma, restaurant, sortie en ville, musée… Louis avait presque tout épuisé. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'embrasser, la jeune femme s'enfuyait discrètement. Louis comprenait. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ouvert son coeur, Edward l'avait finalement piétiné sans aucune once de pitié. Pourtant, Louis était persuadé qu'Allénore savait qu'il était différent.

\- Oui mais j'ai une intuition.

\- Non t'as juste un rhume Louis !

Il lui lança un deuxième coussin, qui cette fois, heurta son visage.

\- Emmène-la n'importe où, lui conseilla Molly. Elle te suivra… Elle te suit toujours. Je te rappelle qu'elle a fait deux fois les montagnes russes de la fête foraine moldue juste pour être avec toi. Et son teint était vert. Archi vert même…

\- Tu crois ?

\- Super vert !

\- Non je parlais du fait qu'elle me suivrait partout…

Il savait qu'Allénore avait des sentiments pour lui. Il ne savait juste pas comment composer avec, sûrement parce qu'elle-même ne le savait pas. Mais il devait assurer… Cette fois-ci serait la bonne !

\- Et si tu l'emmenais dans un endroit spécial pour vous deux ?

\- Un endroit spécial ?

\- Vous n'avez pas d'endroit spécial ? s'étonna Molly.

\- Tu en as un toi ?

\- Avec Haylina c'était le placard à balais de Poudlard, et avec Camélia…

Molly soupira.

\- C'est Camélia « mon endroit » spécial.

\- T'es mièvre, fit Louis écœuré.

\- C'est bien à toi de me dire ça !

Louis haussa les épaules, avant d'éternuer.

\- Le cinéma c'est bien aussi, murmura Molly.

\- Ou je pourrais lui montrer ce bébé sombral…

\- Ce serait un poil plus original ! rit Molly.

Et il se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas songé plus tôt. C'était parfait ! Il se redressa, essayant de libérer sa poitrine :

\- J'espère juste ne plus être malade…

\- La potion va marcher. Si tu la bois…, précisa Molly.

Il déboucha la fiole et huma l'odeur. C'était absolument abjecte, infâme. On aurait dit un concentré de toutes les mauvaises odeurs de ce monde… Il se pinça le nez et but d'une seule traite.

\- Brave petit, le félicita Molly.

\- J'espère que ça en vaut la peine…

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même. « Cette fois-ci sera la bonne »… Tu sais pourtant que rien ne se passe jamais comme tu le prévois avec Allénore, énonça Molly.

\- Je sais…

Cependant, Louis le sentait. Allénore et lui, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.


	91. Première fois qu'elle l'embrasse

_Troisième année d'étude supérieure_

Allénore descendit les escaliers calmement. Elle inspira, expira. Zen. Tout allait très bien se passer. Elle se rendit au point de rendez-vous et retrouva Louis, qui l'attendait sagement devant son immeuble. Elle le trouva beau, comme d'habitude. Louis avait ce charme, cette aura… Ce truc, qui faisait fondre Allénore chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Son coeur devenait tout mou, comme de la guimauve et il n'y avait plus rien autour d'elle, sauf lui. Au début, quand elle avait commencé à l'avoir comme tuteur à Poudlard, elle pensait que c'était juste parce qu'il était un brin séducteur, et qu'il envoûtait naturellement tout le monde. Louis Weasley était un sacré charmeur. Elle pensait que ça passerait tôt ou tard… Et aujourd'hui elle était ici, à se tortiller dans tous les sens pour essayer de se calmer. Elle lissa l'une de ses longues mèches et reboutonna nerveusement le col de sa chemise.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, répondit-elle timidement.

\- Prête ?

\- Tu m'emmènes où ?

\- Dans la forêt interdite ! lui apprit-il.

Il lui prit la main, et un million de picotement l'assaillirent. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à Prés-au-lard, pour marcher jusqu'à la forêt :

\- Ça va mieux ton rhume ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Molly m'a apporté quelque chose la semaine dernière.

\- Désolé, je ne pouvais pas venir. J'étais très occupée, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Tant mieux. J'ai cru un instant que tu m'évitais.

Allénore se pétrifia. En fait, oui. Allénore évitait Louis depuis au moins une semaine… Alors qu'elle adorait Louis ! Elle avait du mal à se passer de leurs moments en tête à tête, de leur conversation… Elle voulait l'écouter parler de ses journées, et elle, lui parler des siennes tous les jours. Elle voulait l'entendre lui donner des conseils, l'encourager, lui parler d'un livre qu'il avait lu, l'entendre lui demander son avis, ses pensées… Et elle, elle adorait connaître les siennes. Elle secoua la tête, fermant les yeux : « inspirer, expirer ». Tout ira bien…

Ils s'avancèrent dans les fourrées, jusqu'à apercevoir le troupeau de Sombrals. Allénore les avait étudiés en sixième année, mais ne les avait jamais approché. Les Sombrals étaient assez bienveillants, mais craintif. Un tout petit, s'approcha de Louis et le huma. Il sortit de son sac un steak de viande et lui tendit :

\- Je te présente Tremblote ! annonça-t-il à Allénore.

\- « Tremblote » ? s'esclaffa-t-elle, alors que le bébé sombral lui tournait autour, cherchant de la nourriture.

\- Elle a eu du mal à se mettre debout, expliqua Louis. Elle tremblait comme une feuille la première fois.

Il observa Allénore se mettra à la hauteur de Tremblote, et passer une main hésitante sur sa tête, pour lui gratter les oreilles :

\- Il est magnifique ton bébé sombral !

\- Ce n'est pas « mon » bébé, rit-il. Sa maman est juste ici ! désigna Louis, en pointant du doigt une sombral aux grandes ailes noires.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux, pour nourrir tout le troupeau, qui repéra assez vite que Louis contenait dans son sac un buffet gratuit. Les sombrals nichaient leurs museaux jusque dedans, les reniflaient. Allénore avait toujours aimé avoir son petit espace vital, que peut de gens arrivaient à pénétrer. Louis pouvait se vanter d'en faire partie, mais il voyait bien que la proximité des sombrals et leur curiosité lui faisaient un peu peur. Il prit sa main et la posa sur l'un d'eux, qui se mit à respirer au même rythme qu'Allénore. Elle le caressa, distraite et plus détendue.

\- T'as rien à craindre.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Ils sont juste très impressionnants. Et assez câlins ! Rit-elle alors que le sombral reniflait ses cheveux.

Ils parlèrent de tout et rien. C'était toujours si simple pour eux, de se confier l'un à l'autre.

\- Hormis pour les cours de soins aux créatures magiques, je ne me suis jamais aventurée dans la forêt interdite, murmura Allénore. Je croyais qu'il y faisait très sombre. Mais en fait, c'est éclairé, ensoleillé.

\- Cette clairière est belle, admit Louis. Mais toute la forêt n'est pas comme ça. Il y a des coins plus sombres, des créatures hostiles…

Il avait appris à la connaître cette forêt, depuis qu'il travaillait avec le Ministère. Il savait ou étaient précisément les centaures, et savait qu'il valait toujours mieux les éviter. Ils étaient belliqueux, et malgré les progrès juridiques et territoriaux obtenus grâce à tante Hermione, les centaures n'aimaient pas les sorciers.

\- C'est calme. On se croirait coupé du monde…

Allénore se sentait bien ici. Elle ferma paresseusement les yeux. « Fais comme si tout allait bien, comme si tu ne lui cachais rien… ».

\- Oh, j'allais y penser !

Louis fouilla dans son sac, tous les sombrals s'approchant de lui croyant qu'il lui restait un dernier morceau de viande ou de pomme. Mais il sortit un carton d'invitation :

\- Pour le mariage. Ça ferait plaisir à Victoire que tu viennes ! Et à moi aussi…. Tu viens hein ?

Allénore déplia l'invitation, et découvrit une photo de Teddy et Victoire ainsi qu'une toute petite phrase, la conviant à se joindre à eux pour le grand jour :

\- Je vais venir ! s'exclama-t-elle. Évidemment que je vais venir !

\- Super !

\- Tu vas avoir l'honneur de me voir en robe !

\- Je ne sais pas si j'y survivrais ! Plaisanta Louis.

\- Et tu me feras danser ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que nos têtes tournent ! Promit-il.

Louis se réjouissait de savoir qu'elle y serait… Elle serait sans doute magnifique.

\- On n'a toujours aucune nouvelle de Dominique. Ça m'inquiète beaucoup, soupira-t-il.

Allénore arrêta de respirer, et elle pâlit.

\- Oh je suis certaine qu'elle va bien ! Bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle s'était mordue l'intérieur de la joue. Elle ne lui disait pas tout :

\- Tu me caches quelque chose !

\- Non ! s'offusqua-t-elle un peu fort, en faisant sursauter les sombrals.

\- Si ! Je te connais par cœur !

\- Le soleil commence à se coucher, on devrait peut-être y aller ! se précipita Allénore.

Elle se leva, fit une dernière caresse à Tremblote et lui prit la main, pour retourner à Prés-au-lard. Et Louis maudissait Molly : effectivement, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu avec Allénore. Ils transplanèrent, pile en face de son bâtiment, comme avant qu'ils ne partent.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où Dominique se trouve ? insista Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

\- NON ! couina-t-elle.

\- Si tu sais !

\- Mais non ! répéta-t-elle.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose ! répéta-t-il encore une fois.

Il était si prés d'elle. Allénore sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. Louis la surplombait, faisant bien une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle déglutit. Elle ne savait pas mentir, et si elle avait évité Louis, c'était bien pour éviter d'avoir à le faire ! Mais elle avait promis à Dominique de ne rien dire, de ne pas dévoiler le fait qu'elle dormait à la collocation depuis la dispute… Elle avait juré de garder son secret. C'était même Dominique qui avait insisté pour qu'Allénore sorte avec son petit-frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

Et Allénore avait envie de lui dire. Vraiment. En fait, il y avait pleins de choses qu'elle avait envie de lui dire, mais elle ne trouvait jamais les mots. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, tantôt verts, tantôt bleus, elle ne l'avait jamais déterminé. Il avait posé ses deux mains sur ses épaules, et elle était prisonnière, incapable de lui répondre. Elle était incapable de lui mentir, et si elle ne faisait pas diversion très vite, elle allait trahir Dominique…

\- Allénore ? Insista Louis.

Tout se passa très, trop vite dans la tête d'Allénore. Une poussée d'adrénaline commandait son corps tout entier. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle mit son cerveau sur pause, sans parvenir à faire de même avec son cœur et l'embrassa. Elle embrassa Louis Weasley.

Ce fût rapide. Elle frôla ses lèvres, tout doucement, avant de s'éloigner, les yeux écarquillés, sans croire qu'elle avait été capable de faire ça. Ca avait était aussi doux qu'une caresse, aussi léger qu'une brise d'été. Et il y eut un grand tremblement de terre, dans leur deux corps.

Louis écarquilla les yeux.

Allénore posa une main sur ses lèvres et courut jusque chez elle, pour s'enfermer à double tour.

Louis resta sur le bitume. Abasourdi et incapable de bouger. Finalement, son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé… Sauf que ce n'était pas lui qui avait embrassé Allénore. C'était elle, qui l'avait embrassé. Et il avait été incapable de réagir, parce qu'il n'avait jamais songé que ce scénario se produirait… Et c'était comme un rêve, en technicolor, dont il n'aurait déjà plus que de vague souvenir.

Il aurait voulu s'enivrer encore un peu plus de ses lèvres… Parce qu'il savait qu'après y avoir goûté, même pendant un si bref instant, il était accro.

* * *

 **POINT REFERENCE :** Chapitre 84 de "A demi-mot"


	92. Première fois qu'il l'embrasse

_Troisième année d'étude supérieure_

Un mois. Un mois qu'Allénore avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et il avait encore son goût, légèrement sucré sur sa bouche. Ça n'avait duré que deux petites secondes. A peine, deux petites secondes. C'était comme avoir rêvé. On savait qu'on avait rêvé, mais on ne savait plus de quoi exactement…

\- Dominique n'est toujours pas là, s'agita Victoire.

\- Calme-toi, elle va arriver.

Il jeta un œil à travers la toile de tente. Les invités commençaient à arriver les uns après les autres :

\- J'ai été idiote. Dominique peut bien porter ce qu'elle veut… Je m'en fiche, tant qu'elle se sent bien ! admit sa sœur.

Il parcourut la salle. Louis avait bien tenté de parler à Allénore depuis, mais elle avait toujours une excuse : maladie, pas le temps, perte de clés, devoirs, examens, Gribouille qui avait avalé une chaussette… Il aperçut Albus et il la vit, juste derrière lui. Elle avait enfilé une robe blanche avec de la dentelle sur le col, les manches et le bas. Il y avaient des dessins de fleurs et d'oiseaux, brodés dans un bleu marine. Allénore avait cintrée avec un tissu large et bleu qui soulignait sa taille et ses hanches. La robe était assez longue pour cacher ses chevilles, et les manches trois-quarts ne laissaient deviner que les coudes. Ses longs cheveux étaient totalement lâchés… Merlin qu'il adorait ses cheveux... Ses yeux bruns papillonnaient, et elle souriait timidement à tout ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Elle était magnifique…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? lui demanda Victoire juste derrière lui.

Elle le poussa, et tomba sur Allénore :

\- Je vois, se moqua-t-elle. Elle est très belle.

Oui, elle l'était.

\- Tu en es où avec elle ?

\- Tu veux vraiment parler de ma vie amoureuse ? Maintenant ?

\- Oui, maintenant. J'en ai besoin !

\- Elle m'a embrassé.

Victoire fît un « O », parfait, entre ses lèvres à peine maquillées.

\- Et je suis resté les bras ballants.

Victoire explosa de rire, et Louis, déconfit, s'éloigna de la toile de tente :

\- Ça te fait rire ?

\- Oui, parce que cette réaction ne m'étonne pas de toi. Elle t'a pris au dépourvue. Tu n'aimes pas quand ça t'arrive… Tu es du genre à tout prévoir, tout planifier, surtout en ce qui la concerne. Ce scénario là, tu ne l'avais pas anticipé...

\- Peut-être. Mais maintenant, elle ne veut plus me parler…

\- A toi de la prendre au dépourvu maintenant ! le taquina Victoire.

Leurs cousines entrèrent, Rose la première en plissant sa robe, objet de la discorde entre Dominique et sa sœur.

\- Où est Dominique ? se désola Victoire.

Elle ne s'adressait à personne, et pourtant Rose se tortilla, mal-à-l'aise, coupable. Louis savait que le baiser d'Allénore n'était pas hasardeux. Elle avait cherché à le distraire. Et même si c'était pour lui cacher ce qu'il avait deviné, à savoir que Dominique logeait chez elle, Scorpius, Albus et Rose, Allénore n'avait pas pu mentir sur les sentiments qu'elle avait mis dans son baiser. Louis s'approcha de sa sœur et la secoua doucement :

\- C'est ton jour Victoire ! Dominique va venir, ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Tu as raison. Tu sais, c'est grâce à elle que Teddy et moi sommes ensemble. Elle ne peut pas, ne pas venir.

La petite Jane trottina jusqu'à sa mère, qui la prit dans ses bras. Lily et Roxanne riaient, Molly et Lucy arrangeaient leurs cheveux… Louis quitta la petite pièce, et s'en alla, se mettre à sa place, près de l'autel.

Il fût vite suivi par ses cousines ainsi que Jane, qui trottinait à côté de Rose. L'enfant alla se jeter dans les bras de son futur beau-père qui la rattrapa. Rose attendit de voir arriver Victoire, et se plaça à côté de Louis :

\- Tu crois vraiment que Dominique va venir ? chuchota Rose.

\- J'ai envoyé mon patronus à ton adresse alors j'imagine que oui, répondit Louis à voix-basse.

Rose écarquilla les yeux :

\- Tu savais qu'elle était chez nous ?

\- Évidemment !

\- C'est Allénore qui te l'a dit ?

\- Pas vraiment, bougonna Louis.

\- Tu sais, elle voulait pas te mentir. Elle ne voulait même pas venir aujourd'hui. On l'a un peu forcée…, avoua Rose. Je suis désolée. Et elle a peur que tu lui en veuilles.

Il sentit le regard d'Allénore sur lui. Louis se demanda à quoi elle pensait, et il se refusa de la regarder, se concentrant sur sa soeur et son futur beau-frère. La musique se tût une seconde, avant de reprendre, laissant entrer Victoire, qui souriait doucement, escortée par son père. Elle rejoignit Teddy et Rose les trouva beaux. Avec Jane entre eux, ils formaient une vraie famille. Ils s'aimaient… Et Louis était le témoin de tout cet amour.

\- STOP ! hurla une voix dans leur dos.

Dominique était au bout de l'allée, toute essoufflée, dans cette robe moche qu'elle avait mise, juste pour sa sœur :

\- Je m'oppose à cette union parce que je n'y étais pas et que… Putain Merlin sait que j'entends ma sœur parler de Teddy tous les jours depuis ma naissance ! Je peux pas avoir enduré ça pour rater le dénouement, alors on efface tout et on recommence !

\- Ça n'a pas commencé, lui murmura Ron.

\- Oh !

Loin de se démonter, Dominique s'avança jusqu'à l'autel et s'adressa au pasteur :

\- C'est à vous !

Victoire quitta l'étreinte de Teddy pour serrer sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Je ne l'aurai pas fait sans toi, chuchota-t-elle à sa sœur.

Louis sourit et rappela à ses sœurs, qu'elles étaient au beau milieu d'un mariage. Teddy et Victoire, après tant d'années à se chercher, à se trouver, à se perdre et à se rassembler, s'unirent ce jour-ci, devant tous les gens qui les aimaient et qui tenaient à eux… Louis applaudit, quand ils se dirent « oui », peut-être plus fort que tout le monde. Et il pensa à ce que lui avait dit Victoire… Il fallait qu'il prenne à son tour, Allénore au dépourvu. Pour enfin mettre fin à tout ça.

Il la chercha, et il l'entendit. Son rire. Le même rire qu'elle avait lorsqu'il était en troisième année. Celui qui avait donné un peu de vie à cette bibliothèque déserte, quand il avait envoyé une boulette de papier sur un élève dont il ne se rappelait même plus le prénom… Il s'approcha, et il remarqua le sourire en coin et complice de Scorpius.

\- Je peux vous emprunter Allénore ? demanda la voix de Louis derrière eux.

L'interpellée se pétrifia et il la regarda se débattre, pour chercher une issue. Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais ses amis firent barrage, l'empêchant de s'enfermer dans la maison.

\- Euh.. Bah.., bredouilla-t-elle. je crois que je vais rentrer… Gribouille…

\- N'a pas pu avaler l'une de nos chaussettes, termina Albus à sa place.

Allénore fusilla son ami du regard.

\- Oui enfin, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Encore une excuse. Il l'attrapa par la main :

\- Bon très bien, on va faire ça devant tout le monde ! haussa des épaules Louis.

Lui il s'en fichait. Tout le monde savait comme il l'aimait. Il n'avait rien à cacher.

\- Non mais j'ai un peu de fiè…

Louis lui coupa la parole, et l'embrassa, la faisant se taire, noyant ses mots sur leurs lèvres jointes. Ce baiser ne dura pas deux secondes. Il dura une éternité. Il sentait ses mains, sur sa nuque. Elle s'agrippait à lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il l'abandonne. Il lui caressait le creux du dos et chercher à se rapprocher, encore un peu plus. Ils tanguèrent, seuls sur Terre, mais ensemble. Il y avait tant de chose, dans ce baiser… Il y avait tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, celui qu'ils avaient renfermé en eux pendant tout ce temps. Aussi bien Louis, qu'Allénore… Ils dansèrent toute la nuit, sans plus se soucier de rien d'autre, que d'être dans les bras de la personne qu'ils aimaient.


	93. Première nuit avec elle

_Troisième année d'étude supérieure_

Louis passait énormément de temps à la collocation, depuis qu'il était avec Allénore. Si bien qu'il faisait même les courses pour eux cinq :

\- J'ai oublié d'acheter des cornichons ! remarqua Louis en ouvrant le frigo

Allénore frissonna depuis le salon, installée sur la table basse :

\- On en a déjà parlé, et on s'était mis d'accord pour ne plus jamais mentionner le Cucurbitacée-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !

Louis se retint de rire, se souvenant de ce fameux soir, où elle lui avait vomit dessus après avoir mangé tout le bocal de cornichons (et surtout à cause de l'alcool) :

\- Je pense qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait ce soir-là, je mérite de me moquer de toi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Allénore ne broncha pas, et il l'enlaça, encerclant sa taille. Elle se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage avant de l'embrasser furtivement. Elle colla sa joue froide, contre la sienne, chaude et soupira d'aise un instant. Puis elle retourna lire son manuel sur les sortilèges, un truc fastidieux au possible, sur lequel elle était depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant. Il l'empêcha de s'en aller, et la fit rire, en posant ses lèvres dans son cou, pour remonter doucement jusqu'à sa joue. C'était toujours un tourbillon d'une multitude de chose entre eux, et Louis commençait à croire qu'il ne s'y ferait jamais.

\- Je dois travailler, marmonna Allénore. Tu me déconcentres !

Il adorait savoir qu'il la déconcentrait.

\- Tu as encore un peu de temps devant toi, non ?

\- Je dois absolument réussir ce devoir si je veux maintenir ma moyenne, et je ne veux pas décevoir mes enseignants, ce serait la catastrophe ! Et puis, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce passage et en plus…

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire. C'était le meilleur moyen d'avoir la paix.

\- Zen, Allénore ! Tu arrives à me communiquer ton stress !

\- Désolé, grimaça-t-elle en s'excusant.

Il embrassa sa joue et lui prit les deux mains, la guida jusqu'à sa chambre avant de se diriger vers son lit, ou il la fît tomber. Elle se laissa faire, et se pelotonna contre lui. Gribouille se joignit à eux, et se mit à ronronner, se calant sur le ventre de Louis. Il caressa ses cheveux bruns, et elle s'apaisa un peu.

\- Même ton chat veut faire une petite sieste ! plaisanta Louis.

\- Gribouille dort tout le temps ! rit Allénore. C'est un chat ! Il n'a aucune responsabilité qui pourrait troubler son sommeil ! Moi je suis humaine…

Comme s'il avait compris qu'il était de trop, l'animal parti, aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, et Allénore se mît à califourchon sur Louis, un sourire taquin sur le visage. Elle fondit sur lui, mutine, bien qu'un peu candide, et Louis ferma les yeux, savourant d'avance leur baiser, alors que son coeur battait la chamade. Mais elle s'arrêta au niveau de son oreille :

\- Je dois vraiment retourner étudier !

Et elle s'en alla, le laissant seul, dans le lit, à moitié désespéré mais hilare… Allénore ne changerait jamais ! Il décida de la laisser travailler. Les vacances de Noël étaient sur le point de s'achever, et les partiels du semestre allaient arriver. Allénore, même si elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin, travaillé, étudié sans relâche. Il l'attendit patiemment, dans sa chambre, lui empruntant un livre dans sa bibliothèque beaucoup trop pleine.

C'était un roman de Zola, qu'il dévora en une soirée. La lune était haute dans le ciel, et la pendule affichait une heure du matin. Il n'était pas encore rentré chez lui, et il prit ses affaires. Il observa Allénore, toujours plongée dans ses révisions. Son front était plissé, ses lèvres bougeaient au rythme de ce qu'elle lisait et parfois, ses sourcils se fronçaient ou ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Regarder Allénore lire, c'était toujours quelque chose de passionnant.

\- Non, reste ! S'il-te-plaît ! le retint Allénore d'une toute petite voix.

C'était presque une supplique. Alors il posa ses affaires qu'il venait juste de prendre, pas difficile à convaincre et enleva son haut, la faisant rougir :

\- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais dormir ici tout habillé ? s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Non, bredouilla-t-elle en retournant à ses devoirs.

Il lui piqua sa plume, l'empêchant d'écrire.

\- Repose-toi maintenant. Tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui.

Louis s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'envoie promener, mais elle accepta. Elle ouvrit sa penderie, choisissant un pyjama, qu'elle alla enfiler dans la salle-de-bain. Louis voulait lui donner du temps… leur donner du temps. Il défie le lit, s'y glissa avec plaisir et elle entra dans sa chambre, les bras croisés, contre son corps. Elle se mordillait les lèvres, comme si elle regrettait de l'avoir invité à rester. Mais ce n'était pas le cas… Allénore avait juste peur. Elle le rejoignit dans le lit, se collant à l'autre bout face à Louis.

\- Tu vas tomber si tu restes ici, ricana Louis.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et elle se colla finalement à lui. Elle lui faisait confiance, mais parfois elle oubliait…

\- Je dors mal, la nuit.

\- Je sais, chuchota Louis en embrassant sa nuque.

\- Et j'ai des cicatrices aussi. Certaines se voient, d'autres non.

\- Je sais aussi.

Elle releva la tête et elle l'embrassa, encore et encore, se noyant dans ses émotions, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Ils s'imbriquèrent l'un dans l'autre, nichant leur visage dans le cou de l'autre, et ils s'endormirent, tout doucement, dans le même lit, pour la toute première fois. C'était si intime... Ca avait presque quelque chose de maritale. Mais ils s'en moquaient. Ils avaient confiance et se sentaient en sécurité.


	94. Première fois qu'il lui dit je t'aime

_Troisième année d'étude supérieure_

\- Tu m'as manqué ! l'accueillit Allénore en l'embrassant.

Louis était parti en mission pour le Ministère de la Magie Britannique. Des verts gallois semaient la terreur sur des terres habitées par des moldus. Il avait fallu les attraper, et lancer de nombreux sorts pour effacer la mémoire des moldus. Puis il avait dû retourner une petite semaine en Roumanie, pour passer ses examens semestriels. Ensuite, il s'était rendu en Egypte, pour s'occuper d'oiseaux-tonnerres blessés…

Louis avait toujours aimé voyager. Ils avaient la moitié du cœur français, l'autre britannique. Depuis tout petit, ce qu'il attendait lors des vacances d'été, c'était de de voir son père arriver le soir, et de lui demander quand est-ce qu'ils partiraient tous les cinq, avec sa mère et sœurs, et quelle serait leur destination. Un pays chaud ? Un pays froid ? Un pays où il pleut ? Un pays dangereux ? Un pays avec des châteaux ? Des cavernes à explorer ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des trésors à trouver ? Et comment s'y rendraient-ils ? En avion, comme les moldus, pour atteindre les endroits où la magie était trop faible pour transplaner ? En port-au-loin ? En bus ?

A seulement vingt ans, Louis pouvait se vanter d'avoir déjà beaucoup voyager. Il était comme ça Louis… Il aimait le monde, la vie, les cultures par centaines et toutes les couleurs de la Terre. Chaque fois qu'il visitait un pays, il y laissait un petit bout de lui, qui lui donnait toujours envie de revenir, irrésistiblement attiré… Il se sentait lié à chacun de ses pays. Il aurait pu passer sa vie à errer, à chercher tous les trésors, à déchiffrer les énigmes de tous les tombeaux, à découvrir toutes les créatures magiques peuplant la planète. Parce que, Louis avait longtemps pensé que c'était ça, la vraie richesse. Découvrir. Apprendre. Toujours et encore, et encore, et encore… Son trésor, c'était ses voyages, ses souvenirs.

Puis il s'était rendu compte que l'excitation d'un départ, de plonger dans l'inconnu, l'allégresse de poser ses pieds sur un territoire inexploré, n'étaient rien … Rien du tout en comparaison de la joie qu'il avait de retrouver sa famille, de les embrasser et de partager avec eux, tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

"Les tortues retournent toujours sur la plage sur laquelle elles sont nées pour y pondre leurs œufs ", avait fait remarquer Allénore un jour.

C'était quand elle avait encore peur de le voir partir et de ne jamais le voir revenir. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait pour se rassurer, pour avoir la force de le laisser partir, même quand ils n'étaient que des amis. C'était ce que faisaient les gens qui aimaient. Ils laissaient partir. Et ceux qui aimaient encore plus, revenaient. Louis avait compris quelque chose : il rentrerait toujours. Peut-être qu'il était une tortue… Peut-être qu'il était toujours aimanté, relié « à sa plage » et qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. Et sa plage, c'était Allénore.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi…, répondit-il en embrassant son front.

Il l'aimait. D'une façon dont il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Ça grandissait tout le temps… Il pensait connaître Allénore, mais en fait, il en apprenait tous les jours. Elle était surprenante. Parfois, elle lui apportait son café le matin, alors qu'il dormait encore. Elle le posait sur sa table de nuit, et elle attendait qu'il se réveille. Il le sentait toujours, son regard empli de tendresse sur lui. C'était assez rare, parce qu'Allénore était une grosse dormeuse. Il avait appris qu'elle était mille fois plus têtue qu'il ne le pensait, que par fierté, elle était capable de s'obstiner jusqu'au bout, même quand elle avait tort. Il avait appris qu'elle n'aimait pas se coucher sans avoir lu au moins un chapitre, de n'importe quel roman, et qu'elle adorait lire à voix haute. Il adorait quand elle le faisait et elle lisait avec tant de passion, qu'il était presque jaloux de ne pas être un personnage, pour qu'elle lui donne vie, à lui aussi, à travers ses mots...

La nuit, elle hurlait à cause de ses cauchemars, et elle frappait le vide de ses poings. Il arrivait toujours à la ramener à la réalité, à la rassurer, sans jamais la réveiller. Il la serrait dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que ça passe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apaise complémentent. Et quand elle ne se réveillait pas avant lui, qu'il quittait le lit, elle se blottissait un peu plus dans ses bras, en essayant inconsciemment de le retenir près d'elle, juste un peu plus de longtemps.

\- Tu restes longtemps cette fois-ci ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- J'espère oui…

\- Chouette !

C'était sa façon à elle de lui dire qu'elle préférait quand il était près d'elle, mais qu'elle le laisserait toujours partir.

\- Je suis content d'être ici.

C'était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il rentrerait à chaque fois, qu'il avait besoin parfois de s'en aller, mais qu'il aimait encore plus la tenir dans ses bras.

Il adorait les retrouvailles avec Allénore. Louis encadra son visage de ses mains, et l'embrassa, au beau milieu de nulle part, son portoloin étant dans une forêt perdue dans le pays-de-galle. Allénore l'avait rejoint, impatiente. Elle était toujours le premier visage qu'il apercevait quand il rentrait.

Allénore était sa plage.

Et il comprenait maintenant Molly quand elle disait que « son endroit », c'était partout où Camélia était. Il lui prit la main et le dit. Parce qu'il le pensait depuis longtemps. Et que même s'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis trois tous petits mois, il les vivait, ces mots, chaque fois qu'il la voyait :

\- Je t'aime.


	95. Première présentation aux parents

_Troisième année d'étude supérieure_

\- Respire Allénore !

Elle releva la tête et il s'empêcha de faire un commentaire sur le teint effroyablement livide de sa petite-amie. Il passa une main dans son dos et fit de petits cercles : ça l'apaisait toujours quand il le faisait.

\- Je respire ! répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Il suspendit son geste, un peu amusé.

\- Non, respire par le nez !

Il encadra son visage de ses mains. Elle était pâle. Très pâle. Et un peu verte aussi.

\- Tu ne vas pas me vomir dessus hein ? dit-il en s'éloignant.

\- Arrête ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Si c'est drôle ! s'amusa-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Il prit une mèche entre ses doigts, qui s'était défait de sa coiffure.

\- Et défais-moi cette tresse.

Il enleva l'élastique, pour libérer ses longs cheveux. Il passa ses doigts entre ses mèches, pour les démêler :

\- T'as raison. Ils épongeront mon vomis, admit Allénore.

Louis leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu'Allénore se sentait plus en sécurité les cheveux détachés, parce qu'elle avait l'illusion de pouvoir se cacher de tout le monde et d'y dissimuler son visage. Elle pouvait se montrer trés théâtrale et dramatique parfois...

\- Arrête Allénore ! Tu as déjà rencontré ma famille au moins une bonne dizaine de fois.

\- Mais pas en tant que ta petite-amie, couina l'ancienne Serdaigle.

\- Ma mère te mange dans la main parce que tu es française…

\- Super, maugréa Allénore. Juste pour ma nationalité…

Louis grimaça. Le fait qu'Allénore soit française, avait ravie Fleur, la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. C'était lors d'un Noël. Allénore était en quatrième année et elle était venue avec Rose, parce qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de revenir en France. Sa mère aimait vraiment beaucoup Allénore, Louis le savait. Ce n'était vraiment pas la première fois qu'Allénore venait manger chez les Weasley-Delacour...

\- Elle t'aime bien, parce que tu es gentille, polie et que tu as dit que son bœuf bourguignon était super bon ! ajouta Louis.

\- Il est vraiment super bon, murmura-t-elle.

\- Et mon père t'adore ! Il te trouve amusante ! continua Louis.

\- Amusante ? souleva Allénore. Amusante comme les vidéos de chats sur YouTube que je te montre, ou amusante comme...

\- Ne stresse pas pour si peu… , l'interrompit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa aller et posa sa tête contre son torse, avant de se dégager de son étreinte :

\- Et tes sœurs ? Tes sœurs ! s'effara-t-elle.

Louis soupira, et posa ses deux mais sur les épaules d'Allénore, la forçant à le regarder :

\- Allénore, pour l'amour du ciel, je t'en prie : tout ira bien !

Elle déglutit, et accepta finalement son bras, pour transplaner jusqu'à la chaumière aux coquillages. Elle se pencha, les mains sur ses genoux :

\- Je déteste ce moyen de transport…

\- Louis ! Allénore ! les salua Dominique, alors qu'Allénore se concentrait pour ne pas rendre tout le contenu de son estomac sur le sable.

Louis lui caressa le dos une nouvelle fois, en faisant de grands mouvements circulaires et l'aida à se relever, avant d'entrer. Jane les accueillit, dans une petite robe bleue, assortie aux cheveux de Teddy qui serra la main libre de Louis, toujours en train d'essayer d'apaiser Allénore. Victoire l'embrassa sur les deux joues, et s'arrêta un instant :

\- Allénore…

Elle allait vomir.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois ici.

Finalement peut-être pas.

\- Du coup, vous êtes amis ou… ? demanda Dominique.

Ou peut-être que si.

\- Dominique ! reprocha sa sœur.

\- Non mais moi aussi je veux savoir ! s'impatienta Teddy en prenant Jane dans ses bras.

\- Voyons, les enfants ! les reprit leur père. Il me semble que la chose est officielle depuis le mariage !

Louis se frappa mentalement et Allénore se tortilla, mal-à-l'aise.

\- Tu es avec elle depuis mon mariage et tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'offusqua Victoire.

\- Tu étais sûrement trop occupée pour les remarquer…

\- J'espère qu'Allénore aime les framboises ! J'en ai acheté ce matin parce qu'il n'y avait plus de fraises, et je sais combien elle aime ma tarte aux fraises ! J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop déçue, intervint Fleur en sortant de la cuisine. Oh ! fit-elle en remarquant la brune qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

Allénore répondit à son étreinte, non sans lâcher la main de Louis, à laquelle elle s'agrippait avec force. La brune commença à mieux respirer. Surtout quand Fleur lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle était ravie de la recevoir.

\- Nous allons pouvoir passer à table ! leur indiqua Fleur.

D'un coup de baguette, les assiettes, les couverts, et les verres prirent place. Allénore s'installa à côté de Louis, en face de Victoire et Dominique qui la regardaient avec insistance :

\- Tu es à l'école des enchantements et des sortilèges supérieurs, c'est ça ? lui demanda la première.

\- Oui.

\- Elle est très douée ! A Poudlard, Monsieur Flitwick disait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un tel potentiel, ajouta Louis.

Gênée, Allénore but une gorgée d'eau :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis passé par là moi aussi ! lui chuchota Teddy à sa droite.

\- Et du coup tu es en deuxième année ?

\- Oui. Et je compte y poursuivre mes études jusqu'à l'année prochaine…

\- Pourquoi tu étudies ici ? Tu n'avais pas envie de retourner vivre en France ? lui demanda Fleur. Je crois que l'université publique des sortilège de Paris est trés bien classée.

\- J'adore la France. Mais…, Allénore regarda Louis, et songea à Rose, Scorpius et Albus. La Grande-Bretagne est devenue ma maison.

\- Je peux comprendre ça. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas allée à Beauxbâton ! C'est si …

\- « Élégant par rapport à Poudlard », finirent Victoire, Dominique et Louis à la place de leur mère en s'esclaffant.

Tout se passa relativement bien. Ils connaissaient tous Allénore. Et finalement, la seule que cela avait inquiété depuis le début, c'était elle.

\- Prend bien soin de notre petit-frère, lui conseilla Dominique. On y tient, à cette canaille ! fit-elle en se surélevant pour secouer les boucles blondes de son frère.

Allénore contempla Louis, déjà repartit pour jouer avec Jane dans le sable. Il éclata de rire, en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, pour lui éviter d'être mouillée par les vagues qu'ils n'avaient pas réussir à fuir assez vite. Son coeur se gonfla d'amour, quand il lui sourit.

\- Je tiens à lui, moi aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Bien plus qu'elle n'arrivait à le dire…


	96. Première fois qu'elle lui dit je t'aime

_Troisième année d'étude supérieure_

C'était clairement une journée de merde. Mais vraiment. Comme Louis en avait rarement eue. Déjà, tous les magizoologistes avaient été lourdement réprimandés, lui le premier. Des nifleurs étaient en liberté dans le quartier moldu d'Edimbourg et commettaient des vols tous les jours. Ils étaient plus cinq cents et ils avaient du mal à tous les attraper. Sans compter sur tous les moldus, qu'il fallait oublietter.

Ils se rendirent tous sur place. Louis n'était pas bien réveillé, il avait mal dormi la veille, parce que Molly et Camélia, sa petite-amie, avait fait la fête toute la nuit. En plus, il n'avait pas pu voir Allénore de la semaine, à cause de ses cours, trop prenants.

\- WEASLEY ON SE RÉVEILLE !

Tommy avait ricané. Parce que Tommy était du voyage, en tant qu'apprentie auror. Le ministère pensait que ces niffleurs n'étaient pas ici par hasard, et qu'il s'agissait d'un mouvement de sorciers un peu turbulents, qui cherchaient à semer la zizanie, à cause des nouvelles taxes imposées sur les permis d'autorisation pour posséder une créature magique en tant qu'animal de compagnie.

\- On fait équipe ?

\- Bien sûr Tommy ! Mais c'est quoi cette moustache ?

\- Tu peux parler ! T'as vu ta barbe ?

\- Allénore non plus ne l'aime pas trop. C'est justement pour ça que je la garde ! lui apprit-il.

\- Pour la faire râler ?

\- Très précisément.

Il passa une main dans sa barbe de trois jours, l'air espiègle. Il adorait faire râler sa petite-amie…

\- La pauvre…

Ils s'esclaffèrent, et en cherchant les niffleurs en liberté, ils discutèrent. Ils marchèrent pendant plus de deux heures dans tous le centre. Louis avait des ampoules aux pieds.

\- Je déteste ce genre de tâche ingrate…

\- C'est sûr que c'est moins excitant que d'affronter des dragons. Tu penses te spécialiser en dragonologie ?

\- J'aimerais, avoua Louis. Mais les places sont peu nombreuses…

\- Tu es excellent dans ce que tu fais ! Je suis certain qu'ils te prendront.

A eux deux, ils réussirent à capturer une bonne cinquantaine de niffleur, les appâtant avec de l'or de farfadet. Louis couru toute la journée après ces petites créatures, malicieuses, et capricieuses.

Comme si cette journée n'était pas assez catastrophique, il se mît à pleuvoir des cordes, et un niffleur, plus vif que les autres, leur avaient piqué leurs baguettes. Ils avaient parcouru tout le centre-ville pour réussir à les reprendre, non sans mal. Louis avait les os complétement trempés.

\- Euh… Tu sais où nous sommes ? maugréa Tommy.

\- Non, pas du tout.

Et en plus de ça, il était maintenant perdu. Il lança un sort de localisation, et ils réussirent à trouver leurs chemins. Tous les autres sorciers étaient déjà partis. Il ne restait qu'Isaak, le frère de Tommy, qui les accueillit avec un regard glacial :

\- Vous êtes les derniers…

\- Nous sommes tombés sur les niffleurs les plus coriaces, cependant ! se justifia Tommy.

\- On sait pourquoi ils étaient ici ? Vous avez réussi à mettre la main sur les coupables ? demanda Louis.

\- Non, grommela simplement Isaak. Et ça m'inquiète énormément.

\- Ce ne sont que des niffleurs Isaak, roula des yeux Tommy.

\- Pour l'instant…

Et Louis s'était dit que sa journée se finirait bien. Il était rentré chez lui, son ventre gargouillait, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger ce midi… Puis Victoire était arrivée, en tenant Jane dans ses bras :

\- Tu peux me la garder ? Dominique a un rendez-vous et je ne peux pas encore déranger papa et maman ! Je dois absolument me rendre à ce vernissage et Teddy est encore au travail…

\- Je n'ai rien pour la garder ici !

\- Mais si, j'ai apporté ses affaires ! insista Victoire en passant le pas de la porte.

\- Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un bébé !

\- Mais Jane n'est plus un bébé, n'est-ce pas chérie ?

\- Non ! Plus bébé ! répondit la petite Jane en commençant à courir dans tout l'appartement.

\- Fais la manger, une petite histoire et dodo !

Victoire avait déjà claqué la porte, avant que Louis n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Il regarda Jane dans les yeux, et déballa ses affaires, en sortant un petit lit que sa mère avait fourré dans un sac enchanté par un sortilège d'extension :

\- Comment il se monte ce machin ?

\- J'ai faim !

\- Moi aussi ! déclara Louis.

Il lui prépara un repas, et la fit manger en quatrième vitesse, pour la coucher et être au calme. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et il ronchonna, déclarant que c'était ouvert :

\- Woauh ! Tu es grincheux !

Louis regarda la brune passer le seuil de la porte. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon maladroit et elle ne portait qu'un vieux sweat bleu marine informe et un jean troué… Pourtant, il la trouva éblouissante, magnifique… Il embrassa Allénore rapidement, avant de se retourner vers Jane :

\- Tu me l'enfiles ce pyjama de princesse ?

Il regarda Allénore, la suppliant de lui venir en aide :

\- Tu as un pyjama de princesse, Jane ? s'extasia la brune. Montre-moi ça !

Louis souffla deux minutes. Allénore s'occupa de Jane, faisant rire aux éclats la fillette, la soulevant dans les airs. Cette journée était un enfer pour Louis… Il n'avait pas eu une seconde à lui. Après avoir couchée la petite dans son berceau, Allénore revint vers lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou :

\- Je peux revenir à un autre moment si tu veux…

\- Non reste… , la retint-t-il par le poignet.

Elle lui sourit, et hocha doucement la tête. Allénore s'agrippa à lui, et il sentit ses cheveux, lui chatouiller les bras alors qu'il défaisait son chignon pour passer ses mains dedans. Il ferma les yeux, somnolant…

\- Allez, va donc au lit ! Se moqua Allénore.

Il la tira tout doucement jusqu'à la chambre et il les fit tous les deux tomber sur le lit. Il se blottit contre Allénore qui se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Cela l'apaisa, et il ne se concentra plus que sur les mains d'Allénore qui descendirent jusqu'à sa taille, pour l'enlacer et le serrer contre elle. Elle se colla à lui, et il soupira parce qu'il se sentait mieux, et à sa place.

\- Louis tu dors ?

Il n'avait pas la force de répondre. Ses paupières étaient trop lourdes. Allénore le secoua, et il sentit son sourire, ses lèvres embrassant son épaule nue. Il s'empêcha de frissonner, à ce simple contact.

\- Louis, je t'aime.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle le lui avait dit comme ça, timidement, alors qu'elle pensait qu'il dormait. Elle lui sourit, et il passa ses pouces au-dessus de ses oreilles, rapprochant leurs deux visages dans la nuit.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas attendu plus de trois ans si ce n'était pas le cas, petite tête !

Elle l'injuria, et lui fit signe de se taire pour ne pas réveiller Jane. Allénore s'esclaffa silencieusement. Elle était au-dessus de lui, elle le dominait, le surplombait.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais me le redire ? demanda Louis.

Elle fondit sur Louis, tout doucement, embrassant son menton, sa mâchoire, son nez, son front, ses lèvres, puis ses oreilles :

\- Je t'aime.

Finalement, cette journée était merveilleuse…

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime…

Elle ponctuait ses mots par ses baisers, et Louis lui répondait avec encore plus d'ardeur.

\- J'adore te l'entendre dire…

Et maintenant qu'elle était capable de lui sortir ces trois petits mots, il comptait bien en user, et en abuser.


	97. Première fois qu'ils font l'amour

_Troisième année d'étude supérieure_

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sexe. Louis savait qu'Allénore évitait le sujet, par gène, et ça le faisait rire autant que ça l'intriguait. Pourtant, leurs câlins étaient toujours plus longs, plus sensuels… Ils y allaient étapes par étapes. Il l'aimait. Et il l'aurait attendue mille ans.

Ou presque.

Parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il mourrait d'envie, de désir pour elle. Mais chaque fois qu'il frôlait ses cicatrices, Allénore se refermait comme une huître et devenait maussade. Mais aujourd'hui, elle mordillait ses lèvres et le regardait comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde, la personne la plus importante à ses yeux.

Et il l'était.

\- Tu as froid ?

Louis s'approcha d'Allénore, tremblante, tout doucement et s'empara de ses lèvres, de ses joues, de son menton pour remonter jusqu'à ses pommettes, ses paupières et son front. Il n'avait plus de souffle et les mains d'Allénore, ses mains qui le serraient fort contre elle, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, de fuir, lui donnaient le tournis. Ils se précipitaient l'un et l'autre, comme si le temps leur était compté, cherchant à rattraper les secondes, les minutes, les mois et les années qu'ils avaient perdus. La brune cala sa tête contre le cou du blond qui sentit ses lèvres chaudes et mouillées de ses baisers, effleurer sa peau, du coin de sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille.

\- J'ai envie de toi moi aussi, murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

Ses mots, ces cinq petits mots, il avait rêvé des centaines et des milliers de fois qu'elle les prononce. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine, il n'arrivait plus à garder la tête froide. Alors il se laissa aller et l'embrassa de tout son saoul, la poussant presque violemment, impatiemment contre le mur. Louis retira le top d'Allénore qui frissonna.

Il n'y avait que Louis. Ça avait toujours été Louis de toute façon.

C'était comme un aimant, comme un centre de gravité. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et pourtant, ils avaient passé toute leur adolescence à se chercher, à se taquiner.

Pour Allénore, c'était important, c'était presque palpable dans l'air autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait rien gâcher. Tout était si décuplé avec lui, si réel… Et s'il regrettait plus tard ? Louis sentit l'hésitation d'Allénore et stoppa ses baisers brûlants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans le velouté des siens, inquiets. Il la connaissait par cœur. Il savait ce que cette expression sur son visage signifiait :

\- T'as peur de quoi Allénore ?

\- J'attends ça depuis si longtemps…

Il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux qui gisait sur son épaule nue. Il comprenait ce sentiment. Il était amoureux d'Allénore depuis… une éternité ! Il s'était longtemps voilé la face, pensant qu'une fille comme elle, ne s'intéresserait jamais à un garçon comme lui. Parce qu'Allénore elle aimait la littérature, les poèmes, les musées, le calme, et que lui, il ne tenait jamais en place, adorait le Quidditch, n'aimait pas lire plus que ça, et ne savait même pas qui était Jane Austen avant qu'Allénore ne lui fasse l'éloge de "Northanger Abbey".

Il avait presque réussi à se convaincre qu'il était destiné à n'être que le cousin de ses amis, son tuteur, son ami... Et puis, il avait compris.

Allénore, à travers les cris, les conseils, les petites piques et les sourires qu'elle lui adressait, tout ce qu'elle lui confiait, ressentait la même chose. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par les yeux bleus de Louis, ses sourires en coin, son amour des créatures magiques et tout le reste, tout ce qu'il était. Parce qu'au final, elle adorait le Quidditch elle aussi, surtout quand il regardait les matchs avec elle. Et même quand il jouait, elle l'adorait. Elle avait toujours pris à cœur la moindre de ses remarques, écouté ses observations, ses conseils…

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? demanda Louis.

Allénore secoua vivement la tête et l'embrassa à son tour, écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne, comme pour essayer de se fondre en lui.

\- Et toi ?

\- Comment ça « moi » ? sourit-il.

\- Tu veux arrêter ?

\- Jamais de la vie.

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux et la tension redescendit. Il posa ses lèvres dans son cou et elle caressa ses cheveux blonds, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle aurait voulu ne former qu'un seul corps avec Louis. Juste pour lui montrer, dans quel état il la mettait depuis toutes ces années. Elle passa ses mains sous son t-shirt, effleurant du bout de ses doigts ses abdos. Il soupira, en déboutonnant le jean de la brune qui se tortilla pour l'enlever. Il l'aida, s'agenouillant face à elle pour remonter le fil de ses jambes. Il s'attarda sur des grains de beauté, juste à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, qu'il frôla du bout des lèvres.

\- Désolé pour les cicatrices. Ce n'est pas très beau…, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne les avait même pas vraiment remarquées...

Généralement, c'était le moment où elle se refermait sur elle-même. C'était précisément quand elle disait ce genre de chose, que Louis la serrait dans ses bras, et qu'il la câlinait jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous les deux.

Il s'en fichait de ses cicatrices. Elle était belle, désirable, magnifique. Elle était tout ce qu'il voulait. Un nœud se forma dans l'estomac de la jeune femme. Un nœud qui se mit à grandir en elle, quand les mains de Louis s'occupèrent de son ventre qui se contracta. Yeux dans les yeux, ils se dévoraient, dans tous les sens que l'on pouvait donner à cette expression.

Elle rougissait furieusement. Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réaction. Il embrassa ses pommettes et descendit le long de sa gorge. La brune qui retenait au fond de son cœur, tous les gémissements que Louis pouvait susciter en elle ; Il comprit son petit jeu, sa retenue et intensifia ses caresses, ses baisers. Il la regarda fermer paresseusement les yeux et sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer légèrement dans son dos, auquel elle s'agrippait, pour ne pas perdre totalement pieds. Elle se redressa vivement, le surprenant. Louis releva son visage et elle l'embrassa langoureusement, en mettant dans son baiser toute la déferlante d'émotions qu'il lui inspirait. Elle plaça ses jambes entre les siennes, à califourchon sur son corps retenu par les bras de son amant qui l'enfermèrent, la rendant prisonnière de leur étreinte. Ils se mouvèrent ensemble dans une danse qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, sous la symphonie de leur désir. Il l'embrassa pour capturer ce son entre ses lèvres.. Et sous lui, Allénore se tortillait, allant à la rencontre de sa main, avide de son contact, impatiente et insatiable. Il retira leurs derniers vêtements et fondit sur elle. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent. Ils se cramponnaient l'un à l'autre. Allénore n'avait jamais été aussi belle… Et elle était toute à lui, étendue dans son lit, sous lui, nue. Allénore… Son Allénore.

\- Je t'aime.

La brune ne lui répondit pas, guidant leurs mains encore entrelacés juste au-dessus de sa poitrine, où battait son cœur à toute allure. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient d'une lueur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui seul. Il était le détenteur de ce feu. Ils s'embrassèrent, chuchotèrent ces mots qu'ils pensaient, qui les unissaient. Ils prirent le temps de se cajoler, de découvrir le corps de l'autre.

La pluie battait fort dehors, et les gouttes d'eau mourraient bruyamment contre les carreaux. Allénore n'entendait que leurs « ploc ». Elle devait se concentrer sur quelque chose, pour ne pas oublier où elle était, pour rester dans ce monde, avec Louis. Ce dernier restait silencieux. Seul le son de sa respiration haletante se faisait entendre. Il contrôlait tous ses gestes. Ses doigts traçaient les routes invisibles de son corps. Il parcourait ses cuisses, ses bras, soulevant ses reins pour être à chaque fois un plus près d'elle. Une tension montait en eux, Allénore et Louis le sentaient. C'était sur le point d'imploser en eux. Les hanches de la jeune femme provocante, donnaient le tournis à Louis. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, les sons, les gestes, étaient un véritable appel à la luxure pour lui. Il était perplexe. Perplexe car personne ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ça. Ni Helen, ni Oriana, ni Mina, ni Alza. Personne.

Mais il était avant tout heureux, comblé. Il passa une main sous la nuque d'Allénore, rapprocha son visage et l'embrassa avidement. De son autre main, il attrapa ses hanches pour les bloquer. Les mèches de ses cheveux, tombaient sur son front, la chatouillant. Ils partageaient le même souffle.

Leur plaisir, leurs soupirs ne firent qu'un. La cohésion entre toutes leurs cellules ne tenait qu'à cette union charnelle. Ils s'aimèrent cette nuit-là. Ils s'aimèrent comme ils n'avaient jamais aimé personne, avec cette impression d'avoir trouvé la pièce d'un puzzle qui leur manquait à l'un et à l'autre. Ils s'aimèrent si fort, si tendrement que la nuit cueillit avec délice leurs sentiments. Dans les bras de Louis, Allénore se sentit vraiment entière, comme si elle avait enfin le contrôle de son corps, pour la première fois de sa vie. Dans les murmures d'Allénore, Louis se sentit aimé pour qui il était pour la première fois de sa vie. Ils embrassèrent leurs sourires mutuellement, acceptant enfin entièrement ce qui avait été une évidence pour le monde entier.


	98. Première saint-valentin

_Troisième année d'étude supérieure_

\- Elle m'a toujours offert de supers beaux cadeaux, même quand nous n'étions pas ensemble, geignit Louis.

\- C'est vrai, constata Molly. Quand nous étions en sixième année, elle t'a offert ce super livre sur les créatures magiques, celui avec des illustrations trop géniales !

\- En septième année, elle m'a emprunté mon livre de contes français.

\- Celui que tu tiens de ta grand-mère française ? demanda Molly.

Louis hocha la tête pour confirmer :

\- Et elle a entièrement réparé la reliure.

\- Tellement mignon, murmura sa cousine. Sans oublier le mobile qu'elle t'a fabriqué en origamis quand tu as emménagé en Roumanie.

Louis jeta un œil aux animaux de papiers qui vivaient au-dessus d'eux. Allénore, au fil du temps, en avait rajouté quelques-uns. Il y avait un Boutefeu chinois par exemple, ainsi que des strangulots, et un bébé sombral.

\- Comment je peux rivaliser avec ça ? grimaça Louis.

\- Tu peux pas.

\- Merci pour ton soutien, fit ironiquement le blond.

\- Personne peut rivaliser avec Allénore Rameux ! Elle offre les meilleurs cadeaux !

\- C'est vrai…

C'était sa réputation... Molly commença à compter sur ses doigts :

\- Albus a chialé toutes les larmes de son corps quand elle lui a donné un bout de cailloux venant d'un lieu de bataille entre certaines tributs de Trolls dont j'ai même pas retenu les noms. J'ai entendu Rose la remercier encore une fois pour le roman dédicacé qu'elle lui a offert à Noël dernier. Même Scorpius adore cette espèce de guirlandes avec toutes ses photos qu'il a prises…, tu sais celle qui est accrochée dans leur salon ? Il y ajoute des photos tout le temps !

Louis opina, se remémorant en effet, Scorpius, en train de mettre une nouvelle photo.

\- Et moi…, continua Molly en soupirant. C'est Allénore qui m'a offert une plume enchantée pour que j'écrive mes articles plus vite. Elle est géniale cette plume, je m'en sépare jamais ! Elle corrige toutes mes fautes et écrit toute seule !

Elle le regarda, un sourire moqueur :

\- T'es vraiment dans la merde !

Il grogna et Molly compatissante, proposa une idée :

\- Offre-lui un bouquet.

\- Un bouquet de fleur ça se fane, répondit machinalement Louis.

Puis il se redressa subitement. Il avait trouvé son cadeau parfait pour la saint-valentin ! Il avait hâte d'être la semaine prochaine…

 _oOo_

\- Tremblote doit avoir bien grandie ! s'enthousiasma Allénore en slalomant entre les racines des arbres.

\- Oui, c'est même une sacrée chipie !

\- J'ai hâte de la revoir !

Elle tourna vers la gauche, et Louis lui saisit les épaules en s'esclaffant :

\- C'est à droite !

\- Comment peux-tu te repérer dans cette forêt ? s'esclaffa Allénore.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite tête comme toi !

Elle se retourna vivement, pour lui tirer la langue, en manquant de trébucher sur une racine. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et la rattrapa en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils retrouvèrent la clairière assez facilement, et les sombrals les accueillirent, comme s'ils attendaient leur venue. Tremblote s'approcha immédiatement d'eux, les saluant en leur donnant de petits coups de becs affectueux, avant de tourner autour d'Allénore, pour humer la nourriture qui se trouvait à l'intérieur :

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi ! lui apprit-elle tout doucement, en parlant au sombral comme un parent parlait à son enfant. C'est pour mon amoureux et moi.

\- « Ton amoureux » ? souleva Louis en haussant un sourcil.

Allénore rougit :

\- Oui, l'adjectif possessif est peut-être un peu fort, bredouilla-t-elle. Après tout, tu ne m'appartiens pas, je veux dire, tu es à toi, tu fais ce que tu veux de toi, tu es libre de disposer de toi… S'il-te-plaît, empêche-moi de parler plus !

Il explosa de rire, face à sa gêne, et il l'embrassa, sous les cris joyeux des sombrals qui piaffaient, attendant leur nourriture. Louis exauça leur souhait, et leur jeta plusieurs morceaux de viandes et de crudités.

\- J'aime bien venir ici ! murmura Allénore.

\- Ton visage est bleu, s'inquiéta Louis.

\- Ne lance pas de sort pour me réchauffer, se précipita de dire Allénore en se moquant un peu.

Il la bouscula légèrement, sous son rire, alors qu'elle lançait un sort, pour éviter que la neige ne tombe sur eux. Éclairés par le soleil, les flocons semblaient presque être des gouttes de cristal. C'était magnifique…

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça le blond.

Il sortit de son sac un rosier de roses rouges, dans un pot d'argile bleu. Allénore écarquilla les yeux :

\- Tu le planteras où tu veux, l'informa Louis. C'est comme un gros bouquet qui ne fanera jamais !

Allénore lui sourit tendrement, serrant son rosier contre elle :

\- T'es un grand romantique dans le fond, souffla-t-elle.

\- C'est mon père qui m'a soufflé l'idée. Je devais avoir six ou sept ans…

\- C'est adorable.

Elle colla son front au sien.

\- Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Elle sortit à son tour quelque chose de son sac. Une petite liste, un parchemin long comme le bras, qu'elle déplia, et Louis fronça les sourcils. Elle lui tendit, et il l'attrapa :

 _Liste des raisons pour lesquelles je serai,s oui ou non amoureuse de Louis Weasley et pour lesquelles je devrais me déclarer ou non._

Il la parcourut.

 _« Numéro 1 « Amoureuse » : il est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de lui._

 _Numéro 2 « Contre lui dire » : il me voit que comme la meilleure-amie de Rose et d'Albus._

 _Numéro 3 « Amoureuse » : il se préoccupe toujours de savoir si j'ai réussi, si je vais bien…_

 _Numéro 4 « Amoureuse » : Son sourire_

 _Numéro 5 « Pas amoureuse » : Son sourire. Il est énervant quand il est persuadé d'avoir raison et qu'il a ce petit sourire taquin au coin des lèvres. Ca me donne envie de crier !_

 _Numéro 5 « Amoureuse » : Il m'a offert sa première danse._

 _Numéro 6 « Pas amoureuse : je ne suis pas son genre »_

 _Numéro 7_ _«_ _Amoureuse_ _» : quand il joue au Quidditch, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mille papillons dans le ventre._

\- J'avais seize ans quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette liste…

\- Seize ans ? s'étonna Louis. Et dire que j'étais persuadé que tu ne pensais qu'à Edward…

\- J'aurais bien aimé. Ça m'aurait facilité les choses…

Il continua de lire, observant les changements d'écritures, de couleur.

« Numéro 26 « Amoureuse » : il arrive toujours à m'apaiser ». Numéro 32 "Amoureuse" : quand il n'a pas son t-shirt, je me sens bizarre et je déteste ça parce que j'ai l'impression d'être toujours une ado de quinze ans shootée aux hormones. « Numéro 43 « Amoureuse » : Gribouille l'aime beaucoup ». « Numéro 52 « Amoureuse » : il me manque ». « Numéro 64 « Pas amoureuse » : parfois il me ment, et pense que je ne m'en rends pas compte ». « Numéro 75 « Pas amoureuse/ Amoureuse» : il m'a fait monter en haut de la Tour Eiffel alors que j'ai le vertige. »

Il lut, jusqu'à la centième raison.

 _« Numéro 100 « Amoureuse » : C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien. »_

Et la liste continuait.

\- Allénore, je pensais que…

\- Que tu avais été le seul à attendre ? Pas vraiment, sourit-elle. On avait sûrement besoin de temps, l'un comme l'autre !

Louis n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé la saint-valentin. Il ne l'avait jamais fêté en fait, parce qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé la personne qui le lui avait donné, cette envie. Il l'embrassa amoureusement, langoureusement. Il replia le parchemin et le serra délicatement contre lui, avant de soupirer, dépité :

\- Tu saoules Allénore.

\- Pardon ?

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Allénore manquait curieusement de second degré parfois…

\- Tu m'offres toujours de super cadeaux et moi je me sens… nul à côté de toi ! Avoua-t-il.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Rit-elle. J'adore ton cadeau ! J'adore tout ce que tu m'offres !

\- Ah oui ?

Allénore sourit doucement. Louis lui avait offert tant de choses... Son aide, pour commencer. Non seulement pour les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, mais aussi dès qu'elle avait besoin, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il lui avait offert sa première danse, un endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité, des crises de fou rire, des émotions par millier, des sorties, l'opportunité de faire des choses dont elle ne se sentait même pas capable...

\- Et puis ce ne sont que des objets. T'es toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi. Ca vaut plus que n'importe quoi…

Louis soupira encore une fois, en riant :

\- Tu saoules vraiment Allénore, à être aussi adorable.

\- Je sais, sourit-elle malicieusement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel encore une fois, et quand elle se blottie entre ses bras, qu'elle se mit à réfléchir à voix haute à l'endroit où elle allait planter le rosier, il se dit qu'il en avait de la chance, de l'avoir dans sa vie.


	99. Première dispute

_Troisième année d'étude supérieure_

Louis était passablement en colère. En fait, non. C'était bien plus que ça. Il était fou de rage. Et il n'y avait qu'Allénore Rameaux, pour le mettre dans un état pareil. Il cogna son petit orteil dans l'une des chaises de bar et pesta dans le noir, avant d'allumer toutes les lumières. Il fouilla ses placards, à la recherche d'une casserole pour faire fondre du chocolat. Il alluma le gaz, et commença à préparer son gâteau, pour penser à autre chose.

Le bruit avait réveillé Allénore, qui se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine en baillant :

\- Tu dors pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non je suis juste un somnambule qui cuisine ! rétorqua-t-il vivement en cassant un œuf.

\- Cool.

Elle bailla, et son air nonchalant, le fit sortir de ses gonds. Allénore était capable de dormir qu'importe ses humeurs, maintenant. Louis la soupçonnait de prendre une potion de sommeil depuis quelques temps. Mais ça l'énervait encore plus, de savoir qu'elle était capable de dormir, après leur dispute. Parce que lui, il en était incapable. Il n'avait pas réussis à trouver le sommeil, tout en étant fâché contre elle.

\- Cool ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- T'es encore fâché ? couina la brune.

\- Fâché ? J'ai l'air d'être fâché ?

Allénore observa son petit-ami, le détaillant du regard. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et elle ne savait pas si les boucles blondes de gauches perdaient face à celles de droites… Ses yeux bleus étaient tout écarquillés et il avait enfilé son pantalon de pyjama à la va-vite, mais surtout, à l'envers. Il ressemblait un peu à rien, mais Allénore se contenta de regarder ses pieds :

\- Un peu, marmonna-t-elle faiblement.

\- Un peu ? Non. Je suis très fâché !

\- Calme-toi et pose cette tablette de chocolat ! Elle ne t'a rien fait ! Fronça des sourcils Allénore.

Louis réalisa qui était en train de concasser le chocolat contre le bar depuis le début de leur conversation, et que désormais, il était en miettes. Il s'arrêta et chercha immédiatement à occuper ses mains d'une autre façon, mit le chocolat dans la casserole, et commença à mélanger les ingrédients secs dans un grand bol :

\- Tu veux que je me calme ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Louis n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle osait lui demander de se calmer… Pourtant, il avait tous les droits d'être en colère ! Sa famille était venue lui rendre visite en Grande-Bretagne, elle avait passé toute une semaine ici, et Allénore n'avait pas cru bon de le présenter ! Elle manquait pas d'air !

\- Tu es ridicule Louis.

\- Ridicule ?

\- Tu peux arrêter de répéter ce que je dis ? C'est usant !

Il laissa fondre le chocolat et mélangea avec plus d'ardeur, en la regardant fixement alors qu'elle lui tendait la farine et le sucre :

\- Allénore, je suis quoi pour toi ?

\- Il est trois heures du matin, murmura la brune.

\- Je suis quoi pour toi ? répéta le blond.

Allénore se leva, les yeux grand ouverts, plus du tout embués de sommeil :

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Dis-le.

\- Tu es …

Il crut lire sur ses lèvres un "tu es tout", mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Comme si c'était trop dur à avouer.

\- Je… Je t'aime ! dit-elle enfin.

Il n'en doutait pas. Ca se voyait dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes, dans sa façon de bouger chaque qu'il était prés d'elle.

\- Alors pourquoi tu refuses de me présenter à ta famille ?

\- Ma famille est en France Lou…

Elle était en train de lui mentir... Elle qui ne mentait jamais.

\- Je sais qu'ils étaient là la semaine dernière. C'est Rose qui me l'a dit. Parce que visiblement, Rose, elle, elle a le droit de savoir !

Allénore mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et Louis continua de mélanger, jusqu'à en avoir mal au poignet.

\- Toi tu connais ma mère, mon père, mes sœurs, t'es amis avec presque tous mes cousins, tu connais mon deuxième et troisième prénom, je suis certain que tu connais mon arbre généalogique mieux que moi, tu fais partie de ma famille depuis ton entrée à Poudlard… Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit de rencontrer la tienne ? Je suis pas assez bien pour elle c'est ça ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça…

\- Ne me dis surtout pas « au contraire tu es trop bien pour elle », parce que je t'assure, Allénore Giselle Hortense Rameaux que je ne réponds plus de rien !

\- Mes autres prénoms ne sont ni Giselle ni Hortense ! souffla la jeune femme.

Il lâcha la cuillère, les joues rouges. En fait, il fréquentait Allénore depuis ses treize ans et pourtant, il ne la connaissait toujours pas. Même ce genre de détails insignifiants… Il aurait dû savoir tout ça.

\- J'ai paniqué, avoua Allénore. Je me suis dit que tu avais autre chose à faire, que peut-être tu n'allais pas les apprécier. Tu sais, ma mère n'aime pas trop la magie, et ma sœur est adorablement mais sacrément peste parfois…

\- C'est de famille ! la coupa Louis. Et je les ai déjà vu, je te signale, quand tu étais sur un lit d'hôpital ! Elles savaient parfaitement toutes les deux qui j'étais !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Louis… Toi tu n'as qu'un seul et même monde ! Moi j'en ai deux : celui de la petite Allénore qui vit en France et sans magie, et celui que j'ai ici, en tant que sorcière, avec toi. J'ai toujours tout fait pour les garder séparer. Et te présenter à ma famille… Nous n'étions pas encore ensemble quand tu les as rencontrées ! Elles t'ont reconnu parce que je leur avais parlé d'un ami blond aux yeux bleus, super beau, gentil et intelligent, loyal et...

Son coeur fit un saut quand il l'entendit dire tout ça.

\- C'est toi qui panique Allénore.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser la tête.

\- Tu as tort, soupira Louis. Tu as qu'un seul monde toi aussi. Et toi, tu fais partie du mien, pleinement et entièrement. Et je veux faire partie du tien. Pleinement et entièrement aussi.

Les pupilles d'Allénore étaient toutes brillantes.

\- Chocolat, huma-t-elle maussadement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton chocolat. Il brûle !

Elle courut jusqu'à la gazinière et enleva la casserole du feu. Louis éteignit le tout et baissa la tête :

\- Je leur ai parlé de toi, tu sais, murmura Allénore. J'ai parlé de toi, mais pas comme on parle d'un ami. Je le leur ai dit.

\- C'est vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête, et s'approcha de lui pour l'enlacer. Elle embrassa sa joue, à l'endroit même où il avait une trace de chocolat fondu… Il était toujours furieux, mais ne la rejeta pas. Même en colère, il n'y parvenait pas. Il ferma les yeux et posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne, alors qu'elle avait enfoui son visage contre son torse :

\- Je veux rencontrer ta famille. Je veux bien comprendre que c'est compliqué pour toi. Tu sépares toujours tout, mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, Allénore.

Il desserra son étreinte et s'éloigna d'elle. La jeune femme, se rassit sur la chaise de bar, et le regarda cuisiner. Ils ne dirent plus rien, et attendirent que le gâteau cuise, sans rien dire, dans un silence parfait. Dans l'air, il y avait le goût amer du chocolat…

\- Tu sais, la famille c'est compliqué Louis, marmonna-t-elle. La mienne l'est particulièrement. Mais ne doute jamais du fait que je t'aime. Même si je fais des conneries…

Il agrippa ses doigts et la regarda enfin.

\- Je sais, répondit-il.

Ses yeux bruns brillaient de larmes et de sommeil.


	100. Première fois qu'il rencontre son frère

_Vacances entre la troisième année et la quatrième année d'étude supérieure_

Louis adorait se rendre à la collocation pour y voir Allénore. Il y dormait même très souvent ces derniers temps. Il se réveilla, émergeant doucement. Il inspira calmement. Il régnait toujours un parfum agréable dans sa chambre, qui lui faisait se sentir chez lui. Les oreillers étaient imprégnés de l'odeur de son shampoing ... Il chercha à tâtons le corps de sa petite-amie, mais ses mains se refermèrent sur du vide. Il se rendit compte que sa petite-amie n'était plus dans le lit. C'était étonnant : Allénore était quasiment toujours levée après lui ! Il quitta sa chambre et se rendit dans le séjour. Albus mangeait le contenu de son bol de céréales en regardant Allénore faire les cent pas devant lui :

\- Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de déposer ce colis vers l'Australie pour mon frère, et il faut que je termine ça pour demain, Rose va avoir besoin de mon aide pour un truc…

\- Allénore, respire, tu me donnes mal au crâne, geignit Albus.

Le brun se tourna vers Louis, en pointant du doigt Allénore :

\- Ta petite-amie : ta responsabilité ! Gère son stress avant qu'elle explose ! l'implora-t-il.

Louis haussa les épaules. Allénore était anxieuse de nature. Il avait appris que la meilleure des choses à faire dans ses moments d'angoisse, c'était de l'écouter verbaliser ses inquiétudes.

\- Et j'ai un rendez-vous dans moins d'une demi-heure avec quelqu'un… Et je suis en train d'oublier un truc important ! poursuivit la jeune femme.

\- Ça te ressemblerait bien ça, petite tête ! se moqua Louis.

Il accepta la tasse de café qu'elle lui tendait et se leva :

\- Je peux me charger de ton colis moi, proposa Louis en l'enlaçant.

Elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa, reconnaissante :

\- T'es un amour. Et je t'aime !

\- Je sais !

Il soupesa le colis en question :

\- C'est super lourd !

\- J'ai oublié de lancer un sort pour que le poids soit plus léger… Je refuse de payer l'équivalent d'un mois de salaire en timbres pour ça ! Grogna Allénore.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ce sont tous les albums photos de ma famille. Je les ai copiés à la demande de mon frère !

\- Il y a des photos de toi bébé, petite fille et adolescente, là-dedans ? s'extasia Louis en essayant d'ouvrir le carton.

\- Super, montre-nous ça ! demanda Albus en sautillant.

\- Même pas en rêve ! s'y opposa Allénore. Et si tu ouvres ce colis Louis Raymond Arthur Weasley, je le saurais.

\- A tes ordres, Allénore Constance Jolene Rameaux.

\- Bien essayé, mais ce ne sont pas mes autres prénoms !

Et il aurait pu s'abstenir de proposer son aide… Il avait emprunté le téléphone portable d'Allénore, pour appeler la douane, on lui avait dit de contacter La Poste. Alors il avait appelé La Poste, on lui avait dit de passer en guichet. Il était passé en guichet, on lui avait dit d'appeler la douane. C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux. Il était finalement rentré chez lui et avait rappeler la douane.

\- Il faudrait voir ça avec les douanes australiennes monsieur ! lui déclara le service des douanes en fin de journée.

Il inspira calmement, faisant son plus beau sourire avant de raccrocher. Il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas assez dormi la veille et son examen de fin d'année approchait à grand pas. Louis allait devoir réfléchir à quelle spécialité il allait choisir… Bien sûr, comme son oncle Charlie, la dragonologie l'intéressait, la fascinait. Mais il y avait tant d'autres créatures magiques…

Il essaya de se concentrer sur un rapport, et de finir de rédiger de son mémoire, qu'il allait devoir soutenir à l'oral pour obtenir son diplôme.

\- Louis… ? Tu es ici ? demanda une petite voix à travers la porte.

Il se leva, pour ouvrir à Allénore, toute penaude :

\- Tu sais le truc important que j'oubliais…

\- Oui ?

\- C'était que mon frère venait en Grande-Bretagne et que finalement je n'avais plus besoin d'envoyer le colis… marmonna-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Louis écarquilla les yeux :

\- Tu sais que j'ai perdu une journée à entière à essayer d'envoyer ce colis ?

\- Désolé, grimaça-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour oublier ce genre de chose !

\- Je vais me faire pardonner ! promit-elle en entrant chez lui.

Elle enleva son manteau et ses chaussures, les faisant valser dans l'appartement :

\- Je vais te faire réviser.

Elle prit ses parchemins de cours dans ses mains et commença à les parcourir. C'était fou, ce que la vision d'Allénore en train de lire un cours sur les habitats naturels des créatures magiques de classe XXX, lui donnait des idées vraiment toutes, sauf studieuses…

\- Et j'ai commandé des pizzas. Et j'ai aussi enfilé de la lingerie que t'as intérêt à apprécier parce qu'elle me gratte, tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point !

Louis s'esclaffa :

\- Tu échanges du sexe contre mon pardon ?

\- Ça marche pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il aurait du dire non. Mais ça aurait été mentir. Elle était sacrément sournoise parfois…

\- Je vais me faire un devoir de te libérer de cette lingerie qui gratte ! plaisanta-t-il.

\- Oh et j'allais oublier ! ajouta Allénore. Si tu as le temps, et l'envie bien sûr…

\- J'ai très très très envie !

Il commençait déjà à soulever les pans de son t-shirt, tout content :

\- Laisse-moi finir ! siffla-t-elle en s'installant sur ses genoux alors qu'il avait prit d'assaut sa gorge en la couvrant de baisers. On peut manger avec Christophe demain.

Louis suspendit son geste et la renversa sur le canapé :

\- Avec plaisir !

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant, dans lequel Allénore avait donné rendez-vous à Christophe. Louis ne l'avait jamais vu, et il appréhendait un peu. Il le repéra vite. Christophe était un homme assez malingre, contrairement à ses sœurs qui étaient toutes en formes, avec des cheveux mi-longs et bruns. Des ondulations souples, de bronzes, chatoyantes. Il avait les même yeux qu'Allénore, les mêmes cils épais, et les mêmes taches brunes sur le nez. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

\- Louis, voici Christophe, Christophe voici Louis, commença Allénore en français. Louis est mon…

Louis et Christophe la regardèrent bafouiller. La premier en souriant, le second en haussant un sourcil, un peu amusé :

\- C'est mon petit-ami ! Arriva-t-elle enfin à articuler.

\- Enchanté Louis !

Christophe lui broya la main, et Louis grimaça intérieurement. Il observa le frère et la sœur se câliner et cela l'étonna, parce qu'il savait qu'Allénore était loin d'être une personne tactile. Christophe murmura quelque chose à son oreille et elle éclata de rire. Ils se mirent à parler très vite, et même si le français de Louis était parfait, il avait du mal à suivre, tant l'aîné et sa cadette débitaient des mots à toute vitesse. Elle était à l'aise, totalement elle-même, comme si elle était libérée de tous ses secrets. Elle n'était jamais comme ça, même avec Rose, Albus et Scorpius. C'était étrange. Parce que c'était Allénore, sans être tout à fait Allénore…

\- Oh j'ai oublié les albums photos ! s'excusa tout à coup Allénore.

\- T'es incroyable ! s'écria Louis en les sortant de son sac. Heureusement que j'y ai pensé !

Le regard de Christophe s'adoucit. Il fallait le comprendre… Allénore était sa petite sœur, et elle avait déjà bien assez souffert comme ça. Il était content, qu'elle ait trouvé une personne qui la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle était tête-en-l'air à ce point. Christophe, accepta les albums et se mit à les parcourir :

\- Tu étais si mignonne enfant ! commenta-t-il en désignant une photo d'Allénore, en danseuse.

\- Tu as fait de la danse ? s'étonna Louis.

\- Un peu qu'elle en a fait ! se mit à rire Christophe. Maman pensait que ça l'aiderait à coordonner la partie droite de son corps avec la partie gauche.

\- Ca n'a pas très bien marché !

\- Eh ! s'injuria Allénore. J'étais très douée !

\- C'est vrai, approuva Christophe.

\- Je n'en doute pas, murmure Louis.

Allénore rougit, et Louis l'observa, les yeux pétillants, devinant ses pensées... Lui aussi, il se remémorait leurs séances de danse anti-stress quand ils étaient à Poudlard...

Le repas se passa bien. Louis eut l'occasion de pratiquer son français et Christophe était de nature assez sympathique. Il lui posa des questions sur les créatures magiques et Louis y répondit avec enthousiasme, sous le visage concentré de Christophe, qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Puis, ils se remirent à commenter certaines photos.

\- Dis-moi Christophe… Quels sont les autres prénoms d'Allénore ? demanda finalement Louis.

Christophe s'étouffa avec son morceau de pain :

\- Ça, je ne te le dirai pas. Allénore me tuerait !

\- Dans d'atroces souffrances, ajouta cette dernière.

\- Allez ! insista Louis. Ça ne peut pas être pire que moi !

\- Le premier est passable ..., fit Christophe, penseur.

\- Et il restera secret ! couina Allénore.

Louis posa son regard sur elle et éclata de rire à cause de sa petite moue boudeuse. Christophe les observa : ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre… Il se demanda si sa sœur s'était totalement ouverte à Louis, et espéra qu'elle l'ait fait. Les fantômes, ça hantaient quelqu'un pour toujours, et Allénore les avait combattu seule trop longtemps déjà…


	101. Première fois qu'on l'oubliette

_Vacances entre la troisième année et la quatrième année d'étude supérieure_

Allénore avait le cœur battant. Elle se frotta les yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. C'était bien lui.

Son père.

Elle se pinça, jusqu'à saigner, pour se réveiller. Son père, elle le voyait toujours dans ses cauchemars. Allénore ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de douze ans. Il ne pouvait pas être ici, devant elle, pour de vrai. Surtout quand des mandats d'arrêt avec sa tête en gros plan étaient placardés dans toutes les rues sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. Pourtant, il était bien réel, bien ici et la regardait.

Elle ne dormait, et son bras saignait.

Elle resta sous la pluie battante. Rose la secoua :

\- Allénore, faut qu'on rentre avant d'attraper la crève !

Mécaniquement, elle s'exécuta se laissant guider par Rose jusqu'à l'appartement qu'elles partageaient avec Albus et Scorpius. Elle sécha ses vêtements, et s'enferma dans sa chambre sans dire un mot, en caressant Gribouille. Demain. Tout irait mieux demain…

Allénore ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Gribouille était toujours contre elle. Ses volets étaient grands ouverts. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche bien chaude. Elle y resta plusieurs minutes, appuyée sur la faïence. Allénore réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien amener son père en Grande-Bretagne ? Allait-il la laisser tranquille un jour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait ? Les aurors allaient lui tomber dessus, le trouver, et bientôt, il irait pourrir à Azkaban, là où était sa place.

\- Allénore ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle arrêta l'eau :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rose ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien…

Non. Tout allait mal. Rien n'aillait bien. Pourtant, elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle s'habilla, comme un robot. Elle s'était mise sur pilote automatique. Elle picora un quartier de pomme, et s'en alla pour se rendre en cours.

\- N'oublie pas tes clés ! la prévint Scorpius.

\- Oui, oui…

Elle avait la voix enrouée. Allénore descendit les escaliers, et s'arrêta net. Dehors il pleuvait toujours autant, et il y avait son père. Il attendait patiemment, devant la porte, les bras derrière lui, les jambes et les pieds parallèles. Il lui offrit un sourire. Un sourire de monstre.

Ed Richards était un monstre. Et c'était aussi son père.

\- Mistinguette…, murmura-t-il à travers la porte.

Et même si elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, Allénore avait compris.

Son cœur s'arrêta et elle sentit tout son sang quitter son corps, aspiré. Ses genoux flageolèrent, incapable de soutenir tout son poids. Elle remonta les escaliers, quatre à quatre et claqua la porte derrière elle.

\- Allénore ? Ça ne va pas ?

Elle fût incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à Scorpius. Non. Elle avait trop envie de vomir. Elle se souvenait des coups, des brûlures, des os qui se brisaient, des pleurs, des griffures, des cris, des secrets, de la peur et de son frère et de sa sœur, qui ne comprenaient rien, quand elle, elle comprenait tout.

\- Allénore, qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiétait Scorpius.

« Mon père est un cracmol. Je vous ai menti pendant tout ce temps », « Je ne suis pas vraiment une née-moldue », « Mon père est un criminel, à la tête d'un réseau terroriste ».

Au lieu de ça, elle abandonna son sac dans le séjour, faisant sursauter Gribouille et s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, et elle hurla.

A sans casser la voix.

Faisant tout sortir.

Elle sanglota, dans le noir, et envoyant tout balader. Ses livres, ses photos, ses coussins, ses affaires, tout ce qu'elle était. A bout de force, elle s'appuya contre le mur et s'y laissa glisser, en pleurant. Elle aurait voulu connaître un sort pour calmer son cœur, pour arrêter de penser.

Son père était un cracmol. Elle était une sorcière. Allénore n'était plus une enfant. Elle était plus forte que lui maintenant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait de la terrifier à ce point ?

\- Allénore ? Allénore ?

\- Elle ne répond pas ! s'inquiéta la voix d'Albus.

\- On ne va pas défoncer la porter quand même ! le calma Scorpius.

\- PARTEZ ! Je ne veux voir personne, murmura-t-elle.

Elle continua de pleurer jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, malgré ses avertissements. Louis était là, totalement désemparé, et elle lui demanda de sortir.

\- Sors.

\- Allénore, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien.

Louis resta planté là et elle s'énerva.

\- JE T'AI DIT DE PARTIR !

Elle se releva, et se précipita vers lui, rouge. Elle le bouscula, plaquant ses deux mains sur son torse pour le faire bouger, pour le faire sortir, mais il ne broncha pas, emprisonnant son corps. Ils se laissèrent tomber et il la berça :

\- Lâche-moi…

\- Non Allénore.

Il lui caressa les cheveux, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, l'embrassant, écoutant chacun de ses sanglots. Elle ressemblait à un petit animal blessé, fragile, elle qui était si forte. Elle venait de se briser entre ses bras. Elle arrêta de s'agiter, le serrant à son tour dans ses bras… Allénore tenta d'articuler quelques mots, le corps secoué, incontrôlables, manipulé par la peur.

Mais Louis était là. Louis était son ancre, son calmant, son repère.

\- Je te lâcherai pas.

Elle se calma et ses larmes se tarirent. Elle essayait de trouver un moyen de lui parler de son père. De cet homme qui l'avait faite pour mieux la détruire.

\- Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Le cœur d'Allénore se serra en entendant sa voix inquiète et elle l'embrassa. Son cœur repartit, ses poumons se remplirent, et elle gagna un peu de force. C'était l'effet Louis… Ce dernier recula. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Il avait presque aussi mal qu'elle.

\- Je t'aime Louis.

Ça sonnait étrange. Sincère, aimant, mais étrange. Elle nicha sa tête dans son cou et inspira son parfum, se laissant porter dans son lit, où il l'étendit pour la rejoindre.

\- Mon père est ici, chuchota-t-elle enfin.

Le cœur de Louis se brisa en même temps que le sien, en entendant ses mots. Il ressentait sa peur, son angoisse. Comme si elles étaient siennes. La peur suintait à travers tous les pores de sa peau, visibles.

\- Ton père ? s'étonna-t-il.

Allénore ne parlait jamais de son père. Elle n'avait évoqué son existence qu'une seule fois, quand elle lui avait raconté à demi-mots les violences qu'elle avait subi.

Le sang d'Allénore se glaça encore une fois, et Louis écarta les mèches de ses cheveux qui pendaient sur son visage.

\- On trouvera une solution.

Allénore hocha la tête. Elle l'avait déjà, la solution…

Elle le regarda et se demanda comment il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort qu'elle aimait Louis. Comment le corps y survivait. Comment la tête y survivait…

Elle se concentra sur la couleur de ses yeux.

Pour lui, elle était prête à tout. Pour qu'il soit en sécurité, et heureux.

Quitte à ce qu'il la déteste.

Alors oui, la solution, elle l'avait déjà.

Elle attendit qu'il soit endormi. Parce qu'elle était lâche. Elle eut du mal à s'échapper de son étreinte.

Elle prit sa baguette.

\- Oubliette, prononça-t-elle faiblement.

Elle effaça leur dernière discussion de la mémoire de Louis, tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur son père, le peu qu'elle lui avait confié, les maltraitances, l'histoire de cette voisine qui lui demandait de promener son chien alors qu'elle n'en avait pas, les insultes… Elle pleura beaucoup. Elle se recoucha à ses côtés. Elle se remit à pleurer silencieusement. Louis se réveilla dans la nuit et essuya ses larmes, le cerveau étrangement pâteux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Allénore ?

Elle renifla.

\- Rien. Rendors-toi, fit-elle en caressant ses cheveux blonds.

Il savait qu'elle mentait. Mais il n'insistait pas et la serra dans ses bras.

Une semaine plus tard, Allénore était introuvable. Elle avait disparu, sans laisser de traces.


End file.
